Points of View
by Scrupulous-One
Summary: The points of view of the many characters in OoT are expressed in first person detail. The final chapter is posted at last.
1. First Kill

****

Points of view

Hello readers! I'm happy to say that after my first one-shot, I became somewhat addicted to writing in first person. So, I will take this time to ask you to go and read my first person one-shot 'Waking Up". You don't have to, but I think you'll be able to grasp the style better.

Anyway, I'm writing these in no particular order, except in the order they come to me. I have to be in the mood to write certain scenes. So, in the beginning of every chapter I'll give you the heads up and tell you about the setting and the character I will be writing.

And with that said… On with the show.

Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda, or any of its characters…or a car.

(This disclaimer will serve for all following chapters)

**Character-** Link

**Setting- **All right, Link has just received the Kokiri sword and Deku shield. He is on his way to the Great Deku Tree, as he was instructed to do.

First Kill

I walk towards the entrance.

My stomach flips.

I've never been summoned personally before.

What does he want?

.

I see the entrance now.

But, just outside of it is…

Mido.

That prat!

He's still there?

Well, I have what he wants now.

And he can have some if he still wants it.

.

I stride up to him.

"What did I tell you! You can't come through here without-"

.

"-These?" I ask interrupting him.

I turn around and show my shield.

.

"And what's THAT?!?" He asked me, pointing at the sheath underneath it.

I draw my new sword.

"Good grief! Well fine… I guess you have… the stuff. But a wimp is still a wimp!" He said reluctantly.

.

He steps aside.

I smile and strut past him.

Goddesses, do I hate that kid.

It feels good to beat him at something.

"How'd you ever get to be the favourite of the Great Deku Tree and Saria?" He calls.

I turn and stick out my tongue.

I choose not to answer verbally.

I'll only end up regretting it.

.

I walk through the long trench.

I can't remember the last time I came through here.

The walls are so close together and I can just fit.

I keep walking until I enter a huge clearing.

The Great Deku Tree is sitting in the middle.

He seems bigger than I remember him.

He takes up most of the space in the clearing.

.

"Say to him that you're here, then." Said Navi.

I jump.

I only got her this morning.

I'm not used to her yet.

…

It so cool…

Having a fairy.

.

I listen to her advice.

"Er… Great Deku Tree, I'm here. You summoned me?" I ask.

.

"Oh Navi, thou hast returned!" Said the Tree. "And you have brought with thee, Link. Thank you Link, for coming. Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares. A vile climate pervades this world. Verily, ye have felt it. The time has come to test thine courage. I have been cursed. I need you to dispel this curse with your wisdom and courage. Art thou prepared?"

.

I stand confused.

This seems to be happening pretty fast.

I try not to look like I'm absolutely lost.

He wants me to save him?

And…

How does he know about my dreams?

Never mind that.

He is my guardian.

I am, of course, willing to help him.

.

"Yes. I am." I tell.

I don't know what I'm getting myself into.

I should have asked.

Now I'll have to do what he says.

.

"Very well. Then use thy courage and enter me to break the curse."

He opens his mouth.

.

It's…Huge.

I have to go in there?

To break a curse?

I take a deep breath.

Navi flies out in front of me.

"Come on then!" She calls.

I step over his wooden lip and into his mouth.

.

It's dark.

I can't see anything.

Well… Nothing but Navi.

Her glow casts shreds of light onto myself.

I strain my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness.

.

I begin to make out shapes.

The room I'm in is round and very spacious.

I look up.

I can't see the ceiling.

It's so high.

I look to my feet.

Just in front of me is a thick web spread across the floor.

I can see water below it.

.

My eyes, now used to the gloom, dart around the room.

"Now what, Navi?" I ask.

My voice echoes.

"Well, I don't think we'll be able to get through that web… So why do we try going up."

She flies over to a ladder.

I follow her and climb it.

It's wood… Just like the one back at my house.

.

I reach the top and look around again.

A path spirals upwards.

"I guess we follow that then." I say.

I walk quickly up the path.

I don't want to say anything to Navi…

But…

I don't like this place.

It's…

Eerie.

.

We come to a door.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" Asks Navi.

.

Who does she think she is?

Bossing me about like this.

She thinks I'm a wimp too, doesn't she?

I'll open the door..

Just to prove her wrong.

.

"Yeah." I say defensively.

I open the wooden door.

I brace myself for the worst.

And it's…

A hallway.

.

I walk inside it lamely.

On the far end of the corridor is another door.

I begin to walk towards it.

"Did you hear that?" Asks Navi.

.

So now that I've opened the door…

She trying to scare me by pretending to hear things.

This is going to be pretty tough to get used to her.

But…

What if she's right.

What if there IS something?

On second thought…

I think I might have heard something too…

She trying to trick me…

I know she is…

I can't get all worked up about this.

"Don't be stupid, Navi." I laugh nervously.

But I stop soon enough.

.

I hear a scratching noise behind me.

I prepare myself to turn around and see what it is.

Oh Goddesses, help me.

I turn around, ridged-like and face…

A skulltula.

A giant one.

It stands on four legs and has the others raised above his head…

In attack position.

It hisses at me.

I freeze.

I can't move.

I try to run for the far door… but

I don't move.

.

Navi is screaming something.

I don't hear her.

I'm too busy looking at the thing.

Navi bumps into the side of my head.

"Move! The Door!" She squeals.

I tear away from the skulltula and head for the door.

As soon as I start to move the thing reacts.

I hear it screech out behind me.

I sprint as fast as I can to the door.

It doesn't seem to be getting closer.

.

I keep running and hit the door full force.

I hear the sound of the spider's footsteps getting closer to me.

I pull on the door handle.

It doesn't move.

Oh crap.

Come on, open!

I jiggle the handle.

The door doesn't move.

I press my foot up against the wall and pull on the door.

Stupid thing!

Oh no.

I'm gonna die.

.

The spider reaches the door and jumps over me.

He attaches himself to the door.

He hisses at me.

I back up.

He walks down the wall slowly and gets back into his position.

.

Navi is slamming into my side.

"What?!?" I ask her.

She's not helping me at all by hitting me.

.

'Your sword! Use your sword, you idiot!"

Oh Din!

Why am I so stupid?!?

.

I pull out my new sword.

But…

I realize that I don't know anything.

How…?

How do I… Kill it?

.

It runs towards me, screeching.

As if on impulse,

I close my eyes and trust my sword forward.

I don't know what else to do.

I hold it steady with both hands and…

The screeching stops.

I feel warm liquid running over my hands.

I open my eyes.

.

My sword is right through the monster's belly.

It's black blood is drizzling down my sword and onto my hands.

.

What have I done?

I pull my sword out and the creature collapses.

I look upon my blade.

A drop of black blood drips off the tip.

I feel my sword drop from my hand.

What have I done?

.

I…

I… killed it.

.

Kill.

.

The word haunts me.

I look down at my hands.

They had killed something…

Something alive.

"Navi…" I call, "Navi, what have I done?"

She flies onto my shoulder.

I feel horrible.

.

"Come on, Link. It was only going to kill you… You had to kill it."

.

"Oh!" I spit, "So that makes this all right then, does it?"

I don't know why I'm getting so worked up.

But…

I feel that it won't stop here.

I feel like something's telling me that I'll kill more.

That I'll _want _to kill more.

.

"You had to do it to make sure that the Deku Tree is safe. Remember?"

What is she talking about?

Why couldn't I help him without hurting things…

Killing things.

.

"I… I just don't like this… That's all." I explain.

I try to make it sound as though I'm shaken…

When all I really want to do is stop all this right now.

Never ever see anything die again.

Never be responsible again…

But…

The feeling's not gone…

The feeling that I'll do it again.

Maybe even enjoy it.

.

She's right, of course.

It's all going to be worth it…

Right?

I don't know anymore.

I don't like killing…

I think…

No, I'm sure I don't like killing.

I don't.

But I have to.

The sooner I get out of here, the less time I'll have to spend thinking about this.

The sooner I get out…

The sooner I can get back to my regular life.

Maybe even forget this feeling.

.

"Hey!" yells Navi pointing at the carcass of the skulltula. "Look! It has a key. In it's hand."

I look down.

It's holding the key to probably the far door.

I bend down and pry open his hand.

I take the key.

I walk over to the door and insert it.

A perfect fit.

.

"See?" says Navi, "It was all worth it. Now we can keep going."

.

All worth it?

I walk through the door and take one last look at the skulltula.

A life…

No matter who's it was,

Was not worth one key.

.

**The end! I hope you liked it. I'll be updating really soon… Tomorrow actually, unless something comes up like my computer breaking again.**

I know I didn't finish the temple, but that wasn't the whole point of the story anyway. Who knows, maybe later on, I'll do one about Link in the boss chamber or something. But until then, I can't really think about anything that would be cool to add to this section.

I already have some more ideas planned out. The next chappy's going to be from Zelda's point of view when she first meets Link. Also, I have one in mind about the Link vs. Dark Link battle, the final battle, one about Malon, one about Saria and maybe something about Ruto just for fun.

I'm in the process of planning something from Ganondorf's point of view too. But I don't know when that'll be posted.

So… Now I ask you guys. If you people, my fine readers, have any ideas about points in the game that you'd like me to write about… Review and tell me. Just say who and what part in the game you'd like me cover and what important emotions you want them to feel. I will, however, set some limits. I'm not really a big fan of fluffy stuff, so no hard core romance. If I feel like putting in a romantic point of view, I probably won't be that long… And it better be a really good reason.

Anyways, send me your reviews of suggestions or just comments. They all help me feel better about myself. Thanks again for reading!


	2. The Kokiri Emerald

****

Yey! Reviews! I love you guys!!! Thanks so much. You have no idea how nice it is to open my hotmail account and find reviews. It gives me inspiration.

Well, I've had no suggestions yet, but that's okay 'cause I have a lot of plans for later ones anyway. Again, if you have any ideas, send them to me and I'll do my best.

Now, with that out the way, I give you… The next, erm… Story.

Character- Zelda

****

Setting- Zelda has just told her father about her dream and how she believes Ganondorf to be evil. Her father rejects her prediction. She becomes angry and is on her way out to her private garden. We all know who she'll meet…

****

The Kokiri Emerald.

I storm out of the throne room.

Why doesn't he believe me?

How many times do I have to prove it to him?

My dreams… They…

I know that they tell the future.

.

I know that that man is evil.

I saw him.

I know what he is trying to get.

The triforce.

But he won't get it.

I won't let him.

I can't let him have it.

.

I walk out into my garden.

Impa's here

I can't see her.

But she's here.

She always follows me.

I sit down on my stone steps miserably.

.

Why?!?

Why doesn't he trust me?

I know that I'm right.

.

I prop my head up using my hand.

"Impa?" I call out. "Come here please."

I hear a bang behind me.

Looks like I was right.

She was there all along.

.

"Yes?" She answers.

.

"He… He didn't believe me."

.

"Oh. I see." She nods.

.

I turn to her desperately.

"What shall I do now? I am lost for ideas."

I am afraid…

Afraid of what will happen… if that man…

Takes over… like I saw he would.

.

She looks at the ground in thought.

I can see she's concentrating hard.

"We must always take into consideration the second part to your dream, child."

She says it so calmly.

I wish I could be like her.

Calm.

Mysterious.

Wise.

.

The second part of my dream…

The part with the green, glowing boy.

The boy with the spiritual stone…

And the fairy.

Of course. As soon as I find out what he has to do with my dream I'll set out and find him.

.

"He is our hope, right Impa?" I ask.

.

"I am under the belief of that, yes." She tells me.

.

"Impa." I command, "Leave me, please. If my father will not help me, I will have to do this myself."

I turn to the window of one of the surrounding walls.

I'll be able to see into it.

Then I can spy on him…

That man…

Ganondorf.

.

I hear another bang.

Impa's gone.

I walk over to the window.

I peer inside.

I can see that hallway.

Ganondorf is walking down it.

I duck down low.

Now he won't see me.

.

I hear a rustle behind me.

Impa.

I told her to leave.

.

Someone coughs behind me.

I freeze.

That's not Impa.

It sounded like a male's.

I clutch the windowsill.

My knuckles turn white.

Ganondorf knows I'm on to him.

He's sent someone to kill me.

.

I prepare to turn around and scream.

Then someone will here me and come and rescue me.

I turn.

But I don't scream.

In front of me is a boy.

Dressed all in green.

.

"W-Wha…" I stutter, "How did you get pass the guards?"

Is this who he sent to kill me?

A boy, my age?

What's he up to?

.

"Well, it's not really hard, is it?" He says, half laughing.

.

"Are you here to hurt me?" I ask.

.

He looks slightly hurt.

"No. I was… sent to come and see the Princess. Do you know her?"

.

Who is this guy?

He doesn't know who I am?

I open my mouth to tell him…

But…

Something catches my eye.

.

"Is that a fairy?" I ask.

.

His chest swells.

"Yup."

.

I connect the dots.

He's the boy in my dreams.

He looks a lot better in real life though.

I giggle.

"Then you must have the spiritual stone of the forest. You know, the green shining stone?"

.

"How… How did you know that I had that?"

.

I laugh.

"I had a dream about you, boy." I say.

He looks confused.

I don't think he's too keen on that.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." I say, "I have prophetic dreams. I am the Princess Zelda."

.

"Oh." He says.

He looks unfazed by this announcement.

"Nice to meet you, then. I'm Link." He tells me.

.

Something comes to me…

I'm not sure what it is…

Like a memory or something…

That name…

I…

I know it…

I've heard it before.

I can't remember though…

A face flashes to me.

A man's face.

With cold, blue eyes.

Those eyes…

I've seen them..

I…

"Link." I say, "It sounds so familiar…"

.

I hold out my hand for him to kiss it.

He looks at it.

He grasps it firmly with his own and shakes my hand up and down violently.

I look at him, appalled.

What is he doing?

He looks slightly put out.

It must be some kind of greeting.

.

I smile.

I shake his hand back.

He smiles at me.

My stomach tingles.

That smile…

.

"So you had a dream about me?" He asks.

.

"Yes. Not just you. I'll explain it to you."

I clear me throat.

"The land was covered in a dark cloud. But then, it was parted by a green light that was coming from a boy with a fairy. He was holding the stone. That's you. But… The dark cloud… I'm sure that it symbolized that man in there… I was just spying on him."

.

He raises his eyebrows.

"That's not very… ladylike. You're not at all like all the villagers said."

He laughs.

.

All the villagers?

What?

Is this a good thing or a bad thing?

He's laughing.

But it doesn't sound like he's making fun of me…

Just…

Like he's laughing because he can.

.

I can't help but smile at him.

.

I bring my thoughts back to more pressing problems.

I need to tell him what's happening.

"I know what he's after… A great evil is in this man… An evil that stretches through time itself. He can be after nothing less then the great Triforce."

.

"Triforce?" He asks.

.

Oh Din…

He doesn't know anything does he?

"You aren't from around here, are you?" I ask.

.

"Er, no. I come from the forest. I'm Kokiri."

He smiles.

"Is it really that obvious? Because there was another girl in town who was talking to me about the same thing"

.

Oh…

I see.

A Kokiri…

That means…

He won't ever grow up.

I don't know why I'm disappointed…

But I am.

.

"Right then," I say.

I prepare to tell him the long legend of the goddesses.

It has been told to me so many times that I am able to tell it to him as if I was reading it out of a book.

I finish telling him the basic outline of the legend.

He looks impressed.

.

"You have a very complex version of the Goddesses." He says.

I'm not surprised by this.

His world is full of innocence.

His version of the Goddesses must be so too.

.

"We have to beat him to it. We can't let him get the sacred triangles… Otherwise, he will push Hyrule into an age of darkness." I tell him. "I'm trusting you to collect the two other stones. With those, I will be able to open the gateway to the Sacred Realm. It requires all six keys to be opened. Three are the stones held be the Guardians of the different races . Another one is the song of time… a melody passed down in my family for generations. Next is the Master Sword which resides in the Temple of Time. It hasn't been seen in decades. Lastly, is my family's treasure…the Ocarina of Time."

.

"I'll help you." He tells me.

I knew he would…

But I can't help but be happy.

.

"Right then," I say to him. "Look into the window."

.

"Wha? Why?" He asks.

.

"Go on." I say. "Will you look into the window and see him."

He nods.

He leans to the window.

"Do you see him… The one with the evil eyes?"

He quickly squats.

.

"What?" I ask. "Did he see you? Well, no matter… He doesn't know what we're planning yet."

I get a sudden thought.

He'll need certain clearance rights to succeed in this.

I pull out a card.

"Take this." I tell him.

I write down a note quickly.

It tells everyone about his quest.

I sign it.

"It could come in handy."

.

He takes it.

"Wow, now I've got your autograph." He laughs.

I feel my cheeks go red.

.

"Now, it's your turn to go and get the rest of the stones." I say.

.

"Right then… I guess I had better get going to save the world." He says trying to sound serious.

I giggle again.

.

"Good luck then."

I mean it.

I hope he doesn't get hurt on my behalf.

.

"My attendant will see you out." I tell him.

I point in the direction from which he came.

Impa is still around here somewhere.

"Impa. Come out please. I know you're still around here."

She emerges from a shadow.

Link jumps.

I guess I would too…

If I wasn't used to Impa.

.

"Good bye, then… Hero."

I wave goodbye to him.

He turns and walks over to Impa.

I look on he she talks to him.

She already knows the part she has to play.

I already told her that she has to teach the hero my lullaby.

I hear her teaching him how to play it.

.

Then…

They disappear.

.

Now I know…

I know that I have started Hyrule's ascend to glory.

I smile at the memory of the boy…

At the memory of my hero.

**Right then. I know I cut out the telling of the legend, but I didn't feel like restarting my game just to memorize what she tells him. And some of the dialogue isn't the most accurate. Anyway… I don't think that one was as good as some others… It was okay thought. There was even a slight hint of romance in there. Oh well, I can promise you that this… er, series will only go up!**

Thanks for reading!

Review me!… _please?_

****

I'll update soon.


	3. One Last Goodbye

****

Thanks for all my readers. I've finally found a way to break my story down into the proper paragraphs now… But there's '.' Everywhere… So '.' On a line on it's own means the next piece of text is a new paragraph. It just looks like it's been double spaced.

Character- Saria

****

Setting- Saria is on her way to the bridge where she knows she will have to say goodbye to her best friend.

There's no other explanation.

After all these years…

What I have known all along…

Today is the day it's going to happen.

Link is going to leave the forest.

.

I run through the tall grass.

It tickles my legs.

"Saria? Where are you going so fast?" Asked one of the other girls.

I ignore her.

She won't care anyway.

No one else cares about Link.

.

I walk through the tunnel that leads to the bridge.

He'll come through here…

When he leaves.

I hide behind one of the posts.

I stay still.

.

Gahi, my fairy, flutters around my head.

"Saria, are you sure about this?" She asks me, "We don't even know if he's coming."

"_I_ know he is." I tell her.

I remain silent, listening hard.

I hear soft footsteps on the grass.

My heart stops.

He's really leaving then.

.

I see him come out of the tunnel. 

He walks right by me.

I take a deep breath.

I step out behind him. 

He stops and turns around.

"Saria… I"

.

Oh Farore.

I hoped it wouldn't be this hard.

I swallow.

"It's alright Link. I know you have to leave… Somehow I've always known. You're not like the rest of us."

I fight back my tears.

.

"Listen… I- I'm sorry. But… I have to. Do you… you know… understand?" He asks.

Of course I understand.

But…

I wish I didn't.

Maybe it would make this easier.

.

I try my best to smile.

I reach in my pocket for my ocarina.

It's his birthday present.

I wanted to give it to him later today, but…

Now, I guess, is good too.

.

"I got you a present." I say.

I pull out my ocarina and hold it out to him.

He smiles weakly.

"Saria, I can't take this." He says with difficulty.

"No…" I say, "You have to." 

I push it into his hands.

.

Why?

Why does he have to go?

It's not fair.

Oh Goddesses.

"Now, wherever you go, you'll always have a piece of the forest with you." I tell him.

He smiles. "Thanks."

"Happy birthday Link." I whisper.

. 

He opens his mouth.

Then closes it.

He takes a step forward, then hesitates.

I look at him, lost for words.

He looks so different now…

With a fairy and all.

Oh, why can't he stay?

.

He takes a step back.

Then another.

…And another.

Oh no… he's leaving now!

I lift up my hand but…

He turns and runs.

.

I watch him disappear.

.

He's really gone then.

But…

He can't really have…

I…

What…?

Why?

No.

I-I won't believe it.

I can't.

He'll come back…

Won't he?

.

Can't he see?

Can't he tell that I need him here?

…With me.

Doesn't he care about me?

Are friends supposed to hurt each other like this?

.

I feel the tears run down my cheeks.

My shoulders shake.

I let the tears run freely.

I don't care anymore.

I feel like there's nothing to care about.

.

I pull myself together enough to be able to make the trip home.

I need to go to the meadow.

I need to think.

I need…

A friend again.

****

Well, that chapter was short, but that's all I wanted to say for Saria this time. Well, I still haven't gotten any requests yet, but my offer still stands. Review me with your ideas or comments! Thanks for reading!


	4. Seven Years

****

Well, this is a remake of a remake of mine. Originally, it's under the name Waking Up and is one of my first fanfics. However, I redid it ages ago and after reading it I've discovered that it sucked majorly and was slightly confusing. So I've redone it again and have posted it. Hope you enjoy!

.

****

Character- Link

****

Setting- After collecting all the keys to the Sacred Realm, Link goes to retrieve the Triforce. He is, however, encountered by Ganondorf and ends up trapped. He awakes to find that seven years have pasted and has to face the shock of loosing everything.

****

.

Waking Up

.

I push the heavy doors out of my way quickly.

I don't have time for this.

Zelda's running away from that Ganon guy, and I'm stuck here, trying to get some stupid thing that I've never even heard of.

I don't know what good this Triforce Zelda's always talking about will do.

.

My footsteps echo in the cavernous hall.

Tall windows line the upper part of it.

What light is left outside at this hour pours in.

The white and black marble floors reflect my face.

Right now, though, I really don't care about how beautiful this hall could be.

.

I see the altar…

Right in front of me.

That's where I'm supposed to put the stones then, I'm guessing.

.

I take them out of my pocket.

They've been really heavy.

I've been carrying them round for days now.

Finally I can get rid of them.

.

I place them down on the altar in order.

They shine brightly and cast an eerie glow throughout the hall.

The highly polished floor glows.

.

"Link."

.

I turn quickly at the sound of her voice.

I know who it is.

She only needs to say one word and I know her voice.

Zelda.

.

Only, she isn't here.

Only the empty space of the temple looks back to me.

.

"Link, can you hear me?"

I look around wildly for her,

Checking if I missed her the first time.

Nothing.

.

"Can you hear me?"

.

"Yes." I call out to the walls.

Not knowing if she could hear me.

.

"Good, listen there's not much time left."

.

I close my eyes,

I feel that I can hear her better.

I can muster an image of her face and see her speaking.

.

"If you receive this message, it means that I have failed at my part.

It is up to you now.

After you've placed the stones, take the Ocarina I gave you.

Play this song."

.

I take out my new instrument and held it in my hands.

The light from the stones reflected off it.

Making it look, not only blue, but every colour.

.

Song notes echo through my mind.

I can't really hear them.

It's...

Weird.

I can feel the song.

I know now that I can play it.

.

I bring the Ocarina to my lips.

It feels cold.

As if,

It was ice.

.

I play the song.

Without even thinking, I play it.

A slow, melancholy, song.

It makes me tingle I as play it.

.

I take it away from my lips and put it to my side.

The song is gone from my mind.

I can't feel it anymore.

.

"Good luck."

.

She's still here.

But…

I realize that I didn't hear her either.

I felt her, like the song.

Her presence in my mind,

Speaking to me.

.

Then,

Just like she came, she left.

Gone.

Just like the song had disappeared,

She was gone.

I can't feel her anymore.

.

A rumble fills the air.

.

I sigh.

Something's always happening around me.

Why can't I ever be left alone?

To think.

To feel.

Everything I do has to be instant,

Perfect.

Can't I be normal?

Can't I have time?

.

The door behind the altar opened.

I prepare to walk through it.

Navi buzzes around my head.

.

I walk into another huge room.

In it, was only one thing.

A sword.

Sitting by itself.

Laid down into a pedestal.

.

I feel like I've seen it.

Like I've been here already.

Like a deja-vu.

.

"Is that... the Master Sword?"

Squeaks Navi.

.

Even its name is familiar somehow.

.

Slowly…

I walk into the room.

I'm not really controlling myself…

It's like the sword is calling me to it.

I stand next to the sword.

I hold out my hand to take it.

.

A feeling overcomes me…

Like a giant wave.

I don't really want take this sword.

Not really.

.

But...

But, I see Zelda's face again.

She wants me to.

I have to.

.

The blue metal gleams brightly…

A giant rose window lets in the eastern light.

Gold and pink rays of sun splash down on the blade.

I look up to the colourful window.

I can see the rising sun coming out from the other side of Death Mountain.

.

I approach the sword…

My hand outstretched.

I walk into the golden light.

Slowly, I touch the sword.

.

I grip my fingers around the hilt.

Something's wrong.

I can't tell what it is.

But I know.

I know that this can only bring pain.

.

I hesitate.

I don't want to touch this sword.

But I have to.

.

I pull with all my might.

But I don't need to.

It comes out easily.

.

I feel light.

I can't explain what's happening.

I see the ground becoming further and further away.

I'm floating.

Flying.

Up.

.

White light consumes me.

Its all around me.

It's warm and comforting.

I can see nothing.

Nothing except...

.

A dark silhouette stands before me.

I can't see his face.

.

He laughs.

I know him now.

I know that laugh…

Ganondorf.

.

My legs give way.

I can't support myself.

What's going on?

I can't move.

.

I fall face first to the ground.

I don't fell myself hit the floor.

There is no floor.

I fall into light.

.

I can't breathe.

My chest stops rising.

I try to yell out to him...

Nothing

.

I see him walk past me.

I see his face.

He's smiling at me.

His mouth is moving.

He's speaking to me, but I can't hear him.

.

My eyes aren't working.

He's going in and out of focus.

I strain my ears to hear him.

.

"Yes kid, I owe it all to you."

He laughs.

.

He used me.

He used me!

To get here.

To get the stupid Triforce.

.

I can't move.

I can't stop him.

I can't lift my new sword.

I can't... do anything.

.

I'm so sorry.

I tried.

I'm sorry that I...

Failed you.

.

I force my voice to work.

.

"Zelda!"

.

I scream as loud as I can...

But it was only a rasp.

.

He used me, Zelda.

I'm so sorry.

.

I feel myself go cold.

I'm not breathing.

I'm not moving.

.

I shut my eyes,

I'm ready to die.

..

.

..

.

..

I feel air pass through my chest.

I can't remember what happened.

Why do I ache all over?

.

I open my eyes and see nothing but blue.

Blue.

Blue.

Blue.

That's it.

.

A light floats in front of my face.

It's familiar somehow.

Hold on…

Navi?

It is her!

Then... I can't be dead.

"Navi." I croak.

I can't speak properly.

I clear my throat.

.

"What happened?"

I clear my throat again.

My voice is still deep and raspy.

.

"Thank the Goddesses you're finally awake!"

She sounds happy to see me.

.

Why would she be?

.

I begin to remember now.

.

He was laughing at me.

I remember.

I was supposed to be helping Zelda.

.

"What happened? Where's Zelda?"

I clear my throat.

.

Silence.

.

"Well, Link. She's... You're."

.

I sit up.

"What is it?"

I put my hand to my throat to check if something was wrong with it.

It doesn't feel right.

Like it's large, or swollen.

Thick... that's more the word for it.

.

I pull my hand away.

I look across at it.

.

Shock.

.

What is going on?

It's not my hand.

It's… It's too big.

.

I follow the arm of the hand to find that it is attached to a shoulder…

My shoulder.

It is my hand.

I wriggle my fingers.

They move.

.

I scramble to my feet.

"Navi?"

I call to her.

"Navi? What the hell is goin' off?"

I realize now that there was nothing wrong with my voice.

It's just... changed.

.

I turn my hands in front of my face to examine them.

Thick, leather gloves coat them.

I look down to my feet.

I'm so much taller and higher off the ground then before.

What.

Has.

Happened?

.

"Navi?"

I call again, more desperately than before.

.

A man steps out from the blue light.

He's a fully grown Hylian man.

And I'm looking eye to eye with him.

Why?

What?

What's happening?

.

"I will explain this to him, Navi." He said.

.

Good.

Because I need some answers.

.

"Hero of Time. You have finally awoken."

.

Is he taking to me?

Hero of Time?

What is he talking about?

A slight fear erupts inside of me.

I have no idea what's going on.

.

"My name's Link." I tell him.

Maybe he's got the wrong person.

He'll let me go if he knows who I am…

Right?

.

"Hero, you must know, things have changed."

.

"Apparently."

Well honestly.

I don't even know where I am for Nayru's sake.

.

"You were too young to be what destiny had laid out for you.

Your body was sealed in this realm, the Sacred Realm, until you were ready."

.

Ready?

Ready for what?

What does he mean too young?

.

I look to Navi for support.

She's not looking at me.

It's as if she's avoiding me.

.

"Link, don't be afraid. Look at yourself." Says the old man.

.

He points over to a pool of blue liquid.

.

Look at myself?

This is crazy.

This man's crazy.

A huge wave of panic hits me…

I can't think straight.

I've obviously been hit by some form of magic and it's made me terribly ugly…

So ugly Navi can't even look at me.

This guy…

This old man feels sorry for me…

Because I'm too young to be cursed like this.

… well…

I guess it can't be that bad…

As long as I don't have to adopt the name 'Hero of Time.'

.

But what if that's not it at all?

What if I've been poisoned?

And now I'm gonna die in something stupidly short like three days?!?

.

And what if I'm so disgusting that I go outside and Zelda kills me?

Or dies because she saw me or something?

.

My breathing becomes fast.

I'm being stupid.

That's all.

None of that's happened to me.

I'm fine.

Just fine.

I force the panic to the side.

I take a deep breath.

I walk over to the pool.

I look at my reflection.

.

I see my eyes widen in shock.

My breathing stops.

I can't believe what I'm seeing.

It's a reflection…

But I can't believe it's mine.

.

A young man's face gapes up at me.

I study every feature on it.

I bring my hand up.

I touch my face.

The reflection does the same…

Then… Then it really is…

Me.

.

My hair… it's grown a bit.

My eyes are smaller.

My face is thinner…

But it doesn't look too thin.

My ears are much longer…

And they stretch out to the sides…

Like all the other men I met in town.

I'm…

I'm older.

.

It can't be my reflection then.

It just can't be.

It physically impossible for me to grow.

I just can't do it.

I'm a Kokiri!

.

I look my body over.

I'm still wearing the Kokiri garb…

But with an undershirt and pants.

New boots.

New gloves.

Blue hoops piece my ears.

And… and…

I'm not scrawny anymore.

Not at all.

.

Shock.

.

What?

.

I...

This can't be real.

I stumble backwards and grab hold of my face.

.

"No." I stutter, "This isn't real."

.

"It is real. Seven years have passed now since you entered this Realm."

.

Seven years?

I do the math.

.

I'm seventeen.

.

"The time has finally come for you to learn your destiny, Hero of Time."

.

I stand there, looking at him.

.

"You were chosen to be the one who wields the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane. You were given the task of searching for all the sages and activating their power. Their power is the only thing that can stand up to the power of the Evil King. It is your destiny to find the sages and add their power to yours. Do you understand your destiny?"

.

No,

Of course I don't.

Did he honestly think that I would?

I have to save the world now?

What happened to the way it was?

I want to get out of here.

Maybe someone in the real world would have some answers.

Zelda would.

.

"Yes." I lie to him.

I need to talk to her.

The faster I can get out of here, the better.

.

"Alright then, Hero of Time. Here. I am the Sage of Light. Take this medallion. It is the item of my power."

.

He passes it to me.

I take the coin and put it in my tunic.

.

"Now, go back to your land and fulfill your destiny."

.

The same feeling I remember comes over me.

I'm floating again.

Flying again.

.

The blue disappears and the gray-white stone of the Temple returns.

I'm put down on my feet gently.

The Temple's just I as I saw it...

Seven years ago?

Was it even seven years in the future?

.

"We're back." Says Navi, "But have seven years really pasted?"

.

I can't answer.

I'm not sure.

.

I'm about to start to walk outside but something heavy clinks on my back.

Not a bad heavy.

Just... a comfortable heavy.

I reach up behind my head where I kept my sword and pull out a new, unfamiliar one.

The Master Sword.

.

It doesn't feel wrong anymore.

It feels like... it completes me.

It's...

Strange.

It's... part of me.

.

I whirl it around and smile at it.

I feel like I'm ready for anything.

I can take anything.

.

I put the sword away.

I begin to walk outside.

.

I hear something.

My ears pick something up.

I know I hear something.

.

I turn around and draw my sword in one motion.

I'm pointing the tip in someone's face.

Yet they don't flinch.

.

It's another man.

His face is hidden by a mass of blond hair and rags.

His head's covered by a small turban.

He's wearing tight blue clothing with a white rag over top.

His red eyes flash at me.

.

"Welcome back, Hero of Time."

.

Not that name again.

Who are these people?

"Who are you?" I shoot at him.

.

"I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah."

.

What kind of name is that?

.

"You have been chosen to find the sages, and I will guide you."

.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I ask.

.

"Because I'm the only one to trust."

.

I laughed bitterly.

Like that's a real reason.

"You're no hope." I say.

.

It is not your task to tell me whether or not I am of hope." He says coolly.

.

I scowl at him.

I don't like this guy.

He can't just come here and expect me to listen to him if he talks like that.

.

I prepare to skirt around him.

I don't have time to talk to this guy.

I need to find Zelda.

But before I can move,

The Sheik guy talks again.

.

"Hero, you must locate the six Sages. It is their power that can defeat Ganondorf."

.

I've already heard all this.

If this guy would just MOVE!

Then I could go.

"Yeah. Yeah, I gathered that when I woke up. Are you going to tell me where they are or not?" I snap.

.

He stares at me.

Seconds go by silent…

Seconds that are increasing my temper.

.

Finally,

He clears his throat.

"One in a deep forest, one on top a huge mountain, one under a huge ocean, one in the darkness of shadows and one in the Goddess of sand.

The first sage is a girl I'm sure you already know."

.

A forest.

A girl...

Wait!

Saria!

.

"Saria! Is she all right? Where is she?" I demand him.

.

He doesn't speak.

.

If he doesn't do anything soon I'm gonna hit.

"Tell me. You said you'd help."

I point threateningly at him.

.

"You must awaken her as a sage."

.

What does he mean awaken?

She doesn't know?

"You mean to say that she doesn't know that she's a sage yet?"

.

"That task belongs to you."

.

I don't believe it.

This is ridiculous.

I'm tired of this.

.

"Where is she?!?" I yell.

.

"You cannot enter the Forest Temple equipped as you are. You must go to Kakariko and find the object of your need."

.

Kakariko?

Why doesn't this guy make any sense?

Why can't he just tell me how to get in or what 'object' I need.

Why can't he just tell me?

.

"Fine." I snap.

I turn to leave.

He speaks again.

I take a deep breath to refrain from cussing at him.

.

"Brace yourself,

for the world you knew,

is no more." He says slowly.

.

I don't bother to respond.

I keep walking.

I've had it with that guy.

.

Who does this Sheik think he is.

Why'd he think he was the only one I could trust.

I push open the Temple's doors and out into...

.

Shock.

I look around for anything familiar.

Anything...

But I see nothing.

.

The trees are dead.

The houses are destroyed.

The people are gone.

The sky is black and red with smoke.

The ring of Death Mountain is in flames.

The paths are ravished.

Nothing is left.

.

Just nothing.

. ReDeads are scattered around the ancient plaza.

I stand at the entrance.

What do I do now?

.

Sheik walks up to my side.

"This is all that is left of your world. We have fallen apart."

.

This isn't real.

It can't be.

I..

It..

Just... No.

.

"No. This isn't real. I saw this place not ten minutes ago! Everything was fine. Fine!"

I'm numb.

This isn't real.

What happened.

Who did this?

.

Ganondorf.

.

My thoughts click.

If Ganondorf did this then…

.

"Where's Zelda?" I ask slowly.

.

No answer.

.

"Where is she?!?" I ask desperately.

.

Sheik's face screws up grotesquely.

"Gone." He mutters.

He sounds bitter.

.

My fears are realized.

Gone.

Everything I had worked for...

Gone.

All I had done...

Gone.

All that she had told me... promised me...

Gone.

.

Did she know?

Did she know this was going to happen?

Did she know that I was going to be trapped?

.

How could she have just left me here with nothing?

How could she have left her people, her land, me?

.

"No." I say again. "Zelda would have never let this happen."

.

Sheik turns around.

He faces me.

He looks…

Sorry.

"She didn't do it willingly."

.

His eyes…

There's something about them…

Like I've seen them before.

.

He fishes in his pocket.

"Until we meet again, Hero."

.

"Call me Link." I call to him.

I can't stand not being called my name…

Even if I want to be a hero/

.

He throws what he grabbed from his pocket onto the ground.

A flash of light.

He's gone.

.

And so,

I'm left to face all the horrors of the world…

Of my home…

Alone.

.

****

Well, maybe this time I won't have to redo it again.

sigh


	5. Waiting Game

****

Now to fulfill my first actual request. I was asked to do a story in Sheik's POV. And here it is.

Just telling you, Zelda and Sheik are the same person. I know that in some stories, they're made out to be different people, and that's cool, but it won't fit into this story so well. So, Sheik is Zelda in disguise, that's all.

Now, one more thing… This is the same piece of the story as the last chapter. It happens at the same time, but this time, it's a different point of view.

Character- Zelda/Sheik

****

Setting- Sheik is waiting for Link to come back after seven years. He is in the Temple of Time where he will meet the young Hero for the 'first time'.

.

Waiting Game ****

.

I sit with my back against the rose window.

I've been here for… how long now?

I can't even remember.

I look out of the window to the sky.

Well,

That didn't help much.

You can't see the sun from the market anymore.

So I don't even know what time it is.

.

I lean back against the window.

I look down to the floor below me.

The white marble gleams back to me.

The pedestal sits in the middle of the stony triforce…

Empty.

.

It's been empty for seven whole years this day.

Yes…

This day seven years ago.

That's when he left with it.

.

Today.

Today I _know_ he's coming back.

He has to.

Today won't be like yesterday.

Or the day before that…

Or the one before that.

And before that…

.

Oh!

Who'm I kidding?

Impa's right.

He's not coming today!

Just like he wasn't for the past seven years!

And he won't come tomorrow either.

Or the next day,

Or the next…

Or- or ever!****

.

How could I have ever been so stupid?

Why didn't I just listen to Impa?

How could I have clung to hope for so long?

.

Wait…

There is hope.

There has to be or else I'll have nothing.

He's still alive.

I know he is.

I can feel him out there.

Link, why did you have to go?

.

My dream couldn't have just been a coincidence.

Impa said it was…

But it can't be.

On the seven year mark… Link will return.

Today.

.

I look down to my hands.

Covered in bandages and cloaked in coloured skin.

I look to what I have become.

What I was forced to become.

How could you have let this happen to me?

How could you have just abandoned me?

.

What am I thinking?

It's not his fault at all…

How can it have been?

He's perfect.

.

It's me…

Me that caused this.

And where is he now?

Gone…

Because of me.

.

He has to come today.

He has to.

To end my pain.

I have to apologize.

.

I have my speech all planned.

Everything that I'll say to him when he gets back will be perfect.

I've had seven years now to rehearse.

He has to come back so that I can finally stop.

Finally stop worrying about him.

.

What will he do when he sees me?

What will he say?

Those are the only things that have been on my mind since my dream.

Will he know who I am?

.

I shut my eyes.

Try not to think.

That's what's best.

Clear my mind…

Like a real Sheikah.

I don't want to think anymore.

.

A blue light enters through my eyelids.

I snap my eyes open.

They hurt in the intense light.

I squint to see into it.

.

This is it!

After all these years.

This is it…

This is Link coming back.

.

A huge tunnel forms and a dark figure descends.

That's him then.

My heart stops.

This is the moment that seven years has led up to.

I sit, frozen, and watch him come to a stop.

He lands on the floor.

.

Move.

Go now.

This is my chance.

Why can't I move?

I-

I have to talk to him.

.

I get up.

My legs are shaking.

I look down from my high perch.

Even from here I can tell he's changed.

He's grown.

.

His back is turned to me.

He's playing with his sword… The Master Sword.

This is it… my chance.

I jump down to the ground.

It quite a way down, but I've done higher.

I land some three meters behind him.

.

His body goes rigid.

I didn't mean to scare him.

I see his fingers twitch.

He's going to go for his sword.

I force myself to remain still.

.

He whirls around at me and draws his sword.

He points the tip to my face.

I focus on the tip of the blade

I keep looking at it…

Anything to distract myself from my eyes meeting his.

.

I can't help it anymore.

My eyes slowly follow the blade upwards.

I look into his eyes…

For the first time in seven years.

.

His eyes are cold and hard.

He stares at me, his blade still pointing in my face.

I open my mouth to speak.

But…

What's my speech again?

I-I can't remember it.

What do I do now?

.

I keep looking at him.

Oh Farore, how he's grown.

He's taller than me now.

His hair is longer.

He looks… great.

.

I tear my mind away from those thoughts.

I am a boy now.

A sheikah boy.

The only reason why I'm here is to help him.

.

So I better start helping.

"Welcome back, Hero of Time." I say.

It sounds strange…

Me calling him that.

He looks me over in disgust.

Please don't look at me like that.

"Who are you?" He demands.

.

Oh, Din.

Can't he see?

Can't he tell it's me?

Zelda.

I wish that he could see through this disguise.

.

I have to tell him something.

I have to tell him who I am now.

"I am Sheik, survivor of the sheikah."

I say it in my deep voice…

In my fake voice.

I decide to elaborate.

"You have been chosen to find the sages, and I will guide you."

.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asks.

Good.

At least he knows not to trust anyone.

.

"Because I'm the only one to trust."

He laughs at this.

.

"You're no hope." He says

.

I sigh.

I know I'm not.

I caused all this.

"It is not your task to tell me whether or not I am of hope." I say smoothly.

He grimaces at me.

I try not to appear as though I'm staring at him.

But I can't help it.

I haven't seen him in so long.

This is a huge and welcome shock.

.

I clear my mind.

The Sages, tell him about the Sages.

"Hero, you must locate the six Sages. It is their power that can defeat Ganondorf."

.

"Yeah. Yeah, I gathered that when I woke up. Are you going to tell me where they are or not?" He snaps.

.

For some reason…

It feels good to have him yell at me.

Like all this time I've deserved it…

But no one's said anything.

Part of me wants him to yell at me for hours.

But I must move on.

I can tell him where the Sages are… just not exactly.

.

I clear my throat.

"One in a deep forest, one on top a huge mountain, one under a huge ocean, one in the darkness of shadows and one in the Goddess of sand.

The first sage is a girl I'm sure you already know."

I hate doing this to him.

Being cryptic and all…

But I have to keep up my character.

I can't just go and give away seven years of my work…

Just to tell him who I am.

.

His face twists in thought.

Come on…

You can figure it out.

.

"Saria! Is she all right? Where is she?"

.

He got it.

Good.

At least I don't have to worry about being too cryptic.

I however do not answer his question.

I don't know if she's all right…

She's probably in the forest temple… like in my dream.

All I know is what I dreamt.

.

"Tell me. You said you'd help."

.

"You must awaken her as a sage." I tell him.

That's all I can tell.

.

"You mean to say that she doesn't know that she's a sage yet?"

.

"That task belongs to you." I say

.

"Where is she?!?"

He's getting angry with me.

I'm so sorry for this Link.

I can't help it…

I have to.

.

"You cannot enter the Forest Temple equipped as you are. You must go to Kakariko and find the object of your need."

That's right.

In my dream.

He needs to go.

.

"Fine." He says viciously.

He turns and heads out for the door into the market.

.

Wait!

He hasn't been here.

He doesn't know how much this world has changed.

I have to warn him.

Er…

How?

Think mysterious… Think sheikah.

Got it.

.

"Brace yourself,

for the world you knew,

is no more." I say.

That sounds pretty cryptic to me.

.

He keeps walking.

I don't think he likes me very much.

But then again…

If Saria was his friend.

I suppose he has every right to be mad.

.

I need to follow him.

I don't know what he'll do when he sees…

What's left.

.

I walk through into the main vault of the temple.

He's already at the doors.

He opens them.

The red glow enters the temple.

.

I see him stop moving.

I hope he doesn't take this too hard.

I walk up beside him.

His face is blank.

.

How I wish I could pull him into a hug.

I wish I could touch him.

I wish I could comfort him.

I wish…

I wish I could apologize to his face but…

Not yet.

.

"This is all that is left of your world. We have fallen apart." I tell him.

I keep my distance from him.

He doesn't move.

.

"No. This isn't real. I saw this place not ten minutes ago! Everything was fine. Fine!" He says.

.

No it wasn't.

Maybe for you…

But…

For me… For everyone.

It was a lifetime ago.

I can barely remember how it used to look.

.

I look at his face.

It's twisted.

Oh, I can't even imagine what it must be like for him.

.

He's thinking.

I can tell.

.

"Where's Zelda?" He demands.

.

I don't answer.

How can I?

Do I tell the truth?

No… I can't.

I can't lie to him either.

.

"Where is she?!?" He yells at me.

.

Right…

I'll tell him.

But I can't say everything.

"Gone." I say bitterly.

It's true.

I am gone.

Just not completely.

.

"No." He says, "Zelda would have never let this happen."

He points to the market.

.

"She didn't do it willingly." I tell him.

He has every right to hate me…

To hate Zelda.

Look what I've done.

To the land… To me… To him.

What kind of person am I?

Will he ever forgive me?

Will he ever care like I do?

.

I don't want to think about it.

I think that I've had enough for one day.

I dig into my pocket for a deku nut.

"Until we meet again, Hero." I call to him.

.

"Call me Link." He says.

.

I throw the nut to the floor.

I appear at the top of the temple.

'Call me Link.' His words echo in my mind.

.

I can't call him that.

Not while I'm like this.

No.

When I call him Link…

He'll call me Zelda.

Nothing else.

That's how it has to be.

Thanks a lot for reading! I'm still open for requests if you guys have any! Until next time. Bye!


	6. Mirror Image

****

Awesome! I love reviews! Right then, I did get another request for a story about Mido. It'll be coming soon. I promise.

Right now though, I really want to get this one on paper… Er… Screen. I think it's a good idea.

Character- Link

****

Setting- Link is in the Water Temple. He is about to walk into a mysterious room and find himself face to face with a very peculiar enemy.

****

Mirror Image

I bring out my key ring.

Damn it.

I'm down to the last few.

I can't find any more in this stupid place.

Ruto better be happy with this.

.

I take off a key.

I put it in the hole and turn it.

The key disappears and the door opens.

.

I walk through it.

I'm standing on one side of a giant rift.

On the other side, I see another door.

.

"Look!" Cries Navi, "There are platforms. Try swinging across to get to the other side."

I nod.

I take out my hookshot.

I close one eye and take aim.

I shoot at one target.

.

I fly across the gap.

I land primly on the platform.

I smile at Navi.

.

My smile fades.

The platform slowly starts downwards…

Down into the pit.

.

I pull my hookshot out again.

I shot my way up to the next platform.

It moves too.

I go to the next.

And the next.

.

I reach the top and clamber to my feet.

Wow.

That wasn't so hard.

.

I turn to go through the new door.

Ah, Din!

It's locked too!

This is the worst temple by far.

I kick the door.

I hardly expected it to help…

But it feels good to let something out.

I take out my last key.

.

"This better be the last one." I whisper viciously.

I open the door.

I walk in.

.

This room…

It's unlike any I've ever seen.

It goes on forever.

There's no walls.

Or ceiling.

A black, skeletal tree stands in the middle.

.

I step down.

My foot lands in two inches of water.

I quickly pull it out.

Just incase there's enemies.

.

The ripples spread outwards.

I strain my eyes to see into the foggy distance.

.

A door catches my eye.

It's right across from me.

Just past the tree.

.

I turn around and look to the door I came from.

There's no surrounding wall.

What…?

I look behind it… Where I just came through.

But there's nothing there but space.

Weird.

.

I walk into the water towards the new door.

But…

Something… isn't right.

It's just not.

Something's wrong.

.

I slowly walk in the direction of the door.

I pass the tree.

A feeling comes over me.

Something's in this room.

This is too easy.

.

I look to the dead tree.

A small flash of red light.

What was that?

I swallow hard.

Why…

Why am I scared?

.

I tear myself away from the tree.

I keep walking.

.

I hear a splash.

I stop.

My ears twitch.

Something _is_ there.

.

"Navi, did you hear that?" I whisper to her.

.

"Hear what?" She whispers back.

.

I look down to my feet.

Ripples are coming from behind them.

Someone's behind me.

"The ripples." I whisper.

.

I turn and draw my sword all in one motion.

I let out a loud cry.

My sword collides with another.

I hold my arm still as my sword shakes.

I look to the other sword's holder, but…

.

No…

There's no way.

It can't be.

How…?

I don't…

…Me?

.

I stare at his face…

My face.

.

Shock.

.

It's me.

He has my face.

My hair.

My body.

Except…

He's not solid.

He's more like a shadow…

Transparent-like and gray.

He has red, flashing eyes.

.

He laughs.

He sounds like me…

Just deeper.

.

I break contact with him.

"Who are you?" I demand.

I debate running at him.

But…

I need to know who, or what, he is.

.

He laughs again.

A lopsided smile breaks across his face.

"Can't you tell?" He hisses, "I'm you."

.

There can't be two of me… can there?

This guy might be lying.

But… He looks just like me.

What if he is?

.

Well,

Too bad.

I pull my self together.

There should only be one me.

And it'll be me.

So this guy's gonna have to learn it the hard way.

.

I bring my sword round and attack.

He… blocked it.

Wow…

That's new…

But, then again… He is me.

.

I try again.

He blocks again.

Okay.

Now that's just getting annoying.

.

I attack rapidly.

Blow after blow…

He blocks them all.

.

I break away and we walk around each other.

Water splashes around us.

I stare at him.

He's… darker now.

More solid.

.

I run and jump at him.

I bring my sword down.

He jumps out of the way.

.

"Is that all you have? I expected better. But, then again… you are me." Says the doppelganger.

He laughs.

.

I remain steady.

My face doesn't move.

So… we are the same then?

How can I win?

.

"My turn now." He says.

He runs at me…

Fast.

Am I really that fast?

I dodge it… Barely.

No wonder all my other enemies stood no chance.

.

He turns and comes at me again.

I bring my sword and we connect.

We push against each other.

Woah.

He's really strong.

I never realized my own strength.

.

We separate and he comes at me.

I block him.

I thrust my sword out to his stomach.

I got him…

No…

I didn't even touch him?!?

.

He jumps and lands on the tip of my sword.

What the hell is he doing?

"Get off!" I yell at him.

I pull my sword out from underneath him.

He lands on his feet.

Aw, Nayru!

Come on.

I was at least hoping for him to land on his ass or something.

.

"Navi. Any ideas?" I snap.

.

"Er…"

.

"Thanks." I say.

.

I block an attack.

He blocks mine.

I'm running out of time.

What am I gonna do?

…

What would Shiek do?

Use magic…

Of course…

But I don't have any ma-

Wait!

Oh thank Farore! I do!

.

I pull out Din's Fire.

"Let's see you dodge this."

I throw it to the ground.

I smile at him.

He stares wide eyed at the fireball.

Then… It expands.

.

I hear him scream.

Yes!

I got him.

I look around for the body.

…He's gone.

.

He was just a shadow then.

Not real at all.

I let out a sigh.

I drop my sword down to my side.

I look up at Navi.

.

But…

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Something's not right again.

It's too late to react.

I know he's back.

.

"Behind you." He whispers in my ear.

Uh oh.

His sword connects with my arm.

I feel my blood run down it.

The water around me turns red.

My cut's not serious though.

.

How did he survive my attack?

It should have finished him…

Wait…

Would it have finished me?

This fight is strangely flattering.

I'll just do it again.

.

I pull out another crystal.

I throw it at the ground again.

He screams.

He's gone again.

I turn around this time.

He's there behind me again.

.

I throw another.

Same thing.

And another.

Same.

.

He's getting weaker.

I can tell.

Maybe only one more good hit.

.

I take out my last crystal.

I can't do any more magic after this.

Gotta make it count.

I throw it with all my strength.

It lands right in front of him.

.

"Bye." I wriggle my fingers.

I smirk at him.

I glare.

.

His eyes widen.

The stone explodes.

He sinks into the floor.

I look behind me.

He's gone.

Really, this time.

.

"Don't mess with me." I say.

Goddesses, do I feel good.

That was a good fight.

Too bad he had to die.

.

I turn to go to the door.

But…

The room is… Shrinking.

The walls are appearing.

And the ceiling is coming.

The fog disappears.

.

An illusion.

Does that mean…

That that guy… me.

Was he an illusion too?

No… we fought.

He couldn't have been.

He was too real

Too good to be just an illusion.

.

I walk to the far door.

"Well, at least that's over, Navi."

I smile at her.

****

Well. That's it. I think it turned out well. I know that my stories don't all contain real dialogue from the game… But I think it's better this way. Thanks for reading. Review please!


	7. A New Lieutenant

****

Hi again! Thanks to all my reviewers. I've received some saying that my writing is kind of like poetry… The format is I guess but I never really thought of it as poetry. It's never been pointed out to me. Wow… It makes me feel in-depth.

The style I'm trying to capture is not really that of poetry, but the way humans think. The lines are small bits of text or broken thoughts because that's the way people think. (Or most do, I'm guessing.) It's more like a trip through the mind of the characters… or that's what I'm trying to create. But poetry is cool too.

Well…This is one I've been brainstorming and then… Bang! It hits me! So here it is…

Character-Ganondorf

****

Setting- Ganondorf is sitting in his throne room. He is waiting for his troops to return with the rebellious youth he ordered them to capture. He has heard much about the 'Hero' Link who seeks to end his rule and will not tolerate him anymore.

****

A New Lieutenant

I sit and stare at the door.

It's been two whole days now.

Where are they?

How long does it take them to capture one kid?

Imbeciles.

.

This kid…

__

Link…

He's been around too long.

He should be dead by now.

There's something… about him.

I don't know what it is.

But I can't let him just walk around with it.

I know what he plans to do.

He wants to get rid of me.

I'll just have to get rid of him first.

.

I roll my fingers on the arm of my chair.

I look up to the ceiling.

The huge vault stretches upwards and out of sight.

I sigh.

This bores me.

They better come back soon or I'll kill them.

Really.

.

I pound my fist on the armrest.

My Lieutenant flinches slightly.

He regains himself and stands still by the side of me.

.

The mammoth door at the far end of the hall opens.

I stand up.

I look to see who it is.

It's my Captain…

The Captain of the troops I sent out.

.

"Ah Captain." I greet him, "Do you have the body? Where are the rest of the troops? "

The Captain sways and staggers forward.

He's gripping his chest.

"Dead." He wheezes

He falls down face first.

…

He has five arrows protruding from his body.

What?

Did that boy do this?!?

.

My Lieutenant runs forward to the Captain.

He puts a hand to his neck.

"He's dead, Sir." He tells me.

.

Dead?

Right then…

That's it.

I had enough of this Link kid.

I've sent out twenty soldiers

And they're all dead now.

He has to die now.

He's too much of a threat to some of my weaker establishments.

.

"Lieutenant!" I order him.

He comes to my side and bows.

"Send out the ReDeads." I tell him.

.

He hesitates.

"Sir… Don't you think it's a little bit drastic? We should send out some more troops."

.

I glare at him.

"No. I won't have it. He must die now. He's already defeated my phantom and the little surprise I set out for him under the lake. Now he's killed some twenty of my men. Send out my ReDeads!"

.

"I really must object, Sir. It seems pointless really. Why waste their talents on this boy? I really think you should just-"

.

"I do not keep you around to defy me! You shall do as I say. Send out the ReDeads!" I cry.

Honestly,

Can anyone in this hall listen?

.

"But… but my Liege, you must understand… He is only one man. What can one man do?"

.

"This." I say.

I've had enough.

What can one man do?!?

I'll show him.

I put my hand on my sword hilt.

I swing round and draw my blade.

It connects with his neck.

.

His body slumps down to the floor.

His head rolls over by my foot.

I kick it across the hall.

It hits the door and lands with a thunk.

.

I point randomly to the small crowd around my throne.

"You! Come!"

One man emerges from the group slowly.

I beckon him closer.

He comes.

He stands next to me and bows.

.

"Yes my Lord?" He asks.

.

I bend down to the body of my former Lieutenant.

I rip of the small medal off his chest.

It's covered in his blood.

I hand it to the man.

"You are my new Lieutenant. Now, send out the ReDeads."

He nods and runs off.

.

"Someone clear up this damn mess." I say.

I point down to the bloody mass of my late Lieutenant.

.

I hope my new Lieutenant lasts longer than the old one.

I'm getting sick of people not respecting my decisions.

They don't get it.

This kid, Link, is more trouble then he's letting on.

I have to get rid of him now…

Like I should have done all those years ago.

.

I'll get him though…

Even if I have to kill him myself.

****

Well, that's it. I actually really like this story. I think it's different. Hope you like it too. Review! Bye for now.


	8. Mido's Wish

****

Hello again Readers. This is another request I received. I hope you like it. It was kind of difficult to make because Mido doesn't have a large role in the game. But, I think I did well, so… Here you go.

Character- Mido

****

Setting- Mido is in the Kokiri Forest, looking around for Saria, and realizes that her grief was caused by his actions… Although he has tried to blame Link, he now starts to blame himself.

.

****

Mido's Wish

.

"Saria!" I call, "Saria where are you?"

I walk into her house.

It's empty…

Again.

.

I bet I know where she is.

That secret place she always goes to.

I mean… She went there before…

But ever since _he_ left, she's been going more often.

.

I don't see what's so special about a meadow.

… I don't see what was so special about him either.

Link- he- he was so…

So…

Worthless.

Yes… yes worthless, that's it.

.

So why did she like him so much?

I have everything he had… doubled!

I'm stronger.

I'm more popular.

I'm nic..e…r

.

Oh.

.

I walk out of her house and make my way to the lost woods.

I climb the vines and walk up the ramp.

.

Well…

So what if he was nicer?

He's left the forest.

He must be dead by now.

…Dead…

.

That's why Saria's been so sad.

She knows he must be dead too.

They were best friends.

.

It served him right though.

He had every reason to leave the forest and die.

He killed the Great Deku Tree.

He killed our leader-

At least… I'm pretty sure he did.

I never saw him…

But…

But… He came out of the Deku Trees' clearing and- and…

The Tree was dead.

.

There's no other explanation.

He must have.

Even though he denied it… I know I was right.

What did he say happened?

Oh yeah… some curse or something.

And he expected us to believe him.

… Saria did though…

.

I walk into the lost woods.

I don't know my way around it like Saria does.

Even Link knew it better than I do…

But I never told him that.

.

I choose paths at random.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Left.

Something catches my ear…

An ocarina song.

Saria!

.

I follow the music.

I run out into a large hedge maze.

I pick randomly again, always going in the same basic direction.

I get out of the maze and run up a long staircase.

The music's getting louder.

.

I walk out into a clearing.

Ruins are scattered about it.

Saria is sitting on a tree stump, playing her ocarina.

I walk up to her.

.

She lowers her instrument, but doesn't look up.

"'Lo Mido." She says slowly.

.

"Come on, Saria." I tell her, "Let's get back to the village."

I grab her hand.

She shakes it off.

.

"I don't want to." She says, still not looking up. "I don't want to go back."

.

What is she thinking?

"Saria… You can't stay up here forever."

.

She looks up at me.

Tears run down her face…

She's crying.

"Yes I can! You just watch me, Mido!"

She says my name with a large amount of disgust.

.

"W-Why do you want to stay?" I ask.

She buries her face in her hands.

.

"Because… if he ever comes back… He'll know where to find me. And I'll keep playing this song, so he can hear me. And then he'll come back."

.

She… She doesn't think that he's dead?

"Saria, I-"

.

"Get out." She interrupts.

.

"Sorry?" I ask.

.

"I said get out. This is all your fault Mido. If you hadn't of told everyone that he killed the Great Deku Tree, Link would still be here. I knew for a long time that the Deku Tree was dying…"

She take a long, shuddering breath.

"He didn't kill the Tree, Mido." She says quietly.

.

He… He didn't?

What?

But I thought…

…The Deku Tree was already dying?

.

No…

No. That's not what happened.

Link killed him.

He has to have done.

Saria's just being stupid.

…But

What if she's right?

What if he was innocent?

Then… Then I sent him to his death…

For no reason.

I as good as killed him.

.

"You think he's dead because of me?" I ask.

.

Saria looks at me.

"He's not dead. I know he isn't. I can feel him. He's alive… But I don't know how long for."

.

I know she blames it on me now.

How could I take it back though?

I can't.

I can't let him back into the forest.

Because… because…

Because I'm the Boss. And what I say goes… and…

If he comes back… he'll win.

I can't.

.

Maybe this is all my fault.

Oh, Din.

Why couldn't Saria just be happy.

All I wanted was her to like me better.

And…

And now she hates me.

.

And she has every right to.

.

****

Well, that's it. I hope you liked it.

R&R Please.

Send me your requests!

Bye for now!


	9. Speaking of Zelda

****

I'm back again… yeah, that's right!

This is my… I think it my ninth entry! Nice!

Well, I hope you all had a happy Easter and that you'll enjoy this next story.

Character- Zelda/Sheik

****

Setting- Sheik is waiting for Link to come out of the Water Temple so that he can speak with him. The conversation that he gets, however, is more emotional than what he bargained for. (I know what you sickos are thinking, but it's not THAT kind of emotion.)****

****

Speaking of Zelda…

I sit atop of the huge black tree.

I've been here for about fifteen minutes.

He should be coming out anytime now.

I know he must be finished the temple by now.

.

A rumbling noise distracts my thinking.

It's coming from the temple's entrance.

I jump down from my perch and walk over to the edge of the island.

Water is coming out from the temple and filling the lake.

.

Once again the lake is going to be full.

Finally.

How long has been since I saw this lake full?

I can't remember anymore.

.

So…

Link has succeeded then?

He must have.

That's the only way this could be happening.

.

I close my eyes.

I let the breeze cross my face.

It carries little bits of moisture now…

Now that the lake is here once again.

.

Then it is all going to end soon.

All that is happening will lead up to the evil King's death.

Already we have four sages.

Only two left until this hell is over.

Then I won't have to hide.

Not anymore.

.

A blue light reflects on the water.

I turn.

A long shaft is coming down from the sky.

I see Link descend within it.

He's finished with this temple now.

.

I turn back around.

I look out to the half-full lake.

Link walks up beside me.

"Did Ruto want to thank me?" I ask.

I already knew the answer.

She did want to thank me.

I did save her.

.

Link half smiles.

"Yeah."

.

"I thought so."

I look over to him.

He's smirking.

"What?" I ask him.

.

He looks out to the lake.

He sighs.

Then let's out a loud laugh.

"It's off." He cries.

.

What?

I have no idea what he's talking about.

I raise my eyebrows for him to elaborate.

.

"It's off." He repeats, "My stupid wedding is off. She cancelled it."

He laughs again.

.

Wedding?

He was getting married?

But I thought…

What about…

What happened to me?

Did he…

Did he love Ruto?

Then it is true…

All that I've dreaded.

Zelda, I, am nothing to him.

.

I try not to look distraught.

"But… You seem happy. Aren't you…sad about your wedding getting called off?" I ask, trying to stay composed.

.

"Of course I'm happy." He says, almost offended, "I didn't want to marry that bitchy fish."

He laughs.

.

Wait a moment.

He doesn't want to marry her now?

Then how did he get caught up with her?

I'll ask him.

"Why did you agree to it in the first place, then?"

.

He stops laughing.

His face darkens.

"I had to get this stone off of her. She had it and I needed it… To give to Zelda. She wanted it so badly. But Ruto wouldn't give up the stupid thing because she said it was an engagement ring. So… I agreed to marry her if she gave it to me. I was actually planning just to take it and never go back there again… But then this came up. Oh well. I guess it's all over now."

He casts his gaze down to the lake floor.

.

He got engaged?

To Ruto?

For me?

Just to give me that stone.

Wow.

Too bad everything collapsed…

Because he went through a lot just for me.

I'm not worth that.

.

The lake is full now.

Like it was seven years ago.

Silence fills the air between us…

Just like my secrets do.

.

"Once again, this lake is filled with pure water… All thanks to you, Hero of Time." I say.

The sun reflects off the lake.

It shimmers.

It's so beautiful.

.

"Sheik…" He says.

I look at him.

He smiles.

I love it when he smiles like that… Like he means it.

"You should have seen me in there." He says.

.

I raise my eyebrows.

I want to sit with him so he can tell me everything…

But I can't do that…

Well, I can… Sheik can't.

"Humour me." I say, trying to sound uninterested.

.

"That was probably the hardest temple I've done yet." He says, excitedly, "It was so confusing in there. I got lost so many times. Even though I got through it, I met the hardest enemy yet. And get this… It was me… Kind of. He was all shadowy. He was tough to beat. You should have seen me kick his ass."

I try not to notice his choice of language.

He sounds like a rambling child going on about their day.

But…

I like it anyway.

I want to hear.

.

"That bastard stood no chance against the real me. You should have seen the fight… Unlike anything, it was." He says.

.

I smile.

It's hidden by my bandages.

I wish everyday could be like this.

Carefree.

Fun.

…I wish he could see me smile.

Then I'll bet he'd know it was really me.

.

I look across the lake.

I'll have to leave soon.

I have to move on.

Link has to go to the next temple quickly.

Silence once again comes between us.

.

"Sheik…" He says again, quietly.

I turn and look at him.

"Thank you." He tells me.

.

Thank you?

Why was he thanking me?

He really shouldn't be…

Not if he had known what I've done.

Not if he had known that I did this.

.

"For what?" I ask.

.

"For… For being here to guide me. I really didn't think that_ you'd _be the one doing this… But I'm glad you are. You've done more for me than I can say… You've done more for me than Zelda has…"

His voice trailed off.

He turns his head from me.

.

"Zelda?" I ask.

I know that I shouldn't ask…

But I have to know…

I have to.

.

He faces me and nods.

"I thought she'd be here doing this… but she's gone now."

He licks his lips.

"I don't know what I did to her to deserve this." He says.

.

You…

You didn't do anything.

It was me.

.

"I don't know how she could just leave me like that… I don't get it."

He clenches his fists.

He punches his own palm in.

"No hints… no anything. She just dropped me, all alone. She had to… to die. I hate her for that."

.

He hates me.

I try to remain still.

I try not to fall to my knees.

I try not to cry…

He hates me.

.

What can I say?

I have to defend myself.

"She's still out there. I know that. I can tell you that." I say to him.

.

His eyes widen.

"What?" He asks, "But you said-"

.

"I said she was gone… not dead." I explain.

I feel his heavy hands grab my shoulders.

.

He pulls me close to his face.

His eyes are cold again.

"Don't tell me anymore lies, all right? Is she dead or isn't she?"

.

I shake my head.

He lets go of me.

.

"Where is she then?" He asks.

I don't answer.

"Where the hell is she?" He asks again, more slowly and strained.

I don't answer.

.

He bites his lip.

I see him clench his fist.

I think he's going to hit me.

He punches his palm again.

Relief.

I can't say I want to be hit by him.

.

"You seem to care quite a lot about someone you hate." I tell him.

.

"Yeah… Well… You wouldn't understand, alright?" He says with difficulty. "It's not like I hate her… It's just…"

He folds his arms.

"Whatever."

He puts his hand to his head.

He ruffles his hair.

He sighs.

"I knew that she really wasn't dead. I can… feel her. She _is _still here. I don't know how to tell you. You wouldn't get it."

.

Oh, yes I would.

I know exactly what you're talking about…

It's just…

That Sheik wouldn't.

.

"I don't know." He said looking up to the sky and laughing bitterly, "Maybe it was just me. Maybe I wished she was dead so I could believe that she didn't just leave me- or her land- on purpose."

He looks out to the lake once again.

"I wish you could understand what I'm trying to tell you better… But I can't really explain it… Not even to myself."

.

I look down to the floor.

I fight back what I know are tears.

I hold my composure.

"You have feelings for her then? For the Princess?" I ask.

I know I shouldn't.

I know I'm being too curious…

But…

.

Link looks at me.

He lets out a small half-smile.

He turns back to the lake.

.

My heart is pounding so loudly.

Can he hear it?

Why isn't he answering me?

Silence.

Silence.

.

"It was a dream. Nothing more. One that seems near impossible now… Now that this…"

His voice becomes quiet.

I know what he's going to say.

__

Now that she's gone or _Now that she's betrayed everyone._

Because of how stupid I was.

.

I think about all that he has done.

All the fights…

All the tasks…

All the temples…

All the pain…

What for?

A girl who abandoned him?

Me?

.

I feel a tear run down my cheek.

But…

Boys don't cry.

They can't.

Sheik can't cry either.

I have to take my leave now.

I have to abandon him one more time.

.

I jump as high as I can into the tree above me.

I pull myself up on top of a branch.

I look down at him.

He's still standing there.

I don't think he knows I'm gone yet.

.

"Do think that she'll ever come back, Sheik?" He asks.

He turns around.

He sighs and shakes his head.

"C'mon Navi. Let's get going again." He says slowly.

.

I jump down into the lake.

I know he's seen me jump.

He can't be that stupid.

I dive down as deep as I can.

I swim over to where the Gerudo River feeds into the lake.

.

I'll stay here until I need to.

I need some time to think.

Will he…

Will he ever forgive me?

Seven years has changed us so much.

Will he ever love me?

****

Well, I hoped you enjoyed that one. It was, once again, a romance (For someone who doesn't like writing romance fics, I seem to be doing quite a few.)

Anyway, please review.

Send me your requests! I'll get 'em posted! Thanks!


	10. My fiancée

****

Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I got a few this time. So I'm happy. However, I haven't gotten any requests in a long time. So… If you guys have any, feel free to send me a review and I'll get it done to the best of my abilities. (Man, I sound like a nerd!)

If you are one of the many people who skip through the authors' notes… STOP NOW. I hope I got your attention. Alright, I present you all with the gift of information. I am currently planning to do a story, laid out exactly like OoT, except in the modern day. Everything will be pulled from the game (Plot, characters, events etc.) But this time, I'm going to be writing it all from beginning to end and then start posting it. (That way, I won't need to worry about updating on time and all… not that I can anyway.) This leads to problems for me though, 'cause if the story bombs… I'll have done all that work for nothing. So, that's where you guys come in. If you that you might enjoy my story idea, review and tell me. If not… You can still review me and tell me not to waste my time.

Anyways, here is the next chapter/story/thingy for you all.

Character- Ruto

****

Setting- Ruto has been stuck in the belly of Lord Jabu Jabu for what seems like ages. She starts to give up hope of ever finding her mothers' stone… But then, a naïve little boy enters, bent on saving her.

****

My fiancée

I've had it!

How long have I been inside this thing?

Doesn't he know who I am?

.

I kick the side of my prison…

Jabu Jabu's stomach lining.

I hope it hurt him.

.

Dumb God.

Can't he tell that my stone wasn't food?

He's so stupid.

I can't believe I went in after it.

Am I stupid too then?

.

Oh Goddesses.

Please let me find my mothers' jewel and get outta here.

This is totally gross.

How unladylike.

When my father finds out about this outrage…

Jabu Jabu will certainly be killed.

I'll make sure of it.

.

The walls waver and shake.

Deep breaths cause the sides to fluctuate.

I haven't been able to stand still for ages.

I hate this.

.

I continue to search the large opening I'm in.

It has to be in here somewhere.

Errr!

It's not here!

…

Where am I?

Ah crap.

I'm lost.

And I haven't even found…

.

I take a deep breath to calm myself.

I don't know how much more of this I can take.

I kick the wall again in frustration.

I can't just leave empty handed.

.

A rush of wind passes me.

I turn in the direction it came from.

There, in the opening of the, er, stomach I guess, stood a boy.

I look at him.

How did he get in here?

Could he have…?

Could he have found my bottle?

He must have come here to save me then.

Good.

.

"Er… Hello." He says.

I smile to acknowledge him.

"Are you the one with the Sacred Stone?" He asks.

.

So…

That's what he's here for?

The stone.

Well… It's mine.

He won't get it.

And he thinks that a stone is more important than me…

He's got another thing coming.

.

I look at him in disbelieve.

"The stone? That's it. Well you can't have it. I lost it."

.

He just stands there.

"Lost it?" He asks.

.

"Yes. And I'm not leaving here with out it either. So get going."

He stands still.

"Well?" I ask, "What's wrong with you?"

.

"You're the Kings' daughter, Ruto, right?" He asks.

.

"Yes."

.

"Well don't you think you should get out of here and leave the stone getting job to me?"

.

What is wrong with this guy?

I look at him.

"No."

I glare.

.

"I know the way out. I'm here to save you. You're the one who sent the bottle right? Your father sent me-"

.

Father sent him?

Oh no.

I have to get rid of this guy fast.

"-What bottle? There was no bottle. I don't know what you're talking about. And I 'm not leaving until I've found what I'm looking for!"

.

"Well all right then." He says.

He shrugs.

"Come on. You'll have to keep up."

.

Keep up?

This guy shows up,

Tries to take MY stone,

And then wants me to keep up with him?

Heh.

I can tell you that's not going to happen.

"Er, No. I think you got it wrong er, mister…?"

.

"Link." He replied.

.

"Right, right, Fink. Let's get one thing straight. I'm a princess. And I don't walk around just because."

.

"So…"

.

"So you'll have the honour of carrying me. Be a gentleman."

I sit down on the ground.

I wait.

.

"Princess Zelda could walk by herself." He said.

.

What?!?

Zelda?

Oh boy…

"I am NOT Zelda." I tell him.

.

He looks me over then rolls his eyes.

He bends over and lifts me over his head.

That's better.

Maybe this guy isn't so bad.

After all…

He listened to me.

.

We walks around for a bit.

He seems to be getting kinda angry.

I think he's lost too.

.

"Do you know where your stone is then?" He asks.

.

"No" I tell him.

How should I?

.

He sighs.

"That's it. You stay here. I'm going in this room. I'll be back."

He puts me to the ground… Hard.

He can't leave me.

I open my mouth to protest…

But he has already disappeared.

.

I sit angrily.

Fuming, I stare at the door he entered.

He better come back to get me.

Or else Jabu Jabu won't be the only one getting killed.

.

I keep staring.

I hear noises behind the door flap.

Screams and that.

I wonder what's happening in there?

How long does it take him?

.

The door opens.

I quickly stand up.

"How inconsiderate." I yell to him. "How dare you leave me! You can't just leave me like that."

.

"Whatever." He waves it off.

He picks me up again.

.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" I demand.

.

"Nope." He says.

He turns another corner.

He runs around some more.

Every now and then, he stops.

Then goes in another room.

And leaves me on my own for like five minutes!

Then comes back out again as if nothing were wrong.

This guy is so weird.

.

We walk up to another door.

He opens it.

Something inside catches my eye.

Something blue.

Something that looks just like…

.

"My stone! Quick! Put me down, I say!"

I push past Rink, or whoever, and into the room.

My mother's stone shines out in front of me.

It's beautiful.

Just like I remember it.

I walk up to it.

I climb the platform it's on.

.

"Are you sure that you should be doing that… It looks dangerous." Wink begins.

.

"Shut it, boy. Who's the princess here? Me or you?"

.

"You hopefully." He says.

.

"That's right. Now get me out of here." I order.

He approaches the platform.

It begins to shake.

This is all his fault!

"Now what did you do? Can't you do anything right?" I yell.

.

What's going to happen to me?

The platform starts to move upwards.

I fall.

I scream for help.

Nothing.

The platform stops moving.

I look around.

I can't see anything.

At least I still have the stone.

.

"Thanks a lot!" I yell down to the boy.

"Now find a way to save me! And hurry up too!"

I stand up and look around again.

I see…

Oh goddesses…

"Is that an octopus?" I ask loudly.

.

The thing lunges at me.

I turn and run.

As fast as I can.

I look at it one last time to see that it had gone down using the platform.

I hope that Jink can take care of it.

Until then…

I continue running.

.

I run through several doors and passages.

I have no idea where I am.

I run into a large room.

I collapse and try to catch my breath.

I close my eyes and lay down.

.

Where is that boy?

Shouldn't he be here by now?

Shouldn't he be rescuing me yet?

What's wrong with him?

.

A humming noise fills the air.

I open my eyes.

Uh oh.

.

A huge jellyfish-monster hovers above me.

I scream as loudly as I can.

I hear a voice behind the door I just came through…

Link's voice!

He HAS come then!

.

I run to the side of the room and watch him walk through the door.

He draws his sword.

He looks… Good.

.

He runs at the monster.

I close my eyes again.

I can't stand the sight of blood.

I wait for ages.

I hear the battle cries.

I hear the sword swinging around.

I hear something flying in the air.

.

How long can it possibly take to kill a monster?

I close my eyes tighter so that I can't see anything at all.

"Link? Are you still alive?" I call out.

.

"Yes." He pants back. "And I'd like to comment on how you remembered my name this time."

.

I open my eyes.

He's still fighting.

"Don't smart talk me, Buster! Just kill that thing!"

I go to close my eyes again…

But…

I want to watch this boy.

He looks so cool.

…

What am I thinking?

…

But he does…

Look cool…

Really.

.

I watch him throw a boomerang at the thing.

It cuts off some of its limbs.

The thing collapses to the ground.

He runs up and slices at it.

I see it shrivel up.

I hear it squeal.

It's…

Dead.

.

A long silence passes.

I swallow.

I keep staring at him.

I need to say something.

"Took you long enough to come and save me!"

.

He raises his eyebrows.

.

"What? I was just a little lonely and scared okay? Just a little." I tell him.

.

"Right…" He says.

He turns around. A blue tunnel of light appears around him.

"You coming or not?" He asks.

.

I follow him into the blue tunnel.

A funny feeling passes over me.

I feel myself leave the ground.

I'm floating.

.

Then…

All I see is blue.

Nothing but blue.

I hope that he didn't lead me into a trap.

Because if he did…

.

I feel me feet hit the ground.

I look around and take in my surroundings.

I'm in the Zora Fountain.

We're both standing on the dead tree.

I turn and face Link.

My face is very close to his.

I don't think he likes it.

.

He gasps and backs away…

Right off the log.

And into the water.

I jump in after him.

.

"You looked really cool in there." I tell him.

He looks away.

"Cooler then I thought you would anyway." I say.

He keeps looking away.

.

"Because you saved me, I'll grant you one wish. What do you want?"

I know what he wants already.

I just want to play with him.

I'll give it to him though...

I wouldn't mind marrying him.

.

"I want the Spiritual Stone… Please." He says.

He's looking at me now.

I laugh.

.

"You mean my mothers' stone?" I ask.

"Well… My mother said that I could only give this to the man I chose to marry. It's like a Zora engagement ring." I say.

I pretend to think.

"All right, I'll give it to you."

I hand him the stone.

"Now we're engaged."

.

He looks down at the stone.

"Engaged?" He asks.

.

"You know… It means we have to get married." I tell him.

.

He looks confused.

"Married?" He asks.

.

"You're so silly." I say.

Everyone knows what marriage is.

…

Right?

"It means that we'll love each other forever and live together and have a family." I inform him.

.

"But I don't love you." He says blatantly, almost disgusted.

.

Well, thanks a lot.

"That's doesn't matter. We're engaged. You're my Fiancée now!"

I laugh.

.

He lets out a strained laugh.

He pockets the stone.

He swims away without saying anything.

But that's okay.

We'll be spending the rest of our lives together.

I guess we'll find the time.

.

****

Well, I hope you liked it. I know I changed a few things around near the end in Jabu Jabu, but it turned out the way I wanted it. Again, send me your requests or comments in a review. Thanks!


	11. More then a Guide

****

Well, I have received reviews and I love it. Thanks a ton to anyone who did. It helps motivate me.

I have received a new request also. I have been asked to do a one-shot about Malon. Normally I would be happy to post right away, however, I am currently writing another story containing Malon. Now let me explain. I already have the perfect plan all set out for the Malon one-shot but I want to have my story have it happen first. As soon as I post this on my other story, I'll get the one-shot up. Promise. It contains the same events and all.

Now, I have another story for you anyway.

This one's going to be done about Navi. I wanted to somehow get rid of (or lessen) the stereotype that Navi was just an annoying fairy. (Yeah, I know she really was annoying all through the game.) But, I mean, Link must have liked something about her, otherwise she wouldn't have stayed alive for very long. So, here I am, trying to make Navi look good.

Character- Navi

****

Setting- After several days of traveling, Navi finally puts her foot down to stop her master and friend from driving himself to the brink of exhaustion.

****

More then a Guide.

I fly out from the warmth of my hat…

Well, it's his hat really.

But I'm the one who has to live in it.

And have you any idea how hard it is when he never stops moving.

Never.

.

Actually… Hold on.

He did stop to talk to someone a little while ago.

For five minutes.

I don't know how he can keep this up.

.

We've been on the go for about… four days now?

I can't really remember.

That's how bad it is.

No sleep.

No food.

Just water…

And we're lucky if we stop for that.

.

I look up.

It's getting dark again.

The sun is just setting and our long shadows stretch far.

The sky is a deep orange mixed with violet.

It's getting dark fast.

.

"Link." I say, "Maybe we should-"

.

"No." He interrupts.

.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say." I tell him.

.

"Yes I do." He says.

There's no expression in his voice.

There hasn't been since he woke up here.

Since he found out about…

"You were going to tell me to stop again."

.

"I was not." I lie. "I was going to say… Going to say… that you should… talk."

Well.

I don't think I could have gotten a worse excuse.

I see him raise his eyebrows.

I sigh.

"Fine. I think you should stop… Now."

.

He gives me a small smile of triumph.

Then,

"No."

He keeps walking.

.

I roll my eyes.

"Link. It's been four days. You haven't eaten anything. You haven't slept an hour since we got here. I can't even remember the last time you stopped to go to the bathroom. You need to stop now."

I don't think he listened to me.

This isn't good for him.

All this stress.

I was assigned to look out for him.

But what good am I doing if he won't listen.

.

He keeps walking.

He ignored me…

Again.

This has gone on long enough.

.

I zoom down to the grassy floor.

I sit amongst the tall, dark blades.

"Link." I say firmly, "I'm not moving anywhere until you sit down and eat something."

.

He turns and looks down at me.

His eyes are cold.

"Navi," He says, just as firmly, "I can't stop. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever… Well, at least not until this is over."

He stands still for a little bit.

"Are you coming or what?" He asks.

.

"I already told you what I'm doing. And if that means that you walk off without me, fine. I'm doing my job Link." I tell him.

.

"Your job is to help me." He says.

His voice is louder.

I think he's getting annoyed.

.

"My job, Link, is to look out for you. Not to follow you around while you're being stupid and refusing all my advice."

I stare at him.

He looks only slightly put off by this.

"I'm telling you to stay here for the night. I'm following my advice, and if you don't want to listen to me that's fine. I know that I'm right Link. I know that you need a rest."

I pause for dramatic effect.

"Look at yourself. You look awful."

.

He shakes his head slowly.

He still looks at me with his cold eyes.

.

"Do you honestly think that you stand a chance against Ganondorf when you're in this kind of state?" I ask. "You can hardly stand straight."

.

His eyes change suddenly.

They're not cold anymore.

They look deep in thought.

"But…" He says, "But Sheik said that time was short. I have to keep moving."

.

"Sheik can get stuffed. And if he thinks that you should keep going, I'd like to see him out here doing this."

I sound angry.

It's not that I don't like Sheik.

It's just…

"You're only mortal, Link. You can only do so much. If you keep going like this, you'll kill yourself. Then what would Sheik do, huh?"

.

He sighs.

"You win."

He sits down beside me.

He reaches into his pack.

He draws out a small loaf of bread.

"This is all I got. If I eat it, will you be happy?"

He waves the pastry around in the air.

.

It is very small.

But… It's better then nothing.

"Yes." I say.

.

He begins to eat.

Every bite he takes makes me happier.

I'm glad he finally saw some sense.

.

He pace quickens.

He finishes the bread.

His stomach growls .

"Good thing we're on our way to the ranch, huh?" He says, half laughing. "Then I bet that Malon girl will have something for us to eat… a good five course meal, I bet."

.

He moves around a bit.

My heart beat doubles.

Is he getting up again?

No.

I breathe easy.

.

He lies down on his side.

He closes his eyes.

"Navi?" He asks.

.

"Yes." I say.

.

"You're right again. I do need a nap."

I laugh.

"The ranch can wait until morning." He says.

.

I sigh.

I lay down.

I need a good sleep too.

I close my eyes.

A light breeze passes over us.

.

"What would I do with out you here, Navi?"

.

"You'd still be walking, I can tell you that. You'd probably be lost too, now that I think about it. Without a guide, sorry to say, you'd be pretty useless." I tell him.

I try not to laugh.

.

"Nah." He says sleepily, "You're more then just my guide Navi… You're my friend. One of the last ones I have. And you'll be here with me through thick and thin."

.

I smile.

That's right.

Just like you'll always be there with me.

****

Well, I kinda like it. I wanted to get her personality the same as a friend's would be if their friend was in trouble. I think I got it down.

Alright. About the story I was talking about, I have no idea how long it'll be before I get that posted. Maybe in the summer sometime. But I'll let you know if anything changes. Just don't start looking forward to it now, it's still being brainstormed.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Remember, I already have Malon down and it'll be posted soon. Until then, review.

**Send me you requests!**


	12. The Living, the Dead and the ReDead

****

Well, hello again everyone. Sorry for the wait. Firstly, I'd just like to say that I received NO reviews for my last post!!!! So hurry up and go back a chapter and tell me how it was.

Finished?

Good. Now then, I have one more short that I want to post before Malon's gets posted. I really wanted to capture (- that is such a nerdy word to use) how it would feel to be paralyzed by a ReDead. So, here it is. Enjoy!

Character- Link

****

Setting- After befriending the Gerudo, Link hears of an attack issued on them. He prepares himself to defend the fortress from this unusually small army. (I know this doesn't happen in the game, but I didn't really want to write it taking place in Castle Town… It didn't work as well.)

The Living, the Dead and the ReDead.

I just want to get through the gate.

The last sage is through there.

Why won't they just let me pass?

This is a waste of my time.

And Goddesses only know how much time I have left.

.

I stand outside just outside the gate.

"Excuse me!" I call to the tower guard.

She obviously doesn't want to hear me.

"Excuse me! I'd like to get through please!"

I say this with a considerable amount of annoyance.

.

I've had enough.

I've not come this far just to have a stupid gate stop me.

I begin to climb the ladder up to the guard.

.

I tap her shoulder as I reach the top.

She turns and looks at me in disgust.

I know I'm a man, but does everyone of them have to look at me as if I'm garbage?

"I need to get through." I ask calmly.

.

She shakes her head.

"No men are allowed here. I suggest you leave." She tells me.

.

Doesn't anyone get it yet?

I take out my permit that was given to me.

It states that I'm a 'worthy man'.

I think it would be easier just to stick it to my forehead.

This woman is about the fourth person I've had to show it to.

I don't get why they're so…

So… Overprotective.

.

"Oh." She says after reading the paper.

"Sorry kid, I can't let you through anyway. An attack had just been spotted. If we open the gate, they could come in."

.

What the hell is wrong with these people?

"Can't you just open it a little bit?" I plead.

.

"If I wanted to be punished, yes." She tells me.

.

Then get punished!

I just want through!

Time is short and I'm so close!

I sigh.

.

The woman pulls up a telescope.

She looks out into the desert.

"It's strange though." She says, "There's only about ten of them."

She folds up the telescope.

"It's the smallest army I've ever seen."

.

"May I?" I ask, pointing at the telescope.

There has to be more then ten.

She must have counted wrong.

She hands me the cylinder.

I open it and put it to my eye.

.

"Just look due north. You'll see them." She says.

.

I do as she says.

Immediately I spot them.

They're not hard to miss.

Some army!

I let out a laugh.

They look as though they've been out in the sun to long.

They're all dark.

They stagger really slowly towards the fortress.

And there are only ten of them.

I give another laugh.

.

I hand the telescope back.

"That's the army?" I ask sarcastically.

She nods.

"That's the most pathetic army I've ever seen." I say.

"You're keeping me from getting through because of them?"

.

"Yeah, that's right kiddo." She says.

"We've heard they're some of Ganondorf's finest. We're taking no chances."

.

Ganondorf's finest!?!

I should just go kill myself now… I've got no chance against them.

Yeah right.

I could probably take them all on.

Then what would Ganondorf do?

Nothing.

He'd just wait.

Then I'll kill him too.

Bastard.

.

"Will you let me out if I go and kill them for you?" I ask.

Navi shoots out from under my hat.

.

"Link, no. You heard what she said. You should try to find another way." She squeaks at me.

.

"Navi," I sigh, "you know as well as I do that's there's no other way in."

I look out to the desert.

"Will you let me in now?" I ask the guard.

.

She looks torn.

"Well…"

.

"The worst that can happen is me dying. And even then that's okay because you'll get to see what you're up against." I tell her.

"And if I beat them, that's one less thing for you to worry about." I say.

.

"I'll open it. But just a little bit." She says slowly.

She claps her hands twice.

The gate opens a few meters.

.

"Thanks." I say.

.

Navi flies beside me.

"I don't think this is a good idea Link."

.

"'Course it is. You're just jealous that you didn't get us through the gate." I say.

I climb down the tower.

I walk through the gap under the gate.

.

The sand isn't actually that bad.

I can just see the army ahead of me.

If I keep to the outer wall, I'll be able to reach them.

.

I make my way along the wall.

I'm going really slowly.

But I'm getting closer.

And the sand isn't as bad as it was at the start.

In fact…

The wind doesn't even reach here.

It's just me and the ten of them now.

.

I'm closer now.

We're about fifty meters apart.

But…

Something's… wrong.

I don't know what it is but...

I can't help feeling as if I've made a mistake.

.

We're really close now.

I can't really make out any Hylian features at all.

I can't see their eyes.

Their mouths are just gaping holes.

No teeth.

No hair.

No weapons.

No clothes.

Just…

Dark brown skin stretched tightly over bones.

They're disgusting.

.

Ten meters away.

They're walking with their eyes closed.

I can smell them.

Like rotting flesh.

I feel like I'm about to throw up at it.

But…

Wait…

Oh Goddesses!

It is rotting flesh!

They're dead!

All dead.

.

"Link… Link I think we should run now." Says Navi in my ear.

"Link, these things aren't natural! We have to run."

.

Run?

From battle?

I'd rather die.

But…

The smell,

These things…

I want to run.

.

I draw my sword despite my worries.

I'm ready for anything these zombies throw at me!

.

One of them emerges from the group.

His mouth quivers as he begins to moan.

I don't know what he's saying.

It sounds like some kind of screaming just deep and echoing.

The moaning grows louder.

And louder.

.

I see Navi fly around me.

I tighten my grip on my sword.

I prepare to jump.

But then…

.

The moaning stops suddenly.

The creature opens its eyes

.

I stop dead in my tracks.

I don't move.

I try to call for Navi but my lips won't move.

I try to take a breath.

My chest doesn't budge.

I can't blink.

My eyes are locked with its.

Those huge black holes…

They're swallowing me.

.

It's coming closer.

There's nothing I can do.

I feel my heart stop pumping.

I'm going cold.

A piercing scream echoes through my mind.

Everything around me goes black except the monster coming towards me.

.

As it gets closer, the screaming gets louder.

Why can't I move?

Why didn't I listen?

I'm going to be killed by a zombie.

.

I go all weak.

The only reason why I'm standing is that it's making me.

.

I see a little flick of light in front of me.

Navi!

I try to call to her again.

All that escapes is a groan.

I see her fly in front of my face.

She's saying something.

I can't hear her through the screaming.

.

I focus hard on her voice.

It's quiet but I hear it slightly.

"Close you eyes, Stupid! Come on, Link!"

.

Close my eyes?

How?

I can't.

I'm frozen.

.

The thing reaches out to me.

I feel it's strong hands grasp my shoulders.

It's fingers are digging into me.

.

"Close them!" She screams

.

I put all my remaining effort to closing my eyes.

There's no way I'm going to be killed off by dead people.

All my strength…

Close my eyes.

I have to.

.

My eyelids shake violently.

But…

They're moving.

Halfway there.

I feel my body shake too.

I ignore the pain in my shoulders.

My eyes…

Nearly closed.

Why is this so hard?

Almost.

.

I feel my eyelids slam down.

My blood rushes again.

I gasp for air.

I fall to the ground.

I feel the hands let me go.

.

"Get up! Get up!" I hear Navi say.

.

I force myself off the ground.

My eyes still closed tightly.

I begin to swing my sword around wildly.

I am hitting things though.

I feel my sword connect with their skin.

.

I use my ears.

I can tell where they are now.

I don't need my eyes.

I can hear them moaning.

.

I slash up and down and sideways.

I kick and punch.

.

The moaning stops.

"Navi?" I ask, "Can I open them now?"

.

"Yes." She says slowly.

.

I carefully open my eyes.

The bodies lay around me.

There's no blood at all.

That was close.

.

"Well," Says Navi, "That was close."

.

"Nah." I laugh, "I could beat 'em with my eyes closed."

.

****

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. I liked writing it! So this time, review! And if you have any requests, send them too!


	13. Horse and Hero

****

Alright, I have for you, the long awaited Malon P.O.V. I finally got round to writing this. I hope you enjoy!

Character- Malon

****

Setting- After seven long years of hard work, beatings from Ingo and her father being taken away from her, Malon finally receives some good news as her best friend seemingly returns from the dead.

I watch as Ingo gets up slowly.

I wince as I think about what he'll do to me.

After he finds out that I hit him…

With the shovel.

.

It's not like I really wanted to.

Well… Maybe I did.

But that's besides the point.

He was coming right at me.

What was I supposed to do?

Let him hit me again?

No.

That's happened for too long.

I did the right thing…

Right?

.

He gets up off the floor.

I put bandages on him after I hit him.

He was bleeding a lot.

Even now, the bandages are red.

.

"What the hell happened to me, woman?" He screams.

His spit hits my face.

I wipe it off.

He didn't remember.

That's good.

Now I can go on with my plan.

.

I already prepared an excuse.

Or another lie, I should say.

Sheik said that I should lie.

And he's always right.

.

"The shelf fell on top of you. You hurt yourself." I tell him.

I point to the shelf on the floor.

I ripped it down myself ten minutes ago.

Maybe he'll actually believe me.

.

"My ass that's what happened." He spits.

.

Maybe not.

.

"I know that you're behind this, girl." He continues.

He waves his finger at me.

"And when I find out… I'll smash your face in for good."

He spins around quickly.

He slams the door behind him.

.

I let out a sigh.

I guess it's good that I got away with it for now.

I wonder how long it'll be before he realizes what I did.

.

I should get to work now.

I'm supposed to be milking the cows.

I hate it.

I hate working.

Not really… just working for Ingo.

.

I pick up an old, rusty tin bucket.

I take my seat on the wooden stool next to the cow.

I begin to gently squeeze the udders.

The milk slowly raises to the top of the pail.

I bring it to the side.

I place it against the wall.

.

I pick up another bucket.

I bring it over to the next cow.

I sit and begin again.

.

The bucket is half full.

There's a scratch at the door.

I stop immediately.

It's Ingo…

He must have found out…

What do I do?

.

Panic washes over me.

I hear the door open.

I tighten my grip on the metal pail.

.

As soon as he's close enough…

I'll smack him with it.

Then…

Then I'll…

Then what?

I could run.

And leave this place forever.

But then…

What about the horses?

What will happen to them?

.

Hold on.

What good will I do if I stay here and he kills me.

The horses will still be on their own…

Just like they would be if I ran.

.

It's decided.

I hate to leave…

But I have to.

I've had enough.

.

My knuckles are white.

My fists begin to shake.

I know what I must do.

I am prepared to do it.

.

The footsteps get louder.

He's coming closer.

I stop breathing.

I don't move.

.

A hand touches my shoulder.

This is it!

.

I whirl around.

I still have the bucket in my hands.

I let out a loud scream.

I bring the heavy pail down but…

Something hard hits my wrist.

I cry out.

The bucket crashes to the floor.

The milk spreads everywhere.

.

Oh Din.

Now what?

Now he knows that I tried to get him.

.

I look up to see into his face before he kills me.

But…

.

What?

.

How could…?

It's impossible.

Isn't it?

.

It wasn't Ingo.

.

I try to stop myself from shaking.

In front of me there was a young man.

His blond hair hung into his cold, blue eyes.

.

I know those eyes.

I've seen them.

They're Link's…

Fairy Boy's.

.

He looks…

Well, older, of course.

I haven't seen him in…

Years… what seven?

But that's not all.

He's filled out.

He's not so scrawny anymore.

.

I try to speak.

I can't.

He was dead.

He had to have been.

And dead people can't come back to life.

.

"What was all that about then?" He says before I could talk.

He points at the white mess on the floor

"Did you want to knock me out?"

He gives a short laugh.

.

After seven years, that's the greeting I get?

No 'how are you' or 'sorry'?

.

I focus on speaking.

I need to say something.

"Who…?"

.

His face drops.

He looks sad now.

I don't want to make him sad.

"Can't you remember?" He asks, "It's me, Link."

.

Of course I remember.

"Yes I remember you." I say quickly, "It's just… It's been a long time Link."

.

His face darkens.

"Seven years, right?" He asks.

.

I nod.

"You did keep count then?"

.

"In some sense, yes." He tells me.

.

"Why didn't you come back to see me Link? I thought you were dead." I say.

That was a question on my mind for years now.

And now I've asked it.

I feel tears come up behind my eyes.

.

Silence.

Silence.

Please answer me.

Say anything.

Just don't disappear as if you are a ghost.

Stay with me this time.

.

"What happened to you calling me 'Fairy Boy' then, huh?" He asks finally.

.

He…

He remembered what I called him?

"You remembered?" I Ask.

.

"It doesn't feel like that long ago that I was here… Getting called that." He explains.

.

What was he talking about?

"I think you're a bit too old now to be called that." I say.

.

He looks down at his hands.

He sighs.

"I guess so."

Silence again.

"It really has been seven years then?"

.

What?

What's wrong with him?

I furrow my brow.

I nod slowly.

Of course it's been seven years.

.

"You've grown up quite a bit." He says.

.

I smile wearily.

"You have too." I respond.

.

His eyes shift.

"Mmm." He agrees, "Not really though."

.

I smile at him.

I couldn't help it.

It was as though he was back from the dead.

The same little boy he used to be.

Our friendship is still strong.

.

"How have you been?" He asks.

I snap out of my thought train.

.

I put on a smile.

"All right." I lie.

He looks at me.

Could he know that I'm lying?

I try to look honest.

.

"You mean nothing at all's gone wrong over here? 'Cause everywhere else seems to be a mess." He asks in an accusing tone.

.

I stay silent.

Should I tell him?

I can trust him, right?

If there's anyone I can tell…

It's him.

"Things haven't been that great lately. My dad got fired. I have no idea where he is now. Ingo's taking care of me now." I tell him.

.

His brow furrows.

He looks at me intently.

He focuses on my face.

I back away slightly.

.

"What's that on your cheek?" He asks, sounding slightly concerned.

.

"Oh," I say.

I rub my hand over my bruises to cover them.

What now?

Er…

I'll pretend like I didn't hear him.

"What, sorry?"

.

He seems to have caught on.

He looks me over suspiciously.

"What's that on your face?" He repeats more sternly.

.

His eyes flash.

I don't want to lie.

Not really.

But I have to.

"Just a little scratch, that's all." I say, "I er… hit my face when I, er-"

.

His eyes pierce right through my lie.

He grabs me by my shoulders.

He pulls me in closer.

His eyes are colder than ice.

.

"Who did that?" He demands.

I don't answer.

I look away at the ground.

He shakes me about.

He holds me firmly.

"Who hit you, Malon?" He asks in a slightly pleading voice.

.

I need to tell him.

I know he can help me.

"Ingo did." I whisper.

I kept my voice down.

Maybe then he won't hear and forget.

.

He turns and heads to the door.

He obviously heard me then.

"No wait!" I call out, "You can't just go out there and set him straight."

.

He turns around viciously.

"Why not?" He demands.

He stares at me.

I know he's doing the right thing but…

I can't just let him.

Because…

Because…

I have no idea.

Wait…

The horses

.

"Because if you do, he'll hurt the horses. They're all I have left now. And he's already promised Epona to Ganondorf." I explained.

.

A smirk spreads across Link's face.

"To the Great Ganondorf himself, huh?" He says mockingly, "We'll see about that. Malon, I'll get you out of this mess and save your horse. You just wait and see."

He speeds off.

He leaves me alone in the stables.

.

Was he…?

Was he just a ghost?

No…

He touched me.

He was real.

.

A shill song echoes through the air.

It's coming from outside.

I don't believe it.

The song…

It's my song.

My mother's song.

The song I hadn't heard in years.

The one I had taught to Link.

.

I walk out of the stables.

I look around for him.

But… Oh Din.

He's next to Ingo.

He on Epona.

Ingo looks… Mad.

I can't help but laugh at his face.

Link's smirking.

.

I prick my ear.

I can hear them now.

.

"I won fair and square, Sir. Now give me my money back."

.

"Outrageous! We'll race again and if you win…you can…keep that horse!"

.

"Alright then. Let's race."

.

My heart stops.

If Fairy Boy wins…

Epona won't belong to Ganondorf.

He has to win.

He has to.

.

I stare.

They line up at the start line.

Epona would win.

She was the fastest horse in the land.

Ingo has no chance.

.

The two horses set off.

I watch as they run.

Neck and neck.

Link is still smiling.

He's just playing with him.

I jump up and down.

.

Epona gives a blast of speed.

They cross the line.

Miles ahead of Ingo.

.

I can't stop screaming.

I bounce all around.

I cheer.

I can't ever remember being this happy in…

Seven years.

.

Ingo jumps off his horse.

He's fuming.

.

Uh oh.

I see trouble.

.

"Impossible!" He screams, "How did you train that wild horse right under my nose! That was to be presented to the Great Lord himself… and now…"

He's throwing his hands in the air.

He looks so stupid.

I laugh.

He turns and sees me.

His eyes flash.

But…

I'm not afraid of him.

Not anymore.

.

"I won again, Sir. Fair and square." Says Fairy Boy.

.

Ingo's face twists into a smile.

My stomach drops.

That can't be good news.

.

"Yes you won. And I made a bet. You can keep the horse, but you'll never leave the ranch." .

No.

He can't do that.

That lying…

That cheating…

I hate him!

.

"Girl! Shut those gates now!" He shouts.

.

I remain still.

I'm not about to do anything more for him.

Not anything that would hurt the last of my friends.

.

"Do it!" He screams.

He raises his fists and pounds them together.

He'll hit me if I don't.

I swallow hard.

I look to my friend.

But…

A large smirk is still plastered to his face.

He nods to me.

He has a plan.

.

I walk to the gates.

I pull them shut.

Fairy Boy turns Epona around.

He faces the closed gates.

.

"Out of the way, Malon." He calls.

.

Oh Nayru.

I know his plan.  
He's going to jump the gate.

.

I run over to the wall.

I press myself against it.

I watch as he rears up Epona.

They gallop together.

They clear the fence.

He stops the horse beside me.

He beams at me.

I smile back.

.

Ingo runs over to the other side of the gate.

His face is beat red

He gapes at us.

"Girl, what do you think you're doing? Stop him!" He demands.

.

I open my mouth to respond.

But Fairy Boy does first.

"Her name's not 'Girl' it's Malon." He spits, "And if you have the nerve to touch her again…"

.

His voice trails off.

He pulls a long sword from his back.

His points it at Ingo.

It rests inches from his face.

.

"You haven't got a chance against me. I'm a lot better at fighting then I am at riding, so you can compare the two if you'd like." He says.

He gives a laugh.

He swings his sword around and sheaths it.

I smile.

Ingo wouldn't dare touch me now.

.

Fairy Boy turns to me.

"Malon," he says quietly, "I might not be back for a while. I have lots to do. But if you need me, I'll come."

I know that he means it.

I know he's not lying.

.

"That's fine, Fairy Boy. You've already done more for me than I could have asked."

I walk over to Epona.

I stroke her face.

"You be a good girl for him, okay?"

She whinnies.

I don't really want to let her go.

But I know that she'll have a better life with him.

He can give what I can't.

I look up to her rider.

"You take good care of her. And… Thanks."

.

He smiles at me.

"I'll see you then."

He waves his hand.

He rides Epona down the path.

The path to her freedom.

.

I turn to see Ingo.

I look at him triumphantly.

I open the gates.

He looks terrified.

I hold in my laughter.

I put my hands on my hips.

I smirk at him.

.

"I suggest you go and milk the rest of those cows, _Sir._" I say.

I giggle as he slumps off.

After seven years my life is finally starting to look up.


	14. It's All Been Lies

****

I **am proud to say that I have received another request. I've decided to take this one on… But it's a pretty big project. I was asked by ayachan21 to write a two part story when Sheik reveals himself as Zelda in both the point of views of Zelda/Sheik and Link. It's actually kind of funny because I've been planning for this one and then it was requested. So, it didn't take too long. This is the first of the two stories and I'll try to get the second up soon.**

Thanks for the request. I hope you all like it.

Character- Zelda/Sheik

****

Setting- Sheik is waiting in the Temple of Time, knowing that Link has collected all the sages… All but one; Zelda… himself.

****

It's All Been Lies.

I weave my fingers together.

Any minute now and he'll be here.

Then I'll have to tell him…

Everything.

.

What do I say?

How do you tell your supposed best friend…

That you're not who he thinks.

That you were lying.

That you're not even a man.

That…

That you're the one he was searching for...

For so long.

And you were right there the whole time.

And you didn't tell him anything.

.

I saw everything that he did to try and find me.

Not a moment passed that I didn't think…

Should I tell him?

But I was afraid that he might hate me.

.

Will he hate me now?

Why couldn't I have just told him from the beginning?

That would have made this so much easier.

Triforce of Wisdom…Me?

Ha.

It has proven unusable.

.

If I'm so wise,

Why can't I think of a way to tell him?

How shall I do it?

.

I pace back and forth.

He'll walk in through those doors soon.

And I'll have nothing to tell him.

He'll just walk right by me and try to get back to his time.

That's what he'll do.

.

And if I tell him…

Then what?

.

The last thing I want is for him to hate me.

I wouldn't be able to handle it.

After all these years of thinking of only him.

…

Why could I not have another?

Why is he the only?

Why now do I care so much about what he thinks about me?

.

I feel as though from the first time I saw him…

That I knew him.

All those years ago in my garden.

His face.

His name.

His eyes.

His smile.

All familiar.

And now all those images are burned into me.

.

How do you express that?

Tell someone before you've even had a conversation…

That you know everything about them?

Because that's what it was like.

At first sight, I knew him.

.

I take a deep breath.

I sigh.

I have to stay focused.

I have to tell him.

I have to lift the shadow around me.

No more lies.

Because that's all it been.

It's all been lies.

.

I hear the door open.

My mind freezes.

What now?

It must be him.

It has to be.

What do I say?

What do I say??

.

I turn to face him.

I remain composed.

I'm fighting against my will to shake.

I have to look calm.

.

He looks almost confused to see me here.

His eyebrows come closer.

His brow furrows.

"Sheik?" He says, "What are you doing here? I'm finished getting all the sages now."

His chest swells out.

At least he's happy right now.

That might make this less of a blow.

.

"You're not finished yet, Hero of Time." I say.

I pause.

I ponder what I'm going to say.

How I will say it.

"There is a part of the Legend of the Goddesses that you do not know."

I sigh.

"This was a rumored legend until late. I realize now that it is true. The Triforce is spilt into three pieces; Power for Din, Courage for Farore and Wisdom for Nayru. When someone with an unbalanced heart touches the Triforce, it divides into these pieces for protection."

This is the easy part of my speech.

I know this of my heart.

But he doesn't.

I let him think about this.

A few seconds pass.

"When Ganondorf reached for the Triforce, this legend came true. The other two pieces shot off to their rightful carriers… the ones chosen by the Goddesses. This left him with the piece that he most applied to. He now holds the Triforce of Power."

.

He gives a small smile.

"That explains a lot."

.

I need to continue.

I have to get this out.

"The one who received the Triforce of Courage is, to no surprise, you."

.

He remains calm.

I think he already almost knew this.

He must have guessed because he's so calm.

He looks down to his hand.

A glowing triangle shines upon it.

He smirks at it.

"What ever Ganny has, I'll have better." He says mockingly.

.

I feel my hands start to shake.

This is it.

This is me now.

I have to tell him.

.

"And… and…" I stutter.

Why can't it just come out?

I try and force myself to speak.

Every second I'm losing more of my composure.

"And the third and final holder… is the seventh sage, destined to rule them all, the princess of Hyrule…"

My voice shakes as I say this.

.

"Are you all right, Sheik?" Link asks.

I ignore this.

I hold up my quivering hand.

I show him the back of it.

The small, golden triangle blazes upon it.

Like a dreadful scar.

.

The light of the triangle surrounds me.

I drop my guard.

I let my disguise float away.

I don't need it anymore.

I let the warm light take me in.

It sooths me.

Everything that I hid from comes flooding back.

I feel my skin become softer as my magic wares off.

I feel my hair grow longer.

I feel the silky material of a dress touch my legs.

I am me again.

No longer just a lie.

But myself.

.

The light shuts off.

I'm left standing in the cold air of the Temple.

My hand is still extended.

It's shaking all over.

The Triforce still glows on it.

.

I breathe but even that is shaking.

I don't dare look at Link.

I don't want to see his face.

… For once.

.

I bite my lip.

My teeth start to shake to.

As if I were cold.

.

Silence fills the air around us.

I hate it.

I want to speak.

But I can't.

I'm afraid that if I do, I'll burst out and cry.

I didn't know that it would be this hard to tell the truth.

.

I drop my hand down to my side.

I feel a tear run down my cheek.

I quickly wipe it away.

.

"Z-Zelda?" Link asks.

.

My eyes leap to his at this.

His face is unreadable.

At least he doesn't look furious with me.

.

"Link… I'm, I'm so sorry." I gasp.

I'm out of breath…

Like I've just run all the way from Lake Hylia.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did… but… I'm sorry for everything. I couldn't."

I open my mouth to explain why.

I wanted him to listen to why I couldn't tell him anything.

Why I had taken so long to reveal who I am.

But…

.

His face splits into a huge smile.

I freeze.

"Zelda." He half whispers.

.

I feel my face twitch into a smile.

Tears prick at my eyes.

I feel awkward.

I stand looking at him.

I want to run to him.

But…

I want to run from him.

I can't stand having lied to him.

.

He takes a step towards me.

Panic shoots through me.

What do I do?

I think as fast as I can.

I remember the gift that I had to give him.

.

I pull out a long, slender arrow.

It's gold and glows faintly.

"I have this for you, Link." I say.

I hold it out to him in my hands.

"This is the only arrow powerful enough to penetrate Ganondorf's defenses. It's a light arrow, capable of harming even the most powerful beings." I tell him.

.

He walks over to the arrow I'm holding.

He curls him hands around the golden arrow.

He envelops my hands too.

I try to release the arrow and pull away.

He holds my hands there.

He smiles lopsidedly at me.

I feel my face grow hot.

.

I know what's coming.

But I do nothing to prevent it.

I stand still.

I wait.

I know that it's wrong but…

I want it to happen.

I've wanted it to happen everyday I've been alone.

.

I've barely spent more than half an hour with him each time we see each other.

And all that time he had no idea it was me.

And yet…

He's touching me now.

Like he wants it too.

.

I smile.

I can't help it.

This is the opposite of what I thought would happen.

This was what I wanted.

.

His arm reaches to go around me.

His strong hand touches my arched back.

He pulls me in closer.

I'm pressed against his solid figure.

My heart stops as his face moves towards mine…

I tilt my head to meet his.

But he stops.

Just before we can touch.

His ears prick upwards.

.

To my horror, I feel it too.

Like…

Like something's watching us.

.

A sharp laughter fills the air.

I know that laugh.

It still haunts me.

It's that of Ganondorf.

.

Link draws his sword.

He looks wildly around.

I turn my head nervously.

My eyes spin around to find him.

But I don't see him anywhere.

I can't track his laughter…

It seems to be coming from everywhere.

.

His deep voice booms through the Temple.

"Foolish girl!" He laughs, "Did you honestly think that you could hide from me?"

I freeze.

I stop breathing.

He knows I'm here…

.

"I knew I'd find you sometime." He continues, "I knew that if I let this kid run around you'd show yourself. You're so predictable it's pathetic."

Link is still frantically trying to find the source of the voice.

He runs around to the far walls of the Temple.

I know that he's not here though.

It's just his voice.

.

"Show yourself, you bastard!" Screams Link.

I know it's no use.

He won't.

.

Laughter rings through the Temple.

"And you… Do you think that you'd still be alive if I didn't need you to find the girl? I could have killed you in a heartbeat, boy!"

.

Link's face is as hard as stone.

He holds his sword still.

His eyes flash.

"Then do it. Do it now!" He taunts, "Come here and face me!"

.

"I insist that you come to see me, kid. At my castle." Is the response.

.

"Too scared to come and fight?" Cries Link, "Then you have the heart of a coward!"

.

"No… I have your Princess… and no heart at all."

He laughs.

.

What does he mean he has me?

I'm right here.

Not with him.

.

But…

The air around me suddenly goes freezing.

All light dims in the Temple.

Link turns to me.

His eyes widen.

.

I look down to my feet.

A pink crystal forms around them.

I try to run.

But I'm stuck.

.

I scream out.

I look to Link for help.

But I know he's too far away.

He starts to sprint towards me.

.

The growth of the crystal speeds up.

It shoots up my back

It enfolds me.

I try to bang against the glassy walls.

But I can't move.

I'm frozen.

I scream as loud as I can.

But I can't hear myself.

.

Link slams up against the wall.

He pounds on it.

I know it's all over.

.

He presses his hands against the glass.

He looks at me.

His mouth moves.

I can't hear him but I read his lips.

'I'll save you.'

.

His eyes…

His eyes are cold.

Merciless.

I know he'll come for me.

.

My glass prison lifts of the ground.

I float upwards.

I can still see him

He looks up confidently.

His face set.

.

I keep watching.

Until…

I feel myself being warped away.

I know where I'm going.

Into the castle that used to be my own.

Into Ganondorf's castle.

…

But I know that Link will come for me.

.

****

Well, that's one down… one to go. I hope you liked it.

I'm actually pretty surprised that this turned out as well as it did. I was kind of putting this one off because, as I have already stated, I don't enjoy romance. But this wasn't as bad as I thought. I actually like this one. Yey.

Okay, for those of you who are like, "But what happens next?" I'm planning a story of the final showdown and that'll be posted… well, later.

Reviews are appreciated. I know that some of you might be lazy… But you have no idea how much it helps me and how good it feels to receive them… So, review please. Thanks.


	15. It's All Been Lies

****

Okay, here we go with number two. Sorry it took so long to get up, but I tried… really. Despite all that, I know you'll all like it anyway. Thanks a lot to the few people who reviewed me last time. Although… I'd like to see a few more this time please. Thanks. (You know you're low when you start begging for reviews… anyway.)

Enjoy!

Character- Link

****

Setting- After collecting all six sages, Link heads over to the Temple of Time where he hope to go home. What he finds, is not his home… But another sage, someone he's been looking for since he arrived.****

.

It's All Been Lies (Part 2)

.

It's finally over.

I've got all the sages.

Now I can leave.

I don't want to stay here any more.

I know that they can take care of this place.

Better then I could anyway.

.

I walk up the stone steps.

At last.

It's been far too long…

Since I earned a rest.

Since I got to see my friends.

Since I started this whole thing.

.

I've come to accept that I can't change everything.

Somethings just take time.

Lots of it.

More than I can give.

… Or control.

It was hard to realize this.

Hard to know that I couldn't be in control.

But I guess that's what destiny is all about.

And I'm only as good as my destiny.

As I've been told.

And I hate that.

.

I sigh as I walk up to the huge double doors.

I wish I could change things.

I wish I could change… This.

I don't want to go.

Well… I do…

Just…

I'm leaving things behind that I don't want to.

I don't want to leave without finding her.

Zelda.

.

I wince my eyes at the memory of her.

I press my hands against the wooden doors…

The fine carving under my fingers.

I rest my forehead against the wood.

I need to go home.

I need to forget about this…

About her.

Like she forgot about me.

.

Something fills me inside.

The same strange feeling I've been getting…

But stronger.

The feeling that she's here.

Zelda's out there somewhere…

Somewhere close.

But every time I get the feeling…

I'm wrong.

Just like I will be this time.

…

But it's never been this strong before.

.

I open my eyes.

Hoping that maybe she'd be there…

Right in front of me.

But all I see are the ruins.

.

Why am I torturing myself like this.

She's not coming back.

She's had her chance.

She blew it.

I'm leaving.

This just shows me that she doesn't care.

.

"Link?" Navi prods gently.

.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." I say heavily.

.

I push open the heavy doors and step in.

I know that I have to leave now.

I know that my place is no longer here.

.

My footsteps echo.

I look across the room to see the Door of Time.

But…

Someone's in my way.

Sheik.

.

What's he doing here?

Has something gone wrong?

I'm supposed to leave now.

Did he come to say goodbye?

.

"Sheik?" I ask, "What are you doing here? I'm finished getting all the sages now."

I swell my chest out.

I'm happy that I'm finished.

Yes… Happy.

.

"You're not finished yet, Hero of Time." He says.

.

My heart drops.

What?

No…

No, I was finished.

I'm going home now.

I've got over the fact that I'll never find her.

I need to leave now.

But…

A tingle of hope spreads through me.

.

"There is a part of the Legend of the Goddesses that you do not know." He continues.

He sighs heavily.

"This was a rumored legend until late. I realize now that it is true. The Triforce is spilt into three pieces; Power for Din, Courage for Farore and Wisdom for Nayru. When someone with an unbalanced heart touches the Triforce, it divides into these pieces for protection."

He stops here.

.

Okay, fine.

That's just fine.

Why do I have to stay then?

.

"When Ganondorf reached for the Triforce, this legend came true. The other two pieces shot off to their rightful carriers… the ones chosen by the Goddesses. This left him with the piece that he most applied to. He now holds the Triforce of Power." He says.

.

Oh.

I see.

That's how he got so strong.

I smile.

"That explains a lot." I joke.

.

He doesn't smile back.

But that's no surprise.

He never does.

Instead, he just goes on.

"The one who received the Triforce of Courage is, to no surprise, you."

.

Well.

That's good.

But… I've always known I was different like that.

I was always brave.

But it's still nice to know that I have a piece too.

.

I feel my hand tingle.

I look down at it.

A small, golden triangle has formed on it.

It glows slightly.

I smirk at it.

Courage is better then Power any day.

"What ever Ganny has, I'll have better." I say mockingly.

.

I look to Sheik.

Maybe he would decide to laugh at this one.

But…

I notice that he's shaking.

He looks…

troubled

.

"And… and…" He stutters.

He continues to shake.

Is something wrong with him?

What's wrong?

.

"And the third and final holder… is the seventh sage, destined to rule them all, the princess of Hyrule…"

His voice starts to shake at this.

.

My heart leaps.

Zelda.

Then she has to be here somewhere.

And I have to find her.

But…

Sheik… He's looking really out of shape.

.

"Are you all right, Sheik?" I ask.

He raises his hand.

Up in the air it goes.

My eyes widen as I see what blazed upon it.

.

On the back of his hand…

There was a triangle.

Glowing.

Golden.

Just like mine.

But… He had just said…

What about Zelda?

Oh…

Oh!

My eyes widen further.

My Goddesses!

.

A blinding light shatters through the hall.

I shield my eyes with my arm.

I can't wait until the light goes away.

I know who's behind it now.

.

The light shuts off.

I'm left standing in the cold air of the Temple.

I lower my hands to my side.

I look at her.

.

Golden hair hangs down her face.

Her crystal eyes shine down at the floor.

A pink gown hugs her body and gold jewelry dots her.

Her hand is still extended in the air.

She pulls it down to her side.

She doesn't look up.

.

So…

She was Sheik all along?

Why…?

Why didn't she tell me?

Couldn't she trust me?

.

She's changed.

A lot.

She's not the ten year old girl I met...

But that was seven years ago.

And people do usually grow during those years.

She certainly did.

.

I try to swallow.

But I can't.

I can't do anything.

I try to speak.

But I can't do that either.

.

How do you describe…

Being so happy…

That you can't even move?

How?

I want to move.

So badly do I want to take a step towards her.

And touch her… Just to see if she's real.

How do you describe that?

You can't.

.

A tear rolls down her cheek.

She wipes it off.

Why is she crying?

.

I force myself to speak.

"Z-Zelda?" I stutter.

.

Her eyes leap to mine.

It's the first time I've looked at them in ages.

That's far to long to go without them.

My stomach lurches.

Like I've missed a few steps down a staircase.

.

I look into her eyes.

I don't say anything.

I'm lost.

.

She opens her mouth to speak.

"Link… I'm, I'm so sorry." She says.

She used my name.

My real name.

No Hero.

No Saviour.

Just Link.

I miss that.

.

Her voice.

I wish I could have heard that…

Every time that I almost gave up.

Every time I needed someone.

.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did… but… I'm sorry for everything. I couldn't." She says.

.

Couldn't she trust me?

Why?

I've done everything for her…

And she lied to me.

All this time…

It's all been lies.

.

But…

That doesn't bother me.

I don't know why…

It should.

I know it should.

But it doesn't.

I don't care anymore.

I don't.

She said sorry.

She looks sorry.

I know she is.

And that's all I care about.

That's all I needed.

And now she's here.

.

I smile widely to let her know…

That I don't care.

"Zelda." I whisper.

.

Before I even know it…

I take a step to her.

I think I'm kinda hoping she'd come to me.

But she doesn't move.

.

Then,

She puts her hand behind her.

She pulls out a long, slender arrow.

It's gold and glows faintly.

"I have this for you, Link." She says.

.

It's not what I was really hoping her reaction to be.

But…

A present is a present.

.

She holds it out to me in her hands.

"This is the only arrow powerful enough to penetrate Ganondorf's defenses. It's a light arrow, capable of harming even the most powerful beings." She says.

.

I walk over to her.

I take the arrow in my hands.

I hold them tight around hers.

They feel warm.

I don't want to let them go.

I know that the arrow is special.

But who cares?

I don't.

It's a stupid piece of wood and metal made with magic and gold.

Why was I ever interested in arrows anyway?

Everything seems pointless right now.

Except her.

.

She tries to let go of the arrow and pull away.

I tug gently to keep her hands there.

She looks at me.

Kind of in a shocked way.

But a good shocked…

Or so I hope.

.

I don't really know why I'm doing this.

I just want to.

I think…

I think I always have.

.

I never even had a proper conversation with her.

But that doesn't matter.

I look at her…

And I know everything already.

I just…

I just do.

.

I smile at her.

I've never done anything like this before.

But I know it's right.

.

I bring out my arm to put around her.

What am I doing?

I have no idea.

But nothing matters.

Nothing.

I just don't care about anything except this right now.

.

Before I even think about it,

I place my hand on her back.

I'm not even telling myself to do this…

I just am.

And I know it's right.

.

I gently pull her towards me.

She presses against me.

I bring my face in closer…

I can see every faint freckle on her face.

.

But…

A twinge goes down my spine.

Someone's here.

My ears prick upwards.

.

I tear myself away from her.

I draw my sword.

I know that Zelda feels it too.

She looks around.

.

A sharp laughter fills the air.

I know that laugh.

It's Ganondorf.

.

I look around wildly for him.

He has to be here…

Somewhere.

But…

I can't track his laughter…

It seems to be coming from everywhere.

.

His deep voice booms through the Temple.

"Foolish girl!" He laughs, "Did you honestly think that you could hide from me?"

I freeze.

I stop breathing.

He knows that Zelda's here.

And he's been looking for her.

.

"I knew I'd find you sometime." He continues, "I knew that if I let this kid run around you'd show yourself. You're so predictable it's pathetic."

.

I squint my eyes.

How dare he.

I run around and try to find him.

He has to be here.

He has to.

So I can cut him.

.

"Show yourself, you bastard!" I scream.

I know it's no use.

He won't.

He's a coward.

.

Laughter rings through the Temple.

"And you… Do you think that you'd still be alive if I didn't need you to find the girl? I could have killed you in a heartbeat, boy!"

.

Oh really?

I don't think so.

"Then do it. Do it now!" I taunt, "Come here and face me!"

.

"I insist that you come to see me, kid. At my castle." Is the response.

.

Why would I go there?

I'm not moving.

"Too scared to come and fight?" I call, "Then you have the heart of a coward!"

If he wants to fight…

He can come here.

Triforce of Power my ass.

.

The response to my taunt though, was unnerving.

He laughs again.

"No, I have your Princess… and no heart at all."

.

Horror fills me.

I look to Zelda.

She's on the other side of the Temple.

I've run all the way over to the far side.

How could I have been so stupid?

I should have stayed close.

.

Zelda's eyes widen.

She looks down.

A pink crystal forms around her feet.

.

I sprint across the marble floor to her.

But I know that I'm not going to make it.

I was too far away.

.

The crystal spreads all over her.

She's encased in it.

I can see her screaming.

But I can hear her.

.

I pound on the glass.

I try to break it.

But I don't even cause a crack.

.

I press myself against it.

I look into the crystal and see her.

"I'll save you." I say to her.

.

The glass starts to float upwards.

I watch her go.

Up.

Up.

.

"If you want to come and get her you're than welcome, boy. In fact, I never expected you to have made it this far… I've underestimated you. No… not you… The Triforce of Courage." Ganondorf calls to me.

.

I stare up to the ceiling as Zelda hangs there.

"I'll be waiting." He taunts.

.

"I'll be there." I say.

.

A flash of light blasts through the gloom.

I look up…

But she's gone.

.

My breathing becomes heavy.

I look at my sword.

A fat load of good it did me.

I throw it at the stone wall.

I scream out.

.

Navi flies out of my hat.

"Link, calm down. We have to get moving if you expect her to live."

.

I sigh.

I walk over to my sword.

I pick it up.

"Yeah, I know Navi. Sorry." I say.

.

She begins to fly off…

Leading the way.

I follow right behind her at a jog.

I know that time is short.

And it's gonna take me a lot more that time control to win this battle.

But don't worry, G-dorf.

I'll be there.

I'll always be here.

You can't run from time.

.

****

Oooh. That was good huh? Do you know how hard it is to write in the point of view of a man when you're a woman? Do you? Because now I do. It's easy doing other stuff… but romance. That's hard.


	16. Whispered Words

****

I received a new request. (A few actually, but I'm taking them one at a time.) I had a really great idea as soon as I read the name of the person. It's going to be different, I can tell you that. Well… here you go.

Character- Nabooru

****

Setting- After having enough of her King's acquired attitude, Nabooru leaves to go to the one place she still feels peace… The Spirit Temple.

.

****

Whispered Words.

.

I hate him.

With all that's left of my heart, I do.

How can one man change so much?

I hate him.

.

It's amazing how much power can corrupt people…

Even great Kings.

He used to have all my respect.

But now…

No.

.

How many times was I forced against my will to do something.

I didn't want too.

Not at all.

He's given the Gerudo a bad name.

A name we had fought for so long to clean.

And now…

We are thought of as thieves again.

.

That is what we are now.

Thieves.

We would not have reverted back if…

If our King had kept his promise.

.

At first, this was all just to give us better living conditions.

The drought was worsening,

And we had no food.

We could not survive.

Our King…

He wanted a better life.

He when to Hyrule's King for aid.

.

He was denied.

.

And so…

We took it by force.

Just to get us somewhere to live…

At first…

But power corrupts.

And it took hold of our King.

.

He abandoned us.

Just for a larger bit of land…

Just for Power.

And we were left to become what we always were…

Thieves.

.

I hate him.

Two-faced…

Traitor…

Liar…

I hate him.

.

I walk through the sandy winds.

I know that they'll stop soon.

I'm almost there.

.

Sand blasts in my eyes.

They sting.

I lift up my cover.

I cover my eyes.

I walk blind through the storm.

.

No one but I has ever managed to cross this desert.

And arrive at this exact place.

It is where the Goddesses touch the earth.

I am at peace there.

.

The sand stops.

I look back.

It is a solid wall that just halts.

As if an invisible barrier was there.

I look forward.

Blue skies stretch across.

The sun streams down.

The great Goddess of Sand sit in front of me.

.

I am at peace here.

I walk to the huge stone steps.

I make my way up them.

The hot sun warms me.

All my troubles seem to melt.

.

I walk through the gateway.

The cool air inside the Temple is comforting.

I sit on the cold floor.

I dust all the sand off myself.

I run my fingers through my hair.

Grits of sand stick to my hand.

I shake them off.

They scatter on the flat stone floor.

.

I close my eyes.

I prepare for what I know I must do.

I came for a reason.

I need the silver gauntlets.

I came to get them.

And I know where they are.

.

With those gloves…

I will be more powerful than the evil King himself.

Then I will get rid of him…

Dispose of him…

Like he did to us.

Like he did to me.

I will show him that I am not just a Gerudo…

But his life's end.

.

That is what I'm here for.

.

I get up from my relaxation.

I walk up the stone steps in the middle of the room.

I turn left…

Just as I remembered from when I came here as a child.

That is the way to the gauntlets.

But…

.

There is a small hole in the wall.

Too small.

I was small enough at one time to fit in.

But I was seasons younger.

And now…

Now my plan has failed.

.

Could I not have seen this?

I have come so far…

Prepared so much…

Prayed so much…

And now…

A wall stops me.

.

I HATE HIM.

Why can he not be beaten?

Why can I not cause _him_ pain?

Why am I not small enough to fit in that damned hole.

.

Tears of frustration leak down my cheeks.

I wipe them away.

I pull myself together.

…

I just have to get a new plan.

.

I turn to head for the entrance.

But…

A silhouette is outlined in it already.

Could it be that Ganondorf has heard word of this already?

And how did they find this place?

I watch the silhouette as it draws nearer.

It enters the Temple.

It is a child.

Short...

Small…

Slightly spindly…

Perfect.

.

The child spots me and walks over.

I eye him carefully.

He could be a spy…

But he looks normal enough.

.

He stops just in front of me.

He pushes his messy, blond hair out of his eyes.

He looks at me coldly.

"Can you move please? I'd like to get through." He says.

.

I smile slightly.

"Maybe we can both help each other kid." I say, "I'll move if you do me a favour."

.

He looks me over suspiciously.

"What then?"

.

I smile at his agreement.

"What's your name kid?" I ask.

.

"I'm not telling you." He says.

.

Well.

At least he smart enough not to tell.

"Very wise not to reveal that." I say. "But, don't worry. I'm not a spy. I just want to know what your name is. But since you won't tell me I have the right to suspect the worst. Are you a spy for Ganondorf?"

.

The kid nearly spits at this.

"I would never serve him." He says harshly.

.

Good.

Not many people would enough guts to say that.

Especially in front of a Gerudo.

"I like you kid. You got attitude." I say, half laughing.

.

I step aside from the wall.

I reveal the hole.

He makes a move to get through it.

But I stop him.

"Slow down. I haven't told you what you have to do yet."

.

I raise a hand to my chest.

"I'm Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo. And don't judge me by my race and the… associations I would have in it. I'm here so I can get rid of the evil King. There's a treasure somewhere in that hole. I'm too big to get through it now… but you can. So, if you could please go in and get me the silver gauntlets, I'd be grateful… maybe I'll even do something great for you."

.

The kid smiles slightly.

"I'm Link, a …er… Hylian Soldier."

.

Link?

What the?

Who names their child THAT?

.

I laugh.

"Link? What a funny name. I shan't forget it.".

.

He heads to the hole.

He crouches down and crawls through.

.

I watch him disappear.

He better come back.

He's my only hope now.

He better not steal them either.

.

I bend over and call into the hole.

"Hey! Hey, kid! And don't even think about taking them. They're much to big to fit you!"

.

"I won't!" Comes his voice.

It sounds… mischievous.

Like he has a plan.

I can't help but feel like I've made a mistake.

Like I'm in a trap.

.

I don't think that I'll get those gloves.

But something tells me…

That the kid…

He'll do some good with them.

I just had to help him along a bit.

.

****

Ta da! The end of this chapter. I hope you liked it more than I liked HP # 3… because it sucked beyond belief. Anyone who has read the book, should be ashamed of that movie. I could direct better than that. The actors were all good. But the plot… what plot? It was so random.

To anyone who thought it was good… I'm sorry you feel that way. You probably haven't read the book and had no idea what a disappointment the movie was. And if you have read the book and you thought it was good… Well.

Okay. Sorry about that. I needed to ramble a bit. Back to the topic.

Read and review please!


	17. Lost for Words

****

Okay, I know that you're all excited about this story because… Impa doesn't really get a lot of attention in the game… or any other stories really. So, I think that this will reveal how a real sheikah's mind works. I really hope you sit back and enjoy.

Character- Impa

****

Setting- Impa and Sheik have now been in hiding for seven years. Although Sheik blindly believes that the Hero will return, Impa tries fruitlessly to turn him away from his false hopes. She believes that maybe the Hero has abandoned them.

.

****

Lost for Words

.

Sheik slams the door behind him.

He storms into the tiny cottage.

I sit still on my tattered chair.

My eyes on him.

He struts past me without a glance.

.

I know where he's been all day.

And even after I told him not to go into town.

He still goes.

He disobeys me.

.

He slams another door.

This time to the one separating the two rooms of the cottage.

His side… And my side.

.

I get up off of my chair.

A horrible groaning noise occurs at this.

I walk across the wooden paneled floor.

I creaks continuously.

.

I knock on his door and enter.

He's sitting on his window sill.

He looks out to the dying Lake Hylia.

It reflects in his eyes.

.

"Where were you today, Sheik?" I ask.

I know the answer.

I just want him to know I know.

Because I always do.

.

"Guess." He responds viciously.

He sighs angrily.

.

I nod my head.

I walk in and take a seat on his old chair.

It's better than mine.

I gave it to him for his birthday.

.

"Sheik." I say seriously, "This is getting out of hand now."

He looks to me.

"You know what my rules are. You DO NOT go to the old town… Ever."

.

"Impa." He says exasperatingly, "When will you ever see that what you say will not be enough to stop me?"

.

"Listen, Sheik. You may be too young to see the dangers, but let me clarify them to you. What if you were caught? Then what? Ganondorf has methods of finding out who you are, you know that."

I sigh.

"We cannot allow him two pieces of the Triforce."

.

"Impa. Now it's your turn to listen. I. don't. care."

He turns head.

He looks back out to the lake.

.

"When will you see that he will not come?" I yell.

I know that I shouldn't.

But I have to.

He won't listen if I don't.

"It's been seven years! Look at us. Why has he not come earlier? What would have made him come today?"

.

Sheik turns to me.

He spits on the wooden floor.

"Then you've lost hope?" He shouts.

.

I shake my head.

"No." I say.

I haven't.

Just… Lost hope in him.

"We are the hope. There is still light while you have the Triforce. Why can't you see that?"

.

"Because there are three pieces!" He screams.

"Can't you see? I was gifted with wisdom, Impa. I know that he will come. There can't only be two pieces of the Triforce."

.

I ignore this.

My job is to keep him safe.

How can I do that when he threatens and cheats death?

I cannot allow him out of my sight.

His argument doesn't matter to me…

Only his life.

.

"You will no longer go to wait at the Temple for him." I command.

.

Sheik looks at me in disgust.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore."

.

I take a deep breath.

Calm down.

I need to calm down.

I regain my posture.

"You will no longer go to the Temple to wait for him." I repeat sternly.

.

Sheik gets up.

He walks past me.

I follow him.

He raises his hand to open the door out the cottage.

.

"Zelda." I call out.

I know that he'll listen to me.

Now that I've said that.

.

Sheik whirls around.

"Don't you ever call me that." He says quietly.

He brings his hands up to look at them.

"Not while I'm like this… Don't you ever call me that."

.

I look at him.

I can't imagine how hard it must be.

"Sheik. Don't go to wait for him."

.

He shakes his head slowly.

"Just once more." He whispers, "Just once more. I know… He won't abandon us. One more night only will I wait. Then I'll let him go."

.

I look at him intensely.

I can see into his mind.

He believes so blindly that the Hero will come.

With all his heart he believes it.

.

I will let him.

Just once more.

Because he's lost for words on how to tell me…

That he needs the Hero.

…

That she needs the Hero.

.

I stand still.

I nod my head slightly.

My face is still as it always has been…

Stony.

Hard.

Emotionless.

.

Sheik nods back to me.

He turns the handle.

He leaves the cottage.

I watch through the mucky window.

He runs off quickly.

Like the shadow of a person he really is.

.

I know now why he had been so suborn about this now.

Hope is a hard thing to find these days…

And when you do find it…

You cling to it forever.

.

Deep down…

I know…

I know too what Sheik knew.

That he will return…

In time.

It will just take time.

And maybe this time… it is time.

.

A small smile curls up my lips.

"Good luck." I whisper.

I wish I could have said more.

To Sheik's face.

But right now…

I'm lost for words.

.

****

Yey! Done! Read and review. I'm still accepting requests. I've actually taken on two more; one of Link and one of Saria when Saria is awakened as a sage. I've got some good ideas for this one. They all came to me when I was listening to Evanescence's (Who I do not own either) Bring me to Life. I like that song. And I find it relevant to that part in the game. Well, until next time! (R&R… again!)


	18. Here I am Awake

****

Okay! I love reviews! I received some requests. I have been asked to write the POV of Link/ Zelda of when Zelda sends him back to his time and he goes to go see Zelda at her castle. HOWEVER, I have planned this to be the last/final/aurevoir piece… so it won't be coming quite yet. But it will be done… I have so many ideas for it. Squeals in excitement

Ahem, also, A POV for the Great Deku Tree has been asked of me. This is interesting. It will be up as soon as my exams will allow.

Also! I have been pondering a little something for a story about when Zelda is waiting for Link to come fight the final battle… It should be good.

With exams coming up, my updates will be coming slower… but I only have two more weeks of school, them I'm free. Then I'll update…. Lots.

Anyways, here's the next… chapter/story/installment.

Character- Saria

****

Setting- Saria is in the boss room of the Forest Temple. She knows that Link is somewhere inside and is looking for her. He finds her, defeats the boss and delivers some interesting news.

.

****

Here I am; Awake.

.

I try to keep my breathing quiet.

Maybe that thing won't hear me then.

I don't know how long I've been up here.

I just have to keep waiting.

Because if I move…

That monster will get me.

.

I slowly edge over to the end of the statue I'm behind.

I peer around the corner.

I stop breathing all together…

Just incase.

.

The large body of a black horse stands there.

It looks smoky.

Ghost-like.

It hardly moves.

It just stands.

.

A tall man is pacing the room.

Every time he passes me…

A cold wind blows by.

He misses me by inches.

I know that he's looking for me.

He wants to get me…

Before Link finds me.

.

The man turns to me suddenly.

His skull-like mask shines.

I duck behind the statue quickly.

Please don't let him have seen me.

Please.

Oh Farore, don't let him have seen me.

.

His croaky voice echoes through the circular room.

The identical paintings on the wall shudder as he speaks.

"Come out, girly." He says gruffly.

His voice sounds far off.

Like he were miles away.

And if I couldn't smell his breath…

I'd think he was.

.

His shadow passes over me.

He knows I'm here.

"Come out." He repeats, "I know that you're here. You can't hide forever. Come out."

.

I freeze.

I can't leave now.

If I make a break for the door…

He'll beat me to it.

Then what?

Will he kill me?

He is the Evil King.

He can do nothing else but kill.

He will kill me.

.

Oh Link.

Where are you?

I told you that I was here.

I told you.

Why haven't you come yet?

.

I look up to the haunting pictures above me.

A dark road rides far into the distance.

It looks so real.

I wish I could jump in and run away from him.

.

The dim, almost nonexistent light in the room begins to hurt my eyes.

I can barely see anymore.

It's like a tomb.

Only a few torches light the room.

.

It's getting colder.

Like every second that man is here…

The temperature drops.

I can see my breath now.

I try to cover the fog from drifting into view.

.

The man's footsteps stop.

My shaking breath sounds as loud as a Deku shrub's squeal.

To my horror…

The footsteps start up again…

But…

They're getting louder and louder.

.

I hold my breath.

Oh, Din.

Please help me.

.

The footsteps stop again.

My heart stops too.

Seconds pass.

But they feel like hours.

I know that he's standing right behind my statue.

I know he knows I'm here.

.

A black hand reaches around.

It grabs the edge of the statue…

His hand, inches away from my shoulder.

.

I hear a crunch.

The support of the statue to my back shifts.

The block of stone is lifted right of the ground.

I look up.

The man stands there.

Torch light gleams off his mask.

His grins.

His yellow teeth are barred.

.

Effortlessly,

He throws the chunk of rock down the spiral staircase.

The clangs echo up the passage.

.

I scramble to my feet.

I prepare to run for the staircase.

Down to freedom.

But my feet leave the ground.

The tunic round my neck goes tight.

He's lifting me up to his eye level.

.

He spins me around.

Our eyes meet.

Sort of.

Deep, black holes stare back to me.

I scream out.

I try to kick him away.

But he laughs.

.

"None of that will do you any good now." He says.

He hold his free hand up.

A large ball of purple magic forms.

My eyes widen.

"This might sting a bit." He snarls.

He brings the hot ball close to my face.

I can feel my skin start to burn.

I scream louder.

.

I prepare for the pain of the ball touching my face.

But…

The man cries out in pain.

I drop to the floor.

My legs hurt now.

The glow from the purple ball ceases.

I look up to the man.

He's clutching an arrow in his arm.

Black blood pours down onto me.

My legs are covered.

I rub my singed cheek.

.

I try to get up.

But I can't.

I pull my body with my arms.

I drag myself over to the far end of the room.

I leave a trail of his blood behind me.

.

Exhausted from pulling myself,

I prop myself against the wall.

The pain in my legs double.

I wince.

.

Another cry gets my attention.

The man was just shot again.

.

"Don't you even think about touching her!" Screams another man.

He steps into the light of the torches.

Long, blond hair blocks out his eyes.

But,

A strong smirk shows through.

A fairy hovers around him.

He wears the Kokiri garb.

But he's too old to be Kokiri.

.

What about Link?

Wasn't he supposed to save me?

My thoughts are interrupted.

.

The Evil King and the horse disappear into a puff of smoke.

The smoke drifts over to one of the paintings.

It seeps into it.

Where did he go?

.

Silence fills the room.

.

The new man…

The one who saved me, looks at me.

Shadows play on his face.

"Are you all right?" He asks.

.

I open my mouth to answer.

But the sound of galloping hooves stops me.

I look up to the painting above me.

The King is coming closer.

A purple, swirling cloud immerges.

The horse's head pops out of the painting.

.

The man knocks an arrow.

He fires it at the horse.

The horse whinnies.

It turns.

And runs away.

.

The King is flung from the picture.

He stands and brushes himself off.

He growls at the man.

He flies up in the air.

He fires an energy ball at him.

.

In one quick motion,

The man's sword is out.

He lashes it and sends the ball back to the King.

Unexpecting, the King receives a hit.

.

He fires another.

And another.

Another.

All of which are hit back to him.

.

Finally, the King falls.

He lays, slumped on the ground.

.

I try to get up again to have a closer look.

Shakily, I manage.

I stagger over.

The King twitches.

He begins to disappear.

I look on in confusion.

The man looks confused too.

.

An echoing voice fills the room.

"Well done Kid." It says, "You seem to have acquired some skill. But that was only my phantom. It won't be so easy fighting the real me."

A harsh laugh rings around me.

"What a worthless creation that was. I banish it to the gap between dimensions."

.

With that,

The body completely disappears.

The man sighs.

.

He looks at me.

He brushes his hair out of his eyes.

The torch light reaches him.

.

I know those eyes…

The eyes I've gone seven years without seeing.

The eyes that I've so sorely missed.

It's Link.

.

He smiles at me.

The smile that could shatter all.

But…

He's…

Old.

That can't be.

The Kokiri never grow.

Maybe it's not him at all.

But… His eyes…

.

He kneels down on the floor,

His smile still going.

He opens his arms.

"Saria." He whispers.

.

The way he says it.

I know.

It's him.

He may have changed…

But it's him.

His voice…

His face…

His body…

All different.

But it's him.

.

I forget the pain in my legs.

I run over to him.

I fall into him.

Tears run down my face.

But I don't care.

He's here.

And I'm home.

His arms grip me like a bear.

I don't ever want to let go.

I can't go another seven years without him…

.

He pushes me away.

His arms are on my shoulders.

I beam at him.

"You're back. You're back." I say.

It's all I can say.

.

He smiles back at me.

"Saria…"

He reaches into the tunic.

He pulls out an instrument.

An ocarina.

"I know that we haven't seen each other in ages… But I have very little time. I need to play a song for you. You'll listen, right?" He asks.

.

I know he's on a mission.

But why play me a song?

It seems odd.

.

I nod my head.

.

He raises the purple-ivory instrument to his lips.

Fast, lively notes come out.

But…

It's not just any song.

It feels weird.

I close my eyes.

.

The notes pierce into me.

They fill my heart.

I can feel them.

I can hear them.

They whisper to me.

The noise of the ocarina fades out.

.

Forests…

Leaves…

Wood…

Moss…

Fall…

Autumn…

Summer…

Winter…

Million and millions of memories pass into me.

I feel every tree.

Every leaf.

They speak to me.

I can hear them all.

I know who I am.

.

I am the Forest Sage.

.

I snap my eyes open.

Breath rushes into my chest.

All the voices whisper comforts to me.

I love them already.

How could I have ever lived without them?

Here I am…

Finally.

Awake to the world.

.

I smile at Link.

He looks at me curiously.

"I know who I am now." I tell him.

.

He smiles too.

A blue tunnel of light surround us.

I feel light.

I float upwards.

I let the blue light take me…

Link by my side.

.

It'll be all right.

That's what they're telling me.

Millions of them.

Telling me I'll be fine…

Comforting me.

.

My feet touch ground.

I'm standing in an endless room.

A blue platform shines beneath my feet.

I've been here before…

Not in this lifetime…

But before.

.

I look to Link.

"Thank you. I can now understand what I've always known that someday I would. I owe you everything. As a token of my thanks and as a gift of my power… Please, take this."

I know what I'm going to give him.

I've never even seen it before…

But I know about the medallion.

I have to give it to him.

.

A green coin comes down.

I send it over to him.

He takes it.

.

"I'll be here," I say, "If ever you need to call me… Just use my song."

I smile again.

"I'll stay here and prey for you now… Good luck."

.

He smiles weakly.

He and I both know…

That this will probably be the last we will ever see of each other.

Ever.

I wave to him.

The blue light forms around him again.

A single tear runs down my face.

.

I let him go.

I let him go…

.

I hold back my tears.

I prey…

.

Remember…

I will always be… your friend.

****

Awwww. So cute. I liked it. I hope you did too. Look out for more updates soon! (P.S. I don't think I'll so another for Link on this topic… I don't think it'll really do any good. Maybe later, but right now I have other things I want to write… Sorry if anyone feels disappointed by this, but I don't think Link plays a big enough role to write a whole other story about.)

Review please.


	19. Open Your Eyes

****

Sigh . I have been asked to POV of Link from the same setting as the last chapter. I try to never turn down any requests… so here you have it. Ta da!

Oh, and one more thing, I received a request to write something about the King of Red Lions. Normally I would be fine with any request, HOWEVER, I'd like to limit this collection of stories to one game and one game only; Ocarina of Time. Sorry for the request turn down. Later on, I might accept other games, but for now… just stick with one. (I don't know that much about Windwaker.)

Right then… here we go! Enjoy!

Character- Link

****

Setting- After learning that Saria was trapped in the Forest Temple, Link rushes in to save her. He knows that he has to tell her the news… that she is a sage.

.

****

Open Your Eyes

.

I turn quickly around a corner…

Again.

Why is this place so confusing?

I'm at the same place that I started at.

And Saria hasn't got much time.

.

I pull out my map.

A fat load of good it does.

I can't see anything in the dark main room.

I walk over to the torches I managed to light.

I got this place figured out now…

If you kill a ghost…

You light up a torch.

I've only got three.

.

I angle the map in the light.

Strange.

The boss entrance should be…

Right where I'm standing.

.

I hear a heavy breath.

My ears prick up.

I turn around quickly.

A purple flash passes by me.

I bring out my new bow.

I draw an arrow.

.

Ready or not…

.

I strain my eyes to see.

The gloom eats away at them.

I squint into the pitch dark corners of the room.

.

Here I come.

.

I sprint over to where the purple flash ended.

I aim my bow furiously.

Anywhere…

It could be anywhere.

.

I hear the heavy breath again.

I turn around as fast as I can.

In front of me,

A large purple ghost hovers.

I release my arrow.

It hits her.

She simply disappears.

…

But…

Nothing happens.

.

I hear a shill laughter behind me.

I turn around again.

Three ghost float before me…

All the same.

.

They begin to make circles around me.

I draw another arrow.

.

This ghost…

It can obviously make copies of herself.

I just need to find the leader.

.

One of the ghosts…

Giggles madly.

It does a twirl in the air.

That's it.

It has to be.

.

I aim and fire at it.

Her eyes widen.

It screams loudly.

All the copies disappear.

A purple flame is all that's left.

.

It hovers there.

Only for a minute though.

Soon, it dodges past me.

It travels across the cavernous room.

It lights the final torch.

.

Like magic…

The entire room lights up.

I can see everything now…

Even the strange object coming up from the floor…

What is that?

.

I step over to the rising thing.

It's a platform.

It must take somewhere…

Otherwise it wouldn't be here…

Would it?

.

I don't have time to think about what could happen.

What would happen if I step on that thing…

I just do it.

.

I step onto the small platform.

It jerks.

It starts downwards.

I shift uncomfortably in the long tunnel.

.

I stop.

I'm in the middle of a circular room.

There's no door anywhere.

I pull out my map.

.

It says…

That the boss room is right in front of me.

I put the map down and look at…

A brick wall.

.

What the hell?

Who made this map.

"Navi… This makes no sense at all." I whine.

I show her the map.

.

"Of course it does. It's obviously a fake wall. You should be able to walk right through it." She says offhandedly.

.

I walk over the wall.

I rub my hand against it.

It's solid.

"Navi. It's real."

I look at her skeptically.

.

"It's one of the kinds where you have to run through." She says.

.

"Ha ha." I say sarcastically, "If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to save someone. Are you gonna help or not?"

.

"I thought you running into a wall would help lighten the situation." She explains, "Besides, I have no idea what to do… Maybe you should just check all the walls… just in case."

.

I begin to prod at the walls.

They're all solid.

For Din's sake!

What the hell is this?

.

I punch the wall.

It moves.

It slides across and reveals a doorway.

I look into it.

…

But it's empty…

That must be it!

I have to push the walls.

.

I continue to push the wall.

Around and around.

I stop when a new doorway appears.

Just to see.

.

Typically,

I get to the last doorway.

It's the one I need.

I see the boss door at the end of a twisted tunnel.

.

I walk in.

I get my key ready.

…

I hate these stupid hallways.

They twist all the way around.

It makes me dizzy.

.

I take a deep breath.

I sprint down the passageway.

The funny feeling in my stomach twinges.

…Like I'm upside down.

.

I reach the end.

I thrust the key into the lock.

I twist it fast.

.

I push my way through the door…

The feeling ends.

I breath again.

Relief.

.

A dark, spiral staircase stretches upwards.

Large slabs of stone lay scattered on the floor.

.

I hear a shriek.

My stomach drops.

I know who that is…

Saria.

.

I bolt up the stairs.

I dodge the stone on the floor.

The screaming worsens.

I'm coming…

I'm coming.

Hold on.

.

Halfway up,

I draw out my bow.

I get out an arrow.

I'm ready.

.

I throw myself into the main level.

Torches light a small circular room…

And…

Purple light reflects off a man.

Ganondorf.

He's holding a small figure up in the air.

…

Saria!

He pushes a ball of energy to her face.

.

I let my arrow fly.

It hits him.

Directly in the arm.

He drops her to the ground.

"Don't you even think about touching her!" I scream.

I wait until she crawls away.

.

I fire again.

A shadowy horse comes into view.

Ganondorf jumps upon it.

They ride straight into a wall.

…but

They turn into smoke.

They jump right into it.

Right into a painting.

.

Silence.

.

Are they gone?

Did he just run away like that?

He's more of a coward than I thought.

.

I turn to Saria.

She's still on the floor.

She doesn't look hurt too badly.

.

"Are you all right?" I ask her.

She looks so shocked.

She opens her mouth.

But she stops.

…

I don't think she can tell that it's me.

.

The sound of galloping hooves fills the air.

I look up to the painting above me.

The Evil King is coming closer.

A purple, swirling cloud immerges.

The horse's head pops out of the painting.

.

I get an arrow ready.

I fire it at the horse.

The horse whinnies.

It turns.

And runs away.

.

The King is flung from the picture.

He stands and brushes himself off.

He growls at the me.

He flies up in the air.

He fires an energy ball at me.

.

In one quick motion,

I pull out my sword.

I spin it round and send it back to the King.

Unexpecting, the King receives a hit.

.

He fires another one at me.

And another.

Another.

All of which are blocked.

Is he stupid?

Doesn't he get that I'm better than him?

.

I launch back a final blow.

Finally, the King falls.

He lays, slumped on the ground.

.

I look down at the body.

That was a little too easy.

Way too easy.

.

Saria staggers over.

She looks down at him too.

…

But…

That's not him…

That's not him at all.

That's another man.

.

An echoing voice fills the room.

"Well done Kid." It says, "You seem to have acquired some skill. But that was only my phantom. It won't be so easy fighting the real me."

I know who that is…

The real Ganondorf.

A harsh laugh rings around me.

"What a worthless creation that was. I banish it to the gap between dimensions."

.

With that,

The body completely disappears.

Then it wasn't him at all.

.

I sigh

I look over to Saria.

I brush my messy hair out of my eyes.

That way I can see her better.

.

Her eyes widen.

Her mouth flaps up and down…

As thought she were looking for something to say.

I smile at her.

Now…

Now she knows it's me.

.

I kneel down on the floor,

I open my arms for her to come to.

"Saria." I whisper.

.

She runs over.

Tears staining her face.

She jumps into me.

I hold her tight.

It's been a long time.

Way too long.

.

She sobs into my shoulder.

Knowing that my friend is here with me again…

I love that feeling.

But… I have a job.

And not much time at all.

.

I push her away.

It's time for business.

.

She smiles madly at me

"You're back. You're back." She says.

.

Yes…

Yes I know…

But now's not the time.

I have to tell her.

"Saria…"

I reach into my tunic.

I pull out the Ocarina.

"I know that we haven't seen each other in ages… But I have very little time. I need to play a song for you. You'll listen, right?" I ask.

I know she will.

She'll be happy on how much I improved.

.

She nods.

A smile passes over her face again.

.

I bring the Ocarina to my lips.

I play the song.

The song that Sheik taught me…

Like half an hour ago.

.

I watch as she listens.

Her eyes start to flutter…

Then they roll back.

I stop playing.

…

What happened?

Did I…?

Did I kill her?

.

She collapses to the ground.

I bend down and pick her up.

"Saria!"

I slap her face.

"Saria, wake up!"

.

I jump as her eyes snap open.

I look at her…

Is she all right?

.

She smiles.

"I know who I am now." She says weakly.

.

I smile too.

A blue tunnel of light surround us.

I feel light.

I float upwards.

I let the blue light take me…

.

My feet touch ground.

I know this place.

A blue platform shines beneath my feet.

I've been here before…

This is where I woke up…

.

Saria turns to me.

"Thank you. I can now understand what I've always known that someday I would. I owe you everything. As a token of my thanks and as a gift of my power… Please, take this."

.

A green coin comes down.

It floats over to me.

I already have one of those…

Now I have two.

.

I look at Saria.

She looks around awkwardly.

"I'll be here," She says, "If ever you need to call me… Just use my song."

Her brow furrows.

I know that she's having trouble saying this…

We both are…

This might be the last time we see each other…

"I'll stay here and prey for you now… Good luck." She says.

.

I smile weakly.

I wave goodbye.

The blue light surrounds me once again…

As I float upwards I hear her voice.

It whispers…

Maybe not to me…

But I hear it just the same…

I hear Saria's voice.

"Remember, I will always be… your friend."

.

Why me?

Why did destiny choose me?

How can I not have control over my own life?

Why is it already planned out?

What's the point…?

What's the point in living?

If everything has already been decided.

.

I hate destiny.

.

****

The end!!! Well? What do you think.

I hope you're happy with the fact that I went through and did this one again in Link's POV… I think it's actually alright. YEY!

I have a story… today, at school, someone brought a pumpkin. (Yeah, you heard me… a pumpkin.) That's not all. They brought it so that they could play 'catch' in the hallways. It was amusing. Amazingly, it didn't get smashed… which is funny because I was one of the people who had to catch it and hide it so the teachers couldn't see… and I'm really clumsy. (You may have figured this out by the numerous amounts of spelling mistakes in my stories… clumsy fingers, you see?) Anywho, it was weird because none of the teachers even noticed that there was a giant pumpkin being thrown.

Well, thanks for listening! Read and review! Thanks a lot. (Requests are still being excepted.)


	20. To Be no More

****

Whooo! Have you guys ever heard of 'instant inspiration'?

Because I just got some! I received a review five minutes ago… and I absolutely had a brain rush. I'm sorry that I've put the Deku Tree story back one more to make room for this while it's still in my mind. I hope you like it!!!!

.

Character- Zelda****

Setting- Zelda and Impa are just escaping from the castle. They flee to lake Hylia, where Impa has a startling idea on who Zelda can hide herself.

.

****

To Be no More.

.

I run as fast as I can.

Impa drags me behind her.

I can't keep up.

Not for much longer.

My chest is stinging from running.

.

I try to draw breath.

But it hurts.

So I continue to gasp for it behind Impa.

.

My wrist hurts from where she's held it.

She keeps on pulling me.

.

I wince at every scream I hear.

We can't see anything from here…

We're in the secret tunnels.

But everyone else…

I don't understand why they couldn't have come too.

…

We just left them behind…

So that the Gerudo could kill them.

.

The brick walls let every noise through.

That's why I have to be quiet.

So they can't hear us…

But I doubt they could anyway…

I bet all you can hear on the other side is people screaming…

That's all I can hear.

.

My mother and father are whispering.

They sound as though they're arguing.

We're supposed to be quiet.

But they're talking.

.

Impa stops.

She spins around to them.

I take advantage of this pause in our sprint.

I drop to the floor.

I gasp for air.

.

"Your Highnesses," Impa hisses, "Be quiet. Or you'll ruin our escape."

.

"I cannot leave my castle, Impa." Says my father, "I have to stay with it."

.

"No, dear. Think of Zelda. The poor girl not having a father… and me not having a husband. We must leave." Says my mother.

.

My father looks at her wildly.

"How could you just abandon everyone like this? Can you not justify staying to fight for your people?" He says.

.

Impa grabs my hand again.

She pulls me off the ground.

"We have to keep going." She says calmly, "It's only a matter of minutes before they find the entrance to this passage."

She begins to run.

I have no choice but to follow.

.

I look back.

To my relief,

My mother and father are running too.

.

In the gloom,

I manage to just make out a door.

It's right ahead of us.

I'm almost there.

Then I can rest.

I won't have to run anymore.

.

Suddenly,

Impa stops.

I run into her.

I fall on the floor.

.

I look up to Impa.

Why did she stop like that?

.

The rattle of footsteps comes from down the tunnel.

I strain my ears.

"This way." Calls a voice, thick with Gerudo accent, "They went this way."

.

My stomach drops.

They found our tunnel.

Now what?

.

I feel Impa's hand grasp mine.

I start to run again.

I sprint, full tilt, to the door.

.

The footsteps get closer.

And closer.

I know they're gaining on us.

I'm too slow.

They get closer and closer…

Until…

.

"There!" The same voice calls, "There they are! Kill them, quick!"

I don't dare turn around.

Impa brings me in close.

She shields me.

The door is only a few feet away.

I hear the whistle of arrows above me.

Then…

.

"Oh Goddesses, no!" Cries my father.

I break free of Impa.

I turn to look at my parents.

.

My father is desperately trying to keep my mother standing.

She's swaying all over.

Three long arrows jut out her chest.

Blood dribbles out her mouth.

.

My eyes widen.

She's…

She's… going to die.

.

Impa picks me up.

She puts me over her shoulder.

.

No.

No I don't want to leave.

I can't leave her.

.

I reach out my arm.

I scream out.

An arrow narrowly misses my head.

My father looks up.

He begins to drag my mother towards the door.

.

Impa opens the door.

We go inside.

We're in the stables.

My father grabs the door frame.

He's still clutching Mother.

Then,

He looks at me.

.

He looks at me with one look that explains everything…

This is best for you.

I'm sorry.

You know what I have to do.

…Goodbye…

…

All in just one look.

.

"NO!" I shriek.

I know what he's going to do.

Please don't do it.

Please.

.

My father puts his hand on his sword hilt.

He grabs the door.

He slams it shut.

Impa and I are all alone.

.

"NO!" I scram again, "No, Daddy! Mother!"

Hot tears run down my face.

Impa carries me over to a horse.

I kick and try to run to the door.

But she stops me.

.

Why?

Why did my father just leave?

I can't believe it…

I don't want to..

.

Impa pushes me on the horse.

She mounts it herself.

.

Everything around me seems to move in slow motion.

I don't care anymore.

I don't have anything to care about..

.

The door bulges as the Gerudo try to push through.

Impa's hands pull the reins of our horse.

We run out from the stables.

…

But nothing matters.

.

We speed through the market place.

Thick sheets of rain pound down on me.

All the people point at us.

It's too late for any horse to pass through here.

.

I turn my head.

On top of the hill I can see the castle.

It's burning.

An orange glow envelops the town.

.

Then I see someone silhouetted against the fiery castle.

Riding a black horse.

I see him coming closer.

I know who it is.

Ganondorf.

…

Then my dream was right.

How I wish it wasn't.

.

He's chasing us.

.

Impa guides the horse to the draw bridge.

The tower guard spots us.

It's begins to tilt down.

Our horse runs across the wooden bridge.

.

We run out into the field.

We pass someone.

An eerie feeling passes over me…

Like we should have stopped to talk to him.

Awkwardly, I turn on the horse.

A flash of lightening illuminates his face.

It's Link.

.

Why would he have come?

…

He must have finished collecting all the stones!

Then…

Then he's my only hope now.

.

I dig into the bag I had prepared earlier.

I knew that Link would be coming soon…

So I got the ocarina ready.

Then, when he gave me the stones…

I could do the rest.

But now…

Now that this…

I don't think I'll be able to.

.

I need to let him do it instead.

.

I pull out the ocarina.

I throw it across to him.

It lands in the moat.

.

My task is done for now.

The motion of the horse makes me feel sick.

That tied with…

With Mother and Father…

I just want to go to sleep.

I just want to forget all this…

I just want it to be a dream.

.

My eyelids become heavy.

I don't mind that I'm falling asleep.

Impa's arms are around me so I won't fall off.

I let me eyes close so I can be in peace.

.

Strange dreams haunt me.

.

I'm in the Temple of Time.

I'm giving instructions…

But to who?

.

I see a face.

Cold eyes.

A young boy.

Then…

A tall man.

He has the same eyes.

Cold.

.

Then all goes black.

.

I wake with a jerk.

I look around me.

The peeling walls of a house surround me.

I'm laying on a pile of hay.

"Impa?" I call, "Impa, where am I?"

.

Realization hits me.

My memory kicks in.

Everything that happened comes rushing back to me.

Tears fill my eyes.

.

"Impa?" I ask again.

.

Impa opens a decaying door.

She steps inside.

She looks down at me with pity.

"My girl, we are at Lake Hylia." She explains, "I was able to find this… lovely establishment for us."

.

"Well, I'm glad I won't have to stay here for long." I say, "We have to get back to the castle. Arrange the Hylian army. We have to take back the castle."

Despite my mood,

I know that I am now the ruler of this country.

I have to make the decisions now.

.

"We… can't go back. Not now." Says Impa.

.

"Why?"

.

"Because our army was killed… We have no forces. Ganondorf has hold of the castle." She tells me.

.

I shake my head in disbelief.

We have to go back…

That's my home.

.

"Instead, we can help here. After we collect all the sages, we can overtake the castle again. That should only take a few weeks now."

.

I smile at this.

At least there was some good news.

With all the sages, Ganondorf could be gotten rid of and sealed away.

I want so badly for him to suffer...

After he betrayed my father.

"Right then… A few weeks it is. Let's get going." I say, motivated.

.

Impa sighs.

"It won't be easy, my child, but I think we can manage. All right, first off… give me the ocarina please."

.

My face falls.

I bring my hands together.

"Er…" I say.

.

"What?" Says Impa, "You didn't leave it in the castle did you?"

.

"No… I…"

How was I going to explain to Impa that I threw it to Link?

"I… gave it to Link."

I brace myself.

.

Impa pauses.

"That ocarina was the only chance we had." Say Impa calmly.

It's much worse than her yelling at me.

I wish she would just yell.

But she looks at me as though to say;

'How could you have ever done such a stupid thing?'

.

"What do we do now then?" I ask.

I feel the tears returning to my eyes.

I quickly wipe them.

.

I watch Impa's face twist in thought.

She raises her hand to her mouth.

She paces across the ancient floor boards.

She turns and looks at me.

Her eyes jump about as though she were suspicious of something.

I become nervous.

.

Silence.

Silence.

Creaking floor boards.

Silence.

.

Impa licks her lips.

"We have to hide, child."

.

Hide?

After all that,

We have to hide?

I stare at her, offended.

.

"Because we no longer have the ocarina, we have to let its new holder do his job. We must wait for him to finish. In the meantime, it is unsafe for you to walk around like that. You will be hunted and killed." Impa says.

.

"What do you suggest then?" I ask.

I don't know whether I like the idea of doing nothing…

But if I have to…

I guess I can handle it.

.

"A disguise." Says Impa, "You need to disguise yourself."

.

Oh.

All right then.

I guess that's fine.

I nod.

"Fine. That's all right. Just get me some old robes and I'll live in town… blend in." I say.

.

"Not good enough." Impa says, "We need something better then that. That's too… predictable."

.

My brow furrows.

Like what?

I can't think of anything better than that.

.

Impa begins to pace again.

"I had a vision that this would happen." She says to me.

I begin to feel unnerved.

I know she has something big planned now.

.

She continues on.

"I knew that soon I would need to teach you more than just manners."

.

My brow furrows even more.

"Impa?" I ask, "What are you getting at?"

I'm beginning to get suspicious.

.

"Zelda, my dear, I think that we'll be hiding for quite some time." She says.

.

"No we won't be." I say, "Link will finish this soon."

I know he will.

I've trusted him so far.

And he hasn't failed yet.

.

"All the same." Impa continues, "It will be a long time to wait. It is not safe for you- or any other girl for that matter- to walk the streets and land. Ganondorf will stop at nothing to kill the heir. That is why you must alter your entire self."

.

My eyes widen.

What did she mean?

"How?"

.

Impa looks at me.

Her red eyes flash.

"You need to become a boy."

.

What?

Ew.

That's gross.

I don't want to be a boy.

Besides, how do you do that?

"Impa, don't be silly." I say with a nervous laugh, "I can't just become a boy."

.

Impa sits down beside me.

She takes my hand in hers.

"It takes some very advanced magic to alter your appearance. But I'll teach it to you . You should be able to do it soon enough. And until then, we'll have to pretend."

.

"But I don't want to!" I say, shocked.

There has to be another way!

I can't…

It's not possible…

I don't want to.

.

Impa fishes into her pack.

She draws out a length of bandage.

"Remove your veil, girl." She tells me.

.

Slowly,

I raise my hands and take off the white and pink cloth.

I don't want to do this.

My blond hair falls to my shoulders.

Impa quickly scoops it up.

She begins to wrap the bandage around my head.

Like a turban.

.

My fringe hangs down into my eyes.

Impa tightens the bandages.

I look at her through the mass of hair covering my face.

Impa casts over me.

She whips out a knife.

.

I shift backwards.

"It's all right, girl." She says, "Your hair's a bit long… That's all."

She raises the knife.

She roughly saws away at my hair.

An uneven line of blond stretches just underneath my eyes.

I wince at the hair laying on the floor.

.

"Dress off, please." Impa commands.

I take off the silky pink dress.

I shiver in my underwear dress.

.

Impa begins to wrap the bandages around my chest.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

.

"Boys don't have breasts." Impa says shortly.

.

"I don't either, Impa, I'm only ten." I say.

Is she blind?

What the point?

.

"Just for now. Until you get the hang of the magic." She says.

.

She digs into her pack again.

"Goddesses, we're lucky that I brought these. I knew somehow that we'd need them"

She pulls out strange looking clothes.

They're blue and very small.

She pushes them into my hands.

"Put these on."

.

I take the clothes.

How…?

I've never dressed myself before.

The servants always do it for me.

I shake the clothes a bit.

How do I put this on?

It's not even a dress.

They're pants!

"Impa… how do I work these. I've never gotten dressed before."

.

Impa smiles weakly.

"Now's a good time to learn." She says.

.

I put my legs in where I think they should go.

This grab is unusually tight.

I put my arms through the sleeves.

Again… tight fit.

I straighten it as best I can.

I feel so uncomfortable.

.

Impa forces what looks to be a bag over my head.

It covers the lower part of my face…

Like a mask.

I feel hot.

And stupid.

.

"How do I look?" I ask.

My voice is somewhat muffled by the mask.

.

Impa eyes me over.

"Like a boy… A Sheikah boy." She says proudly.

.

I try to make myself comfortable.

But I can't.

I sigh.

"This is ludicrous, Impa. These clothes are the worst things I've ever worn. How's the Princess of Hyrule supposed to rule her country, if she's in disguise?" I demand.

.

"Firstly, you better get used to those clothes, mister." Impa states, "Secondly, you are no longer Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. You are a survivor of the Sheikah… your name is Sheik. You are my grandson… Got it?"

.

Sheik?

What kind of a name is that?

Why do we have to go so far in detail for a disguise?

Why do I have to be a boy?

.

"Yes." I say shortly.

I don't bother to hide the dislike in my voice.

.

"Right then. Sheik, we need something for dinner. I think it's about time you learnt how to fish, young man." She tells me.

.

With that,

We walk out of the house.

It's so weird not wearing a dress…

But…

I'm a Sheikah now…

A Sheikah boy.

And a boy would not complain about not wearing a dress.

.

I just hope Link gets a move on.

.

****

Ta da! I like how incredibly long this chappy is. Well, read and review please!


	21. Blood

****

Well, I got this sudden idea. And I like it. This chapter's gonna be pretty dark but I think it'll work out. Hope you like it. It's kinda creepy.

Character- Dark Link

****

Setting- Dark Link is somewhere inside Ganondorf's castle. He is waiting for his creator to give him his orders.

.

****

Blood

.

Blood.

This whole room reeks of it.

The sweet, heavy sent of it.

Like a thick perfume…

Meant only for my nostrils.

.

That perfect smell…

The kind you can only get seconds after a kill.

When the warm, red blanket,

Drenches your hands…

And slips to the floor.

.

When the light shimmers off the hot puddles.

And when the ground turns crimson…

That is when I feel happiness.

…

Or a form of it anyway.

But not for long.

.

And when my cold blade…

Draws blood out…

And sends it flowing to the dirt…

Only then do I feel satisfied.

.

When my icy hands share the warmth…

Of a maiden's open neck…

Only then do I feel contented.

.

Only in these moments do I feel…

I feel like I exist…

But not for long.

.

When I find him- myself- or whoever _he_ is…

And when I split him open…

And his blood stings my nostrils…

Then my happiness will last.

But only when that egregious sent fills myself…

Will I be true.

.

And because of that…

I will slaughter him.

And the memory of his sent…

Of his blood…

Will stay with me.

And because of that…

Link must die.

.

****

It was short… I know. But I have a science exam tomorrow. I've got two requests in the running and as soon as I'm finished with my exams I'll have them up. At least I got something up for you guys now.

Once again, sorry for not updating in ages… I'll make it up to you. In the meantime… You can comment on this… slightly disturbing chapter, in the form of a review. Thanks a lot!!! Bye for now. More in a few days.


	22. Farore's Gift

****

Just telling you guys… I really shouldn't be doing this right now. It's summer, and I don't think I've ever been this busy. sigh . I have sixteen storyboards due tomorrow and I've only done about three… So I'm kinda pressed for time. BUT, I did tell you that I'd be posting in a few days… and it HAS been a while. So, I decided to get this done first.

Right then, this is a request. I was asked nicely to post an entry from the Great Deku Tree… odd as it may sound… I like this idea. However, I did need to change a bit of the request. It was supposed to be an entry where the Great Deku Tree expressed his feelings as Link grows up. But I came up with this. Sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused, but I am the author and I believed that this would be a lot more… meaty. (Not to mention easier and more fun to write.) So here we go…….

Character- Great Deku Tree

****

Setting- The placing is, well… obvious. But this takes place when Link's mother drops him off into the forest. The Great Deku Tree is torn about what to do with the child that a dying woman left to him.

.

****

Farore's Gift

.

I look to the sky.

A dull light shines from the north…

From where the castle's being built.

It's non-stop over due north.

I cannot be doing with it.

.

All this…

Rebellion.

When will it stop?

Why cannot we settle for one King?

And one alone?

.

I believe after this man…

This Hylian…

Harki-

Harkini-

Whoever he is…

After he becomes King…

Things will change.

I believe this.

.

But only after this war.

This disgusting, filthy war.

After this.

It will all fall into place.

Destiny will take over.

And the land will rule.

.

Stars begin to appear.

Shimmering in the inky sky.

Their numbers grow lesser as they approach the dull glow.

.

What are they doing there that is so important…

That they turn off the stars themselves?

.

A few streaks of light pass me.

I tear myself from the sky.

I look around my clearing.

A dozen fairies float lazily around me.

.

The wet grass dances as they fly low above it.

I am at peace now.

.

I look to my left.

Against the wall is a small patch of tall grass.

Happiness fills me.

.

In that grass are the seedling Kokiri.

Still very young indeed.

Twelve moons old.

.

The fairies take care of them.

They are their guardians.

Such small children cannot take care of themselves.

They protect them forever.

.

I smile slightly.

The thought that one day…

These babies will grow…

Into full children.

I love that.

.

I watch as the fairies each swoop up and down.

Playing some game, I expect.

The Kokiri are all asleep now.

.

I prepare to close my eyes…

As they are heavy now.

But something snaps them wide open…

A scream.

Long and piercing.

.

I hear a rustle in the trees beside me.

All the fairies scatter.

The children in the grass are well hidden.

I draw my face into my bark.

I am only a tree now.

Just a tree..

.

I look through squinting eyes as a woman falls into the clearing.

A long arrow juts out of her back.

She tries to get up.

And fails.

She pulls out from under her chest…

A bulging bundle.

She crawls closer to me.

She's at my roots.

I can see into the bundle now.

.

A baby.

It is a baby.

.

The woman's heavy breathing fills the air.

Like a rattle.

She clutches at her chest.

She strokes the baby's face.

Then…

"Oh Goddesses. Protect my son. Protect my little boy!"

She begins to sob.

"Please, take him, Goddesses. Please let him live. Protect my boy… My baby. Link."

She pushes the baby away from herself slowly.

She cries harder.

"I am unable, Great Ones. Please take care of him. Be safe my boy, Link be safe."

The heavy breathing stops.

The woman hunches over.

.

Slowly,

The fairies reappear.

I let my face show.

I look down at the red liquid coming from her body.

The stars shine off it.

.

The fairies hover over her for a second.

They turn to me.

"What shall we do with her?" Asks one.

.

"We shall take her into the Lost Woods. There, she will rest." I say.

.

A fairy flies over the bundle.

"And what about this one?" It asks.

Another comes.

"Shall we take him in there too?"

.

"Yes." I say, "That is best for him. To die with his mother. Take them into the Woods now please. That way, he will not wake and see this."

I gesture to his mother.

.

The fairies all help to pick up the mother.

As soon as they finish with her they will carry the boy.

.

I look down at the bundle.

I see the young boy's face.

Link… did she say his name was?

Very odd name.

.

I bring a bow down and go to pick the child up.

Before I touch his skin I feel…

Strange.

Like what I'm doing is wrong…

Like I should…

Like I should… Keep him.

.

I feel that…

Destiny is strong here.

That he must stay here.

Not for his whole life… no.

But until…

Until…

I have no idea.

But he cannot die.

Not now anyway.

.

I pick up the child with my limb.

I sense…

A strength.

Similar to that of the Goddesses.

I bring him over to the tall grass.

I remove the cloth around him.

I place him carefully in the grass.

He is still sound asleep.

.

The fairies return.

They all demand for the baby.

The high pitched squeaking harms my ears slightly.

"No baby will be left to die today-" I say.

.

"But you just said-"

.

"-Never mind what I just said. The boy will stay and live among us. He will grow under our care. He is a Kokiri."

.

"But, Great Deku Tree. He is a Hylian. He will grow into a man. He cannot stay here. He will not remain a child like the Kokiri." Says a fairy.

.

"I feel that his stay with us will attract no attention and he will leave us before his manhood. Until his time comes, he is no longer Hylian, but Kokiri. Understand?" I tell them.

.

The fairies all make a noise of acceptance.

Most of them fly away into the night.

.

I look across to the patch of grass…

Just one last time before I go to sleep.

Link…

The new Kokiri.

He lays amongst the rest of my children.

He will grow with them.

He will grow with me.

Unknowing of all this.

.

I smile sleepily.

I had to take him in.

He has a large task in his future.

I can feel that.

I need to look after him…

Until he must leave.

Because one day he must.

But until that day I must take care of him.

Such small children cannot take care of themselves.

.

****

The end! Yey! Okay. I liked it. Sorry it took so long top get up for you all… but it's here now.

Well, I have two more requests in the barrel right now. One from Navi's POV and another from Keapora Geabora (However you spell it. I'll have to check later though. It's the owl, anyway.).

Right then… Just a quick question… This is a very unusual request. This particular owl pops up everywhere, and I was wondering if this kind Requester could specify what they would like me to cover in this POV. And I hope you guys aren't expecting actual dialogue either… 'cause I ain't buying that.

**Please review and tell me what you think. (And about the owl POV please!)**


	23. On Your Side

****

I was just looking through my reviews and you know what I found out? I have 65! That's absolutely amazing. Waves Flag I love you all for reviewing.

I'd just like to talk about how sorry I am for not having time to review any of your stories… or any at all really. I think overall, I've only sent out about twenty reviews… Which is disgusting because I know how much it means to get reviews. I haven't even added anyone to my favs lists yet. Cries at small amount of free time.

Sigh. Well, I did manage to type this up.

Character- Navi

****

Setting- Deep in the caves of Death Mountain, our favourite hero and his trusty glowing ball of light prepare to fight Volvagia. But what will Link do when Navi is unable to feed him any advice on how to dispose of the giant dragon?

****

.

On Your Side

.

It's really hot in here.

This is by far the worst place we've been.

And that's including under that well.

I can barely breath down here.

Easy for him…

Prancing about like a Skullkid…

He's got a proper tunic.

.

But me?

I've resorted into staying under his hat.

And that's not very comfortable at all.

Sure, his thick hair is soft...

But when you're being bounced about, you tend not to notice much else.

.

I take a big breath.

I can't stand it any longer under this hat.

I fly out from underneath it.

We're traveling down a long, stone hallway.

And it's boiling.

Link blinks up at me.

.

"Nice of you to join me, Navi." He scoffs.

.

I take one look at him and cringe.

His forehead's covered with sweat.

His tunic is dotted in small rips and tears.

Cuts and dry blood line his arms.

And he looks as though he's rolled in a pile of soot.

.

"Goddesses, Link. Look at you." I say.

This is the worst I've ever seen him.

Absolutely filthy.

What would…?

I giggle out loud.

What would Zelda think if she saw him now?

.

"What? Stop laughing!" He says irritably.

.

"I was just thinking… About what Zelda would-" I start.

.

"- She better be damn impressed." Link finishes swiftly.

He looks at his bloodied and carbon covered hands.

"I think it's rather manly, don't you?" He says in mock admiration.

He grins at me.

This causes the soot to settle in his dimples.

He now has giant black streaks across his face.

.

I roll my eyes.

We reach the end of the hall.

There's a large barred gate…

Like a cell.

A Goron is just visible behind the gate.

.

Link pulls out a key.

He unlocks the gate.

The Goron gets up slowly.

His face splits into a smile.

"Thanks!" He says gruffly.

He 'pats' Link on the back.

This causes him to stumble.

.

"No problem." Link says.

He massages the spot where he was hit.

.

"Listen. I heard that if you use the Goron's Crop… you can make any wall tumble." Says the Goron.

He looks absolutely ecstatic that he was able to give out advice.

Now, I would have been interested too…

If he had not been about the fifth one to have told us this.

.

Link has a plastered on smile.

His eyes go very wide.

He nods his head.

"That's… er… nice. It's interesting how many of you have said that to me. Why don't you go back to your city now? You're the last one left here." He says slowly.

.

The Goron, still smiling, nods.

He runs out the door behind him.

.

Link rubs his hands together.

He looks down at a golden chest sitting in a corner.

He kicks it open.

He pulls out the Boss Key.

.

"Common then, Navi." He jeers, "Let's go."

He leads the way out the hall.

We go up a flight of stairs...

Through another door…

We hop across stones, then…

We arrive to the towering boss door.

.

Link picks out the key.

With both hands he pushes it into the slot.

He turns it.

The giant padlock falls to the ground.

He dusts his hands off.

.

"There." He says. "Ready?"

.

"I'm not the one fighting, Link. You are." I remind him. "If anyone should be ready it's you. And you look as though you'll collapse any second now. I mean… look at your sword arm."

.

Link holds up his left arm.

A thick slab of dry blood sits on it.

The skin visible underneath his clothes is shiny from burns.

His face morphs into a frown.

.

He spits on his black fingers.

He rubs them across the wounds.

Crusty blood flakes off.

"Good as new." He says.

He turns and walks through the giant door.

.

Boys.

.

I follow him.

I enter a huge circular room.

I can't see the ceiling…

It just goes on.

In the middle there's a circular platform surrounded by…

Surprise…

Magma.

Goddesses, I am sick of this.

.

Small glowing pools of magma dot the platform.

Link jumps across the fiery moat.

He stands on the platform.

He looks around.

"Nice place." He says.

.

"Mmmm." I mumble.

I fly close to him.

There's no sign of the Boss yet.

I'm not one to really go looking for it either.

.

"Darunia said something about a fearsome dragon, din'ne?" Asks Link.

.

"Yes." I say, remembering.

.

"Well, where the hell can it be then? It's not like a dirty great dragon can hide in here is it?" He says.

He looks around.

"Maybe he can fly."

He looks up to the ceiling.

.

A great rumble shakes the platform.

Link looks to me…

Then down to the ground.

The rumble goes off again.

.

"Maybe he can dig." I say.

The ground shakes violently.

Link struggles to remain standing.

.

Suddenly.

Sparks shoot up from one of the pools of magma.

I jump at this.

Link spins and draws his sword…

Ready for battle.

.

Like an arrow from a bow…

A long, thin mass shoots out the hole.

I can't get a proper look it goes so fast.

Bits of white hot magma spit out from the pool.

I dodge around them.

.

I look to where the monster flew.

There, flying high in the air…

Is a dragon.

I recognize it.

I've seen it in books.

It's Volvagia.

Supposedly the most dangerous of beasts.

…

But I…

I can't remember anything about how to kill it.

...

I…

I don't know.

.

Panic spreads over me.

What now?

What now?

What are we going to do?

.

I rattle my mind for answers.

The Gorons have already beaten it before…

Or trapped it…

But I can't remember how.

I…

What are we going to do!?!

.

Link looks at me.

He raises his eyebrows.

As thought he wants me to do something.

"Well?" He asks.

.

Oh!

Right.

I need to fly up there and give him something to aim at.

I forgot.

"Sorry." I say.

I fly up.

I hover by the giant head.

.

The dragon twists and turns around me.

I fight to keep next to it's head.

.

"Well?" Shouts Link up to me, "What's the situation, Navi?"

.

I freeze.

What do I tell him?

"Erm…" I say.

I pretend to be occupied with catching up with the dragon.

.

"Navi?!?" Link repeats, "Come on!"

.

"I… I don't know." I manage to yell.

.

Link's face falls.

"You're joking." He says in disbelief.

.

With that…

The dragon lunges down.

Link has to quickly roll out the way.

.

"Just… just try and hit it or something!" I yell helplessly.

.

Volvagia dives down into a pool of magma again.

I fly to Link's side.

.

"What do you mean you don't know? Now what?" He spits.

.

"You've killed things before, haven't you? Just… you know… Kill it." I say lamely.

.

His mouth drops.

He gapes at me.

"Fine. Okay. I can do that."

.

Just as before…

The dragon shoots out of another hole.

It soars into the air.

It spins and twists.

I fly as fast as I can to keep up.

.

Arrows begin to zoom past me.

I look down to Link.

He's firing them up at the beast.

Yet…

All they do is bounce off the immense scales.

.

Link, however, doesn't seem to notice this.

He keeps firing.

Maybe he thinks he's hurting him.

"Link!" I yell to him, "That's not doing any good!"

.

"Neither are you!" He calls back.

.

This hurts me slightly.

It's not like I'm trying to forget.

But my pain soon stops…

Because he puts his bow away.

Clearly because I had told him so.

…

But I won't brag about it.

.

Volvagia takes another dive into the hot liquid.

He pops his head out of random holes.

More magma spits everywhere.

He reminds me of some kind of rodent…

Poking his head up like that.

.

Link fumbles with his hookshot.

He tries to shot the dragon.

But it's too fast.

Before he can plant a shot…

The beast soars out into the air again.

.

Link glares at me.

As though it's all my fault.

I know he's just frustrated though.

He can't handle the fact that maybe this is harder than he thought.

.

I fly back up to Volvagia.

It takes me a second to figure out what he's doing.

.

He's slamming into the rock walls at full speed.

Over and over and over again.

But I know…

I know what his plan is…

And unless Link is quick with this one…

…

We're in trouble.

.

"Link!!!" I scream, "LOOK OUT!"

.

Link looks up.

His eyes widen.

No sword can help with this.

.

Great boulders crash down on the platform.

Each one shakes it.

As they land they smash into smaller pieces.

The pieces shoot out and scuttle off the platform.

.

Link dodges around them wildly.

Jumping,

Dashing,

Spinning,

Flipping,

Narrowly missing each one.

.

Volvagia quickens.

His hits to the wall become more violent.

.

Oh, Goddesses…

Please don't let this kill Link.

.

An enormous slab of rock detaches from the wall.

A sickening crack echoes through the room…

As the huge chunk splinters off the wall.

.

Link, in mid-jump, looks up.

Dread fills me.

He's jumped…

Right under its path.

"LINK!" I shriek.

.

His eyes grow huge.

He throws an instinctive arm up.

But…

A horrible crunching noise fills the air.

Volvagia's screech of victory sounds the room.

Link's cry of pain is barely heard.

.

I fly down to his side.

He's sprawled out on the floor.

Rock pieces are littered around him.

His eyes are winced in pain.

Dark red blood spills freely from a deep gash in his right shoulder.

.

Oh Din.

What…?

It's all my fault.

What if he…?

No,

No, he can't.

…

Oh Goddesses…

It's all my fault.

.

"Link?" I prod gently.

No answer.

"Link!?!"

I begin getting desperate.

I fly into him.

Trying to get him to answer me.

.

Slowly,

He waves a groggy hand to push me off.

"Gerrof Navi." He says, slurring.

He pushes himself to his feet.

.

I sigh.

Complete relief.

I try not to dance at seeing him standing up.

.

He bends over and picks up his shield.

It hangs loosely in his wounded arm.

Blood pools around him.

His eyes drift in and out of focus.

He blinks rapidly.

.

The dragon!

I turn around and fly up to it.

How could I have forgotten it?

"Link! Come on." I say.

.

Volvagia swoops down.

Link raises his sword.

He slashes at the belly.

Clangs shrill out.

But the sword doesn't penetrate the scales.

.

The dragon spins around.

It comes down again.

It opens its mouth wide and…

.

Long, red flames shoot from it.

I watch in horror as Link raises his shield…

With his bad arm.

He crouches down behind it.

The flames lick all around him.

.

Volvagia spirals off down another hole.

Link's shield clatters to the ground.

It's cover in black carbon.

Link gasps for breath.

He falls forward.

He lies on the ground.

.

I speed over to him…

Ready to comfort him…

But something catches my eye.

.

Strapped to his back…

Is a colossal hammer.

The Megaton Hammer.

…

THAT'S IT!

I remember.

The Gorons defeated Volvagia by slamming the hammer on it's head!

.

"Link!" I scream, "Link, Link, Link , Link! The hammer! Use the hammer you found! Smash it's head in!"

.

Link moans.

He reaches up.

He pats around his back until his hand lands stupidly on the hammer.

"Oh." He groans.

.

He shakily pushes himself up.

He turns, ready, with the hammer in his hands.

.

As if on cue,

Volvagia pops his head out of the hole right nest to Link.

Link's eyes darken.

His face turns into something mad.

Determination on every inch of his face.

Fear passes through me.

I can't say why…

Maybe because…

Because he's just looks…

Angry.

.

He brings the hammer up.

With an immense battle cry,

He brings it down.

A dull thud echoes.

.

Then another.

And another.

Link keeps bringing down the hammer.

Rapidly,

Viciously.

Each blow followed by a loud cry.

The creature squirms and wriggles…

Then…

Silence.

.

Link slings the now blood covered hammer over his shoulder.

I flutter over to him.

His breathing is heavy.

His eyes are still cold.

.

I move around him,

As he topples backwards.

He leans up against a piece of rock.

He pulls out a bottle of red liquid.

… Oh!

It's that potion he bought way back.

.

He bites the cork off it.

He spits it to one side.

He chugs three-quarters down.

He tips the rest onto his gash.

.

Smoke rises up as it hits his skin.

A sizzling noise follows.

It sounds…

Painful.

.

Link grits his teeth.

He grimaces strenuously.

The hissing stops.

Link jumps to his feet.

I watch him spin his arm all around…

Impressed that the potion worked so fast.

.

"That's better." He says.

He puts the bottle away.

"Thanks for coming through for me there, Navi." He says, "I thought I was on my own for a bit. But you came through."

He laughs.

.

"It's good job too. Otherwise, I don't think we'd be having this conversation." I say.

.

He smiles.

He walks over to blue tunnel of light.

I didn't even notice it until now.

.

Amazing…

How second nature things become.

Like enormous tubes of light for instance.

.

I sigh.

I fly into his hat.

I bury myself into his hair.

I need to sleep.

Even with all the bumping about and voices…

Almost immediately…

I doze off.

..

.

..

I wake up.

I'm being violently jostled about.

I fly out from under the hat.

Link's going down a long staircase.

.

I try not to feel annoyed.

He could have at least been a little more gentle.

I look in front.

Kakariko lies there.

Bathed in the glowing moonlight.

.

Link speeds his way across town.

I follow him quickly.

No one's out at this time of night.

It must be two hours into a new day.

.

I guess that's a good thing.

I don't know what the reactions of people to Link's…

Current state of cleanliness…

Or lack of it,

Would be like.

.

Link runs down the steps leading up to the village.

Taking them two at a time.

I struggle to keep up with him.

.

We cross the dew covered grass.

Finally,

He stops.

Right next to the river.

.

He plunges his hands into the water.

He splashes his face.

Muck runs down it.

.

That water must be freezing right now.

It's not one of the warmest months…

And with Zora's fountain frozen over…

It must be like ice.

.

I sit in the grass by the river.

Absentmindedly looking around.

.

With a few loud thunks and bangs,

Link manages to shake off his weapons, boots and clothes.

He dives into the river.

.

He must be crazy.

I'd never do that.

.

His head emerges from the water.

"H-hey N-nnn- avi. Come on. It's–s fine." He says.

.

I notice the large goosebumps forming on his bare chest.

"No thank you." I say firmly.

.

He pulls a shaky shrug.

"S-suit yourself, then."

.

He quickly scrubs away at his skin.

I know he's eager to get out now.

The once clear river now runs black.

Black with muck, blood and shoot.

.

Link gets out.

He shakes the majority of the water off.

Most of it lands on me.

And it is Freezing!

.

He pulls on a fresh green tunic.

I look him over.

I smile.

He looks clean again.

.

He puts his boots on.

He walks to his massive pile of weapons.

He pulls out his blackened shield.

.

I watch him bring it over to the river.

He brings up a handful of sand of the bank.

He scrubs down the shield,

A smile painted on his face.

.

He looks so different now.

Now he's not covered in dirt and blood…

He looks like a good boy…

Now that his tanned skin can be seen.

.

His eyes have that glittering light in them.

Like they're alive…

But in a good way…

Not like…

Not like they go when he's fighting.

.

I frown at the memories of today.

The way his face twisted.

The insane look he had.

The way his eyes were like two chips of ice…

How they were alive with hate.

.

I remember in full detail the way…

The way he attacked that dragon.

It wasn't in an evil way…

Not at all…

But it was frightening.

.

I look over at his face now.

As he scrubs away the shoot off the shield.

I look at him.

And I feel a wave of gratitude.

I find that I'm exceptionally glad that I don't need to fight him.

Grateful beyond belief…

That I'm on his side.

****

Wow. That chapter was extremely long. But I think that it's one of my favourites! I hope you all liked it as much as I do. I'm actually really impressed with myself for writing this. I've improved a lot. I'm sorry if I sound all stuck up and braggy. I don't mean it like that.

Well, I hope you all send me a review for this one. Because it was long and I got up at six to write it. Sighs .

Again, to Booster, please send me a review about the Owl POV.

Happy Canada Day to all! (Yes, even if you're NOT Canadian.)


	24. Where Will You Go?

****

I'm happy to say that I have many requests all lined up for you guys and they're getting posted. These requests include a few POV's by various bosses, one as Link when he wins over the Gerudo and saves the carpenters and another by Nabooru when she was imprisoned in the Spirit temple.

BUT, for you guys, right now, I'm writing something I've always wanted to. This is the first time I've ever seriously thought about doing an actual song fic. I've been looking for 'The Song'… And I think I've found it (them).

So, because I can get these down quite quickly, I'll be posting two song fics. I'm really looking forward to them.

Please, if you don't like song fics, don't write me off as a 'bad writer'. I just wanted to try my hand at what others are doing. I think my song fics will be quite a bit different.

So… Here we go… being spontaneous and trying something new… Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I still do not own Nintendo. (Although one day… Shakes fist ) And I do not own Evanescence, who perform this song.

****

.

Character- Sheik

****

Setting- This doesn't have a specific setting as it is only Sheik's thoughts… So… the setting is … Sheik's mind…?

.

****

Where Will You Go (By Evanescence)   
.

I know that this must hard for you.

And you try to make it seem easy.

You try so hard.

And everyday I see you…

Looking for… me.

It tears me apart.

.

I wish I could tell you.

I do.

But you can't know.

It's too dangerous if you do.

…

That's what I keep telling myself.

.

You pretend to enjoy this…

What destiny has dealt you.

You smile,

And laugh,

You fake that you're comfortable.

When you're filled with hate.

…

I can empathize.

I know that feeling.

.   
_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone_  
.

Destiny.

It chose this for you.

You had no say.

Yet, you put up with your life…

As hard as it is.

But it's turning you against yourself.

…

I know that feeling too.

When all you want is peace…

To find a safe place…

And rest.

.  
_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  
_.

When I see you…

You appear strong.

You put your mask on…

And hide from me.

But you can't hide…

Because I know exactly how you feel…

Like there's no one…

No one to help you.

.  
_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone_  
.

I know that you want to get away.

More than anything.

You want to go back…

To the way things were.

But it's different now.

You have to accept.

I know you want to get away.

You're not meant to be here…

You're not as old as you look.

Not really…

Not yet…

.  
_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_

.

But…

Now you're our only hope.

The only thing we have.

Only you can save us.

You are all we have now.

And…

I know that you know that… deep down.

That's the only reason…

Why you stay.

.  
_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

.

We're all trapped.

Trapped here.

Waiting for you to save us.

I am waiting.

Waiting for you to free me from this lie…

My lie.

My shadow.

My… half-life.

.

All these years…

Trapped as another.

I'm no longer myself… but a shadow.

Pretending to be your guide…

Your friend.

Yet speaking in riddled words,

And codes.

Trying to make you see…

That underneath my mask…

Behind all the shadows and lies…

It's me.

.  
_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone_

.

I know who you are.

I can't hide from what I feel for you.

Not anymore.

I'll be there for you in a heartbeat.

…

But you barely know me.

Not the real me.

And no matter what I do…

I can't get through to you.

.

__

I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming  
.

I know you want out.

You've had enough.

No one should ever have to see what you've seen.

Feel what you've felt.

Know what you know.

But you can't leave.

Even though you want to.

You want to get out of Hell.

.  
_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_   
.

You need to stay.

You need to help.

You need to stand and fight for me.

Although I may not be seen…

I'm always here.

Looking at you through strange eyes.

…

You can't go.

You can't go back.

We need you here.

I need you here.

.  
_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

****

Well, there you have it. I like it. And I lo-ove that song. However… I'm not quiet sure that the lyrics are right. As a matter of fact… I'm pretty sure they're wrong. I just got them of a site… but I think that I was deceived! Gasp

Oh well. I think it's only missing one line; "You can't escape the truth." But apart for that… they seem to be fine.

Review and tell me what you thought. I'll be posting my next one tomorrow! I think it might be better than this one.


	25. Field Of Innocence

****

Okay, so… song fic number two. This is to another Evanescence song, 'Field of Innocence'. I picked it because it was so PERFECT to Link's situation. Just read the lyrics and you'll see. It's amazing. You know that you're a nerd when; You're listening to a song for the first time and the first thing you think to it is, "OMG! This would make the best song fic for LoZ ever!"

So… Here you go. Hope you think it fits just as well as I do. (I still don't own Evanescence.)

.

Character- Link

****

Setting- Again, this is more of just his thoughts… so there is no real setting.

****

.

Field Of Innocence  
.

Who I am, really?

Why is it me?

Couldn't anyone else have taken this?

This task…

Seemingly made for me.

Couldn't have destiny been more merciful?

.

I was stolen…

Stolen from all I knew.

Ripped of what I had.

And now…

Now I'm here.

Now I'm this,

.  
_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child_

.

All the hope…

And happiness…

That I once had.

It's not there.

Not anymore.

._  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now._

.

I've been banished here.

To complete my task.

But I don't even know who I am anymore.

Who am I?

Why was I taken here?

…

I know my destiny.

It has been told to me.

Told.

I have no choice.

It is not mine to select.

But…

Why could no one else have done this?

Why do I get the grief?  
.  
_Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

And knowing nothing at all  
.

I know that I must be strong.

And I'm trying.

I really am.

But it's hard.

I'm not who I appear.

I'm only a child.

Only ten.

But I've been forced to this.

Forced to my own destiny.

And now…

Everything has changed.

.  
_I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now_

.

When I look in the mirror…

I see a face.

It's mine…

But not truly.

I've been put in this body…

To face my task.

I was put here…

Because I was too young and too small.

Isn't that a sign?

A sign that someone is not ready?

If I wasn't ready then…

Why should I be ready now?

I'm not ready.

.

My body is mature…

But my mind is not…

And it's being forced to catch up.

But I don't want it to.

I can't stand it.

.  
_Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

.

I know what I must do.

I know what depends on it...

Depends on me.

I can't give up.

Even though I'm lost.  
.  
_Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Away  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Away_  
.

I wish I could turn back time.

I can do that.

But…

I can't reverse everything…

And that's what I need.

To start over.

I wish I could just go back…

To the way things used to be.

.   
_Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Away  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_  
.

I hold time in my hands…

But I can do nothing with it.

It's pointless.

The odds are stacked against me.

I have nothing.

Nothing but a memory…

Of what I once had…

And what was stripped of me.

.  
_I still remember._

.

****

Well, what do you think? Is that not the perfect song? Listen to it and think about it… because I think it's the best. And I've heard a lot of songs, and read a lot of song fics that were really really good… but none seemed to fit as well as this one. I think this captures the whole idea of the game. And that's why I love it so much… not to mention that the song itself is absolutely amazing. I hoped you liked it. I'll be getting back to your requests soon. Drop me a review please… I adore them all. Even the ones that tell me that I've made mistakes. (But I get to go through and correct them that way… like in chapter 23… queue = cue. Thanks for pointing it out.) Thanks for reading!

OH!!! And just informing you… (Incase you didn't know) that the sixth Harry Potter book has been announced. (True, this was about five days ago… but still…) It's called 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'. Ba ba BA! Gets excited .


	26. Miracle

****

After my short break with the song fics, I'm back with some requests. I have seven in the 'waiting bin' and I plan on writing them all.

IMPORTANT!!!! LOOK HERE NOW!!! Because I have so many stories to write right now, please do NOT send me any more requests for a bit. This will give me time to write… and you time to think. So if you get an idea, write it down, keep it safe, and in a few stories time… post it up.

I'll tell you all when I'll accept requests again. OKAY THAT'S IT NOW, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THROUGH THIS TO THE ACTUAL STORY! (Don't pretend like you actually always read the A/Ns… because I know you don't! Lol.)

Just to let my eager requesters know… the stories I will be writing are… The Owl POV, 2 boss POV's, a Goddess POV (Probably Farore), Link's POV as he's rescuing the carpenters, Nabooru's POV, and another by Dark Link. All of these have come to me with great ideas. I hope I don't disappoint you!

Okay, so I received no news on the Kaepora Gaebora thing… but that's okay because I'm taking it into my own hands. I've got a pretty good idea… I didn't want to have to restart my game to get his dialogue down… so what I'm doing is writing about a part that didn't happen in the game so I can create my own words. (It's easier this way.) I will, of course, stay loyal to the game. I am also killing two birds with one stone here, as I am putting into play another request inside this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

(That was a really long author's note, huh?)

.

Charater- Kaepora Geabora

****

Setting- Out in Hyrule field at night. Kaepora Geabora is watching over Link sleeping. He ponders about when he should reveal himself to the now much older Link… But he finds himself eavesdropping on a very touchy conversation between Link and Navi.

.

****

Miracle

.

I stay as still as I can.

I don't know whether or not he can see me.

It's dark out…

But the moon is bright tonight.

And he might see me.

.

I shift around.

This tree offers very little comfort.

No leaves…

No bark…

It's been dead for ages.

I must be very easy to make out should he look up.

.

Silence haunts the night.

He must be asleep.

He's not moved since I arrived…

That was an hour ago.

.

I know that I really shouldn't be here…

Watching him.

I know that I should respect his space.

But someone has to watch him.

What if Ganondorf caught word of what this boy is doing?

It would be just like the Dark Lord to come at him…

While he's sleeping…

And…

.

I push those thoughts out of my head.

No.

That's not going to happen.

Not while I'm here.****

See? I am here for a good reason.

.

I stare down at the young man.

The light of his fairy dances on his face.

He looks peaceful.

…  
It's a shame really…

What he's been through.

Traumatic.

And still…

He has days to go.

.

I should talk to him soon…

I suppose.

He should know that I've been looking out for him.

I know I should…

Next time.

Next time is best.

Not now…

It's too late right now.

I don't want to wake him.

It's been so long since he's slept...

Or even rested.

.

He stirs slightly.

My eyes widen.

I strain to see what he's doing.

I ruffle my feathers slowly…

Can he hear me?

I hope not.

.

He lets out a moan.

I freeze.

I stop moving at all.

…

He's just talking in his sleep…

That's all.

Another moan escapes him.

I can't make out what he's saying…

If anything at all.

.

He makes a violent jerk.

He turns over.

This awakens his fairy.

I stay very still.

I don't think she's noticing me thought.

.

She flies up above him.

Hovers there for a bit,

Looking down at him.

I can hear him mumbling.

.

Suddenly,

The fairy pelts down on him.

Over and over again.

This wakes him up.

.

I hear hushed voices.

I turn my head to hear them.

I focus in.

.

"Navi, what the hell's wrong wit choo?" Says Link groggily.

He pulls his hands down his face.

"I was sleeping… Sleeping! There's nothing wrong with that, is there? Or are you instructing me on that now too?" He snaps.

He's wide awake now.

Again, I try not to move.

.

"I woke you up-" Navi begins.

.

"-Yeah, yeah, I noticed!"

.

"You were… talking… again, Link." Says Navi.

.

"So?"

.

"I thought I'd wake you up… I thought you were having a bad dream or something."

.

I look down at them.

Link sits up.

He props his head up with his hands.

He's not looking in my direction.

Should I fly away now?

… But…

I don't want to go just yet.

Not yet.

I'll wait until they leave…

Or go back to sleep.

.

"It was not a bad dream, Navi." He tells her.

He seems sulky.

Navi flies over his shoulder.

.

"What was it then?" She asks.

.

"None of your business!" Spits Link.

He sounds vicious.

.

Silence fills the air.

Oh dear…

I think he took that a bit too far.

He seems to notice this too.

His hunched figure relaxes a bit.

.

"Listen, Navi… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… to yell, or anything." He says slowly.

.

"That's fine." Says Navi.

Her voice is colder than usual.

Colder than it needs to be.

I think about flying down there to settle this…

But I don't want them to know I've heard them.

.

Another silence floats by.

Link lays back down.

Navi, however, continues to hover.

…

Can she see me?

I haven't moved in ages.

She can't have.

Slowly…

She flies back down to the ground.

.

I turn to leave.

I open my wings.

That is enough for one night.

The sun will be up in a few hours.

I will take my leave now.

.

Something stops me.

Link has begun to speak again.

As slowly as possible,

I turn my head all the way round.

I look down.

He's still laying down…

Maybe he's talking in his sleep again.

But it's too clear…

He's talking to Navi.

.

"Do you think she hates me?" He asks.

Navi doesn't answer.

.

She doesn't need to though…

I have a pretty good idea of who he's speaking of.

He continues…

.

"I mean, why else would she just… leave me here."

.

"I don't think she did it on purpose, Link." Say Navi.

.

A heavy sigh,

Then,

"Why did she sentence me to Hell?"

.

He's beginning to fall.

I can tell.

All the novelty of heroism has worn off…

And the truth is beginning to come through…

The truth that no tale tells of…

Of grief…

Of troubles…

That is true heroism.

That is real.

.

"Link…" Says Navi.

She sounds as though she's choking.

"It'll be fine. We only have one more temple. Then we can go home. Then we can leave all this behind. You won't need to worry about this… about Zelda. Not anymore. You can go back to the way things were and live your life as you should have done and-"

.

"Will I?" Interrupts Link, "Will I be able to?

.

"Of course. It'll be like… like nothing happened. Your still ten… on the inside. You'll fit back in."

.

"No." He says.

.

I twist my head to the side slightly.

I focus down on them.

A loud, dry sob shakes the night.

.

"I won't fit back in. I'm not ten… not anymore. I mean… I was at one point. But now… I'm not so sure. My mind's messed up, Navi. I can't think the same way I used to. I can't move the same way I used to. I've been forced to mature. I'm not ten anymore… I'm seventeen." He says.

A long, shaking breath rips into the night.

"Like I'm supposed to be. I've been through more in these short weeks then most of the men in Hyrule! And if I do ever get to go back… I won't really be back. I'll still be… lost. I don't think I'll ever fit in… ever."

Another rattling sob.

"Why me? No one's even here to support me… 'cept you, Navi. And the one person that I'd like to see more than anyone… hasn't been seen in seven years. I hate her. I mean… in all those stories, all the legends, the Hero was all… perfect. Not like this… not like me. Why didn't anyone tell me… tell me it would be like this? Why didn't she tell me?"

.

I observe as Link curls up slightly.

I can hear sniffing.

…

He's crying.

.

Navi flies up above him.

"It's alright, Link. You'll see. It'll be fine. It's gonna work out."

.

"If I ever get a story… I want everyone to know just how hard it was for me… I want everyone to know the truth. That this is overrated. That I suffered for them."

He wipes his eyes.

He sniffs again.

.

"You see, Link" Coos Navi, "Look at yourself. You're not a man… You're a boy. You're still a boy. Keep your head on, do what you can… and you can save us all. There can be miracles. You are ours."

.

I see Link smile.

The dull morning light plays off his face.

His eyes are still red.

He gets up anyway.

"Common Navs… let's get an early start. I don't think Time's on my side right now."

.

I stay still.

I don't move until I see their figures well into the distance.

.

That poor child.

I can't even imagine what he must be going through…

Skipping almost half his life…

Just to suffer.

He's been through more than most aged men have.

And yet…

He smiles.

He smiles and continues.

He is our miracle.

.

****

Ta da! I think I got what I wanted to down. When I wrote it I thought that, for the first time, I'd have to erase almost all of it and write it all again. But it turned out alright. Now, I wanted to get the Owl's personality down… because in the game, let's face it, he more annoying than Navi… and he talks for AGES. But still, in the game, he's always there… like he is watching you, even though he's pretty useless (Unless he's getting you down the mountain… then he's okay.). And that's what I wanted to show.

**Also, I have started to plan the three part finale! Woo hoo! It's gonna be good I can tell you that much. Well, until then, send me a review with what you thought to this one. I'll get as many requests done as possible so I can open up the request option again. Thanks.**


	27. Truth be Told

****

After demanding my sister to tell me what were the coolest bosses in the game, and after her slow and suspicious response… (No one knows what I'm doing yet. I don't think they'd appreciate the fact that I'm writing about video games… so I haven't told, shown or even spoken about it yet) I've decided that the two bosses I'll be writing about are going to be Bongo Bongo and Twinrova. (Or whatever her name is, I'll have to look it up.) These seem to be the most interest out of the lot of them. So… Boss number one… Here we go.

Character- Bongo Bongo

****

Setting- Deep in the cold, dark crypts of Hyrule's burial grounds, Bongo Bongo awaits what he has been craving for… the chance to break free. Only one man stands in his way… Link.

.

.

I hear a cracking noise.

I look up to my ceiling.

Finaly.

He's here.

My trapdoor opens.

A thin streak of purple light descends.

The silhouette of a head appears.

It's him.

.

Just as Ganondorf said…

Now all I have to do is kill the boy.

Then the Lord will set me free…

After all these years.

.

She will pay.

She will pay for what she did to me…

I will rip that Impa woman apart.

.

I slink back into my shadows.

The purple-blue light shines down.

It lights up my platform…

My drum.

.

I can here voices at the top.

I can't hear what they're saying…

My hearing isn't too good…

But I can tell they're arguing.

.

The talking stops.

The argument is over.

I watch as the boy jumps down.

…

He's braver than I thought.

It's quite a way down.

But he lands it with ease.

He rolls as he hits the ground.

He gets up to his feet.

But… he can hardly be called a boy.

Has Ganondorf lied to me?

This is a young man.

No matter…

I will kill him.

.

A small ball of light flitters to his shoulder.

… A fairy.

He smirks at it.

"Told you I could make it." He scoffs.

The fairy remains silent.

.

This is my chance.

I focus on myself.

I draw my matter inward…

So I can become a shadow…

So I can become invisible.

I feel myself become sparse.

I feel myself disappear.

I am ready now.

I am invisible…

Everything but my hands…

I'll need those…

Necks cannot be crushed without those.

.

I bring one hand down onto my drum.

The hide shakes.

The young man turns around to look for me.

But all he can see are my hands.

"What's that?" He says.

.

I bring the hand down again

Heavier this time.

The man leaves the surface of the drum.

He comes back down hard.

He stumbles.

He begins to speak to his fairy.

I don't listen though.

I don't have to.

.

I bring the hand down again.

Again heavier.

He's sent a bit higher.

BOOM.

He flies again.

BOOM.

And again.

.

I bring in my other hand.

I beat it on the drum.

A heavy war beat fills my cave.

BOOM boom boom boom, BOOM boom boom boom.

.

He pulls out an arrow.

He shoots it at my hand.

I easily dodge it.

I laugh.

This shall be quite easy.

Then I will be free again.

.

I lash out my hand.

I grab him.

I squeeze tightly.

…

I wonder why Ganondorf was so worried about this one?

He's a disgrace.

.

I squeeze harder.

His groans echo in the darkness.

His fairy flies around his head.

.

His arm breaks free.

To my horror,

He's holding a long, steel blade.

He drives it into my hand.

.

I shriek out.

I let go.

He bounces to the floor.

I pull my hand in to nurse it…

Only to find that I am one finger down.

.

Laying on the floor…

Beside the smirking boy…

Is my finger.

Blood coats his sword.

My hand is sending blood spilling onto my drum.

.

That's it.

.

I bring my maimed hands down to the drum.

BOOM boom boom boom, BOOM boom boom boom.

I reach out again to the man.

As quick as lightning, he's loaded an arrow.

He fires it at me.

It connects painfully with my palm.

.

I draw back.

I've had it.

No more playing.

I bring both my hands down on the drum.

BANG!!

This sends the man several feet into the air.

The blood from the surface shoots up too…

Like a liquid blanket.

.

While he's in the air…

All helpless…

I launch my hand out.

I grasp him tightly.

I pin him against the wall.

His sword lands on the drum.

I crush my fingers together.

.

The airborne blood splashes to the floor again.

It covers his blade even more.

I can feel him struggle against my grip.

It's no use.

I'll kill him this time…

Nice and slow.

He'll pay for what he did.

.

He coughs…

…Pathetically at that.

I laugh at him.

.

I feel him wriggle,

Squirm.

He's coming to the end.

Then…

He frees him hand again.

But this time there is no sword.

Instead…

That vile object…

The Eye of Truth.

.

He pulls it up to his face.

His eyes widen as he looks through it.

He gasps.

.

He can see me.

.

He struggles a bit with his free hand.

No…

I won't let him get out another weapon.

I squeeze harder.

He jerks his hand fast.

He throws something at me.

It looks like a rock.

I take in what it is too late to do anything…

A deku nut.

.

With a blinding flash it explodes.

I feel him slip out of my grasp.

I blink rapidly.

.

The flash wears off.

But it's too late.

He's standing in front of me…

Sword in one hand.

Eye of Truth in the other.

.

That little bastard!

I bring myself down level with the drum.

I open my mouth wide.

If I cannot crush him with my hands…

I will grind him with my teeth!

I shoot forward,

Prepared to eat him.

But…

.

A smile flashes across his face.

He lets out a cry.

He thrusts his sword out.

.

Pain.

Unbelievable pain.

It consumes me.

I shriek out loudly.

My eye!

Oh, my eye!

Hot pain stabs my eye.

He's hit me.

He's gouged my eye out.

.

I can't see.

I only had one eye.

Now I can't see.

.

I beat furiously on my drum.

Even if I can't see him…

I can still kill him…

…right?

.

BOOM!

BANG!

BOOM BOOM!

.

I drum like crazy.

I will kill him.

I will.

He will pay.

HE WILL PAY!

.

A sharp pain in my stomach causes me to fall over.

I can feel my warm blood pour from me.

… He's…

He's killed me.

And…

My freedom…

I will never…

Never have.

.

Ganondorf was right.

.

I fell my senses go fuzzy.

I can't feel my pain anymore.

.

Ganondorf was right…

This one is trouble.

And he's gonna have a hell of a time killing him.

.

****

Well? How did you like it? I thought it was interesting! It's my first time writing someone dying. I've never died before… BUT… I did have a dream just last night where I died in a nuclear bombing! And it felt like that (Minus the blood). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

Again, I'd like to remind you that I have closed off the request aspect for a little bit. I have many many many that I'd like to tackle before I take any others on. Sorry if you're all dying because of this… but I'll be open to requests again soon.

Some of you rebels have tried to send me a request last post. Luckily, these request have already been in planning for quite some time… I've mentioned my final tree-part finale… It's gonna be done in the POV's of Link, Zelda and Ganondorf all at the setting of the Final Battle/ banishment to Sacred Realm/ Fluffy, lovey-dovey clouds/ Final scene between young Link and Zelda.

It's gonna be good!

I'll update soon.

Again, please hold off all requests for a it longer.


	28. Chosen Accomplist

****

Guys, I am SOOO sorry for not updating sooner… But I have a good excuse, you see. I'm currently halfway through writing the Twinrova POV and it's proving to be quite a challenge. I've been working on it for the past week, only to realize that I can't remember which witch is which (lol). I know the names and all but I don't know which is fire and which is ice… So, after consulting all the FAQ's I could find, I still realized that none of them provided me with this info. So… I've restarted my Zelda game. I'm nearly there… I'm in the Spirit Temple right now. I'll have that update soon, but for now, I've moved on to the next item on my list. I should have done this days ago… but I thought that finding the information would be quick and easy… sigh. Well, I hope you enjoy this entry anyway.

Character- Farore

****

Setting- Well, I guess this would take place in the Heavens or Sacred Realm. I'm not too sure where the Goddesses would be placed… But this is more of Farore's feelings after having chosen Link.

.

****

Chosen Accomplist

.

I now face my task…

The hardest task one could ever ask for…

Or be given.

.

It is my time to choose an Accomplist.

Someone to do my bidding on this land.

One person in which I must embed my entity…

My courage.

.

My main choice…

A young man by the name of Ganondorf.

He is a Gerudo King.

He will do well with this immense Gift.

He will use it skillfully…

Yes indeed.

.

But there is something about him…

Something that attracted Din.

I think she will protest should I choose him.

Now that I think about it…

Her Gift would suit him better…

The Gift of Power is what he craves.

.

But is it wise to give him such power?

.

Nayru and I…

We sense this…

Sense that it would be a fool's choice to give him such power.

And yet Din proceeds.

I am almost certain that her choice will be him.

She was never the wisest of us.

.

That leaves me very little choice…

And Nayru also.

We must bless our Gifts to the ones with the strongest requirement for them.

.

I am unsure of the exact results of this.

We have never been so careless to give our Gifts out like this before.

Never have the ones with the clearest signs been chosen.

It is most unwise.

Instead of using the Gifts to help the land…

They seek out and desire each other.

As if they need and depend on one another.

Destiny takes over…

Horrible or great things can happen.

.

I am most unhappy about my obligation.

I may just be sentencing the land to its doom…

But I cannot let Din's choice go unrivaled…

Because the consequences will be much worse.

.

I sense that with the strongest three…

This land will fail.

I see no great things…

I see horrible things to come.

I fear that I will be pushing my Accomplist too hard.

I fear that I will torture him.

I fear that I have no choice now.

.

This is why my task is hard.

This is why I do not wish to choose.

This is why I wish that Din would not choose her strongest.

.

I must choose my strongest.

It is out of concern that I did not even consider him until these recent events.

Out of concern that with my Gift…

He would achieve legendary feats to great to understand.

I would have never chosen him.

He is much too strong with my Gift…

Stronger than perhaps Ganondorf with Din's Gift.

It is dangerous…

Most dangerous.

Because he will be unequaled.

.

But now I must choose him.

I must choose Link.

.

Even now, at the age of one…

He radiates with Courage.

And with my Gift…

He will be unexplainable.

.

I cannot see the future perfectly.

But I know that Link will accomplish huge onuses.

I know that he will use my gift rightly.

But…

I also see that he cannot be trusted.

Not entirely anyway.

He is not reliable.

I see gaps…

Gaps in time.

I've never seen anything like it before.

I have no idea what it could mean.

But I know that it will effect him greatly.

.

I prepare my Gift for him…

For the young Link.

He must have it now.

For Din, I know, has chosen already.

Nayru must now choose her strongest…

Then we will let Destiny choose its route.

.

I see the small child…

Wrapped in his dying mother's arms.

She's asking for me…

Asking me to help him.

She has no idea of what I shall do.

.

I ease her parting.

I let her go.

.

I sense the baby there…

Courage pulsating though him.

With a great weight in me.

I bless him with my Gift.

The Gift of Courage.

.

Immediately,

Our ties are connected.

I can feel everything of him.

I am part of him.

… He is as good as my son now.

My entity flows through him.

.

I feel now that I've done the best thing in the world.

Never has my choice felt so…

Right.

This was meant to be…

Destiny rules everything…

Even I.

And now with my Accomplist chosen,

And my Gift received…

I will let Destiny fall into place.

For I have done my part for now.

.

Let Link use my Courage for the land of Hyrule.

**There you have it! Okay, so, I was rereading some of my chapters and found several (Very small) spelling mistakes. I'm going to be going through all of my entries and editing them properly. (See what happens when you have NO spellcheck? Sigh) Anyway, I'd just like to thank everyone for not caring (or even noticing) these mistakes. They are very small anyway. (Things like "it's" instead of "its" and missing quotation marks at the end of a speech line and "nest" instead of "next".) So I'm fixing them. Thanks for being patient! Bye for now!**


	29. My Reflection

****

I hope you all didn't miss me too much. I have spent a lot of time thinking about this one because Twinrova is made up of two different people, Kotake and Koume. This seems fairly easy because when they are joined, they share one mind and eliminate the problem… but, when they are separate and as this is a first person story… well… you can see my point.

So I thought about different ways of going about this… 1) I could start it off in the middle of the battle as they become Twinrova without any introduction. 2) I could try to use different types of fonts to symbolize each of them, or 3) do two different chapters… one for each.

I don't like number three that much, because when they become Twinrova it will be the same thing… meaning that only 25% of what I write in the second part will be new. I want to give some background on each of them so, for the first time… I'll be doing a dual P.O.V. of Koume and Kotake. Hope you enjoy!

Just another quick note; I'll try my best to get some more stories up… but I'm going on vacation for a week so I might not post in a bit. (But that shouldn't stop you reviewing… eyes shift )

Character(s)- Kotake (_Italics_), Koume (Normal) and Twinrova

****

Setting- Inside a giant, stone statue, Kotake and Koume await for the boy Ganondorf warned them of. They prepare for a great battle… but none as great that will cause them to use their most deadly weapon; each other.

.

****

My Reflection.

.

I stare lazily across at Kotake.

She seems to be tense…

More tense than I am…

Much more.

She must be nervous.

Ha!

Nervous?

Of one little Hylian?

She must be losing her edge.

.

__

Koume's much too relaxed.

If she doesn't take this battle seriously…

It could be the last one we ever have.

I know now that we're Ganondorf's last chance.

He needs us to take care of this boy.

If we don't we will surely suffer.

Can't Koume see that?

She needs to stay focused.

.

I can't see why she's so worried.

We've handled so much more.

"What is the matter with you? Huh? Can't you ever relax?"

.

__

Relax?

At a time like this?

When our very heads are on the line…

No.

"Can't you ever take something seriously?"

.

"You're too uptight. This is gonna be downright easy. All we have to do get rid of him… then Ganondorf will surely leave us alone forever."

Why can't she just calm down?

.

__

"That's been making me think a bit, Koume… I don't think that this battle will be very easy at all… I think that Ganondorf's put us up to it because-"

.

"What have I told you about thinking?" I spit.

Honestly…

One of these days she'll hurt herself.

.

__

I sigh.

She never listens to me.

"I think he put us up to it because he's scared." I say.

.

Perfect example of the stupid things she 'thinks' right there.

"That's ridiculous." I say, "See where thinking gets you? Ganondorf's not scared of anything."

I glare at her.

Our minds are completely different.

Sometimes…

I wonder how we could ever be related.

I mean…

Look at me and then look at her…

I'm so much more better looking!

.

__

I know I'm right about this.

Koume's just being ignorant.

Our minds are completely different.

Sometimes…

I wonder how we could ever be related.

I mean…

Look at me then look at her…

I'm so much more better looking!

.

She still looks tense.

"Kotake, what's wrong?"

.

__

"He beat our creation. He beat our slave. Any minute now he'll be coming through our doors."

I know it.

I don't know what's taking him so long…

But he'll come.

He's good.

.

Come through our doors?

That's ridiculous.

How could she ever-?

A scratching noise echoes through our vast hall…

The noise that the door makes when opened.

I look over to Kotake.

She glares at me.

… I hate it when she's right.

.

__

I shoot a look across at her...

Just to make sure that she knows I was right.

I can tell by just looking at her…

She knows.

.

I mount by broom.

I fly into the air.

I look down to see who it is.

My heart sinks slightly.

It's the kid again.

So Kotake was completely right.

.

__

I zoom next to Koume in the air.

The kid climbs the wall.

He stands facing us on our platform.

He looks angry.

All my fear disappears.

It's replaced by the need to kill.

.

"Look at that Kotake!" I shriek, "It's that same stupid little kid."

.

__

"You'd think he'd have learnt his lesson!"

.

"We'll just have to take care of him."

I fly over to one of the island platforms.

"With my flame I shall burn him to the bone."

.

__

I fly over to my little platform.

"With my frost I shall freeze him to his soul."

I speed off.

I fly around the boy's head.

.

I take my position right in front of the kid.

I charge up my attack.

The tail of my broom grows hot.

I feel my power mount.

I shoot out a giant ray of fire.

.

__

The air glows red as Koume's attack fires.

But…

The kid smirks.

He whips out a long, sliver shield.

He holds it up…

Just long enough for to look at it closely…

And to see my own reflection.

…A mirror.

But what will that do?

.

I smile as he pulls out a shield.

No slab of metal can deflect my flames.

He's going to die.

…But…

Something about his confident smile unnerves me.

I see it for a spilt second before my attack hits.

.

__

The blast hits the shield.

Jets of fire shoot out on impact.

But…

He's still there

The flames are bouncing right back at Koume.

I'm at the right angle to see his face.

A smile… still there.

He knows what he's doing.

His eyes are fixed on Koume.

Then…

His eyes snap over to me.

His smile grows.

My eyes widen as I realize what he's about to do.

.

Why isn't he dead yet?

I can see my tunnel of fire bouncing back to me.

What kind of shield is that?

Then,

The direction of the tunnel changes.

It whips round.

I look over to Kotake.

Her eyes tell me all.

The flames slam upon her.

She spins backwards.

Her shriek fills the hall.

.

__

Pain.

It shoots through me.

I can feel the burning all around me.

That kid…

He's going to pay!

I fly out from the fire.

I launch my attack on him.

The white, frigid tube comes down on him.

.

I see the boy deflect Kotake's shot.

I watch in horror as it comes back…

Aiming right at me.

I can't do anything about it.

It's too late.

I feel the icy splinters hit my body.

Pain.

I scream out.

.

__

That's it!

This kid…

We have to kill him.

We obviously can't do it alone.

His stupid sheild…

It's a mirror.

He'll keep this up and eventually kill us.

I look over to the emerging form of Koume.

.

I get out of the icy tube.

I see Kotake look at me.

I know what she wants to do…

We have to join up.

We haven't had to do this in ages…

Oh! How I look forward to it!

.

__

"Koume! You know what we must do now" I call.

.

"Indeed I do Kotake. If it weren't for your stupidity… Maybe only you would've been hurt. But you let your anger take over… and it caused me to feel pain too." I tell her.

.

__

"What?" I ask.

Outrageous.

Trying to blame it on me!

How could she?

"Are you trying to blame me? You were the one who took the first shot that caused me to get hurt!"

.

"Yes, but I had to. We didn't know what would happen. Then, when we did find out, you decided to try again anyway. How imbecilic!"

.

__

"Imbecilic? How dare you call me that! This is all you fault!"

.

"My fault?" I echo, "Who do you think you're kidding? It was you who-"

I stop as I'm interrupted by a new voice.

"Hey!" It cries.

I look down to the kid.

He's looking up at us.

His arms are spread open.

He has a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you guys doing?" He asks us, "I'm kinda still here."

His arms flop down to his sides.

.

__

"He's right, you know." I say to her.

I smile slightly.

"It's time to get serious, Koume."

I raise my arms up.

I fly around in circles.

Koume does the same.

"Kotake and Koume's double dynamite attack!" I scream.

.

"Kotake and Koume's double dynamite attack" I call out.

Immediately, I feel myself being drawn together with her.

I feel my mind meld.

.

__

I let myself go.

I'm no longer Kotake.

I'm Twinrova.

.

I'm no longer Koume.

I'm Twinrova.

.

****

. . .Twinrova starts. . .

I look down on the boy.

I smile and wink at him.

I am now my ultimate form.

And I will kill him.

.

I hover over to another platform.

I bring out my staff.

I spin it about a bit.

.

Now…?

What should I use?

Fire or ice?

Fire I think.

That'll do it.

I'll just kill him now.

.

I launch my attack on him.

His shields himself.

But I know…

He can't hurt me with some kind of reflection.

I'm too good for that.

.

But… no reflection comes.

I must have…

I must have hit him then.

But… He's not dead?

.

Well…

He is very strong.

I probably need to hit him again.

.

I charge up again.

Fire shoots down on him.

Again… He shields it.

But again…

No reflection.

.

He's still standing.

It's almost like he's buzzing.

Some kind of noise radiates from him.

.

Fine then.

I'll use ice.

I launch an icy blast down to him.

.

To my surprise…

He doesn't put up his shield.

He just rolls out the way.

.

That's it.

I've had it now.

.

I charge up another fireball.

I blast it at him.

.

A smile shoots across his face.

He puts up his shield again.

I now notice that it's glowing fiercely.

My blast hits the shield.

.

A familiar sight reaches me.

My attack is being reflected.

Except this time…

It's stronger.

I now realize…

All this time he was charging up another attack.

.

My eyes widen as the huge jet of flames hits me.

I loose all my senses.

I collapse to the floor of the platform.

My vision blurs.

.

My skin burns so badly.

I lay there,

Shaking in pain.

I've never felt anything like this.

Never felt hate like this.

.

I hear the boy's footsteps come closer.

I force my eyes to work.

I'm wheezing as I point my face up to look for him.

He swims into vision.

Still with that smirk on his face.

I hate that smirk.

I've never wanted to cause so much pain to anyone like this before.

.

I watch as he pulls out his sword.

…Slowly…

As if to taunt me.

Then…

He brings it down.

.

All my pain is gone.

.

I feel myself separate.

I'm no longer Twinrova.

.

__

"Koume! What happened! Did he beat us?" I call out.

.

"Of course not!"

I look over to the kid.

He looks satisfied somehow.

.

__

"Er… Koume?" I ask.

I point to her head.

She's got something floating over it.

"What's that over your head?"

.

"Huh?"

What is she-?

Oh Goddesses.

"I don't know but you've got one too!"

.

__

"Oh no! We're dead!"

.

"Dead? Kotake! This is all your fault! I can't be dead. I'm only 380!"

.

__

"What are you talking about? You're 400!"

.

"Are you going senile? I'm 380!"

__

.

"We're twins! How can you be younger?"

.

"Is that anyway to treat your younger sister? You're senile!"

.

__

"You're ungrateful!"

.

"You're ungrateful!"

I stop suddenly.

A tunnel forms around us.

I begin to float upwards.

I scream.

.

__

I scream as I fly upwards.

I'm dead.

I'm dead!

"Oh! I hate you!" I call down to the boy.

.

"Me too! You can count on us coming back to haut you!"

With that…

The light takes us.

.

__

I let myself go.

.

**The end of that chappy!**

GUESS WHAT?!? (You may already know this if you're all hard core,) There's a new Zelda game coming out for the cube! dies on the spot AND, this ain't no sissy Windwaker. (Not that I minded Windwaker… I just think it was a bit disapointing… I was expecting some lavish spectacle of Nintendo's power over graphics… and it was to be amazing. However… they came out with the cell-shaded Windwaker. It was all right. I did like the fresh new look… and I don't believe that it was the cell shading that ruined it for me. It was the fact that the whole puzzle-solving heart of the game was neglected. The only two temples that I enjoyed were the Earth and Wind temples. The rest of the time you would sail around and look for maps and shards. Hardly any puzzles or cool quests. sigh . Maybe I just had high expectations. I wanted another one like OoT.)

But this one… It's realistic graphics shocked me. I heard of this 'Windwaker II' and thought it to be just like the first one. So when I decided to download the trailer… I was prepared for the little boy wonder, frolicking about the cute landscapes, totally ready to set aside 80$ anyway to buy it. The first thing I saw was this crazy-real looking river and I was like "Did I download the wrong thing?". But no. No I didn't. I just kind of sat there for like three minutes until it set in.

I'm looking forward to this one guys.

What are you doing reading this? Why aren't you downloading the trailer right now?!? Do it. It is awesome. Hyperventilates.

Don't want to download it? Fine. At least Google up some screenshots or something just to let me know you care too.

I can't wait for summer 2005.


	30. Gerudo Blessing

****

Ha ha! I've set aside some time before my vacation to write one more story. I have no idea how long it will take because I write everything off the top of my head in one sitting. I'm not sure how it works for me… but it does. So I have one hour to write this before tea time so I better get cracking.

Here we go.

.

Character- Link

****

Setting- Link is battling his way through the Gerudo Fortress trying to find the four lost carpenters. The catch? He can't be seen. And unfortunately for him… he was. With only one carpenter left, Link tries to win the respect of the man-hating women.

.

****

Gerudo Blessing

.

I look up from the hard ground.

A small square sits in the middle of the high ceiling.

The hot, desert sun beats through.

I can feel it burn the skin on my face.

I lay on my back,

My hands and legs spread out.

Grits of sand dot my body.

I can hardly find air to breathe.

.

I'm not used to this heat.

And being in here's not helping much either…

No wind.

No shade.

Not even a little square of shade from an overhanging stone.

There's not even a bed to lie on…

Or crawl under for some shelter.

So I'm just laying here

.

Honestly,

The Gerudo aren't very hospitable.

I haven't even done anything.

Well… apart from getting the other three guys out.

But they were thrown in prison for no reason!

So I was only being fair.

Yes… Fair.

.

Why couldn't I get a cell like they did then?

Theirs were all inside…

With a proper ceiling too!

Mine…

Mine's just a deep hole really…Except above ground.

And hot.

All it's got is one tiny window way up at the top.

I guess the scary ones get thrown in here.

.

Oh Din is it ever hot.

A thick film of sweat coats me.

I don't even care how much I probably smell right now.

I just want out.

.

"Wadda you suggest then Navi?" I ask.

I try to lick my lips…

But my tongue feels like sandpaper.

It just seems to aggravate my cracked lips more.

.

"Well, I guess you could use your ocarina and warp away." She says delicately.

.

Like I couldn't have figured that out.

"Honestly Navi. Even I thought about that. But look up there…"

I slowly raise my hand up.

I point to the hole in the ceiling.

Heads of the Gerudo women appear over the top.

"If I so much as move to stand up they'll fire at me."

.

"So what… you got a plan or something?" she asks.

.

"I think so." I whisper.

I kind of twitch my eyes for her to come closer.

"I'm gonna have to wait until it gets dark. There's no light in here at all… so they won't be able to see me, even if they're watching."

.

"So? Then what? You're still stuck here. How are you gonna get out?" She asks.

.

I smile.

Usually it's her coming up with the complex plans and strategies.

It feels good to be the brains for once.

"See that windowsill?" I ask.

.

"Yes…" She says slowly.

.

"It's made of wood." I finish.

I grin at her.

My dry mouth screams in protest.

.

She seems to understand my train of thought.

"But won't they hear the hookshot? Why not wait until nighttime then play your ocarina and warp away. It's safer. Then you can come back and-"

.

"Safer?" I say, still whispering to not be overheard.

"Navi, if I warp away, that'll mean that I have to get back here. And that will take time. And I don't really have that much of it left, do I?"

I shake my head a little bit.

Drops of sweat run down my face.

"Besides, where's the fun in running away?"

I laugh, wheezing slightly in the heat.

.

"Liiiink." Navi groans.

.

"Hey, if you don't wanna come with me, that's fine. I won't care. You can just fly away now if you'd like." I tell her.

.

"You don't mean that." She says.

.

"You're right… I don't. But I wish you'd just trust me for once."

.

"Fine. Fine!" She says exasperatedly.

She flies just above my head.

"Now, go on! You get some sleep… I'll wake you up when it's dark." She says.

.

Sleep?

How can I possibly sleep like this?

I can't even swallow properly.

"Hey!" I call up to the guards, "Hey you! Any chance for some water?"

.

They laugh at me.

I hear rapid speech in their tongue.

I can't understand it…

But by the way their laughter increased…

I'd say they were making fun of me.

.

One woman's silhouette appears in the sun's rays.

"Tha will teatch de boy to mess wit de Gerudo!" She taunts in Hylian, with her heavily accented voice, "Water! Hah!"

.

"Nah, I didn't think so either." I say.

.

Slowly,

I roll over onto my stomach.

I bury my sun brunt face into my arms.

Despite what I've said until now…

I've been dead tired for the past two days.

.

I do the best I can of wiping the sand out of my eyes.

I close them tight.

I feel myself fall asleep a lot faster than I thought I would.

..

.

..

.

..

"LINK!" Someone shouts.

.

"What? What?" I say.

I quickly sit bolt upright.

I pull out my sword.

I can't see anything it's so dark.

I realize that my eyes are coated in sleep.

I brush it off.

.

"Link!" I hear Navi's voice say.

I look around and see her.

A small ball is the only source of light.

She casts a glow onto the stone floor.

Stone floor?

Where am I?

I look around.

Oh…

Oh yeah.

I remember now.

.

"Is it dark out?" I ask Navi stupidly.

I put my sword back.

I stand up and stretch.

It's not hot anymore.

…In fact…

It's actually pretty cold.

I give a small shiver.

.

"Of course it's dark out, Link. Wake up." Says an annoyed Navi.

.

The imbecility of my question sinks in.

Well… it is dark.

I look up to the windowsill.

A thin beam of moonlight streams in through it.

I root around in my pack.

I draw out my hookshot.

I take aim.

I fire.

.

The spikes dig deep into the wood.

I feel myself being pulled up towards the window.

I struggle to reach the sill and hold on.

I scramble out of the cell.

I stand in the cold night air.

I let the wind wash over my face.

I sigh and close my eyes.

.

"Link?" prods Navi.

.

"Yes, yes. Lets go." I say, feeling slightly bitter that she didn't let me enjoy myself for a bit.

.

I look around.

I'm on a high tower

The full moon bathes the huge fortress just enough…

Enough for me to see…

Enough for them not to see me.

.

I grab hold of the stone wall.

There's a lot of protruding stones.

I easily slide my way across it.

I remain as silent as I can.

If I get caught again…

Well, maybe I won't be this lucky again.

…On second thought…

The Gerudo are pretty stupid.

I mean, honestly…

A place where men aren't accepted?

How do they…?

Don't they EVER…?

… You'd think they'd be happy to see a man.

.

I jump skillfully down onto the terrace underneath me.

I swiftly slide into the open doorway.

.

The torchlight in the stone halls glows brightly.

Good.

It looks as though they lighten up security around here at night.

There's no one around anymore.

That'll make my job easier.

.

I turn down another corridor.

I expect to see another set of doors…

But one single opening sits at the end of the hall.

I slowly make my way over to it.

I look cautiously into the doorway.

My eyes wander down the short staircase and…

.

Oh Goddesses!

It's a kitchen!

All the pains from my hunger flood back to me.

I remember that I haven't eaten in days.

My mouth, however, is to dry to water.

Not to mention the three Gerudo sitting around a large table.

They're chattering away in their language.

.

I bring out my bow and arrow noiselessly.

I aim down at them.

I'll have to be fast.

I'll have to shoot all three of them before another has a chance to run for it.

.

As quick as a poe,

I shoot down on them.

One.

The other two jump out of their seats.

Two.

The last looks up at me and stares unbelievingly.

Three.

.

I run down the staircase.

I reach the main floor.

A large pot-bellied cauldron sits over a fire.

A creamy sauce bubbles in it.

A delicious smell erupts from inside.

The center table is covered with bowls of soup,

Breads,

Cheeses,

Milk and…

.

"Water!" I say hoarsely.

I climb around the Gerudo's bodies.

I grab hold of the pitcher.

I dump it into my mouth.

.

Water never tasted so sweet.

I tip the rest of the pitcher all over my head.

I lick my lips and the salt from my sweat enters my mouth.

.

I attack a piece of bread.

I stuff the whole thing in my mouth.

I struggle to chew.

Before I even finish,

I thrust some cheese in too.

I swallow.

The fat lump of food hits my stomach with a loud growl.

.

That is some damn good food.

I couch down beside the table with a bowl of soup.

I drain it.

.

I wipe my mouth quickly.

"Okay." I say to Navi, "Okay, I'm good now. Let's get going. I still need to find the other poor sucker in here. Then I can break through that huge gate and get into the actual desert."

.

"Just be careful. If anyone finds this mess you made here, there'll be trouble."

.

I raise my eyebrows.

I'm in such a good mood right now.

She's such a wet blanket.

"Oh, really Navi. I didn't make too much of a mess. Look, no crumbs or anything on the table!" I laugh.

.

"Link," Navi says in monotone, "I was talking about Gerudo."

She motions down to the bodies.

.

I pretend to look surprised.

"Really?"

I laugh.

I reach over and grab another chunk of bread…

And a slab of cheese.

I wolf them down.

"Umkay!" I manage to muffle through the food.

.

I clap my hands together.

I step over the girls.

I leave through the opposite door.

.

I sprint softly down the hallways.

It's just random luck, really.

I have no idea where I'm going.

Every now and then, I come across a guard.

But they're easily taken care of.

.

Finally,

I reach a large, stone room.

The ceiling is really low.

I notice a small metal loop hanging down from it…

Like a handle.

But I don't really pay attention to it…

I can't… Because a voice is screaming in my ear.

"HEY! Hey you over there! Kid!"

.

The morning light peaks through the room's window.

A pink strand stretches across the floor.

It stops at the edge of a barred wall…

A cell.

I look into the cell.

That's where the voice was from.

A slightly overweight man has his face pressed up against the bars.

"Hey! You've got some guts coming in here kid. If you're caught you'll be in big trouble."

.

"Yeah, just be quiet, okay? I'm gonna get you out." I say quickly.

I can't help but feel that his screaming will have attracted more than just me.

.

I try to open the door.

It's locked of course.

Now how'm I going to get in?

.

"It's really nice of you to do this, you know. Do you think… do you think that you might be able to help out my other carpenter friends too. The three of them are in here and-"

.

"I've already taken care of them. You're the last one left." I tell him.

I don't really care about what I'm saying.

I'm too busy worrying about how much time I'll have left…

Time until the Gerudo show up.

.

"You got to be careful round here young man." Says the carpenter, "You know… there're guards everywhere… You never know when you might be- WHOO! Watch out!"

.

At these last words,

I dive off to the side.

I roll to my feet.

I draw my sword like a flash.

I stand to face…

Another Gerudo.

.

This one's different though…

She's dressed all in red… not purple.

Two long, curved blades rest on her back… not pointing at me.

Her heavily lidded eyes stare right at me.

She's smiling slightly.

.

"You tink you are doing well to be getting dis far?" She purrs.

I hold my sword steady.

She takes a step closer.

I raise my sword higher… threateningly.

"Oh. I see. You tink now that you can be beating me? I'm not as slow as my fellows."

She sighs.

She reaches back slowly…

As though wanting me to notice her exposed skin.

She bites her lower lip.

.

I remain steady.

I keep my eyes locked on hers.

She wants me to look…

I can't…

Because if I do, she'll attack.

.

To my surprise,

She smiles wider.

"You are not as weak minded as de other men are being." She carols, "I will give you de honour of dueling me. Let me see how strong you really are."

With a small moan,

She pulls out her two swords.

She holds them forming a circle in front of her.

She takes a few paces around me then…

.

She lunges out.

I sidestep and block her attack.

She turns round.

She pushes her fallen hair back.

"Vary good." She purrs, "But I doubt it will stay as a trend."

.

Again,

She launches herself at me.

Her swords both thrust out.

I jump backwards.

I charge with a forward slash.

She blocks it by crouching behind her swords.

.

Again,

She smiles.

"Vary impressive. It is no wondering why you hafe gotten so far. But you will be failing here."

She curls up as a tight ball.

She pushes off the floor with all her might.

She spins around in the air, her blades twisting.

.

I roll to the side again.

She lands on the ground hard.

I can tell that she had put all her effort into that attack hitting me…

Because she's off guard now.

.

I bring my sword round on her.

I manage to connect with her back.

She screams out.

A thin cut blazes on her skin.

A small trickle of blood runs down on the floor.

.

She turns to face me.

Her pleasant smile is gone now.

"I seem to hafe been underestimating you, Man." She says, "But no longer will I be going easy."

.

"Well, that's good. I've been looking for a proper fight since I got here." I retort.

I decide to attack.

Blow after blow she deflects.

And I block everything she throws at me.

.

Suddenly,

An idea hits me.

If I back away from her…

Maybe she'll be tempted to do her long range spin attack again.

.

I take a few paces back.

Please let this work…

Please.

.

Yes!

She curls up again.

She pushes off.

I dodge gracefully to the side.

I hear her cry of rage when she hits the floor.

I spin my sword quickly.

I cut her again.

A red 'X' now marks her back.

.

She reaches her hand back to her fresh wound.

I take this opportunity…

I grab hold of her arm.

I twist it round viciously to her back.

I pin her face first to the ground.

I rest one knee on her back to hold her down.

With my left hand,

I hold my sword to her throat.

.

"You win, Man. You win de fight fairly. I'm sorry I was doubting you." She coughs.

.

"Give me the key." I demand.

She remains still.

I push the sword against throat.

"Don't think I won't do it. Now, give me the key."

.

"In my culture, it is being polite to release de threat over de hostage before any demands are made." She stutters.

.

"Too bad I'm not part of your culture… or very polite." I say viciously, "Give me the key!"

.

"It's in my back pocket." She says, "Get it if you'd like."

.

"You get it. I'm not going to be part of your sick game-"

.

"I can't." She interrupts, "If you are not noticing, my hands are currently being held by you!"

.

Oh.

Well…

I guess I could just reach in and…

I mean… I'll do it quickly…

No.

No I won't do it.

That's what she wants me to do.

.

I loosen my grip.

I pull my sword away.

Slowly, I step up.

I help her to her feet.

.

She smiles at me again.

"Just get me the key." I say.

I hold out my hand.

She hands me the key out of her pocket.

.

I turn to go open the door for the carpenter.

I push the key in.

I unlock the door.

.

"Thanks kid! Now I'm getting out of here!" He says.

He skirts around the Gerudo.

He runs as fast as he can…

Which is very fast…

Out the door.

.

"You are being a vary good fighter." Purrs the Gerudo.

I turn and look at her.

She smiles…

This time showing her perfect white teeth.

"I was never tinking dat any man but Ganondorf could be fighting like dat. You hafe proven yourself beyond de expectation of men."

She holds out her hand for me to shake it.

.

It's a trap right?

It must be…

But…

But somehow…

I don't think so.

I grasp her hand tightly and shake it.

.

"I am de leader of de Gerudo after Nabooru is disappearing. I will be most honoured should you be joining our ranks. You are most welcome in these parts now." She says.

.

"Join? I don't have to marry you too, right? Because I really-"

.

"Oh. No no. No ceremonies at all. I will just be giving you permit to enter and exit as you will be liking. Dat will be fine, Mr…?"

.

"Er… My name's Link." I say.

.

"Well, I shall be looking forward to seeing you again then, Mr. Link. If dere's anything I can do for you… all you'll need is to be asking." She purrs.

She hands me a small slip of paper.

She puts her hand to her mouth.

She blows me a kiss.

.

I watch as she jumps up into a hole in the ceiling.

The shuts with a slam.

The same metal ring sits there…

So it's a trapdoor then is it?

I wish I knew that before now.

.

I give a small laugh.

I raise my eyebrows to Navi.

.

"Well, she was different, wasn't she?" She says.

She zooms around my head.

"Quite nice really. Should have arranged another time to meet."

.

I laugh.

"Hey, I got a permit now! I did my job. And I'm not really planning to come here again, sorry. But now… guess what!?! We don't even need to break through the gate. We can just walk right through!"

.

I strut out of the room.

A few Gerudos look at me in awe…

As I hold out my new tiny piece of parchment.

****

Well, that took longer then expected. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow… So I hope that when I get back, there'll be a whole bunch of reviews waiting for me because this chapter was LONG.

I hope you enjoyed it!

(Did you guys SEE the new game? I'm dead excited!)

Until next time… have a fun summer!


	31. Trapped and Waiting

****

I'm back!

I hope that you all missed me! I missed my computer! (Hugs computer.)

Anyway, after reading some reviews, I've realized that having a second rate spell checker sucks. So, just letting you know, I've been through all my chapters/entries, and have corrected them. I'm not the most accurate corrector but I spotted all the errors I could. So I'm not saying that it'll be error-free (After all, I am only human.) But… it's a lot better.

AND!!!! I've added more content, better speech and more emotion to most of them. Take a look! Especially most of my earlier ones because after rereading them, I've realized that my skills have somewhat improved. So there's more story for you guys. Also, more romance has been added to the romance entries and more background to the background entries.

I highly encourage you to look some of them over. (I know it might be a drag, but some of them have changed a lot!)

And for you rogue requesters… good news, you all seem to be requesting the same thing… A POV by G-dorf when he's beaten by Link. Lucky for you… I've got it all planned out. It'll be the third last entry… Not to mention one of the longest. And I know what's going to happen… dialogue and all!

Okay, enough blab… more story.

Here you go.

Character- Nabooru

****

Setting- After seven years of being trapped inside another's body, Nabooru is forced to fight as an Iron Knuckle against a strangely familiar young man who has entered the Spirit Temple.

.

****

Trapped and Waiting

.

All their voices seem so far away…

I can barely hear them…

There're three of them speaking…

Two I know,

The two witches.

But there's another…

A man's…

I've never heard his voice before.

At least I don't think so…

.

It's like all I can hear is the echoes.

I can't speak.

Not anymore.

Every second that passes by feels like an hour.

I've been waiting for help for ages.

I guess that says a lot for my people.

They must think I'm dead by now.

They will not look for me.

They will not come for me.

.

I try to focus on the voices…

To hear what they say.

But it's useless.

I can't hear anything but mumbles.

It's like everything has been cut off from me.

Like I'm drowning underwater.

.

Fuzzy images pass by me.

I see…

A broom.

No, two brooms.

The witches are spinning around me.

I can't see their faces.

Just blue and red blurs.

.

Then…

As if my ears were suddenly turned on,

I hear their voices.

"Go on, our Creation. Go and kill the boy." They tell me.

The command didn't come from their mouths though…

It felt like it was planted in the back of my mind.

.

I can't help it.

I don't even know who this boy is…

But something inside me wants to kill him know.

I know that they are controlling me.

But I can't help it.

I will kill this boy.

.

I still can't see.

But I'm not the one moving either.

My mind's shut down.

I'm not telling my body what to do…

It just does.

.

I feel my feet move my body forward.

I feel a heavy axe in my hands.

I feel myself swing the weapon around.

I hear an echoing cry escape my mouth…

But it's not my voice.

It's too deep.

.

A green blur dances around me.

I feel myself keep the blade swinging.

But inside I feel dizzy.

I try to tell myself to stop.

But the back of my mind overpowers me.

.

I can't think anymore…

Not for myself.

I lose all knowledge of what I'm doing.

The green blur fades to black.

I can't feel the axe anymore.

.

Am I dead?

I don't know.

I can't really remember what it's like to live.

Have I been dead for all this time?

How long exactly has it been since I was trapped?

About fifteen years?

That's my guess.

Is it all over now?

.

It can't be.

My mind is still not clear.

I can't feel my real body.

I can't use my own lungs.

I can't live my own life.

.

A sharp, unbearable pain pierces my side.

I feel my flesh rip open.

I scream as loud as I can.

But I don't hear anything…

Not even my echo…

Just nothing.

.

What's going on?

I feel nothing but my pain.

It consumes me.

I can't stand it.

Is this what been dead is like?

I do not wish to die.

Not yet.

.

Slowly…

A clear thought passes through my head.

It is the first clear thought I've had since…

This happened.

I understand that I'm thinking myself…

Not as the witches minion.

I hear myself think;

I will make those witches pay for this. They will suffer.

.

I hear myself think;

Open your eyes.

.

I do.

Every single colour rushes into them.

The sweet crisp colours I can hardly recall.

I gaze around longingly,

Drinking in all I can see.

.

I'm sitting in the middle of a room…

A large stone room.

The witches are above me.

Armor is scattered around me.

I look down.

I see shaking hands.

__

My shaking hands.

Then…

I focus my raw eyes on the man in front of me.

.

He's clad in a green tunic.

I've seen it before.

I recognize it.

I look at his face.

His cold blue eyes look down at me…

But they're not filled with hate.

He looks confused.

He looks so familiar.

His eyes…

I watch as his mouth forms the word, 'Nabooru?'

But I can't hear him.

.

Another thought passes through me;

Listen.

.

Immediately all the sounds in the room hit me.

I hear the witches cackling.

"Oh dear. She's awake." They say, "You stupid boy. Now look what you've done!"

.

I will myself to breathe.

Hot air fills my lungs.

I clutch at my stomach as it swells with each breath.

It feels…

Wonderful.

.

I realize that I need to get out of here.

I need to get back to the Fortress.

I need to tell the others about what I've seen.

Then I will come back here.

I will make them pay.

.

I get up.

My legs shake slightly.

I run across the room.

There's a door in the back.

I run to it.

.

I pass the man.

He has a long sword in his hand…

And…

.

I pause to double take.

Strapped to his wrists…

Large silver plates shine.

The Sliver Gauntlets.

I look back at his face.

.

That kid!

The one way back just before I was captured!

Link!

He's…

Well he's grown a bit, that's for sure.

.

"You!" I say, "You did this?"

.

I don't get an answer however.

Instead, I feel a wave of hot gas on my back.

I scream as I sink into its blue depths.

I kick and struggle.

But nothing helps.

I feel myself fall deeper and deeper.

I can't see the room anymore…

Only blue.

.

My feet hit solid ground.

I look around.

A vast blue room surrounds me.

Where am I?

I can see nothing I recognize.

Where have the witches sent me to this time?

.

"Hello, young lady." Says a voice behind me.

I turn to face a kind-looking old man.

I am not so easily tricked though.

He is obviously in league with the two witches.

.

"What do you want with me, old man?" I spit.

.

The man straightens his red and gold robes.

"I am Rauru. I have just managed to warp you away from another mind prison. You are now in the Sacred Realm."

.

What?

"What do you mean you warped me? What is this place?"

.

"I was able to bring you into the safety of this place before you were captured again. This is a safe haven for people like us." He says calmly.

.

I'm confused.

I was just in that room…

With that kid…

And now…

It just doesn't make sense.

…And what IS he talking about?

.

"What do you mean… 'People like us.'" I ask.

.

"I mean the Sages. Sages like you and I. We are all here now. Look around you."

.

This guy is mental.

He's been sent to me by the witches to drive me insane.

But…

I can't help but notice other people emerging through the blue light.

.

A child.

A Zora.

A Goron.

A Sheikah.

.

"I-I don't understand." I stammer.

.

"I do not expect you to understand until Link has awakened you." Says Rauru.

.

I look at him in disgust.

"Awakened?" I say, "Is this some kind of joke? If you have been assigned to kill me by those witches just do it. I will not tolerate this nonsense any longer."

.

"You will find it not to be nonsense soon, my girl. You are the Spirit Sage."

.

I look around the circle of people.

They're talking amongst themselves.

I can hear what they're saying.

.

"That's the last one."

And, "We're finally through this."

"It's all over now."

"Good for Link."

.

I have no idea what's going on.

I'm lost.

Worse, is that I can see that we're floating on a platform in the middle of nowhere.

There's nowhere to go.

No way to get away.

.

Will Link be able to save me again this time?

After all…

He has the Silver Gauntlets.

He should have the power to defeat even Ganondorf himself.

.

My thoughts are interrupted as a blue tunnel hits the platform.

I stare as a figure descends down it.

It's Link again.

He has come to get me, then.

.

He lands.

He looks around the platform.

"Hi guys." He says cheerfully.

.

My stomach drops.

So he knows them?

.

He spots me.

"I took care of those two for you." He say, smiling, "They were pretty tough… but I got 'em."

He pauses.

"You remember me, right?" He asks.

.

"Yes." I say.

I look around nervously.

.

"These are the rest of the Sages… incase you didn't know." He says.

.

"So I really am the Spirit Sage, then?" I ask.

I know what the answer will be now.

I know it's true somehow.

.

Link nods his head.

I clear my throat.

"Imagine a girl like me… Spirit Sage.

I laugh slightly.

.

"You'll understand as soon as I play a song for you." Says Link.

.

This seems a bit odd to me…

But he did save me…

So I guess it's safe.

"Alright." I say stiffly.

.

I watch as he raises an instrument to his mouth.

As soon as the notes come out…

A feeling passes over me.

Like I'm being swept up.

Like I'm being tossed about.

Then…

Everything comes to me.

.

Whispering voices.

Souls.

Voiceless songs.

Tombs.

Loved ones.

Spirits.

.

They all whisper to me.

Every voice fills me.

They complete me.

…Like they've just filled in a huge void I've had since birth.

I feel whole.

I am the Spirit Sage.

…How could I have ever lived without this?

.

The song fades away.

I look to Link.

.

"So…" I say, "You destroyed the witches, then?"

.

"Yes."

.

"Why did you go and do that? I wanted to take care of them." I say jokingly.

.

"You wouldn't have been able to." He says.

He laughs.

.

I nod at his gauntlets.

"Those are mine, Kid." I say.

.

"_They are not_." He says, "I stole 'em fair and square."

He looks down at them.

"Besides, you can't use them anymore. And you have no right to take them from me. I think I earned them when I saved you."

.

I smile.

"You know, Kid, I like you. You got spunk. And if anyone could have found us all… it would definitely be you."

I conjure up my medallion.

"This is for you, Kid…"

I pause.

"I shouldn't be calling you that… look at you. You're not a kid anymore. You're the Hero of Time. So take this…"

I throw it to him.

He catches it.

.

"Now go kick Ganondorf's ass, will you?" I say.

.

He smiles slightly.

He walks over to the blue tunnel.

He waves goodbye.

.

I watch as he floats upwards.

He's changed… a lot.

I can't help but notice how good he looks.

.

If only known how handsome he'd become…

Maybe I would have tried a bit harder to keep my promise to him all those years ago.

****

Ta da! What did you think? You could send me a review to tell me.   
I know I changed a few things around a bit… Namely the dialogue… and the song playing… but I like how it turned out.

I hope you liked it too. My next entry will be from Dark Link's perspective. I'll try to get that up for you guys. Until then, please read and review!

Again, hold your requests for one more chapter. I'll be 'reopening' next entry!

!!!!! Urgent!!!! New game release date is _supposed _to be june 1st 2005! (Maybe july 1st … I can't remember… But I'm 99.9% sure it's june! This is for the English version. In Japan, it comes out around Christmas or something… shakes fists.)


	32. Accepting All of Myself

****

Well, finally, after a long wait, I'm opening the requests back up. So if you have any you saved up, or any that have come to mind… review and tell me and I'll get them posted. I'll do my best to put them all up. However, again… stick to OoT only please. (And if anyone else asks for a POV of Ganondorf when he's beaten by Link, I'll scream. Lol.)

Alrightly then… let's get this show on the road. I hope you like this one guys. I don't know how long it'll be yet… but I have a feeling that it'll be short.

Character- Dark Link

****

Setting- After battling his 'original' self, Dark Link finds himself thinking about what his life is about as he is only a double, copy and dopleganger. (This story kinda reminds me of the same situation between Sonic and Shadow AND even Mew and Mewtwo… Yeah, I used to watch Pokemon back in the day, who didn't? And Sonic the Hedgehog is my idol. Lol… or used to be anyway. I watched his show every weekday at seven am! This part doesn't seem linked to the setting so I'll shut up now.)

****

.

Accepting All of Myself.

.

I lean against the cold brick wall.

I don't know exactly where I am…

Somewhere in Kakariko… I know that much.

I've traveled quite a ways though.

.

Ever since…

Ever since that battle…

I've not felt right.

Incomplete…

That's what most might call it.

.

I've always known, since the time I was created…

That I was just a duplicate.

But somehow…

Seeing my…

Well… myself, I guess…

But seeing the 'real' _Link_…

Seeing _him_ on his own…

As a full person…

It…

.

It hurts now.

I've never noticed it before.

But now I feel the gaping hole…

The hole of reality.

.

What am I here for?

I used to think it was to kill _him_.

My whole existence was bent on it.

But I failed.

And if I should try again…

I would fall once more.

It is true that I was built stronger, faster…

But that matters nothing…

Nothing compared to life.

.

But I…

I have a life.

Don't I?

I am living.

I breathe.

I think.

I have a life.

.

Even if my body is not my own…

My mind is.

I do not share _his _thoughts…

I have my own.

.

Does that make me real?

.

The bricks begin to dig into my back.

I push off the wall.

I walk down the dark, moonlit path.

No one is out tonight.

… Except me.

.

I look down to my hand.

It is my hand…

Not _his._

And…

And… Ganondorf may have helped create me…

But he did not give me life.

__

Link did.

And I will always be tied to _him_.

.

Maybe that is why I cannot feel whole…

Because I will constantly be connected to someone else.

Never by myself…

Not really.

.

But…

But _he _does.

He lives his life…

And I am forced into these shadows.

I may only be a copy…

A 'half' person…

But my life is no less than anything else's.

And I have to choose how to live it.

.

I must forget what I have spawned from.

I am not _him._

Nor is _he_ me.

In no other way but appearance and blood are we connected.

I may be _his_ clone…

And _he, _my mold.

But I am not _him._

.

I sit down on a low wooden fence.

Cuccos sleep soundly inside it.

I sigh.

.

My life is my own.

Ganondorf cannot instruct me…

__

Link cannot instruct me…

My life is my own!

.

I have to pull away from these shadows and lies that bind me.

For now I understand…

I am not who I am born to be…

But who I choose to be.

And I choose to be myself…

An individual.

I must accept all of myself.

.

I am not a Hero.

I am not a weapon or machine.

I may be a killer… a murderer…

But that is me…

And I accept that.

.

I will no longer follow Ganondorf's guidelines.

I have no need for them.

I will no longer work for him.

I am my own leader.

.

Now…

Now that I have fought _Link_…

I am solid.

I am no longer a shadow.

Slowly… realization filled me that day.

I know now that since that time…

I have been whole.

__

He made realize that I am whole…

In a way.

…And when I fell away into my shadows to escape…

I understood that I did not want to be a shadow anymore.

I forced myself to become the solid form that I became when fighting _Link._

I became a Hylian.

.

I brush my black hair back into my hat.

Disgust fills me.

I rip off that hat.

It is not mine…

Not really…

It represents _him_.

I throw the piece of cloth to the grassy floor.

I feel that I have taken some kind of step away from _him._

.

That's it…

Tomorrow… I will go and find new clothes.

I will pay for them with money…

Instead of threatening with death.

They will be clothes that I alone shall choose.

They will be mine.

.

I glance down into the cucco's water container.

I see my reflection…

My reflection.

I savour these words.

.

The still water provides a perfect mirror.

My black hair now hangs down freely without the hat.

My red eyes look back at me, shining slightly in the moonlight.

I smile.

I may look just like _him._

But I am me.

And I accept that.

I accept all of myself.

.

****

Well, that wasn't too long at all… but I think it was pretty good. I actually really enjoyed writing this. It was good fun.  
What do you guys think? Review and tell me please!

Remember, REQUESTS are now on the go again, so if you have any feel free to let me know.

I think I got down what Dark Link would be thinking. What do you think? It was hard for me to get this down a way I liked it because Dark Link isn't a very large character in the game and this event didn't take place. (well, it might have… but we didn't see any images or dialogue in the game.) But I did try.

I'll be updating soon with another entry of my own imagination, further characterizing Link's 'up and down' moods. Until next time! Bye for now!


	33. Blending In

****

Okay, I'd just thought I'd have a little bit of fun this entry. Because I know everyone thinks about it… What if we could age ourselves up a bit so we can get into R rated movies, or go to clubs, or drive, or drink, (Legally, anyway) or whatever else 'underage' people can't do? Well, I guess it might be a bit of a danger to give a ten-year-old that power, right? But it'll make for a good story… so here we go!

Character- Link

****

Setting- After completing several Temples, Link's spirits are up. He's happy and optimistic. He stops into Kakariko for some supplies only to stumble upon a tavern… A temptation all too great for a 'ten-year-old' boy.

****

Warning- Sadly, this waste of my time is necessary. This fic is rated PG13 for a reason. You may have noticed harsh language past entries. This entry contains alcoholic substances (hence the tavern). So, now I've warned you, you can't complain. So…er… proceed with caution should this content offend you. If not, good. Read along.

.

****

Blending In

.

I look at the heavy wooden door in awe.

I've always been kicked out of this place when I was a kid…

But now…

Well… I'm not a kid anymore, am I?

.

"Link? What _are _you doing?" Squeaks Navi, "You're not going in there. You've got a job, remember?"

.

"I need a break." I tell her shortly.

.

"'Need a break'?" She echoes, "That's too bad. We'll have to just find somewhere else then."

.

I glare at her.

"You're not stopping me." I tell her.

.

How can she really try to tell me not to go in?

I'm aloud.

You have to be fifteen to get in.

And I'm over fifteen.

Well over.

.

I look up to the sign.

It swings slightly in the low wind.

The setting sun casts just enough light on it for me to read it;

'The Tartly Tankard.'

.

I laugh at my own stupidity.

I should have come here ages ago.

It's so exhilarating just to be able to get in.

I feel like I'm cheating my way into a treat.

Like it's a forbidden place to me… even now.

.

I grab hold of the rusty handle.

Navi groans.

If I could see her eyes… they'd be rolling too.

"Just stay in my hat and don't make any noise, alright?" I tell her.

I turn the handle,

Push the heavy door.

Navi flies into my hat.

I enter.

.

I remain composed as I walk in.

But I struggle to retain it.

It's not hard to see why I wasn't aloud in here before.

It's all I can do to keep my eyes from looking huge and wide.

.

The noise alone inside the tavern is huge.

Several men are all screaming to be heard amongst themselves.

Occasionally, I hear a glass or bottle being smashed.

Cries are heard from all directions.

Some of the men are fighting.

Everyone else seems uninterested by these surroundings.

A small group of old men sit in front of a musical group.

I can't hear the music at all though.

.

I spot an empty stool beside the bar.

I walk over to it.

Halfway there someone is thrown into me.

I stumble backwards slightly before regaining myself.

.

"Watch it, stupid!" Bellows the man.

He shakes fist at me.

He then takes a run into the other man who pushed him.

.

I edge away slowly.

I try to remain calm looking.

I sit down cautiously on the wooden stool.

I turn to the barkeeper.

.

"Whadda ya want?" He barks.

He's cleaning a large glass with on old cloth.

…It doesn't look too clean.

.

"Er…" I stammer, "A pint of ale, please."

That's all I can think of.

That's all I know.

.

The barkeeper casts me a look as if to say;

'What are you? Stupid?'

Then says,

"What kind?"

.

Somehow…

I don't think screaming out 'ANYTHING!' will look remotely impressive.

So I wave my hand casually and say;

"I'm so thirsty it shan't matter much."

.

He shrugs.

He slinks away.

.

"Ye're not from around 'ere, are yer?!?!"

.

I jump at the sudden scream in my ear.

Man beside me is looking at me.

I think it was him who asked me.

He can't be much older than I am,

Maybe two or three years.

.

"Er… no!" I yell.

.

"Where abouts are yer're from, 'den?"

.

"Down south." I say shortly.

.

The man puts a finger to his chin.

"Down south?" He repeats, "Yer mean like, near the forest and the lake? I ain't heard of any town down there. Yer travel much?"

.

"A lot, actually." I call out.

It's nice to be having a conversation with someone other than Navi or Sheik.

I decide to elaborate.

"I have my own horse and I've been all over the place."

.

The bartender comes back.

He slams down a large glass in front of me.

"That's five rupees, Mate." He grumbles.

.

I pull out my wallet.

I pick out one blue stone.

I slide it over to him.

.

"Yer better hide tha. It's not really safe havin' a wallet tha full in 'ere." Says the man.

.

"They can try and take it." I say.

Man… I sound good!

I turn my attention to the brown liquid in front of me.

.

I bring it to my mouth.

I take a long pull.

I drain a third of the glass.

I put it down again.

.

It's not the best stuff I've ever tasted.

In fact… It's doesn't taste nice at all.

Lon Lon milk's better.

But…

I could get used to it, I guess.

.

"Yer say yer travel then? Have yer ever been to Termina?"

.

Termina…?

I've never heard of anywhere like that.

Is it a town?

"What's Termina?" I ask.

.

The man looks across at me.

He searches me.

"Well… I guess yer're too young to remember the war. But Termina is another land. On the other side of the Gerudo Desert and the Wastelands. It's a long way… But Termina is a beautiful place. Me and me wife went there for our honeymoon, you could call it. They have a bang up festival every year."

.

"Don't they treat you badly though?" I ask, "Because of that war?"

If you had been at war with a place…

Wouldn't you tend to stay angry with it?

I've never heard of this war before now…

Nor Termina.

It seems I've missed out on quite a bit.

.

"Treated badly?" He echoes, "Nah, not at all. We've long since been in their good books. Even tried to open trade routes at one point. Didn't work though. So, I guess we just forget them now. But if yer ever travelling… It's worth the risk to go through the Gerudo and the Wastelands to see Termina." He says.

He speaks with a surprising amount of passion.

Like he wishes he were there again.

Who is this guy anyway?

He knows a lot more than I do about Hyrule.

.

"I'm Rydan, by the way." Yells the man as if he read my mind.

.

I lick my lips.

"Link." I tell him.

My stomach drops.

Rydan does a double take at my name.

I regret saying it now.

.

"Yer mean, like… _Link_ Link? Like the one who fixed Death Mountain just before she went off?" He asks incredulously.

.

I nod reluctantly.

I should have made up a name.

.

"I've 'eard of yer!" He yells, "Yer famous round these parts, didcha know that? I'd never think of seeing yer in this kind of place!"

He laughs.

"It's great to meet yer!" He says.

.

I smile.

This is kind of flattering, I guess.

I take another pull out of my glass.

I drain it all.

The barkeeper comes over and takes the glass.

He bangs another down on the counter.

I give him another five rupees.

.

"Me eldest," Cries Rydan, "wants to be just like yer. Three years old and 'e carries round this dirty great stick! Says 'e wants to slay Volvagia too. Kids these days, huh?"

He takes a drink from his glass.

I do the same.

"Yer got kids?" He asks.

.

I nearly choke on my ale.

I try to turn it into a realistic looking cough.

"No." I say shortly.

I laugh nervously.

.

He shoots me a look.

"Yer missin' out. Good fun, they are, kids."

He smiles to himself.

His chest swells out.

"And I got another one on the way too. That'll be three kids soon. I hope it's another boy, I do. Me wife though… she wants a girl to 'elp round da 'ouse."

.

I nod.

I can't really add anything to the conversation.

So I drink some more.

It's funny really…

This stuff… the ale…

It starts to really taste good after a bit.

.

Rydan laughs openly.

His kind face shines out through the gloom of the room.

"Me wife… she's at that funny stage now. Always wantin' something weird now, she is… Like fish. She's onto fish now. Never stops botherin' me about how I should go get her some. But they're hard to come by these days, aren't they? I mean, with Zora's Fountain frozen and all."

He shakes his head.

"It's horrible what's happened to us here."

.

I jump on the chance for conversation.

"Why don't you go down to Lake Hylia to fish?" I ask.

.

He shoots me another look.

"Where've yer been, huh? Lake's all dried up. Haven't yer seen it?"

I drain my second glass at this.

.

Now I'll have to tell him.

"It's not anymore. Full. Right to the brim, it is now. I was there naught two days ago."

.

"Full? How'd it get like that then?" Asks Rydan.

.

I open my mouth to say;

'I don't know.'

But I stop myself.

An overwhelming need to show off takes hold.

.

"Mountains aren't the only things I can fix." I say coolly.

A third glass is pushed in my direction.

I pay.

I take a few mouthfuls.

.

"Yer mean to say yer filled the lake?" He asks incredulously.

.

I nod.

The motion of nodding somehow dizzies me.

I stop.

"Yep." I say instead.

.

"Yer're a regular Hero then, aren't cha? Just, don't choo go tellin me wife… otherwise she'll 'ave me for not goin' there to get 'er some fish. I don't like fishin' much."

.

Hero?

The word haunts me.

Hero.

It's what I always wanted…

When Saria told me all those stories of all those men…

I always wanted to be a Hero.

But living it…

Living it is different.

I can see no glory now.

Everyone else is punished for murder.

Heroes…

Heroes aren't because no one asks them awkward questions.

But it's all the same…

It's all killing…

Murder.

.

I strain to smile at Rydan.

"I love fishing, I do." I say.

I take another pull from my glass.

"I do it to relax a bit."

It's amazing how hard it's getting to make my words come out properly.

I must be getting tired.

.

"I don't get much time to relax." Says Rydan, "Not with two of me boys."

He drains his glass.

.

I nearly laugh at his.

He doesn't think _he _has time to relax?

Well, if he doesn't get 'much time'.

I've got next to nothing.

.

"Well, I'm off. The two little 'un's 'll be in bed by now. I best go see to me wife." He says casually.

He tries to hide the smile that dashes across his face.

.

"Nice talking to ya." I manage to garble.

.

Rydan gives a small wave.

He walks slowly out of the tavern.

I turn back to my glass.

I realize that it's empty.

.

I try to think when I drank it all.

But…

I can't really recall…

And it doesn't matter,

Because the bartender's just given me another one.

I chuck him a blue stone.

I take a sip out of the glass.

.

I guess I should stop after this one.

I've already spent twenty-five rupees…

Or was it only twenty?

No…

It costs me five rupees a round…

And I've had…

Erm…

Three?

No… four.

Yes four.

So it makes sense that I've spent twenty-five rupees.

…

I mean twenty.

.

I guess I could've spent it somewhere else.

Like on arrows.

I need arrows.

Isn't that what I came here for?

Ah well…

I can get them in the morning.

And I've got enough money still.

I've got tons of money.

I'm probably the richest person in this tavern.

…Maybe in the village.

Yep.

That sounds about right.

Richest in the village.

That's me

.

I take a long draught.

I look down at my glass.

It's half full.

At least…

I think it is.

I squint my eyes to see better.

The ale seems to just…

Merge with the glass.

I guess it's about half full.

.

I take another pull out of it.

I look around the dim room.

Fights are still going on.

An urge to jump in waves over me.

But I fight it off.

They haven't even done anything to me.

So I won't go in and kick all their sorry asses.

.

I turn back to my ale.

Now that Rydan's gone, there's more elbowroom.

I prop my glass up to my mouth.

I lean almost all my weight onto my elbow on the bar.

I feel more stable now…

Much better than when I was sitting upright on my stool.

.

This place is entertaining really.

I can't see why they don't let kids in here.

I'd have been fine in here at ten.

.

I see the barkeeper walk by me now and again.

It's getting late I suppose.

There's no windows in here.

It's getting late I suppose.

There's no windows.

So I can't see how dark it is.

Because there's no windows.

So I guess it's late.

.

I look down at my drink.

But…

It's nearly full.

Wasn't the one I had a minute ago almost gone?

This one's…

Well it must be mine.

It's in my hand.

I look around for my other glass.

Only an empty one sits in front of me.

.

I look back to my glass.

It's a quarter gone.

But…

Wasn't it just…?

I realize that I'm swallowing some ale.

Hold on…

__

I drank it?

I must have.

Of course I did.

But wasn't the glass I just had half full?

I look around for my other glass.

Only an empty one sits in front of me.

.

Haven't I done that before?

I think so.

.

I think it's getting late now.

I should stop after this one.

There's no windows in here.

.

Wait a second…

Didn't I just…?

.

I must be really tired.

Navi's right.

I'm loosing out on sleep.

After I finish this pint, I'll leave.

Because I think it must be late.

.

I drain my glass.

I'm just about to get up…

But someone sits down beside me.

It's some woman.

.

"Trouble at home?" She asks calmly.

Her black, curly hair hangs down into her eyes.

.

I shrug.

I don't really have a home…

Not anymore.

But I guess I'm having a bit of trouble.

…And it is nice to talk to someone other than Navi and Sheik.

.

"Yea, I guesso." I manage to slur.

My tongue kinda feels weird.

It won't work right.

.

"Me too." She says empathetically.

She brushes some of her hair away.

But her face is too fuzzy for me to make out features.

"You'll drink yourself into a hole if you're not careful." She says.

.

Huh?

What's she talking about?

"Whadda you mean?" I ask.

I shut my eyes tight and open them…

Maybe then I can see better…

But no.

She's still all fuzzy…

But…

Everything's fuzzy in here now.

I try not to look confused.

.

"What do I mean?" She cries, "What I mean is you'll pass out soon after all you've had. You're in a terrible state, you are."

.

"I've only'ad four." I tell her.

.

"You've had six. Six in less then an hour and a half. Where'd you put it all?"

.

I shrug again.

How could I have had six?

I can't remember having six.

I look down to my glass.

This is my sixth?

.

My Goddesses!

Suddenly I remember a term I heard as a child.

'Drunk.'

I heard it ages ago…

When I was ten.

When I came here.

I've only heard it once…

But I remember that…

When one drinks too much ale…

It has an effect.

That effect is Drunk.

Therefore…

I must be Drunk.

…Or at least…

I think.

.

I put down my glass rapidly.

How could I have ever been so stupid as to not tie in the whole 'Drunk' feature?

I completely forgot it.

Oh… I'm so stupid.

.

"You're not stupid." Says the woman.

.

I look at her in awe.

Can she read my mind?

Then I realize…

That I said it aloud.

Shit, I gotta stop now.

.

"I didn't mean to say tha'. It was a mistake… Really I-"

.

"That's all right. I understand." She says.

.

I slam down some rupees on the table.

That should pay for however many I had…

What was it… six?

Yeah.

That's right.

.

"Are you having a spot of trouble with your woman?" She asks tenderly.

.

My woman?

I immediately think of Zelda…

How I haven't even seen a trace of her…

Supposedly in seven years.

But…

She's not my woman…

So I can't really say…

But she's _a _woman…

Or she should be by now anyway…

And I am having trouble _concerning _her.

.

"Yea." I say, trying and failing not to slur.

.

"Ah. I'm having a right time with my husband at the moment. Looks like we're in the same bit of trouble, huh?" She coos.

.

I have nothing to say to this,

So, I take a drink.

Hold on!

I just agreed on not having anymore!

I put the glass back down after a short pull.

.

What does this stuff _do_ to you?

.

"So… We're both in some trouble…" Continues the woman, "Maybe, you know… we can help each other out."

.

I miss what she's saying exactly.

I'm kinda starting to feel a little sick.

My head is spinning.

I think I need some air…

Like… right now.

I think I'm going to be sick if I don't.

.

It takes me half a second to realize that the woman's put her hand on my thigh.

As if my stool was of fire,

I jump up.

I stare at her.

.

Oh dear.

I don't think I should have stood up so fast.

I sway on the spot.

I stagger slightly to remain upright.

I glare at the woman.

.

"Are you trying-" I begin.

I'm interrupted by my swaying.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me while I'm-"

I stop again.

I grab hold of the bar to steady myself.

I close my eyes tight and open them again…

Incase it would make it go away,

"While I'm drunk?"

I finish finally.

I hold out an accusing finger.

It wobbles in the air.

.

The woman says nothing.

She just stares at me.

Then, her eyes quickly dart over to my left…

She looks to a spot behind me for a spilt second.

.

I then feel a small movement by my belt.

…Like a hand brushed by it.

I snap my eyes down just quick enough to see two fingers gently wrapping around my wallet.

The quick movement of my eyes sends my head spinning more.

But I grasp what's going on.

I'm being robbed.

But I'm not the kind of guy to just let that go past me.

.

With some difficulty,

I manage to draw my sword.

I whip it out.

Several people gasp.

I turn on the pickpocket.

It's a thin man in ragged brown robes.

...I can't make out anything else over the fuzz.

.

Even when I'm slow,

And dizzy,

And sick for that matter…

Even through all that…

I know how to use my sword.

It being in my hand…

It seems to clear my head.

.

I manage to stand still.

I hold my sword to the region of his face.

"Wallet!" I demand.

I now realize that the entire tavern has become silent.

Fights have even haled halfway through.

I can feel everyone looking at me.

.

I watch the man hurriedly hold my wallet out to me.

I take it.

I try to tie it to my belt.

I fail.

So, I stuff it in my pack instead.

.

I manage to sheath my sword after some fumbling.

I hear faint whispers all around the room.

"That's Link!" I hear some whisper.

"The guy who killed Volvagia!" Say others.

.

I smile at everyone.

When I do,

The urge to be sick grows stronger.

I quickly stop smiling.

"I'm abit protec'ive of mymoney." I struggle out.

.

Everyone around the room nods.

They turn back to what they were doing…

Like it never happened.

The true oddity of this doesn't seem to strike me in the way it usually would.

Probably because I feel absolutely awful.

.

I scramble around the various people.

I make my way to the door.

I walk out into the cool night air.

.

Navi flies out from under the folds of my hat.

If she dares say anything like 'I told you so'…

I'll kill her.

.

Thankfully she doesn't.

She just tuts at me.

She sighs.

.

I wince as she flies out in front of me.

Her bright light hurts my eyes.

"Come on, you." She says sternly.

I slowly make my way over to where she's leading me.

.

Next to the long, winding staircase of Death Mountain,

I crouch down on all fours and throw up.

I cough heavily.

.

I make a silent promise to myself…

Never to drink again.

Well…

At least not six ales in an hour and a half.

.

It didn't even taste good.

Tomorrow… after I get my arrows…

I'm going to the ranch.

I'll drink six pints milk.

.

But that thought makes me feel sick all over again.

I begin to retch.

So I try to forget it.

I manage to waddle over to a large patch of soft grass.

I lay down in it…

Face first.

The smell of the damp earth drowns out my stale breath.

Navi flies back into my hat.

All the lights go out.

And I gladly shut my eyes and fall asleep.

****

Well… That was longer than I expected. I just wanted to have a bit of fun. Meh. I still think it was a good chappy though. True… no plot line SEEMED to be revealed, but the conversation about Termina will gain great significance in my FINAL entry. Also, Link's thoughts on being a Hero were a main focus in this chappy. I actually really enjoy those few lines he thinks. I think it sheds some truth.

Not to mention the fact that this was long. Indeed, it is very long. Nevertheless, I enjoyed writing it.

So read and review please!

Whoo! I also have six requests going too. One from Impa, one from Ingo, One from Din and one from Nayru. Also a song fic was requested for Linkin Park's 'Runaway' and finally, (And let me tell you this was weird because a few days before this was requested, I seriously planned for this then cancelled out because it takes place before the actual storyline.) a POV from Link's mother. Look forward to those in the near future. Also, I'm planning and preparing now, an entry from the POV of older Ruto when she meets her neglecting fiancée.


	34. Force of Destiny

****

I hope you all have been enjoying the updated versions I've been posting. Spelling mistakes are now… well, minimal, anyway. And I do hope that you are enjoying this whole story/ selection of one shots… which you must be, otherwise… you would not be here reading this. You'd be all like, "This stinks. I'm closing this and reading something else."

Hokay, so… First actual request in a long time. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Character- Impa

****

Setting- After Link has spoken to Zelda for the first time, Impa has been given the task of escorting him out of the castle. She has her doubts whether the young boy will be able to succeed in his daunting task.

.

****

Force of Destiny

.

I walk swiftly.

The boy has to jog to keep up.

I mindlessly walk through the towering hedges.

I'm not paying attention to their beauty as usual…

My mind is on other things.

Namely the boy.

.

I am not sure whether I trust him.

Zelda does…

Enough to tell him everything.

I would not have.

.

Out of the corner of my eye,

I see the boy looking around in amazement.

He seems to be impressed by the gardens.

.

"What are you looking at, boy?" I ask.

I don't look at him directly.

But I do keep him in my vision.

.

He points around vaguely.

"Erm… All the plants. They all look so… well, perfect." He says.

.

Plants?

"Of course they are perfect. This is a castle, boy. What do you expect?"

.

"I'm not too sure." He says.

He runs a bit to catch up to my strides.

"Until today, I've never even seen a castle."

.

I choose not to respond to this.

What does Zelda see in him?

How can she be so sure?

This boy…

He knows nothing of this world.

And…

He's so young.

.

I stop myself in that thought.

He is Zelda's age.

I would not think of her as too young…

Well… perhaps for this task.

This task should require one hundred men.

Not one small, scrawny boy.

.

But Zelda believes in him.

.

I have not told her…

Nor, do I think, shall I ever tell her…

The kind of gift she possesses.

I believe she knows that she has some sort of gift…

Deep inside she knows…

But I will not confirm it.

Even now…

Her knowledge borders on my own.

Even now…

Her wisdom seems infinite.

And at her age…

It is a gift unheard of.

.

Something about her certainty…

I know that her decision is wise.

Wrong… perhaps.

But wise all the same.

.

I turn to see the boy,

Still struggling to keep up.

I lead him out of the castle grounds...

Down the path to Castle Town.

All this time he has not said a word since the Garden.

.

Despite my mistrust for the boy…

I believe in Zelda.

.

We walk briskly through the town.

We cross the drawbridge.

I stop for the first time.

I turn to see the boy… Link.

He looks unfazed by the speed of which I traveled…

I deliberately went faster than usual…

To see if he'd fall behind, or complain.

.

He did not.

.

Nor does he now even search for breath.

He looks almost well rested.

.

He has passed a test… of sorts.

The first test.

Not many men can keep up with a Sheikah.

.

I do not smile.

Although I am proud of Zelda's judgement at this moment.

Her wisdom has been proven again.

I must stop doubting her any longer.

If she trusts this boy…

So must I.

.

I tilt my head in the direction of Death Mountain.

"There. Do you see that mountain?" I ask sternly.

.

The boy looks over at it.

"Yes." He says.

He says it strongly.

As though he knows I am testing him in a way.

Like he is rising to my challenge.

I smile inwardly.

Zelda does indeed know what she is doing.

.

"That is Death Mountain," I inform him, "That is the place where you will find the second of the three Stones. The Big Brother of the Gorons keeps it."

.

"Gorons?" Link asks.

.

"Another of Hyrule's races, boy. They can have quite a temper and are not easy to befriend. I do not envy this task of yours." I say briskly.

.

The expression on the boy's face does not change.

It remains steady.

"Well… I can always try." He says.

There is no expression in this.

No humour.

No mockery.

It was more of a statement.

.

"At the foot of the mountain you will find Kakariko Village. That is my village. I was its founder and I grew up there until asked to serve Zelda. It is a quiet village. But it has potential. I trust you will find it a necessary place to visit before your climb up the mountain."

I look back across to the child.

His eyes stare longingly up at the mountains peak.

.

With its rocky slopes…

It's bold face standing over Hyrule…

Its smoking crown…

The huge mountain looms over the boy.

.

He looks smaller than ever.

His tiny limbs…

Childish nature…

But his eyes remain set.

.

"Good luck." I say.

I pull out a Deku nut.

I throw it to the ground.

A flash of light radiates.

A cloud of smoke erupts.

I take my leave.

.

I land upon the Castle Town wall.

I see the boy looking around for me.

He gives up.

I see him speak to his fairy…

Although I can't hear what they say.

.

He then sets off at a run the extensive stairway of Kakariko.

I watch him disappear into the distance.

.

I do not doubt Zelda any longer.

Her decisions have never been incorrect.

And I trust her.

.

But I sense that something more is happening here…

More than anyone else could see.

More than Zelda's wisdom.

.

I sense Destiny.

.

True…

It is always there.

Always, ever-present.

But it now strong.

Stronger than I have ever felt it.

Its forces are at work.

The Forces of Destiny.

.

It is no longer a matter of how much Zelda trusts this boy…

But what has been marked out for him.

.

This is what bothers me.

Zelda, although she is wise…

Cannot change the path of Destiny.

She has instead begun the journey…

She has set this off.

.

The sense I have is so strong…

I do not doubt Zelda.

Nevertheless, I doubt the boy.

I doubt he will be able to face this Destiny…

His Destiny.

I doubt he will accept it…

Until it is too late.

.

But…

Zelda's decisions are never unwise.

Although they can be wrong.

They are wise all the same

.

****

I quite enjoyed that chapter. It's not long. But it is quick and to the point… Much like a Sheikah. I hope that this request was satisfactory. Do you think it's what was expected?

Okay, I'll be updating soon! Tomorrow, actually! So be ready for it! I'll be Ingo's POV when he is running the ranch for Ganondorf.

!!If you have read this chapter… YOU'RE ENTITLED TO A FREE REVIEW!! Yey! Use it wisely and don't spend it all at once! Lol.


	35. If You Can't Beat 'em Join 'em

****

Okay, I'm back again! I have two glorious weeks all to myself. So I'll be updating faster as soon as I get some things out of the way. The good news is you have this chapter to keep you going… the bad news is, I just found out that I need oral surgery and my back curve is messed. (Nothing that can't be fixed though… hopefully… hah.)

Never mind that though. You have a story to read! Yey! (Now THAT'S optimism for you.)

Character- Ingo****

Setting- After Lon Lon Ranch was taken over, Ingo was made its owner. This was too much of a position of power for him not to be corrupted. This entry doesn't really have a setting as it is Ingo's thoughts alone that have been written.

.

****

If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em

.

How could it have gone this far?

I never really meant it to.

I didn't _really_ want Talon out.

…

Did I?

.

Now I'm the head of the Ranch.

Isn't that what I wanted?

What I've always wanted?

.

Of course it is!

I'm being stupid.

That lazy cow deserved it.

He did nothing.

Nothing!

I did everything.

From the moment I was employed here, this ranch belonged to me.

.

And now it's mine.

.

And that's what I want.

.

Definitely.

.

But…

Ooooh.

I know I'm doing the wrong thing…

But… Ganondorf's just so powerful.

If I had refused…

He would have killed me.

.

That's it.

It was Talon's own fault.

He and his daughter wouldn't accept that Ganondorf was their King.

I did.

And look at the rewards I've received.

.

If they had any sense in them…

They would have seen what I was doing as right and followed.

.

But they didn't.

So the ranch is mine.

Fair and square.

.

Right?

.

I did have to…

Well, cheat a bit.

Just to make Talon look bad for the King.

But he deserved it!

I know he did!

This ranch should have been mine.

.

Could it have been anyway?

Did I need Ganondorf?

Oooh!

I should just stop thinking about it.

It's not doing any good at all.

.

I couldn't have done it by myself.

I never can.

Ganondorf would have killed me.

He would have killed us all.

.

I couldn't stand up to him.

No one could.

And now…

Now I don't think anyone will.

And if I'm the only one who realizes that he controls all…

And that joining is the right decision…

Then I alone deserve this ranch.

It is mine.

It is MINE!

.

I wish I could have power like Ganondorf does.

I wish I could be strong.

Then I could stand up for myself.

Then I could have gotten this ranch by myself.

Without any help.

.

But without him…

Without Ganondorf…

I am nothing.

And…

And I know that what I'm doing…

It's not right.

But it needs to be.

I can't fight it.

I'll never be able to.

.

I just need someone to watch over me.

And with me on Ganondorf's side…

I have that.

.

If everyone could just…

Let go.

If they could see that they suffer needlessly…

I'm sure they'd do the same thing that I did.

.

I'm sure that they'll all see soon.

They'll join his side too.

The side I'm on.

.

That's right.

I'm doing the right thing.

I…

I know I am.

In order to live…

You must subject to him.

Like I did.

Like they should.

.

It may be wrong…

But if it keeps me alive…

I'll take it.

.

****

How'd you guys like that one? My last two entries have been pretty short, I know, but I can't think of anything else of great significance to include without it being boring and dull. So I have, short exciting chapters! Yey! More is coming soon. Really soon. Like… in a day or two soon… so keep a look out.

P.S.- Harry Potter #4 nearly has a complete main cast! Names are out now… but most of them seem to be unknowns because I can't get pictures of people playing Krum, Cedric or Cho. However, I've seen Mad Eye, Rita Skeeter and Voldemort! They have a new director too! (I suck at remembering names of actors though… but I know Voldemort is Ralph Fiennes and the guy who plays Mad Eye was in Troy… Benndon/ Brandon something, I think is his name. The woman who plays Rita used to play Queen Elizabeth in a comedy with Rowan Atkinson. She would shout 'Nursy!!!" all the time. Meh… I'm useless. I only know a whole bunch of rubbish.)

BUT I'M EXCITED ANYWAY! November 18th, 2005 is so far away. And if this movie is anything like the third… I'm might just die.

Ahem. Now that the Harry Potter ramble has finished, I'd like you all to know that as a reward for reading this and not getting bored… you are able to use the review option below. If you have a request, I am also open to them! But I have a few ideas of my own coming on too. Now remaining on my 'To Do List', I have POV's for Din, Nayru and Link's Mother. As well as a song fic. Other idea's I have are PoV's of Ruto (Mentioned in earlier chapters) Link (Speaking to Mido, then finally cracking under his burden. Much yelling and coolness!) and one from Saria, (Talking to Link before the adventure/game begins.) All very interesting. All very good. Hope you'll review. Bye for now!


	36. One Foot Forward

I'm back! And quicker than expected. Although… I haven't gotten around to all of my responsibilities yet. Meh, I have for you the next installment of this… er… collection of one-shots!

Character- Din

Setting- This entry has no specific location as it is solely composed of thoughts. However, it takes place at the moment of Ganondorf's birth. (Whenever that is) Din is taken over by the potential this young boy has with her gift… So overcome that she fails to realize her sisters warnings.

.

One Foot Forward

.

My previous Accomplist has passed away.

And once again…

He accomplished nothing.

.

Why must I bother to bestow such gifts,

When they are wasted?

.

This one became a carpenter.

True… he could lift objects that not everyone could.

True… he was an idol among young men.

But my Gift…

My Power was wasted.

.

The one before this…

He was a blacksmith.

True… he created the finest swords.

True… Every solider who held a blade of his was envied.

But it was wasted!

.

The one before that…

He was leader of a thieves guild.

True… he led them to success.

True… his name was known throughout his land.

But it was wasted!

.

Nayru and Farore do not understand.

They believe failures like this…

Are successes.

Every time I go to them with my complaints.

They always repeat the same;

"But look what they did for those around them, Din, they were great men."

.

They fail to see that their choices were failures also.

Little girls who give their lives to save a brother,

An elder who instructed and told stories to children.

Can't they see that our Gifts are wasted?

.

For hundreds,

Nay, thousands of years…

I have been held back.

Every time that I must choose…

A select few are barred off.

Because "They are too strong with our Gifts".

.

With the Gift of Power in my Strongest Accomplist,

He could accomplish anything.

He could become a god himself should he desire.

… Yet we deny them that privilege.

Can no one else see that we are denying greatness?

.

So…

Every time it comes to choose…

I am given weak candidates.

Doomed for failure.

.

We have never crossed the line…

Never chosen our Strongest.

We do not know what will happen.

I believe that Nayru and Farore are scared.

They fear what might happen…

They fear success.

And greatness.

.

But I do not.

I do have fear…

Fear of failure.

.

I grow weary of failure.

No longer will I accept it.

I am the Goddess of Power.

And I will not let this insult to my strength proceed.

.

I will choose my Strongest.

He will be given my gift.

.

The young boy Ganondorf…

That is he who will hold it.

He shall be my Accomplist.

.

I am able to see the child…

See him in my mind.

A small, tiny creature now…

Even now, at his infancy…

I see his flaming red hair,

His yellow eyes,

His dark tanned skin.

Even now…

He is a beautiful child.

.

He is a Gerudo.

A Gerudo male.

His path is paved with greatness!

He was born to be a King!

No wonder he is so strong with my gift…

Even before I bestow it, he is strong with it.

Think of what he can accomplish!

.

Farore…

She speaks of using Ganondorf.

But the Gift of Courage would be an insult to him.

Can she not see that?

He would be doomed to fail.

.

He will not fail.

I will not let him.

.

I reach out to him.

I bless him.

I grant him my Gift.

.

Immediately,

Our ties are connected.

I can feel everything of him.

I am part of him.

… He is as good as my son now.

My entity flows through him.

.

I feel now that I've done the best thing in the world.

Never before has my choice felt so…

Right.

This was meant to be…

I can feel every ounce of Power in him.

He is so strong.

.

I know he will be powerful.

I know he will be great.

.

I will show my sisters.

I will show them the infinite boundaries of my Gift.

Show them our potential…

My potential.

.

No more failure.

The Gift of Power will radiate throughout this land.

I will show my sisters…

How right I am.

.

Ba ba ba! And with that decision, she sentenced Hyrule to pain and torture. Ah… how power corrupts the mind.

Well… that's all for now folks. Tomorrow I shall bestow upon you all the Gift of Chapter 37.

Holy Moly! 37? What HAVE I been so caught up in writing. 37 frickin' chapters! And there's more coming! I estimate this story 'll be around 45- 50 chappies in total. Judging by the requests and stories I have lined up. Let me see. (Checks list… Yes, I actually have a list now… I'm such a nerd.) Yes, it SHOULD be 45. But that's only if no more requests are given to me AND if I don't come up with anything else AND if the three final entries (Labeled; 1. Power, 2. Wisdom and finally 3. Courage) last only one entry. Because they probably won't… because they will be LONG. (Or hopefully) I might be able to do 'Power' in one entry. But the other two… there might be a part 2… or even part 3. Oh well… as long as they're good, right?

Send me a review and I will be most pleased. OR EVEN… a request! Then this story may just exceed 50 chapters! Isn't that amazing?

More later! Have fun 'till tomorrow!


	37. No Choice

****

Ha ha! I just want to thank everyone who has sent me a review(s) or a request(s) so far. If I didn't have you guys… I would have given up a long time ago. I hope that I've provided for everyone and that my requesters are happy with the chapters I made for them.

So… I've been asked about what I'm going to do after I'm finished with Points of View. I've been thinking about it myself. I do happen to own Majora's Mask, and I have thought about making a Points of View; Majora's Mask… but I have no idea if that'll happen. I'm seriously thinking about it though… because I think that most of the characters have a lot more story to them. (Just think about Anju and Kafei… and Lulu. I could do so much.)

I've also been asked a few times now whether I'm going to novelize OoT (Or MM). I've thought about this too… But there're so many run-throughs out there now. I have a few ideas about what I could do… But I want to do something original… Not something that dozens of other people have done. (Hence Points of View. There're aren't too many like my story out there… at least from what I've read.)

So… I'd just like to tell you guys that I'm currently involved in another story. It's solely in Link's PoV and takes place in modern day. It's not a modern day run-through though. (I thought about doing one of those too… but so many others are doing the same now. Grr.) I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this one… Probably because it's about Link finally cracking under the immense pressure.

So that's my next project. I have no idea what it's going to be called yet… but I'm leaning towards the title "Splinters". So look out for it!

Okay… I've received a few more requests. These are unusual… but high with potential. PoVs from Jabu Jabu, Epona, Malon, and a little something from Ganondorf. (Ruto is also underway and Link's Mother's PoV is halfway there.)

But for now… let's just get this chapter out there.

Okay, Goddess number three! Here we go!

Character- Nayru

****

Setting- Again, no real location… Except maybe the Sacred Realm… or wherever Goddesses tend to hang out by themselves.

.

****

No Choice

.

Oh Din!

I cannot believe that such behaviour has been shown from her!

She does not understand…

She does not know…

She has no comprehension of the consequences of her actions.

.

Never before have we chosen the ones with the clearest signs of our Gifts!

Never!

It is most unwise.

That kind of capability they will achieve…

We have never let that happen.

.

But now…

Now we face an impasse.

She will not recoil in her choice.

And because of that…

I have no choice.

.

Farore has already blessed her Accomplist.

She has chosen her Strongest.

But I know this was very wise on her part…

Should Din's Strongest go unrivaled…

The results would only worsen.

.

Oh Din!

Why did you have to go against me?

Can she not see that my intelligence outdoes her own?

Can she not see that I am right?

Farore understands…

.

This time…

These Acomplists shall not be like the others.

They will be…

Dangerous.

Din only sees them as powerful creations that will bring her success.

But that is who she is.

She was never too satisfied with her other Accomplists.

And now…

Now, she has Ganondorf…

I know what this may lead to.

I am scared now.

.

I have no choice.

None at all.

The only thing that I can do…

Is to choose my Strongest.

I would never even dream of blessing this child with my Gift.

She is much too strong.

But under these circumstances…

I must.

.

I must balance out the three Gifts.

Even I,

The Great Goddess of Wisdom,

Cannot see what this could cause.

I have a hunch that it will be pain…

And suffering.

.

I sense that my Accomplist will suffer.

.

But I must do it.

This imbalance would be catastrophic should I choose another.

.

I see the child.

A tiny baby.

Wrapped in silk and satin.

Wisps of her golden hair fall into her sleeping face.

Zelda…

Young Princess of Hyrule.

You are my Accomplist.

.

I bring my Gift down upon her.

Instantly,

Our ties are connected.

I feel everything.

She is my daughter…

And I, her mother.

I have never felt so…

Connected.

This…

Although it is wrong…

Feels so right.

.

I have chosen…

Not so much my Accomplist…

But a rival.

A rival to Din's Accomplist.

I feel that that is the only purpose for this.

.

I know that Zelda will suffer now.

Destiny has bestowed her with it.

But Destiny is not my task.

I cannot control it.

I must step back…

I must let it run its course.

.

But I will do my best to help Zelda.

She cannot do it alone…

But she is not alone.

Not anymore.

.

****

What did you think? Good?

I know it was pretty short again. But it's quality not quantity! And I like this one.

So, send me your requests and reviews! Thanks for your time! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be updating soon. Bye for now.

Yey Olympics! Go Canada!


	38. Runaway

****

Okay, I know that the PoV's of Farore and Nayru were very similar, but I wanted to get across that they both were in the exact same position after Din made her choice. They both believed very strongly that she was wrong to have made that decision.

And about my upcoming story, the 'modern day Link' will still be the same actual Link. I give an explanation in the story that actually isn't too confusing and could make sense. But you'll have to wait, read and find out.

So here's yet another request for all my readers. I hope you derive joy from reading this lovely entry. I think I'm going to delight in writing this one. However, I think it might be a bit short because it's only a song fic. Have fun!

Character- Nabooru

****

Setting- This is written around the song 'Runaway' by Linkin Park. Although it is more of a collection of Nabooru's thoughts, she is crossing the Wastelands during this time.

****

Runaway

. **I need to get out of here.**

I've heard about what Ganondorf has done.

He's finally made his move.

And I can't believe it.

I never thought he was serious when he talked about it.

But now…

I just feel sick about it.

I walk out from our desert Fortress.

I enter the Wastelands.

I know where I'm going.

I need a place to think.

I need the Temple.

I look up through the sandy winds.

It's dark out…

So no one will notice I'm gone yet.

__

Graffiti decorations  
Underneath a sky of dust

I can't believe this!

I used to look up to him.

It's disgusting…

How could I have ever believed anything he said?

. _  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust_

And now I can see…

All this time you were telling me only lies.

Is it true that you value us?

Your people?

Me?

Or is it just your power?

._  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learned were never true_

And now…

Everyone in Hyrule is looking to the Gerudo.

They are blaming us.

Blaming us for your acts.

Disgusting!

And I'm the leader now that you're gone.

Now you've abandoned me…

All for a bit of power.

._  
Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again _

The Gerudo are now being portrayed as evil once again!

All because of your actions.

We've worked so hard to become what we were only days ago.

But you gave that all away.

All for a bit of power.

__

Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again 

I can't stand it anymore.

._  
I wanna runaway  
Never say good-bye_

That's why I'm leaving here

._  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why_

Then maybe I'll escape all you've told me.

._  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies_

Why did you do this?

Really.

._  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

I need to forget you…

All that I though you were.

I need to take a step back and see what you really are.

But it doesn't take long.

You're a monster.

I force my way through the violent winds.

I need to get as far away as possible from what's going on.

It may be cowardly…

But it only seems that way.

I'm gonna think this through.

Because although you've changed…

I still know that you can be weak.

And you will pay for what you did to me.

How you left me.

Lied to me.

._  
Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up_

I push my way through the sands…

Still in disgusted shock over the events.

._  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true_

I should have stopped him.

I thought about it.

I had told the other girls that I would if things got out of hand.

But I froze.

I couldn't do that to him…

I just couldn't.

Not then anyway.

But he sure as hell did it to me.

._  
Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again _

And your race is falling apart.

Now we are suffering.

Where is our King?

Why does he let us suffer?

I can't believe it.

I trusted him…

And he betrayed me.

._  
I wanna runaway  
Never say good-bye_

I need to change too.

I need to become stronger.

Then I will strike

._  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why_

I'll force him to tell me what I want to know.

I'll force him to tell me why he lied.

Why he pretended...

Or if it was all really pretend…

._  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies_

I'm gonna change…

Just like he did.

Except mine'll be for the best.

I will crush him for what he did to me.

How he led me to believe that we were something.

._  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind _

I need to think about my plan.

I'll get him eventually.

But for now…

I need to be alone.

_ Gonna run away…_

A single tear rolls down my cheek.

I wipe it away quickly.

I need to stay focused.

I need to get out of my old mind.

It was all wrong.

It was all just lies.

He was nothing but a lie to me.

That's all.

I need to escape that.

__

Gonna run away…

****

Well? What did you guys think? Didcha like it? I do. And it wasn't even that short at all. I'll have more up soon for you guys. Until then, you can send me your requests! Yey.


	39. Nothing More to Give

****

Okay… I now have for you, another fine request. I've been looking forward to writing this one… because it is so unique. I know that this doesn't take place during the game, but still, It's a good idea. So here you go, guys…

Character- Link's Mother (Whatever her name is.)

****

Setting- Hyrule is at war over territory. The battle has been fixed to take place in the Gerudo Desert. Hylian soldiers have set up camp just outside the entrance to the Desert Fortress. Several of the soldiers have taken their families with them to this spot to get them away from attacks on the towns and villages of Hyrule. But when the war turns sour, the families are forced to flee. Only a mother's love for her one-year-old son can save the small, helpless child.

****

Nothing More to Give

My eyes drift from the creamy pages of my book

I look out glumly through the canvas of our tent.

The blood red sun is just setting.

We've been here ages.

Surely living in Kakariko is safe by now.

All that's here is rocks and dust.

I hate it.

What kind of place is this to raise Link?

I don't want to stay here and let him know all this.

1

I turn to my child.

He's tugging gently on his blanket.

Sleep lingers in his eyes.

It's quite late for him.

I smile at him.

I shut the book I was reading to him.

I place it on our wooden table.

1

I turn to see my husband standing over Link.

He's not smiling…

But I know he's happy.

"What's the kid doing up at this hour?" He asks.

1

"I was reading to him, darling. He's just about to fall asleep now." I tell him gently.

He nods and walks away from the baby.

He takes a seat in the small chair beside mine.

He sits in a ray of red sunshine.

It reflects of his polished armor…

The armor that, for whatever reason, means so much to him.

1

I hate war.

1

We both gaze at our now sleeping child.

Peaceful.

Happy.

If only our world could be like that now.

But it's war torn.

I have no idea what Link's life will be like because of that.

1

A gust of hot desert air whips through our tent.

Link starts crying.

I shield my eyes from the stinging sand.

A man walks in our tent…

It's another Hylian soldier.

1

"Sir." He says quickly, "Sir we've spotted the enemy coming closer. We expect that they'll reach us within the hour. I've been sent to fetch you…The war is starting, Sir."

1

At these words,

My stomach drops.

I can't stand this.

I pick my crying baby up.

I cradle him in my arms.

1

"The Gerudo have already begun to evacuate. They wish to remain neutral in this war… still."

1

I see my husband nod slightly.

I know he's angry now.

I think it's because the only real chance we had was if the Gerudo joined us…

Which they did not.

1

He turns to me.

His eyes are like two chips of ice.

"Get Link and yourself out of here now." He commands.

1

"Where will you meet up with me?" I ask.

1

He tries to hide the flick of emotion across his face.

But I see it.

And now I know…

We won't meet again.

They have no chance now.

All I can do is shake my head at him.

1

"No…please." I plea.

1

"I said go." He demands.

1

My throat feels like it has a stone wedged inside it.

I sniff loudly.

I give him a one armed hug.

"Good bye." I whisper to him.

1

I tuck Link inside his blanket.

I wipe the tears from my eyes.

I take one last look to the proud man in front of me…

How he'll never see his son grow up…

How I'll never see him again.

1

I strain a smile.

I pull my baby in closer to my chest.

1

"Go east." Says my husband briskly.

I don't bother to question him.

East seems perfectly fine…

Any direction is the same right now.

I nod at his instructions.

"I love you." He whispers.

1

These words fill me.

He's never said that to me…

Ever.

I know he loves me.

But somehow…

Hearing it made so much more out of it.

1

"I love you too." I croak.

I then force my feet to turn and run from the tent.

But… I don't run far.

1

A huge crowd of Gerudo are marching out of their desert.

They fill the gorge entirely.

I push and shove my way into the currant.

1

It's slow going…

But we are moving.

I can't understand what most of them are saying…

I don't know the Gerudo tongue.

But I see a few Hylians scattered around the crowd…

Probably wives of soldiers too.

They're all going through what I am.

For some reason… this comforts me.

1

I try to understand the garble coming from the mouths around me.

But to no avail.

I have no idea where everyone else is going…

But I'll keep going east.

Just like-

Like I was told to.

1

I hear a woman yelling in the foreign tongue.

I look around for anyone to translate for me.

She sounds urgent.

1

I, however, do not need to have this interpreted.

Because soon after the woman's calls,

The mass of women and children changes directions.

I struggle to keep my baby safe.

1

Unwillingly,

I'm being pushed and shoved in the direction of the Fortress.

Everyone's going back.

1

Is it possible that the war has been called off?

A spasm of joy fills my heart.

I march along happily with the crowd.

1

But my happiness is soon replaced.

1

I hear screams coming from the front of the group.

Everyone is pointing upwards.

Slowly, I follow their hands up to the rim of the gorge…

1

Hundreds of men are up at the top,

Aiming bows down at us…

Sharp, cruel arrows are ready to fly.

1

I freeze.

Everything begins to move in slow motion…

Arrows thick as rain,

Blood,

Bodies,

Arrows.

1

My husbands words are all I can hear,

"Go east."

So I do.

1

I curl myself up to protect my baby.

I stagger through the mounds of dead, slipping slightly on the blood.

The few that are left are all going the opposite way.

I run as fast as I can through the pierced bodies.

I see the end of the gorge.

It's hard to make out in the dark… but I see it.

I'm nearly out of this.

I'm nearly out.

1

I feel an arrow bore into my flesh.

It hits my back.

Unbelievable pain strikes me.

I can barely breathe.

1

I know that I don't have long now.

I know I don't.

My mind is telling me that the arrow has struck my heart.

My vision blurs.

1

I fall to the ground.

1

I await death.

1

I hear a noise.

It's a baby.

It's crying.

1

It takes me a while for me to register it.

It's Link.

He's crying.

And I'm… I'm about to leave him.

Then he will surely die.

I can't let myself do that to him.

1

I push myself off the ground sluggishly.

I sway from side to side.

I rock Link back and forth in my arms.

It's only now I notice that my blood had stained his blanket.

…In fact…

My blood seems to be everywhere.

1

I pull Link close to my chest.

"Go east." I hear my memory tell me.

1

Slowly,

I make my way through the rest of the gorge.

The only thing I can hear now is the far off noise of a battle…

That and my own shallow breath.

I really don't have much time.

1

I'm barely aware that my legs are running.

I don't know how I'm managing to run.

But I'm doing it.

I need to get Link somewhere safe.

Then I can die at peace.

…I just need to find somewhere safe.

1

I soon realize that I'm running on grass.

All the sand and rocks are gone.

I look behind me.

I focus hard and see the desert gorge in the distance.

I must have been on the grass for much longer.

But I've only just noticed.

1

I look down longingly at the grass.

I just want to lay in it…

To die.

1

"Go east"

1

I tear away from the grass.

I break into a sprint.

Not much time.

Not much time.

I have to run.

I have to find a place for my baby boy.

1

Oh Goddesses, please!

Please help me.

1

I become dimly aware of the trees around me.

I can hear me panting.

I can hear the rustle of dead leaves.

I can feel my hot blood running down my body.

1

I have to find his place.

Than I will be at peace.

Go east.

Go east.

I have to keep going east.

1

The trees become thicker.

I can't see the sky anymore.

It's dark.

I keep painfully running into things.

I don't have much time.

1

Link.

Link, my baby.

Go east.

Pain throbs in my chest.

I have to…

I just…

Gotta keep going.

1

I fall to the ground.

Somehow I know…

I know that there's no getting up this time.

The pain is unbearable.

I look up to the heavens…

To the Goddesses.

…The sky is there now.

I'm in a large clearing.

A huge looming tree stands over me.

It comforts me somehow.

1

"Oh Goddesses. Protect my son. Protect my little boy!"

1

I stop to cough.

Blood dribbles down my chin.

"Please, take him, Goddesses. Please let him live. Protect my boy… My baby. Link."

My throat grows tight.

I begin to sob.

I can't speak anymore.

All I can do is whisper.

"Please. I have lost everything tonight. My husband, my home… even my life in a few moments time. Do not take my son from me. Do not take his life from him. Please, protect my son… Link."

1

I push Link away from me.

So that when I die I won't crush him.

I push him against the roots of the giant tree.

My face falls into the soft, springy grass.

It's so comfortable.

"I am unable, Great Ones. Please take care of him. Be safe my boy, Link be safe." I call into it.

1

Then…

I close my eyes.

My poor child.

I have failed you.

I'm sorry.

1

An overwhelming sense of euphoria fills me.

I hear the Goddess, Farore.

Somehow…

I know her voice.

I know it's her.

She's speaking to me…

"Everything will be fine. Your son is mine now. I will take care of him."

1

And I believe her.

1

****

This took me longer than expected. But it turned out great. I'm sorry about all the '1' s everywhere… but for some reason the period isn't working anymore and the one does… so… get used to the one.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter… probably because it was so different. I'll have more for you soon. I even have the order that I'll be posting! Next will be Ruto, then Ingo, then Sheik/Zelda, then Jabu Jabu, then a short entry from Epona, then Malon, then Ganondorf, then Saria, then Din, then Darunia, then Mido, and finally Link fishing (Where he will think about all the people he's met.) After that will be the three final entries.

So… with that said… I regret to announce that THIS IS THE LAST REQUESTING CHANCE! It's so sad to say that this story is coming to an end. (I'll be doing more though. My heart is currant set writing this modern-day fic.) Despite my future projects… I'm still a little disheartened by the fact that in just over fifteen chapters this will be finished.

It is because I'm tying up these lose ends now that no more requests will be taken after this chapter. As soon as my next is posted, I will no longer accept them.

So, once again, LAST CHANCE TO REQUEST Sorry.


	40. Long Lost Love

****

Right, ALL FURTHER REQUESTS WILL BE DISREGARDED. Sorry again guys, but that's just part of finishing this story up. I hope that you got all your requests out of you.

Sniff.

Anyway, here's my next entry. Sadly, it will be short… but there really isn't enough content to keep it going for any longer than it already is. Enjoy!

Ahem… once again I apologize for the switch of the '.' to '1' because when I load up my chappies now… they don't space with the '.' But they do with the '1'.

Character- Ruto

****

Setting- Ruto is in the Water Temple. She's attempting to conquer it herself in order to free her people. Instead, she runs into someone she'd thought she'd never see again… her fiancé. Somehow, she figures that maybe he'd better beat this Temple for her.

Long Lost Love

I pace the room quickly.

Come on.

Think!

1

I've been stuck here for ages.

This is getting old.

I shouldn't have to do this?

Why am I even here?

This sucks.

1

I'm a Princess!

1

Okay…

Come on, now.

Think.

You've tried everything to get this door to open.

There's not even a keyhole.

1

Is this even a real door?

1

Eeerg!

How'm I gonna get past this?

I'm not even two rooms into this stupid place and I'm completely lost.

1

I need a break.

Maybe then I'll figure this out.

… Besides, I need to breathe some proper oxygen.

1

I dive into the cool water.

I take a deep breath.

The sweet liquid passes through my gills.

1

How can Hylians stand it?

I mean… Living on the surface the whole time.

I could never handle it.

1

They're weird anyway.

1

I swim down two floors.

I come to the ground level.

I drift slightly above the floor.

1

Now…

How can I open that door?

Can I even do it?

Does it have to be opened on the other side?

1

Who designed this place?

I'll get my father to have him killed.

…Well…

That's as soon as I find out how to beat this place and free my father.

…But he shall be killed nonetheless.

1

Quite suddenly,

My thoughts are interrupted by loud, clunking footsteps.

Could that be Sheik?

He must be wearing rocks on his feet to be making that much noise.

1

The footsteps grow louder.

He's coming closer.

Good.

He can help me.

I'll order him to help me.

Ha ha!

1

I'm so smart.

1

I turn to face the entrance to the room I'm in.

Any second now he'll walk through that hallway.

I put on an angry face…

For him to see that he should be doing this instead of me.

1

I see him come round the corner.

But…

Holy Nayru!

It's…

Well… It's not Sheik…

That's for sure.

1

Oh.

My.

Goddesses.

1

I can't believe it.

Instead of Sheik standing in front of me,

There's Link…

That is… unless I'm very much mistaken.

Which I am never.

So it's him.

1

But…

Wow.

Just wow.

He looks great.

1

He's wearing iron boots…

So he can sink and walk around.

He so much older looking.

Oooo.

He's in a blue tunic now too.

I know that tunic.

It can let him breathe underwater. 

… Oh!

Breathe underwater?!?

That means…

1

Ah!

We we're meant for each other!

Now we can live underwater.

Together.

Forever.

1

It's at this point that he FINALLY notices me.

His reaction isn't the one I'm hoping for.

1

He takes a step back.

He looks almost disgusted.

1

"Link!" I scream, "I admit that you have a lot of nerve coming here to see me after leaving me for seven years… But I forgive you! How could I say no to your handsome face. Besides, we are engaged… And love conquers all!"

1

I smile at him.

He doesn't move an inch.

He must be in shock.

1

"I understand that you might be a little taken aback at my being here… but please, when my presence settles in, try to refrain your affection, love and passionate kisses." I tell him.

1

Again,

He doesn't move.

Aww.

The poor guy.

He so happy, he's overwhelmed.

1

"All right." I say, giving in, "You can steal one kiss."

I lean forward.

I pucker up.

1

A large bubble emerges from his mouth.

I manage to read his lips.

'Cooties' he mouths.

1

Cooties?

1

"What the hell are cooties?" I ask.

I'm hurt that he didn't kiss me.

1

I watch his mouth closely.

'It means… I'm strongly religious,' he says silently, 'No contact until the wedding.'

His eyes shift.

He laughs.

1

Oh.

I guess I'm okay with that.

1

"You're right. Now is no time for love and romance," I say, realizing my location again, "I need to help my people."

1

A stream of bubbles runs from his mouth.

I can't read what he's saying.

1

"Slower, my Darling."

1

He shoots my a glare.

Maybe he doesn't like Darling.

Oh well.

Maybe Pumpkin.

Or Sugarcakes.

Or Honey.

1

He mouths the words slowly for me.

'I'm here to beat the Temple. Please leave this place so I can carry on.'

That's what he says.

1

What!?!

'leave this place'?

Is he crazy?

1

Oh.

THAT'S how it is, huh?

He thought he could ditch me?!?

Well… maybe I can use this.

1

He probably knows how to open that door.

1

"Okay, fine. I'll just show you the way then, Linky-wookie-kins. Follow me." I say.

With a sly smile,

I begin to swim upwards.

I purposely swim faster than he can.

I lead him up,

But before he manages to catch up,

I swim into an alcove and hide there.

1

I watch as he swims past me without noticing.

Goddesses he looks good!

But no.

Now is not the time.

Remember his 'cooties'.

I must respect that.

1

I wait a few minutes.

He should be finished by now.

1

I begin to swim to the surface.

But halfway there,

The water level starts to drop…

Really fast.

1

Before I know it,

I'm back to where I met Link…

Except there's no more water.

1

I guess this was Link's doing.

He's so smart.

Smart like me.

1

I guess we really are meant to be together.

We're long lost loves.

We're soul mates!

1

****

Ta da! Ruto is so stupid. I think I got her ignorance down. I especially like the 'Linky-wookie-kins' bit.

Well, I'll have more for you soon. Hang in there. Please read and review, I appreciate any and every thing. Bye for now!


	41. Second Chance

****

I am sorry. I knew that I would be disappointing at least one person with my request cut-off. But if I make any exceptions… I'd have to do it for everyone. Your words, they slay me! But I must stick with my decision. So, I'm sorry, but the three requests that were asked of me will be… denied. (Sobs)

The good news is, I was actually seriously thinking about doing an entry very similar to one of the requests made. And so… request number three (PoV of Navi during Final Battle) will be a short, quick entry. (It will, however, be focused on an event much more emotional for Navi during the final battle… an event that often occurs to me in the game.)

Again, I am sorry that Hyrule's Dying Back-ally-way Soldier and Poe Salesman will never be posted. (They were good ideas though… and I had some pretty good reasons for their positions… but… no exceptions.)

Feel lucky that Navi gets a say.

Okay… now to the actual story. This is a request for Ingo's feelings after he realizes that he was wrong. So… here we go…

1

Character- Ingo

****

Setting- After Link's visit and Talon's return, Ingo is left in a very strange position indeed. This will be only Ingo's thoughts… so no real location is needed… but he's probably at the ranch somewhere.

1

****

Second Chance.

1

Well…

This was…

Unexpected to say the least.

1

Talon's back.

I've failed the King.

And now…

I'm on my own.

1

I now see…

That I was only being used by the Dark King.

I now see…

That my decision was the wrong one.

But that's not a change in pattern for me.

I've always been wrong.

1

I knew that what I had done…

I knew it was all wrong.

But I so desperately wanted to be right…

For once in my life,

I wanted to be on the winning side.

1

And now…

Now that I see that I was horribly wrong.

I think that I finally am on the right side…

The good side.

The side that will always, somehow, win.

1

I don't expect Talon to forgive me.

Nor Malon to forgive me for hitting her.

I do not expect or deserve their forgiveness.

I deserve nothing.

1

I feel rotten inside.

How could I have ever thought that what I was doing was right?

1

I am a coward.

I see that now.

1

Now that the Dark side is beginning to fall…

I'm finding myself slinking over to the winners again.

I am a coward.

1

This time is the end.

I will no longer waver.

I'll never stray again.

I will stick to my side…

With pride.

I will stick to this side.

The good.

1

I must start to be strong myself.

…Like that Link boy.

Just like him.

He's doing this because it's right.

Not because his side is winning.

I must be like that.

1

I will go say that I'm sorry.

I will explain all this to Talon.

I don't expect him to accept me again.

But I need to let him know.

I need to accept responsibility for the first time.

I need to take the first steps.

1

I will ask for a second chance.

1

****

Well… that was short but that's all I could really get out of it without it becoming repeated and dull. But… I'll be updating in… Whoo! One day! So look out for my next post. Please Review and tell me what you thought of this one because it wasn't really explained in the game and I'd like to know how I did.

Bye for now!


	42. See the Sun

Okay. This was originally just supposed to be a quick entry from Sheik when he and Link are in Kakariko and the Shadow Monster Thing comes out… But I got this CRAZY idea to include a little something from Zelda.

1

Character- Sheik/ Zelda

Setting- Sheik is in Kakariko, waiting for Link to turn up. (Because he knows he will.) However, when the highly depressed and torn Link arrives, he's careless and gets hurt as the Shadow Beast emerges. Sheik then decides to give him the hope he needs by entering his mind… as Zelda.

1

See the Sun

1

I look down into the depths of the well.

I can hear the voice…

The voice of that monster.

1

I know that Link is coming.

I can hear his footsteps behind me.

But this thing in the well…

It's not…

It's not natural.

1

"Stay back, Hero." I command.

I know he's right behind me now.

I can feel him there.

1

"Why?" He asks.

1

I turn to see him.

He's in a terrible state.

Not physically…

Just…

I can feel that he's upset…

About something.

1

It's strange.

Just the other day…

At Lake Hylia…

He was practically bounding with happiness.

But now…

1

I want to ask him what's the matter.

But I think I already know.

This task is huge…

And he's wearing down.

And I'm about to ask for his help again for the Shadow Temple…

And now he knows…

After I told him about Zelda…

Now he knows that she's still alive.

But he can't find her.

1

I remain silent.

I can feel the tension between us.

"Well?" He snaps, "Why?"

1

"There's something-"

I'm cut off as the wooden posts of the well break.

They shoot up into the air.

I turn to look behind me at the well.

A huge, dark shadow bursts from it.

1

It's the thing that Impa had sealed away.

And now it's out again.

1

I stand in shock.

I feel something grasp my waist.

It flings me into the air.

I feel in pummel me.

It lets me drop to the ground.

1

I land… hard.

I try to get up.

I can't.

I see Link standing beside me.

"Get outta here." I slur, "Don't let it touch you!"

1

I hear him draw his sword.

1

"No!" I cry, "Even the best blades are no use. Leave it!"

1

He, however, does not.

I watch as he prepares to attack the approaching shadow.

It wheels round.

It comes right at him.

1

"No!" I scream.

1

It's at this point that Link realizes his stupidity.

He drops his sword.

He pulls out his shield.

With two hands, he ducks behind it.

But it's no use.

1

I watch as he's flung about in the air.

I hear his cries as he's hit and beaten.

1

The Shadow finally relinquishes him…

Fifteen feet from the ground.

His body lands with a heavy thump.

1

The Shadow turns and disappears down the path to the graveyard.

1

I get shakily to my feet.

I stagger over to Link.

I can see a few bruises developing.

I drop down to his side.

1

Stupid.

Why didn't he just listen to me?

He's so stubborn.

And look where it's gotten him.

Stupid.

1

I realize that I have tears in my eyes.

I wipe them away quickly.

He's only unconscious.

He'll be fine in a minute.

But…

That's not what worries me.

1

What worries me is the way he looked…

When he first came up behind me.

How distraught he was…

Depressed…

Empty.

All because he sees no hope in this anymore.

1

I need to give him hope.

I need to speak with him…

Not Sheik.

Me.

1

I lean over his unconscious form.

I relax my mind.

I let all my thoughts go.

I let myself drop into him.

1

I take a deep breath as I enter his mind.

I leave Sheik behind.

I become myself again.

I know that it is only in my mind…

But feeling something so simple as a dress around my legs…

It's just… right.

1

I look around at the vast space around me.

I've always hated going into minds…

It's so easy to get lost.

1

But…

I know…

I know that when the body is unconscious…

The mind is most active.

Therefore…

I know that I will find Link…

Somewhere.

1

As I breathe…

Echoes bound off into infinitesimal space.

It's all white…

Peaceful almost…

Innocent.

I can smell the forest around this space.

I appear to be floating in absolute nothingness.

1

Minds are strange things.

I always get an eerie feeling when I enter one.

I hate that.

It's like someone is always watching.

And you can't escape…

But then again…

It is their own mind.

1

And that means…

Link already knows I'm here.

1

"Zelda?" Comes a voice behind me.

1

I turn around.

Standing before me is Link.

Immediately I am overwhelmed by a tidal wave of his emotions…

Being inside his mind, I can feel everything.

It blasts out from his direction.

1

Shock.

Surprise.

Ecstasy.

Longing.

Hatred

Confusion

Anger

…Love

1

He feels this all within seconds of looking at me.

My heart nearly explodes at this.

This is who he is to me.

This is how he really feels for me.

1

He still looks as awful as he did when I saw him before the well…

But he has a smile playing on his lips now.

But the smile fades.

Like he just remembers something.

And now his face looks hurt.

1

"Why didn't you come sooner?" he asks, "Why did you just leave?"

1

He sounds like he's accusing me.

But…  
I am not here to answer his questions…

I am here simply to tell him that… I am here.

Alive.

1

I remain silent.

It is extremely difficult to speak inside another's mind.

So… I simply stare at him.

I just need to give him a bit of hope.

1

"Zelda?" he asks.

He cocks his head…

Like he's wondering why I'm not answering.

1

I focus everything I have…

I open my mouth.

I push with ever particle in my mind…

And I form words;

"I'm still here." I whisper.

1

"Zelda, why didn't you help me? I needed you. Your Kingdom needed you. Where are you hiding? Tell me, I'll come and get you, I promise. Why are you hiding?" He asks more desperately.

1

"I'm still here." I manage to wheeze.

1

A wind begins to blow through the depths of his mind.

My hair dances through it.

1

"Why aren't you helping me? You put me up to this!" he begins.

Oh please… please don't bring that into it…

It hurts enough already… without you…

"Do you have any idea what it's like?" He continues, yelling at me, "I went back, Zelda, I went back just now… Back in time. And do you know what? No one knows anything about what will happen to them! All they know is that I was gone. They ask me questions, Zelda. How can I possibly answer questions about where I've been without remembering what I've really been doing?!?"

1

I feel tears run down my cheeks.

I'm so sorry.

"I'm still here." I say again.

I feel so horrible now.

I think this was a bad idea.

But he needs hope.

He's lost in his own shadow now.

1

Oh Link…  
You probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
I promise you'll see the sun again

1

His furious eyes break into me.

But… within seconds, his stare shatters.

He looks at me apologetically.

"I'm… I'm sorry." He says.

He looks down.

"I didn't mean to… to yell. Really. But I just…"

He looks up, sighing,

"I just don't know why I'm doing this any more. Why am I going through this?"

1

"Hyrule… Freedom." I mumble.

1

He looks at me.

His eyes meet mine.

"Will you… will you come back when I beat this Ganondorf guy?" He asks.

1

I nod my head.

Of course I will.

I'll be there with you.

Because that…

I know you can't do alone.

1

I watch as a smile rolls across his face.

A smile that both fills and shatters my heart.

1

I'm beginning to lose concentration.

I know that I don't have much time left.

I can feet myself back in Sheik's body already.

Link is pushing me out of his mind…

He's waking up now.

1

"I'm still here." I whisper once more.

1

Link holds out his hand.

"No, wait." He says.

He reaches out for me.

But I'm being pulled backward.

I fall away from him.

1

I blink rapidly.

I realize that I'm Sheik again.

I sigh.

Just like in real dreams… it ends at the most dramatic part.

1

That's all it will be to him.

Just a dream.

That's all he will remember it as.

Just a dream.

I was never really there in his eyes.

Even though I was.

1

I watch as Link opens his eyes slowly.

"Zelda?" he asks, blinking up at me.

1

A sting of panic shoots through me.

No.

He can't possible know...

I push it away quickly.

"Close." I say in my deep voice.

I help him to his feet.

1

Link's face turns red.

"Oh…uh… sorry. I didn't really… uh…"

1

I hold my hand up to stop him.

He looks quite embarrassed…

If only he knew he has no need to be.

"That's fine." I say, with no trace of emotion in my voice, "All I want you to worry about now is this next task. There're only two Temples left, and not a lot of time."

1

"Only two." He says, more to himself than me, "only two more."

1

I watch again as the smile spreads across his face.

"Let's go then, Sheik, teach me the song and I'll get that sage by the end of today!"

1

I smile inwardly.

Now that's the Link I know.

I knew that he'd see the sun again.

1

The end. I hope you liked this chappy. It was originally going to be a song fic… but the song didn't work out in the end… so… no song. Oh well. I got the inspiration from the song anyway. I do hope that you all had a fun time reading that entry.

Next day will be Jabu Jabu. Thanks for reading!


	43. Stroke of Luck

Hokay, so. Here we are again. I'm sorry to say that this entry will be a little short… only because Jabu Jabu isn't given, well, a personality at all. But I'm doing my best here. Enjoy anyway!

Character- Jabu Jabu

Setting- Well… seeing as though he can't move or doesn't exist in the seven year future, I guess there's only one place he can be. This is just before Ruto turns up.  
1

Stroke of Luck

1

Oh…

That accursed fool, Ganondorf.

I know that he seeks the Spiritual stones.

But does he really think that I will let him do it so easily?

1

But then again…

How can I possibly help?

The Guardian of the Stone is King Zora.

I will have no say in the matter.

But…

The King is weak.

He will not be able to hold off the strong magic that Ganondorf possesses.

1

The only chance I shall have to get the Stone is if someone is stupid enough to come right next to me with it in their hands!

Honestly…

What fantasies to I think now?

There is no hope for this Stone.

I will just have to…

1

Oh Goddesses!

HA!

What a strikingly odd coincidence!

Ha ha!

Here comes the young Ruto now…

With the Stone!

1

Usually I would scold her stupidity and foolishness…

But this…

This is the most amazing bit of luck!

1

She walks right up next to my mouth.

She dangles a fish in front of it.

"Hello, Jaby Waby my friend, I have a treatsy for you!" She giggles.

1

But my heart is not set on her fish today…

But on the Stone in her other hand.

I open my mouth and inhale.

1

I manage to concentrate the blast in the direction of the stone.

It dashes out of her hand.

I guide it deep into my stomach.

I will keep it hidden there.

It shall be protected by my maze of organs and many forgotten parasites.

1

"NO! You stupid God! How dare you!" Squeals the Princess.

One day she might understand that I've done the right thing…

"That was my MOTHER'S. SPIT IT OUT!!!"

But I do not think that today is that day.

1

I refuse, of course.

Not only that… but she did not even say please.

1

But something I did not intend happens.

Before I have the chance to close my mouth,

The Princess jumps in after her stone.

1

Oh dear. I fear she might get lost…

Or hurt.

She will not find the Stone though.

I have to keep it safe.

She'll get out eventually.

Although… she won't be very happy.

But…

If keeping the Stone safe means facing her wrath…

I think I shall handle that just fine.

1

Yeah… that was really short. But all I wanted to get out was why he swallowed the stone and why his stomach was so hostile. I think I got it down. I was going to do up until Link comes along and gets inside… but I didn't. I don't think that it would be exciting enough. "Oh… and here comes a boy with a fish. I'll just let this little boy in to help the Princess." We all know that part already. I and can't really think of a creative way of writing it properly. Oh well.

Epona's coming up next. I have no idea how I'm going to do this one yet. I'll just wing it. Until next time guys! Bye for now.

OH NO!! School tomorrow! That means my already slow updates shall become slower. But the good news is I have already begun to write the final entries. (because I'm weird and I don't like the whole 'order' thing. Lol.) So… I'm kinda almost on top of things. Meh. More later. R and R!


	44. My Master

Sigh. Sorry this took me so long to get up… but now with school and everything going on… it kinda sucks.

This chappy was also a little bit harder to write as Epona is not really… a 'thinking' character. No lines. No real story. Just a horse who could have been Ganon's. Meh. I'll try.

Character- Epona

Setting- Somewhere in Hyrule. Link is leading Epona to their next destination.

1

My Master

1

My hooves are tired.

But I can't stop.

My Master wishes me to keep going.

I gather from his position that very little time can be spared.

So fatigue is no excuse.

1

And I listen to my Master.

1

It has taken some time,

But now I'm fully adjusted to this life of travel.

At the ranch…

At the ranch it was always the same.

If I had known that all this was out there…

I might not have stayed as long.

…

But Malon is there.

She took good care of me.

But she could not give me this.

She could not give me freedom…

At least not by herself.

I love her…

Really I do…

But even after all she has done for me…

Nothing amounts to this freedom.

1

I do miss her.

She was much more gentle than my new Master.

She would pet and stroke me.

And I liked that.

But now…

Now when I receive a pat from my new Master…

I feel as though I have earned it in a way.

He does not pet me often…

Only when I have completed a difficult ride and such.

And when he does praise me…

I'm filled with pride because I know that I've done exceptional.

And I like that too.

1

I do miss the never changing ranch a bit.

Everything out here is sudden and unexpected.

That takes some getting used to.

But I've done it.

And now if I had the choice…

I don't know whether I'd go back 'home'.

Maybe that never really was 'home.'

1

Out here…

Out here I feel right.

It's not as glorious as at the ranch.

It's not as pampering.

It's just…

More fulfilling.

I and love that feeling.

1

It's the feeling I get when Master digs his heels into my sides to go faster.

When he pushes me forward to jump gaps I once believed un-jumpable.

When Master wills me to go as fast as ever to beat the clock.

I love that feeling.

1

It's something Malon never could give me herself.

It wasn't her fault.

She knew that I needed out.

She knew it.

And letting my new Master take me was the best thing she ever did.

1

Out here lies my heart.

My true home.

Out in the ever lasting plains of Hyrule.

1

Although my hooves tire…

I will not.

My Master is depending on me to reach wherever we are headed now.

Depending on me.

1

I feel as though I'm part of a team.

I and like that.

I like that I have a greater significance then that of other horses.

I have responsibility.

1

I continue to gallop.

Ever onwards.

Ever lasting.

To an unknown land.

I have no idea where I am going.

But Master does.

And I must listen to Master.

1

Slowly, the sun creeps down into the horizon.

The last of the red, warm light splashes across us.

I continue forward.

1

I feel my reins tighten…

Telling me to slow down.

1

I bring myself to a canter.

Then a slow trot.

Then I stop completely.

1

I have no idea where we are.

But apparently Master knows…

1

He slides off my back.

He lands gracefully to the ground.

He studies the area.

…We seem to be in the middle of nowhere to me.

But he looks happy.

1

He turns to me.

The orange sunlight gleams off his face.

He smiles.

"Good girl, Epona." He coos, "Nice job."

1

He reaches out and pats my nose.

Euphoria fills me.

I've done a hard days work.

I've earned a rest.

And an everlasting praise from my Master.

1

Yeah… so it wasn't very long… but I didn't really have much to go on. Plus… animals are a bit more difficult than human. I've never really been an animal before so I have no idea what they think like. But Epona is really loyal to Link and I just wanted to give a bit of background on why she had given up her old life so willingly. I do hope you enjoyed it. What did you think? Review and tell me please! Thanks a bunch!

Malon is coming up next.

Have a nice day.

Bye for now! 


	45. Hope

****

Hokay, so… here I am with yet another entry. Just warning you guys, I don't really have to much to go on here. Yes, Malon is a great character and yes, she is given a story line… but none of her feelings are really expressed. It doesn't hint at what she did during the seven years… and we never do quite find out. Oh well, I'm trying it anyway.

Character- Malon

****

Setting- After Link has saved the ranch, brought Talon back and put Ingo into place, Malon finds her life settling back into what it used to be.

1

****

Hope

1

I can hardly remember how I used to feel before all this.

But I'm pretty sure it was something like this.

Just… Right.

All over… it's just right again.

1

Daddy's back.

Ingo's acting like nothing's happened.

And he working harder than ever.

And every time he looks at me…

His eyes do this little flash…

That flash tells me he's sorry.

1

Am I a fool for believing him?

1

Yes… I believe he's sorry.

But I don't think I will ever truly forgive him.

Not after all he did to make our lives hell.

1

But he's sorry.

And that's enough.

That's all I really need to hear.

1

Maybe I do forgive too easily.

But I think everyone needs another chance…

Link gave all of us one.

So we deserve it in a way.

1

I wonder where he is now?

I haven't seen him since he last came to race Epona.

And that was ages ago.

But I'm sure that whenever the Evil King falls I'll hear about it.

Then I'll know it was Link.

1

I think that's all I need really…

Just to hear that he really, really does exist.

That he wasn't just a guardian angel…

That he's helping everything.

I think that's all I need.

1

That's all that's missing…

News of Link's victory.

And if I ever receive such news…

Everything will be like it should…

Like it was.

1

Will I ever forget all this?

Will the pain ever feel less acute?

Somehow…

Somehow I don't think so.

Times like these…

They haunt you forever.

I'll never truly be free of the memory.

Any one thing could trigger a memory.

1

I just hope that nothing like this ever happens again.

I hope that no one ever has to feel the way I did.

…

I hope that if it does happen again…

Another like Link will happen too.

1

I can hardly believe that it only been seven years.

It felt like so much longer.

1

Time is weird.

When you want it to speed by and end horrible things…

It drags on.

And… when you want to stop it completely to make joy last longer…

It speeds by.

Time is cruel.

It's flow is unfair.

…

How can I complain about it?

The one who felt it's cruelty most is Link.

He was the only one to face it.

1

But now…

The flow of Time seems to be resetting.

All will be right soon enough.

As soon as Ganondorf falls…

Hyrule will exist again…

Like it was.

1

I hope I'll see Link again after all this ends.

I want to thank him for everything.

How he saved my life.

Maybe not literally…

But he did save it…

Maybe he saved it from myself.

He gave me hope.

1

And now…

Filled with hope…

I can see that this will be over soon.

Link will purge the evil.

And only light and hope will remain.

I hope for that…

I know that.

1

****

Well… although this chapter has NOTHING to do with actual plot, it's puts a face on all the grief that everyone suffered… and then, Link comes and gives them hope. I wanted to get that feeling of "Oh-My-God-We're-Saved"! I think I got it down.

Again… This was pretty short… but I didn't want to make it boring and long and boring. So short is good.

Anyway, Ganondorf is up next. I think it's gonna be awesome. I've got some killer ideas. (I just used the word 'killer' in a sentence as slang… I'm a nerd.)

Well, bye for now. Enjoy school! (I'm not. Math sucks.) 


	46. So Called Hero

****

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love all my reviews! Woot!

Okay, now… To business.

This next chappy will be… an undetermined length. I'm really not sure how I'm gonna piece this one together… But I'll get what I want to say out.

So… Here we go. Enjoy!

Character- Ganondorf

****

Setting- Ganondorf is in his Lair/Castle contemplating his next move. He knows now that the youth, Link, is drawing nearer and he must come up with a plan to dispose of the threat: Link, who stands on the verge of destroying all Ganondorf has worked so hard to achieve.

1

**So Called Hero**

1

Seven years.

After seven years of ruling…

One boy seeks to take it all from me.

I can hardly believe it.

1

After seven years of no one standing up to me…

Why now?

Why has it taken so long for this kid to rebel?

And more importantly…

How many people has he managed to turn against me?

1

How many of my plans and minions and camps has this kid contaminated?

How many more will he contaminate before I stop him?

1

How long has he been around?

Why didn't I hear of him earlier?

What magic is protecting him?

1

Oh Din!

You gave me Power, but how can this one boy just take it all away so easily!?!

He has no army.

No allies.

No special strengths.

No mutated attributes.

Nothing.

NOTHING!

And yet he threatens everything I have.

1

Wait…

What am I thinking?

1

I pause in mid-pace.

I place my hand on top of my throne.

I take a long, deep breath.

1

That's a bit better.

1

I slump down into the plush hides of my throne.

I need to think things through properly.

1

Alright… so…

I've given almost everything I have…

Minions,

Shadows,

Monsters,

Magic,

Clones,

ReDeads…

Everything I have.

And yet he's still alive.

Still a threat.

1

No longer do I think of him as just one small child…

But a threat.

The very idea that one man could dominate my empire is laughable…

But…

He's coming close.

Too close.

1

And now everything I have worked for…

Killed for…

Lost for…

It's all verging on this boy!

1

He thinks I have no idea of what he's doing.

He thinks that I'm not watching him…

But I can see all in this land…

This land that is mine.

I know that he has collected the so called 'Sages'.

I know he plans on setting them on me.

He plans to 'free' Hyrule.

1

Can't he see that it's already free?

Hyrule is more free now than it will ever be.

Everyone is equal now.

Everything is even.

Is that not freedom?

Every race in every village is treated the same.

That is true freedom.

1

Freedom from all the judging that my people had to endure.

The stereotypes that the Gerudo are thieves…

That will be gone.

Everything will be gone.

Hyrule will soon have a clean slate.

Everyone will be equal.

And I will be their King.

1

But some don't agree.

That's all…

I have to show them.

They'll see.

They'll see how good of a King I can really be.

…

Nabooru doesn't agree with me…

… Nabooru…

I'll prove her wrong.

1

I sit and stare off into the space of the Throne Room.

Dark red shadows cast long splintery fingers across the black marble floor.

I hear the far door open.

I see the silhouette of my Lieutenant.

He takes slow strides towards me.

I don't acknowledge his presence.

I see him striding ever closer in his scrupulous manner.

1

But for now…

I need to focus.

1

This kid…

This… Link…

He has to have some sort of weakness.

Anything.

Anything I can use to get rid of him.

But in all this time I haven't found one weakness.

Not one.

1

There has to be something.

Something… anything…

I need to get this kid of my back now.

I've gone too easy on him.

I need something.

1

Ah!

It's so simple.

I have it.

I'll let him run around for a bit longer.

It's the exact opposite of anything anyone would expect…

Even Zelda.

1

I know she's hiding out there.

And if I let this stupid kid run around,

I know she'll show herself to him eventually.

1

Then all I have to do is catch her.

That shouldn't be to hard once I know where she is.

Then I'll kill her.

And that will be that.

I can deal with the boy soon after that…

As long as the heiress to the throne is rid of.

1

My Lieutenant takes his place at my side.

He looks across at me as if to see if I were to say something to him.

I don't.

1

This boy has his uses after all.

And I was concerned that he would be my downfall.

But instead…

He is my key to success.

1

Wait…

Hold on…

1

Ha ha!

How funny!

This is the same child who led me to the Triforce seven years ago!

This will be the second time he'll have lead me to victory.

…

Wow.

Sucks to be him.

Ha ha!

1

This is coming to an end now…

My fight for the throne will all be over soon.

All because of this 'so called Hero', Link.

He'll lead Zelda right to me.

Then Hyrule is mine.

1

"Erm… Your Majesty?" Prods my Lieutenant.

1

"Yes, what is it?" I snap.

Obviously, by paying no attention to him I meant not to speak to him.

And obviously I'd be angry if he spoke without being spoken to.

1

"Well… I was wondering what your orders are, Sir." He says meekly.

1

"There aren't any. We're doing nothing. Your orders are to do nothing until I say." I bark.

He looks at me confused.

But he doesn't question me.

He just stands at attention.

1

I stare back into nothing.

I return to my thoughts.

1

So Nabooru…

What do you think now?

Is my plan still suicide?

Will I still fail?

1

I think not.

1

Destiny is mine.

All it's pieces are falling into place.

1

I love it when a plan comes into play.

1

****

Woot woot. That's another chapter up! Sorry it took me so long to get this posted, but I did warn you that school will slow me down.

I hope that you liked this chappy. Send me a review and tell me what you think. I'll hopefully update soon. Bye for now.


	47. Guessing

****

Hiya guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to update… again. But school is getting crazy and I have no time… at all.

Okay, so… To the story…

Thanks for anyone who took the time to review my last entry. It was very different just because it was from Ganondorf's point of view. But I wanted to get across the sort of blind panic people get for short amounts of time when they fear everything they've done will be wiped away. I think I got it down.

Right then, this is two requests put into one because they seemed to fit so well together and, otherwise by themselves, would have very little content.

So… Here we go…

1

Character- Link 

Setting- Link is fishing at the pond. He's decided that it's about time for a break and lays back to think about things for a while.

1

****

Guessing.

1

I cast my line as far as I can.

It lands on the glassy surface with a soft 'plop'.

The ripples break across the smooth texture of the water.

They slowly make their way back to me.

1

I haven't had a bite yet.

But I'm not expecting to get one either.

I'm just here because it was either this or have Navi shout.

And I guess I kinda agree with her this time…

I haven't stopped since I woke up here.

And I think I need a break too.

1

I reel in my lure.

Its fruitless… again.

I'm no good at fishing,

No good at all.

1

These fish must be the non-biting kind.

And the owner's just tripped me for ten rupees.

1

I cast it back out again.

Only because if I don't, Navi might notice that I'm not doing anything.

And that'll mean trouble for me.

…

Nayru, it's as if she's my mother.

1

At this thought,

My mind starts to shift back to the conversation I had a few days ago.

With the new Deku Tree.

The fact that I actually had a real live mother…

The fact that I wasn't grown, like seeds, like the Kokiri.

The fact that I'm Hylian.

1

Hylian…

1

Actually growing up was never part of my plan.

I was brought up to believe that I would live and die a child.

And now that I think about it…

It would be shocking for anyone to just… wake up after seven years and find a new body.

But…

For someone who believed that they would never change…

For them to wake up grown after seven years…

That's a bit different.

1

And now what?

After all this is finished…

What am I gonna do?

I can't go back to the forest now.

I'm not a Kokiri.

That's why I didn't get Navi until so late.

But after this…

I won't have a house anymore.

Where do I go?

1

Where do I belong?

1

I realize that I've reeled in the lure again.

I hold it up.

The bait is gone.

No fish.

I silently curse at myself.

1

I put on some more bait.

I pitch the lure into the middle of the pond once more.

…

I should just get out of here.

This is a waste of time.

1

Heh,

Time.

There's that word again.

It seems to stalk me.

Haunt me.

Even though right now, it's my weapon.

1

Time seems to have just appeared to me.

The whole concept of it was nothing for me.

Two weeks ago, I was a Kokiri.

I'd play until I got tired.

I'd sleep when the woods went black.

I'd eat when my stomach growled.

That was time for me.

There was no such thing as night and day,

Dinner time or breakfast time.

Noon or Midnight.

It was all just a smear of life.

1

And now everything I do is saturated with Time.

I can't escape it.

No one can.

1

I mean…

Just look at Hyrule now.

Everyone's changed.

Everything has changed.

Have I changed too?

Not only physically…

Just… Have I changed myself?

1

Like Saria…

She's changed.

Now she's a Sage.

And I'll probably never see again…

Never play with her again.

She has so much responsibility now.

I guess it's the responsibility that I gave to her.

And she's changed.

1

I guess all that I really want is for things to just be the way they were.

And I guess that's kind of what I'm doing.

But…

I can't turn back time…

I can only erase the evil.

Not whole memories.

Nothing will change the history of what has happened…

Only what will happen.

That's all I can do.

1

I watch the line bob back and forth.

I can see the fish under the sheet of water,

But none of them move in for a bite.

Stupid fish.

1

I wiggle the line,

Trying to coax the fish.

They don't move.

1

I guess I should leave here soon.

Epona is still outside and it's getting dark.

I need to feed her too.

1

I've never had any sort of pet before.

It's kinda weird being responsible for something else.

I have to take care of Epona now.

I think I'm doing a good job.

She hasn't run away yet.

And Malon trusted me with her.

1

I guess I should really go and visit Malon.

I haven't checked to see if her dad got back yet.

I sent him there a few days ago, so her should be there by now.

And it's about time too.

1

I feel sorry for Malon.

Well… I've never had parents or anything,

But I know she was close to her dad.

So it must have been hard for her to put up with that.

She's changed so much too.

I think it's mostly because of what she's been through.

Din, it must have been hard for everyone to have lived through these seven years.

1

Am I blessed for skipping them?

Or…

Am I cursed to cure them?

Am I both?

1

And then…

What about Zelda?

Sheik just told me that she wasn't dead.

And if she's not dead,

That means she has to be somewhere.

And that somewhere isn't here.

So where is she?

And…

And why isn't she _doing _anything?  
  
This is her land.

Her people.

Is she cowardly enough to just let me do it all alone.

1

Apparently.

1

I reel in the lure and look it over.

The bait is still there.

But still no fish.

1

How could she just leave everything behind?

1

I stare at the hook.

1

Does she even know what's happening?

1

My eyes stay fixed on the metal hook.

1

Where is she? 

1

As cry out as I hurl the stupid thing out into the middle of the pond.

A loud splash explodes.

I angrily reel it back in.

I do it so fast that it nearly skips on the surface.

I jerkily bring it closer to me,

Angry at everything.

1

Just then,

My line snaps tight.

Something thrashes.

I rip the fishing rod backwards with considerable force.

And…

Out pops a wiggling fish.

I grab it in shock.

1

"What was that all about?" Asks Navi from my shoulder.

1

"The fish were being stupid. I couldn't catch one. I guess I lost my temper." I lie hotly.

1

"Oh. Well…" Navi begins carefully, "I guess we are having fish for dinner then."

1

I look at the now dead fish in my hand.

"I'm completely sure that we're having fish tonight. It's everything else that I'm guessing about." I say.

1

****

Well, sorry again for the long wait. But at least this is up now. My next entry will be from Saria's PoV from before the events of the Game even began. So… I hope it'll work out the way I want it to.

Anyway, bye for now.

R & R to tell me what you thought.


	48. To Be a Hero

****

Woo! I'm updating again! And so soon too. But, it's only because this chappy is going to be pretty short. There's not a lot of actual plot in it… just one little thing that I thought I'd include in this story to give a bit of background on the Kokiri race.

Well, that's all I have to say this time.

Thanks to my reviewers again.

Hope you enjoy.

Character- Saria

****

Setting- Before the game OoT even began, there was a friendship. This is a quick story of life as a Kokiri from Saria. She is, of course, in the forest.

1

****

To Be a Hero

1

I look around at the circle of faces.

Their eyes are all huge.

A few of them are leaning forward in anticipation.

I smile.

I pause for a short while to keep the tension.

1

"Then what happened, Saria?" Asks Link in a whispered tone.

All the other Kokiri in the circle nod their heads at this.

1

"Then," I say quietly, "The hero drove his sword into the monster."

I wave my hands in the air frantically.

"He had put an end to the monster's terrorizing ways. The monster died! And everyone was happy again!"

1

"Wait." Said Mido, "What about the captured princess? What happened to her?"

1

"I'm getting to that." I say, pretending to sound hurt.

I lean forward into the circle of my friends.

"Then, the hero came and swept the Princess up onto his horse and they rode away into the sunset."

1

A loud applause sounds out.

"Great story Saria!" Some call out.

1

I smile around at al of them.

"Thanks." I say modestly.

1

Some if them scramble to their feet.

"I'll be the monster. You run and I'll try to catch you guys!" Cries someone.

I can't make out who it is because of the noise everyone else is making.

They all run off into their hiding places.

1

I slowly stand up from the rock I was sitting on.

I brush myself down.

Someone taps me on the shoulder.

But I don't need to turn around to see who it is.

Link.

1

"Link!" I say, turning around.

He smiles at me.

1

"That was a really good story that time, Saria." He says.

1

"Link," I say in monotone, "you think all my stories are good."

1

"Yeah…" He says slowly, "But this one was really cool. Especially this time. You know."

1

I laugh lightly.

"Well, thanks a lot." I say.

1

I hear a loud roar in the distance.

I'm guessing the 'monster' just found someone.

I laugh.

"D'you wanna go play?" I ask.

1

Link's expression changes immediately.

He looks at me stony-faced.

"No."

1

Reading him,

I can tell that he's looking for someone to talk to.

Normally, we'd talk to our fairies… but…

Well…

I'm basically his fairy anyway.

"D'you wanna go for a walk then?" I ask.

1

He nods.

1

We make our way silently to the Lost Woods.

Occasionally, a shrill, fake scream sounds out…

But apart from that, it's dead silent.

1

We finally decide on a spot to sit down after a while.

I choose a soft patch of grass.

I lower myself into it.

1

"So… what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

1

He sits down heavily beside me.

He picks at the grass lazily as he talks.

"I had that dream again." He says shortly.

1

He told me about that dream a few days ago.

It was pretty weird.

But it was just a dream.

1

"The exact same thing?" I ask gently.

1

He nods.

He begins to pile the grass up into a little heap.

1

"Well…" I say, trying to hide my concern,

I didn't like his dream the first time he had it…

But having the same horrible nightmare twice…

It's just a bit too fishy for me.

"It's just a dream, right?"

1

"You don't see his eyes." He says quietly.

He knocks over his pile of grass bitterly.

1

I know who he's talking about…

The man at the end of the dream.

The one with evil eyes.

1

"Listen Link," I say, firmly, but kindly, "Having nightmares is nothing to be embarrassed about. Sometimes you have them twice. It'll go away eventually."

1

"It hasn't happened twice." He says.

1

"Sorry?" I ask, confused, "You just said that-"

1

"I've dreamed it lots of times. Loads of nights before I even told you about it. Every single night this moon I've had this dream now."

1

My stomach drops.

I've never heard of anything lasting this long.

I try to find something reassuring to say to him…

To comfort him…

"Oh." Is all I manage.

1

He looks up at me,

Wide eyed.

Almost scared looking.

"I can't help but feel like it's not really a dream. It doesn't feel like a dream. I can't explain it. It's just… like it's real."

1

I wish I could understand him better.

I wish I knew just what was really going on.

But…

It's probably just nothing.

I'm over exaggerating.

That's all.

1

I manage a smile.

I take the picked grass.

I put it back into it's heap.

"It'll all be fine soon. You wait. And if you wake up having it again, just come over and see me. I don't care what time it is. We can talk." I say.

1

"I will." He says.

1

We sit in silence.

I stare out into the dense trees around us.

It's so peaceful in here.

I love this place.

1

A few birds sing far off.

The buzz from the bugs surrounds us.

1

I see Link move beside me.

He reaches out for a stick.

He picks it up and admires it for a bit.

Then,

He swings it around like a sword,

Poking and jabbing at the air.

1

"I wish I was a Hero." He says suddenly.

1

"What?" I laugh.

1

"I wish I could be like the men in all your stories and legends, Saria. Then I bet a dream wouldn't frighten me."

1

"Lot's of things can frighten Heroes too." I say.

1

"Oh yeah?" He asks excitedly, "Like what?"

1

"Like…" I say, thinking, "Not succeeding. Or… being so responsible."

1

Link waves these words off with his hand.

"Only the bad ones are scared of stuff like that."

He waves his stick around a bit more.

"You'll see, one day… I'll be the bravest Hero ever. And nothing will scare me. Not dragons, or magic or anything." He says.

1

Oh Link.

Imagination is amazing.

"Those things aren't always the scariest. Don't go by physical force Link. Sometimes feelings are the worst things." I say wisely.

1

Link laughs at this.

"I'll show you."

1

"No honestly." I say, seriously, "Look at you and your dream. That scares you."

1

"Yeah, but I'm not a Hero… not yet anyway."

He fiddles with the stick some more.

1

"No… but really Link." I say, "Being a Hero can't be all fame and glory and all that. Stories miss things. Think about everything they have to go through first. Being a Hero's not all it's cracked up to be."

1

"Aww, come on Saria," Groans Link,

He flops the stick back down where it was.

He smiles at me.

"Being a Hero would be great."

****

1

Ta da! Well… It actually isn't too short at all. I kinda like this chappy too. I think it gives a lot more to the relationship of Link and Saria.

Anyway, the next entry will from Link's PoV. So… until then, send me a review to let me know what you think! Thanks a lot!


	49. Change

****

So… this is all drawing to a near end. All I have left for you are about seven more chapters. MAYBE more… I have no idea. But so far it's about seven.

Well… I hope you guys enjoy this entry. It's been an interesting one to write.

Character- Link

****

Setting- Link has returned to the past for the first time since he saw what the future holds. Slightly traumatized by the disturbing images he has seen, he decides to go visit the Kokiri to try to erase what has happened.

****

Change

I can't believe I'm back.

I'm back.

1

I've saved Saria in the future.

That's all I really need to do.

It's fine.

The same thing won't happen to this timeline.

It can't.

And I won't go back.

There's no way.

1

I reach the edge of the Kokiri Forest.

Last time I came here was…

Well… Around a day ago.

But it wasn't THIS here.

It was that here.

… I can't even explain this.

1

What am I going to tell them?

What am I going to tell Saria?

… Everything?

Like how I'm not even…

Not even one of them.

1

I can't do that.

Because telling it would mean that I'll have to recall it.

And I just want to forget.

I know that's not the right thing to do…

But I can't handle it anymore.

The Goddesses made a mistake.

1

I enter the tree trunk passage.

I cross the shaky bridge.

I can't help but feel a lump of dread…

What if this place doesn't change?

What if it's like it is in the future?

I try to ignore my feelings as much as possible.

I enter the forest clearing.

1

It's just like it used to be.

And it's… home.

I guess.

Do I still belong here?

1

I could just pretend, right?

They'll never guess.

… Oh.

They'll never guess until I grow up.

But… Then they'll understand and I'll still belong…

Right?

1

Why can't I just fit in somewhere?

1

I walk down the narrow path to Saria's house.

I knock on the outer wall like I'm supposed to.

Then I realize…

Kokiri don't knock.

It's just everyone else.

1

I can tell it's gonna be difficult to settle back in.

1

I pull my hand back quickly incase anyone was watching.

The thought then strikes me that I haven't seen anyone out yet.

Strange.

1

I walk into Saria's house.

She's not home.

But Mido seems to be.

He's sitting on Saria's chair, looking out her window.

1

"What are you doing in here?" I ask crossly.

1

Mido jumps out of his little trance and looks over.

His eyes grow huge at the site of me.

"Me? What are YOU doing here?"

1

"Saria's my best friend, stupid, I thought I'd come to say hello."

1

"Not in her house! In the forest? What made you think you can come back, huh?"

1

"I live here, if you've forgotten." I reply coolly.

1

"Not anymore you don't," says Mido, getting out of his seat, "Not after you killed the Great Deku Tree!"

1

I roll my eyes.

"I didn't kill it, Mido." I say, exasperated.

1

Mido's face twists and turns.

I know he knows I didn't do it.

But he's so stubborn it won't matter.

"You can't just come back! You can't! I'm the boss. And I won't let you back in!"

He pauses, then adds,

"Saria likes me better now too."

1

"I doubt that." I say hotly.

1

"At least I don't abandon her!" He screams.

1

"At least I don't need to LIE about murder to get her to like me!" I scream back.

1

"At least I don't leave the forest like some kind of freak and then come back again like I've seen a ghost!"

1

Anger bursts inside of me.

"You have NO IDEA! No idea what's out there! I've seen things that no one should ever have to see! Especially not a child!" I spit.

1

"So what? Are you scared?" He taunts.

1

"You'll never understand! You're just a chicken! You pick on people smaller than you. You coward!" I say childishly.

1

"Tree Killer!"

1

"LIAR!"

1

Before I know what I'm doing…

I run up to Mido.

I punch him as hard as I can.

He falls back onto a table.

1

Slowly he gets back up.

He's nursing a bloody nose.

"What are you doing?" He demands.

1

"I thought that was obvious." I say.

1

"You…. You just hit me!" He says incredulously.

1

"Yeah. Yeah I did."

And it felt good.

Somehow… A little anger got out.

1

"What- just… -Who… I don't… Where have you been?" He stumbles out.

1

At these words,

Images flash in my mind.

Things I want to forget.

I see the market.

Death Mountain.

… The Kokiri Forest.

1

"I don't want to talk about it." I say meekly.

I turn and walk out of the house.

I need to find Saria.

To my surprise…

Mido doesn't call me back.

1

Anger slowly builds inside of me.

Why isn't Saria at her house?

There's only one other place she'll be.

1

I break into a run.

I sprint to the vine covered wall.

I climb it as fast as I can.

I run to the entrance to the Lost Woods.

I mindlessly dash through them.

I know my way perfectly.

1

I finally reach the maze.

I run through it with ease now those giant pig things aren't here.

I climb the steps all the way up into the clearing.

I can hear ocarina music.

… Saria.

1

I stop dead in the middle of the clearing.

I look over to Saria's stump.

I was half expecting to see it empty again.

But she's there.

1

"Saria!" I call out.

1

She looks up from her instrument.

Her face breaks into a smile.

Tears well up inside her eyes.

"Link?" She whispers.

1

I race over to her.

I hug her tightly.

She's real.

She's here.

She's not just a spirit in this time.

She's my friend.

1

"I thought you might have been gone forever." I manage to choke out.

1

She pushes me of at this.

"You thought that?" She asks, "I'm not the one who left!"

She laughs and hugs me again.

1

She feels so big against me now.

Last time I hugged her…

She felt so… frail.

1

I sigh.

1

She breaks off the hug again.

She looks me over.

Her piercing eyes see me.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

1

I look at her.

Our eyes meet.

How'm I gonna tell her?

1

"Nothing." I say.

1

She glares at me.

"Really, Link. What's wrong?"

1

I sigh.

I know she just wants to know I'm alright.

But… I just came up here to see her…

Not to let her try to lecture me about something.

Why can't she just understand?

Doesn't she see I don't want to talk about it?

Can't she tell?

1

"Nothing." I repeat more strongly than I have to.

1

Saria looks at me, disappointed.

She nods slightly.

1

This isn't going the way I want it to.

I have to leave here.

Otherwise I might just hit her too.

1

I turn to leave…

But;

1

"What happened to you, Link? You've changed." Says Saria wisely.

I turn to look at her.

She stares into my eyes.

"What did you see out there that caused this?"

1

Flashes of the future come to me more strongly.

The Kokiri Forest stays imprinted in my mind.

I shake my head to get rid of it.

It doesn't work.

1

"I don't want to talk about it." I say meekly.

1

"Like it or not, Link, something's wrong. You can either tell me what it is… or deal with it by yourself." She says sternly.

1

Just like that…

Everything smacks me in the face…

Just… Everything!

And I HATE it all!

"I'm not dealing with it anymore!" I burst out, "I can't! It's over. I'm not going back!"

1

Saria puts her hand on my shoulder.

I don't know whether I want to tear it off or keep it there.

"Link… What is it?" She prods gently.

1

My anger slowly ebbs into guilt.

"I- I… I can't explain. All I want to tell you is that something bad is going to happen here. Something bad's gonna happen to all of Hyrule. I've seen it. And… I'm not who you think I am, Saria… I'm not a Kokiri. I never was."

Somehow… Saying it all takes a load off of me.

1

Saria stands in silence for a little while.

She removes her hand from my shoulder.

She smiles at me.

"You're wrong. You might not have Kokiri blood… but you are Kokiri. You always will be. And I'm sure that whatever is going to happen to this land can be prevented, or..."

She stops at this point and looks deeply at me.

"Or corrected by someone."

1

I look at her, confused.

It's almost as if…

1

She can't possibly know…

Can she?

Something tells me…

Maybe she does.

1

"I've come to terms that you won't be back for a long time, Link." She says, "I accept that now. And having spoken to you… I can see that whatever you're doing out there… It's more important than anything we're doing in this forest. And I guarantee you that you'll regret not leaving this place again."

1

Deep inside…

I can tell that she's not just comparing the Forest to the rest of Hyrule…

But the future to the past.

And deep inside….

I know she's right.

1

I do have to go back.

1

I give her another hug.

"Thanks Saria." I whisper to her.

1

She smiles weakly.

"Anytime."

1

I turn and trudge down the staircase.

I make my way through the maze.

I walk through the Lost Woods.

1

Navi flies out of my hat.

She perches on my shoulder.

I know what she's about to say…

1

"She's right, you know." She declares, "No matter how hard it is… I think that we should go back to the future. You're our hope. You're Saria's future hope. How many more people do you think there are that are still suffering there."

She laughs a little.

"Coming here again to stay is a pretty selfish thing to do."

1

She's right… Again.

But… I think I've known that fact since I decided that's what I was going to do.

It's not my destiny.

It's not my life… not really.

My destiny is to live my 'life' for the people of Hyrule.

And if that means suffering for them…

I must do it.

1

I'm not too sure why people think I'm courageous for fighting…

When the real courage lies in simply accepting things that are already destined.

That is true courage.

1

I smile at Navi weakly.

"You're right." I say, "I am going to have to go back."

1

I exit out into the Kokiri Village again.

I jump down onto the path.

Before the village was like a ghost town.

Now everyone's out…

But…

They all stop at the site of me.

They stare at me in disgust.

1

I guess Mido's not the only one who thinks I killed the Great Deku Tree.

1

"There he is! There's the Tree Killer!" Comes Mido's voice.

1

I look over to where the voice came from.

Mido stands at the edge of a small crowd.

He has a black eye and dry blood under his nose.

I smile at the fact that I caused that.

1

"So Twerp, where exactly have you been all this time?" He sneers.

1

"I just went to go visit Saria… She doesn't believe you Mido. She knows I didn't kill the Tree." I reply.

1

"I didn't mean just now… I mean these past few days! What's so scary out there, huh?"

1

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." I say.

I glare at him.

1

"I'm the boss… and I'm telling you to tell us!" He screams.

1

I push down the urge to hit him again.

"Well… guess what? Why don't you wait seven years and see for yourself." I spit.

1

This comment obviously makes no sense to them.

They stand in utter silence.

1

"You've gone crazy!" Says Mido.

1

"Well, maybe I have. But that doesn't change the fact that I didn't kill the Great Deku Tree!" I cry.

1

"You're pathetic," growls Mido, "You come waltzing back in here, expecting everything to be like it was before you left… I've got news for you, Loser,… Lots of things have changed."

1

As these seemingly simple words pass through his lips…

They strike something in me.

'expecting everything to be like it was'…

That's what I was doing.

And I'm so wrong.

1

I look over at Mido.

I smile.

As much as I hate to say this…

"You're absolutely right." I say sincerely, "Things have changed… and as time goes on they'll only change more. And I'm gonna change a lot more than you are, Mido."

1

Mido stares at me in a mix of disgust and disbelief.

He remains silent.

1

"Have fun running this place Mido. Maybe in a few years you'll see how right I am." I say.

I wave to the crowd of Kokiri.

"I'll see you around later!" I call.

1

I turn to leave the forest.

1

"Yeah," says Mido, "yeah, that's right! Leave! You don't belong here! We don't need you! We'll never need a loser like you!"

1

At this,

I can't help but turn around and show him a empathetic smirk.

"You have no idea." I say.

1

I leave the forest again.

I make out in the direction of the Temple of Time.

1

I change my mind way too much.

1

****

And there you have it folks. It took me a while to write this one. Just to let you know… it was half this length until I read through it and realized that it just sucked. So I added a few things. True, this precise moment never happened in the game… But it makes for a good story!

Next chappy will be from a regretful Din! I hope you enjoyed!


	50. Forgiveness?

****

So… Here I am… this is the second last entry I'll so before I start up the 'Grand Finale Pieces'. I've already written some of the 'Grand Finale Pieces' and they are pretty good. I'm spending a bit more time on them… so I hope it shows. Anyway…

I'm sorry again for the long wait. Sigh. It's been a pretty busy month really. We're renovating everything in sight… so… yeah… I've had no time at all.

Well… Here's the next chapter anyway. I'm writing it in the half hour I have free before I go to school.

Character- Din

****

Setting- After Ganondorf had taken over, Din finally realizes that maybe he wasn't the best choice after all. (This will be an entry entirely of thoughts.)

1

****

Forgiveness?

1

What have I done?

1

I can hardly believe that all this spawned from one decision I made.

And all the people who pray and put their trust in me…

I have let them down.

I have let them down by choosing this for them.

1

If I had only known…

If I had only known that it would turn out like this.

I would never do this on purpose.

1

How could I have been so foolish?

How could I have ever thought that Ganondorf would be great?

How could I have not seen this?

1

My mind was clouded by power.

I craved it.

I now see the devastating consequences that follow power.

1

And now I look at Hyrule…

I do not see a wasteland of disfigurement…

I see worse…

I see what I have done.

What I have caused

How I have let my people suffer.

1

I never meant for this.

Never meant for this…

1

I should have listened.

Nayru and Farore were correct.

They knew all along that it would be wrong.

Why did I not heed their words?

1

I am stubborn.

I admit that.

And I crave power.

… Two things that link Ganondorf and I together.

1

I only wish that I could go back in time.

To change what I have done.

To alter this despicable place.

To make it perfect once again.

1

But I cannot.

1

All my hope is resting on one boy.

… Farore's boy…

All hope is on him.

He is the one who shall find and unite the ones who can fix this nightmare…

My nightmare.

1

I never thought it would come to this.

I never knew.

1

And no one in this land will ever be able to understand the guilt that I feel.

No one.

1

I am a Goddess.

Thought to be perfect by my subjects…

If only they knew that it was I.

1

Would they forgive me?

1

Will I ever forgive myself?

1

All it was was one quick choice…

That led so much more.

1

****

Okay… so it is a little short. Okay, yeah, fine… It's one of my shortest entries. But… what else could I have added without repeating myself over and over? And I didn't want to go off topic. And I have an essay paragraph to write right now.

Well… I'll update sometime this weekend. Have a happy week.

I hope you enjoyed.

Darunia is up next!


	51. Song of Fortune

****

I'm typing this up Saturday morning… or I'll hopefully have it posted up. It takes a while for the stuff to actually get up on the site. Something like 24 hours. But I should be done by then. If not… well… technically I still updated on the weekend.

Alright, so… here's the next chappy. It was a request. I hope you like it because this is the last entry before I start into my Grand Finale Pieces.

Here we go…

Character- Darunia.

****

Setting- Darunia and his Goron people are starving to death. The Dodongo's Cavern is blocked up… along with their chief source of food. But what will the Big Brother of the Gorons think when a small messenger of 'the Royal Family' comes to collect the sacred Goron's Ruby?

1

****

Song of Fortune

1

My stomach gives another huge rumble.

It sounds as though I, myself have a dodongo in my belly,

Screaming to escape.

1

It's been over five days without food now.

Within two more…

My people will begin to die.

What kind of King am I to let that happen?

1

But I have no energy…

No means to help my people any further.

I fear that this is it for the Goron race…

We shall all waste away.

1

I look around my isolated throne room.

The many skin-hide flags droop from the ceiling.

The once merry fire is now haunting the room with flickering shadows.

I've locked myself in here for peace and quiet.

I haven't spoken to anyone in days.

I'm waiting for the help that I sent out for.

1

I sent for help from the King of Hyrule himself…

That was two days ago.

And even he, my Sworn Brother, has not come to rescue us.

1

Damn that Ganondorf.

Should I have simply given him the Ruby?

Instead, I refused.

Now he has damned us to starve.

And when our carcasses litter our own halls…

He will come and pluck what is mine from my own hands.

He will have the Ruby.

1

Is there hope at all?

If there is… I cannot see it.

This bout of hunger blinds me from all that I once knew.

This insane drive to eat…

It clouds all I have learnt.

1

All I want is a good meal…

For me and my people.

1

Oh! Sworn Brother!

Who are you to defy my calling?

We are equals!

Brothers!

And you turn you back on my cry.

How could you?

1

I sigh heavily.

I sink down into the stone of my throne chair.

My eyes glaze over as I stare into nothingness.

1

Then… I hear it…

Could it just be my hungry ears?

But no… it is too loud, too clear… too real!

The song of the Royal Family!

That lullaby they play!

The tune that shows their nobility!

Oh! Great Goddesses! Thank you!

1

I rush to unlock the stone door.

I swing it wide open and see…

A tiny boy…

No more then ten.

1

He stops mid-song.

He pulls an ocarina from his mouth.

"Hello." He says cheerfully.

Then… he skips by me and enters my throne room.

1

I hold the door for several seconds longer…

Shocked slightly by the fact that the messenger was such a small boy.

I look over to the Goron standing guard over my doorway.

He shrugs.

1

Slowly I shut the door.

I stride into the room.

The boy is bent over one of my tables and poking at something.

He has a smile plastered on his face.

1

"So…" I begin, gruffly, "You are the messenger of the Royal Family?"

I say this with a detectable amount of doubt.

1

He bounces away from the table and stands straight.

A small fairy flutters around his head.

His flat chest is puffed out in pride.

1

"Yes," Says the boy happily, "I am. My name's Link. Princess Zelda sent me off to save all of Hyrule! Isn't that awesome? I mean… I've always dreamed of being a hero, even since I as little-"

I laugh at this on account of him still being little.

"- But now here I am. You're the first person I have to visit. Impa told me. Impa is Zelda's attendant and I got to speak with her. She told me I have to come here… up Death Mountain. I have to talk to you, Mr. Goron, Sir. I've come to collect the Spiritual Stone. Do you have it? I have to give it to Zelda so we can stop Ganondorf from taking over."

He pauses to take a breath.

His eyes dart over me, as though he were checking me for any scrap of candy.

"So do you have it?"

1

The last few sentences of the child, Link's speech strike me.

"Ganondorf?" I ask, "What business do you have with him?"

1

"None really." Says Link, thinking, "I've only seen him once. All I know is that I'm helping to get rid of him. Zelda says he's evil."

The smile doesn't disappear off his lips.

1

"Zelda is right my boy." I say.

1

A silence passes through the room.

He stares at me.

His eyes dart around some more.

"So can I have it?" He asks.

1

"Listen, boy." I say, trying not to lose my temper, "My people are suffering. I sent for help from the King of Hyrule. I'm not giving you the stone just because you spoke to Zelda."

I sit down in my throne.

"If you want to help… go back to Hyrule as fast as you can and get a _real_ Hyrule messenger."

1

"No no no!" Cries Link, "I am real! I know the song. Listen!"

1

He brings out the wooden ocarina again.

He places it between his lips.

He lets out the shrill beautiful notes of the Royal's song.

1

I cannot help but smile.

He is very good.

He has a talent with music.

1

But…

Now is not the time.

1

"Link, my boy, you are very good… but please… leave now." I say.

I rub my temples.

1

"Oh please don't send me away!" Cries Link, "If I don't do this, I'll have to go back to the forest!"

1

I look at the boy.

He looks terrified of going back to the forest.

"What's wrong with the forest, boy?" I ask, "I've visited there once. It's a nice place. I can't see why you would not want to go."

1

"I can't fail Zelda. I want to be a hero." He says.

1

"The forest is where you belong, boy." I say.

1

"No it isn't." He responds simply.

1

I flash him a look.

"Oh really?" I ask sarcastically.

1

He simply nods.

I don't think he's been introduced to the aspect of sarcasm.

1

I sigh heavily.

"Just… listen… you need to go. I'm depressed right now and I fear that your… peppiness… might tip me over the edge." I growl.

1

"I know a song that might help!" Shouts Link, "It always cheers me up!"

1

I bring my hand down my face.

Link takes his ocarina to his lips again anyway.

I stare at him with blank eyes.

1

But then…

Then he begins to play.

He plays the most beautiful melody I've ever heard…

I reminds me of…

The forest… and all it's mystery and splendor.

The notes themselves enter my heart and bore out all the negative feelings.

And before I know what I'm doing…

1

I get up off my seat.

My feet start to move.

I'm dancing!

Oh! What a wonderful tune this is!

1

"Wow! What a hot beat!" I call out, "What a delightful jingle! Yeah!"

1

The boy stops playing.

I pull myself together.

I stop dancing…

But I cannot help but laugh.

I laugh long and hard.

1

"Hoo. What fun. My Goddesses."

I collapse into my throne.

I'm still laughing.

"Marvelous song. Absolutely amazing."

1

The boy stares at me.

"You're happy now right?"

1

"Yes."

1

"Can I have the Stone then, please?" He asks.

1

I burst into more giggles.

"Okay, okay… I like you kid. You've got real potential. But I'm not just going to give you that Ruby. We'll have to help each other out." I tell him.

1

He looks at me blankly.

"Okay."

1

"I want you to open up Dodongo's Cavern for me. That's where we get our food from. We've starving to death in here because Ganondorf blocked it up. If you get the Cavern open again and destroy al his monsters inside… I'll give you the Ruby." I explain.

1

Link nods again.

"I guess I could do that. As long as it's against Ganondorf, and all."

He pauses and sighs.

"Being a hero's tougher than I thought." He says to his fairy.

1

He then awkwardly bends over into a bow.

I smile.

I turn to one of my tables and take a small bracelet.

"Take this, Link. You might just need it."

I throw it to him.

He catches it deftly.

1

"Thanks, Mr. Goron, Sir!" He says.

He bounds out of the room,

His fairy close behind.

1

I shake my head at the boy's optimism.

But then… I suppose he'll need it to make it through Dodongo's Cavern.

But something tells me…

This kid might just do it.

1

I smile as I hear Link's whistle fade away into the distance.

May he save us all.

1

****

That's it! It's actually a lot longer than what I was planning for… But I decided to add in some character for Link too. I wanted to get down the whole "I'm just a kid and I'm finally living my dream and I'm SO happy" thing down for him… so he was a little ball of energy. But I think it worked really well.

I've got the next chapter ready and all written … But I'm not going to post until sometime later in the week. I want to get all four of the final entries down so I can change them all if I need to add one thing. (Because they all happen during the exact same time frame… if I change one event… I'll have to change it for all the others too.)

Until then… have an awesome week! Bye for now!

****


	52. Power

So… here I am. This is the one of the last entries. (or package of entries anyway… I'm not sure how long it will be and I might have to cut it into parts.)

I really hope you enjoy my version of events of the final battle. It may be a bit dramatic compared to the video game… but this isn't the game… this is a story. And I think this chapter will be excellent.

Character- Ganondorf

Setting- Ganondorf is playing his organ, waiting for the so called 'Hero' to show up… but what lengths will he go to when the battle turns sour?

Power

My fingers strike the heavy keys.   
The slow tune it emits calms me.   
It's repetitive.   
But I composed it myself.   
And it has a certain effect on my temper.

The thick windy noise of my instrument fills the air.   
It rebounds off the high ceilings and stained-glass walls.   
I love this song.

I release my hold on the final notes.   
I turn on my leather chair.   
I look to the small figure huddled by one of the many windows.   
She shudders.   
A fork of lightening shoots through the sky.   
It causes multicoloured light to spread across her face.

"Do you like that song, Princess?" I ask in a low voice.

She doesn't look up.   
All that can be heard is the thunder and splattering of thick rain.   
"Surely I am not that bad. I wrote this song myself."

Still no response.   
She is in no position to defy me.   
I could have killed her ages ago…   
And yet she remains still.

I begin to grow angry with her.   
How can she not show me the proper respect?   
"Come on, girl," I say harshly, "Talk. What can have you so occupied as to not respond to my questions!?!"

"I am waiting." She spits.   
Her figure does not move.   
She remains stiff…   
Staring out of my window.

Stupid girl.   
She does not see that the boy will not come.   
He will die trying to reach us up here.

"Waiting?" I mock, "Waiting for your 'Hero'?"   
I laugh.   
I walk over to her.   
She doesn't get up from her place on the floor.

"Come. Stand and bow to your King, girl." I demand.

She spits at my feet.   
It seems that being as a man for so long she has lost her sense of position.   
I glare down at her.   
I grab her arm roughly.   
I rip her up to her feet.   
She's quite short compared to me.   
I loom over her.

"Now bow." I command.

She remains upright.   
Her face is upturned.   
Her eyes shoot up at me.   
Her expression is fierce.

"I said bow." I growl.

Her lips become thin and white.   
She doesn't move.

I bring back my hand.   
I strike her face.   
She staggers backwards.   
She clutches her cheek.   
Tears run down her face.

"Surely bowing would have been much less painful." I say jokingly.   
Her eyes remain cold.

"He will not come for you, girl." I bark.   
I turn to go back to my seat…   
To play my song again.   
But she speaks;

"No. You're wrong!" She shouts.

I stop in my tracks.   
"Wrong?" I ask, the fury building up inside of me.

"He will come." She says, "He will come! He will save Hyrule, he will rescue me and he will _destroy you_!"

She hisses these last two words.   
I take a step closer.   
I am barely an inch from her body.   
My shoulders and head loom over hers.   
I glower down at her.   
I watch as her determined face breaks into that of a terrified child.

I pick her up by the throat.   
I squeeze my fingers tightly.   
She coughs and splutters.   
I pull her off the ground.   
I hold her in the air few several seconds.   
I let her eyes get a good look into mine.   
Fear fills her.

I fling her across the room.   
She hits the wall… hard.   
She curls up.   
She nurses her neck,   
And continues to cough.

I strut over to her limp figure.   
She remains still on the ground.

I smile at her.   
"Tell me Princess," I ask, "tell me with your great wisdom. Tell me what you can see… Does he ride to you on his stolen horse? Does he draw his borrowed blade at my gate? Does he fight with ersatz skills in my Fortress at this very moment? Tell me Princess… What do you see?"   
I raise my eyebrows at her.   
I know that she'll use her power…   
She'll look for the boy now.

But I have powers too.   
I can block her mind.   
She will not see him…   
Then what will she do?

I watch as she closes her eyes.   
I see them moving under her eyelids.   
I focus my power on creating the mind wall.   
She's strong…   
But I easily mislead her thoughts into believing that she cannot find him.   
I watch as her brow furrows.   
Her eyes dart around.   
I watch as she becomes more desperate.

She snaps open her eyes.   
"I… I see nothing." She whispers.

I smirk.   
"Very well, then." I say in mock concern, "I am sorry."

I strike her across the head again.   
She smashes into the wall.   
She collapses, limp, to the floor.   
I return to my seat.I begin to play again.

It's fun…   
Toying with emotions like that.   
I should really do it more often…   
After she made me waste seven years looking for her, she deserves it.

She'll find out as soon as he comes through that door…   
Because he will.   
I can sense him coming closer…   
Every step he takes I can feel.   
… And the Triforce piece he has.   
I can feel it.   
I need it.

In a few short minutes he will be here.   
Stupid boy.   
It's a shame really…   
He has so much potential.   
Pity I will rip him apart.   
He will pay for his defiance to the King.

The keys strum the low song.   
Any second now…   
Any second now…

At last,   
I hear footsteps outside my door.

It's him.

I smile to myself.   
I look over at the Princess.   
She's still out cold.   
Her eyes are shut…   
But her chest rises steadily.

I hear my door click and swing open.   
I continue to play my song.   
I hear the boy enter.   
I continue to play.

"Where is she!?!" he screams.

I lift my hands from the keys.   
I turn to look at him…   
The boy I will tear to pieces.

He's soaking wet…   
And filthy.   
His sopping hair falls into his eyes.   
I can't help but laugh.

This boy is no hero.   
All this time I was sensing a potent force…   
And this boy is it?   
This is my first time ever laying eyes on him…   
At this age anyway…   
But I must admit,   
It is a grave disappointment.   
I was expecting something a bit more fun to play with.

"I asked you, where is she, you bastard!" He screams.

Oh.   
Oh dear, such strong words.   
I wave my hand sheepishly in the direction of her unconscious body.   
"Over there, somewhere." I drawl.

A flash of lightening illuminates her form.   
For a split second,   
The boy sends me one of the most deadly glares I have ever seen.   
He then breaks off.   
He runs over to the Princess.

I smirk as he kneels next to her.   
Her head lolls backs as he props her up.   
His fairy flutters around uselessly.   
True…   
I could kill them both now.   
Easily…   
But where is the sport?   
I want to win fair and square.   
This boy and I will fight… properly.

I remain laid-back on my seat,   
Still sneering.   
I hear an argument;

"Link, you can't give her that! That was meant for our battle here! We paid lots for that potion. She'll get better soon. She doesn't need it, Link!" Squeaks the bratty fairy.

"No, Navi. I'm giving it to her. She does need it. When I beat this guy I won't be able to carry her all the way out." He says.   
I watch as he pulls the cork out of a bottle.   
He pours a thick red liquid into the girl's mouth.   
…It's a healing potion.

The girl wakes up.   
She appears fine.   
A few whispered words are exchanged between the two youths.   
They both get to their feet.   
I think they have had enough time by now.   
It's time to die.

"Are you quite finished?" I demand.   
I get up from my seat.   
The boy stands in front of the Princess…   
All cliché-like.   
I nearly groan.

I've had over a dozen chances to kill them both now…   
But I've held it in.   
And if he wants to take on my wrath all alone…   
So be it.

"All this time… I've spent it looking for the two missing pieces… the Triforce pieces that I was unable to retrieve… I never expected them to be hidden in you two!" I say.   
I leer at them.   
"But now… we are all together. The Triforce is resonating. I will finally hold all three pieces. All that's left in my way… are your lives."   
I hold up my right hand.   
Blazed upon it…   
The topmost triangle…   
The Triforce of Power.

I watch as their hands glow too…   
Their respective pieces are showing.

"You're going to wish you were never even born, boy." I bark, "These toys are too much for you!"

I unleash my power.   
I send a gust of it at the boy.

His fairy gets a full bast and hits the wall.   
It falls to the ground.   
The boy looks around for it.   
Aww… he feels alone.

"What is the matter, boy? Afraid to fight without your fairy?"   
I laugh.

"You wish." He says.

I let myself fly off the ground.   
Zelda runs off into the far corner of the room.   
I pound the floor.   
It begins to crumble.

The boy scrambles away from it just in time to reach a small ledge.   
He draws his sword.   
Now all I need to do is plant one good hit.   
That'll cause him to loose balance…   
And fall down to the next level.   
Fifty feet below.

I summon up an energy ball.   
I fire it at him.   
This is pathetic really.   
I can't believe he was this easy.

But…   
The kid hits it back at me!   
It catches me off guard and hits me in the chest.   
I fly backward a few feet.

That's it.   
I glare at the boy.   
He's smirking at me.

I snarl.   
I prepare another energy attack.   
I fire it at him.   
He hits it back again.   
But this time…   
I'm ready.

I rear up an attack and hit it back to him.   
I see his eyes grow wide…   
As if he's surprised that I was smart enough to figure it out…   
I'll show him.

He deflects it again.   
I dodge and let it pass me.   
This kid must die now.   
He's much too cocky for me to let him get any further.   
It's annoying.

I gather up my strength.   
I concentrate it.   
I hold my hands up high.   
A giant black energy ball forms above my head.   
I laugh.   
Let's see him dodge this one.

I fire the massive ball down at him.   
He seems to realize that it's too big for him to deflect.   
He starts to run swiftly along the ledge.

But he won't dodge this one.   
My energy ball breaks up.   
All the smaller black orbs seek him out.   
The streams of black turn and follow him.   
He begins to sprint.

Most of my energy hits the wall he's running along, missing him.   
But he's running out of ledge.   
He has no where to go.

The final black stream hits him in the thigh.   
He cries out.   
He stumbles.   
He struggles to stay on the ledge… but he can't stop himself.   
His arms are turning like a windmill to stop himself.   
I hear Zelda scream in the background somewhere.   
I can't help but smile as he tries to slow himself down before the end of the ledge…   
But he was running to fast.   
And now…   
He will fall.

But…   
At the very end of the ledge,   
He manages to push off on his good leg.   
He soars over the gap.   
He grapples onto another ledge.   
He scrambles up.

THAT'S IT!!!   
I've had it.   
Let's see him do that again.   
He was just lucky!   
I'll kill him!   
I'll kill him!!!

I notice that his leg is still injured.   
It didn't do as much damage as I'd have liked.   
But he has a large burn there now.   
My next blow will kill him.   
I will not miss again.

I focus my energy again.   
I raise my arms up.   
The black ball begins to form again.   
But…

The kid smiles.   
He pulls out his bow.   
He draws an arrow.

Oh Din!   
I try to call off my attack.   
But it's too late.   
I left my chest exposed for too long.

I see a flash of light as he releases the arrow.   
I rips through my chest.   
I feel its hot metal plunge into my heart.   
The pain is unbearable.

I collapse to the ground.   
I look up to see the kid standing over me.   
He gives me twisted smile.   
Then I see him raise his sword.   
He drives it into me.

I feel the cold steel split through my flesh.   
I feel myself lose conciseness.   
I can see nothing but black.   
Am I dead?

That boy will pay for this.   
No…   
I am not gone yet.   
I have the Triforce of Power!   
I cannot die!   
Not yet anyway.   
But he…   
He can.   
And he will.

If I could not defeat him…   
My Fortress shall.

Through the black surrounding me…   
I can feel my Fortress.   
I focus every particle I have…   
I focus it all on tearing down my castle.   
It shall fall.   
And they shall be buried.   
And then he will die along with the girl.

I can feel the Fortess.   
I feel it crumbling.   
I sense it collapsing.   
I push it down with all my Power.

Everything I've worked hard to build become rubble.   
After several minutes of focusing my power…   
I can sense only debris, ruins and wreckage.   
I have done it.   
They must be dead.

I force myself to regain consciousness.   
The black fades away.   
I can see blocks of stone around me.   
Small streams of light enter through holes.   
I smile at my victory.

But…   
I am soon filled with hatred and horror.   
Outside of the pile of stones in which I am buried…   
I can hear voices.   
I can hear the girl saying something.   
I can hear the blasted fairy   
I can hear Link!

He got out?   
They ALL got out!?!   
I will teach them to try to defy me!

I push against the stones blocking me.   
They move and crumble.   
This creates a hole large enough for me to see through.   
I can see Link walking towards me.   
…I'll get him now.

With all my might,   
I shoot out from the pile of debris.   
I hold out my hand.   
The Triforce shines brighter than ever.

"You think you can get rid of me that easy?!?" I scream, "I have the Triforce of Power! As long as my blood pumps… it is mine!!"   
I leer at him…   
That stupid little BOY.   
I'll tear his head off!

I feel my muscles begin to spasm.   
I'm shaking all over.   
The true power of my Triforce is being tapped.   
I can feel pure Power coursing through my veins.   
I'm becoming the most powerful creature in the world.

My entire body swells.   
I'm suddenly aware of two swords in my hands.   
I'm ten feet tall at least.   
I see my skin change…   
My body change.   
I am the ultimate.

I make a cry that sounds more like a roar.   
I like that sound.   
I conjure up flames around us.   
He's not running away this time.   
Little son of a bitch.

He's standing right in front of me.   
He's not moving.   
He's in shock.   
Ha!   
Oh well. His lost.

I bring back my hand.   
I slam it down.   
He tries to run at the last second,   
But I'm excessively fast.   
I hit him.   
Hard.   
I watch as his sword flies out his hand.   
It lands outside the circle of fire.   
Right beside Zelda.   
…   
I'll kill her next.

I turn back to Link.   
He's clutching his arm.   
Aww.   
The poor kid's broken it.

I bring down my left sword.   
He puts his shield up and dodges it.   
He reaches behind him and pulls out…   
The smallest sword I've ever seen.   
He must have used it as a child.   
He manages to stab it into my foot.

It feels something like a splinter.

I attack with my left sword again.   
He holds his shield up and counters.   
So, I smack him hard in the side with my right.   
He soars twenty feet before landing again.

I walk towards him.   
Every step I take causes the earth to shake around me.   
A loud thump sounds with my every stride.

Link lays, almost motionless, on the stony ground.   
I watch as he tries to get up.   
He's crouching on all fours…   
Like a dog..   
He coughs out blood.   
It dribbles down his face.

I laugh at him.   
My laugh is deeper now…   
Better.

The kid tries to roll away.   
But I bring my foot down on top of his chest.   
My foot is about the size of his torso.   
I lean more weight on him.   
I can hear Zelda screaming and crying behind me.   
Stupid bitch.

"So this is the best Hyrule can do?" I taunt in my heavy voice, "Congratulations, boy. You get the honour of being killed by your King."

"You're no king of mine." He says defiantly.

"You know," I say, pretending I hadn't heard him, "I was going to kill her in front of you."   
I pause to let Zelda's screams be heard.   
"But I like this way so much better. Now, I get to hear her scream twice as long. One for you, when you're dying. And again when I split open her stomach and watch her bleed to death. A woman's screams are much more satisfying."

"You're sick!" He tells me.

I respond to this by leaning forward a bit more.   
He grits his teeth.   
A cry of agony escapes his mouth.   
I love that sound.

"Listen to her scream, boy." I say, giving my foot a jerk downwards, "Listen. That and my voice are the last things you'll ever hear."   
I laugh, booming.   
At this, I lean all my weight on him.   
I bend over so our faces are nearly touching.   
"Just between you and me, boy," I whisper, grinning at his twisted face, "If you accept me as your true King, I might just go easy on you little girlfriend. Might."

I watch as he gasps for air.   
His eyes are fixed on mine.   
I wait for a response.   
He opens his mouth…   
And spits blood into my face.   
I wipe it off slowly with my hand.   
I keep smirking.

I watch closely as his eyes begin to roll back.   
His eyelids close halfway.   
His chest stops rising.   
His head tips backward.

He's dead.

"NO!" I hear Zelda screaming, half-sobbing.

I look over to her.   
My smirk widens.   
I watch as she scrambles around.   
She tries to pulls the Master Sword out from the ground it stuck into.   
She pulls.   
I get closer.   
She pulls.   
I get closer.   
She pulls.   
I get closer.

I drop the wall of fire.   
I walk right up next to her.   
She has tears running down her face.   
Her eyes are fixed on me as she fruitlessly tugs at the sword   
She's terrified and breathing hard.

She pulls on the sword.   
She lets out a huge groan.   
She manages to get it out of the ground   
She holds the heavy thing in two hands.   
She waves it threateningly, trembling.

"Get away! Don't touch me!" She screams.   
Tears pour down her face.

"Ah, Princess… You must know exactly what's coming now. I can't imagine how-"   
I break myself off as the look on her face lifts suddenly.   
She's no longer looking at me…   
But behind me.   
And she has a smile pasted on her face.

"LINK! CATCH!" She hollers.   
She throws the sword so high over my head it's as if it's guided by magic.

Link?   
What's she on about?   
Is she senile?   
I just killed him.

I laugh.   
"Stupid girl." I say, "I just killed him!"

"Don't be so sure." She laughs.

Despite myself, I turn around.   
Horror.

How the hell did he-?   
What the-?   
He's supposed to be DEAD!

I see Link,   
Standing in pristine condition.   
He's smiling at me.

He raises his broken arm effortlessly.   
The Master Sword appears to magically fly into it.   
He catches it.   
His arm's not broken anymore.

But how the hell did he do that?   
He was dead.

My thoughts are cut off.   
The kid rears his sword.   
Yelling, he sprints towards me.

I prepare my sword for a horizontal blow…   
But…   
Link rolls between my legs and out behind me.   
It's too quick for me to do anything about it.   
I try to turn around but…

Pain slashes through my newly grown tail.   
That kid's just hit it!   
But I have to admit…   
It was a pretty quick move.

I turn around to strike him…   
I stop however when I see a tail stub bleeding on the ground.   
… That bastard!   
He cut the thing off in one blow!

I roar.   
I turn my face to Link.   
I raise both my blades up-   
But he's already got an arrow strung up.

He lets it fly.   
A giant blast of light blinds me.   
I feel the arrow strike my face.   
It is pain beyond pain.   
I collapse to the ground.   
Feeling as though a jolt of lightening has hit me.

My vision slowly returns.   
I blink through the dots.   
I see Link walking towards me again.   
His sword is ready.

But he won't get me that easily.   
I tighten my grip on my swords.   
I push myself of the ground with amazing force…   
But then…   
I just… freeze.

I can't move at all.   
I'm… I'm paralyzed.   
I can't hear anything but a loud, empty buzz.   
My eyes dart around to see why I can move at all.

The answer is quite obvious.   
Zelda is standing with her arms outstretched.   
She's holding me back with some form of her magic.   
And now…   
Now I'm helpless.

I look up to Link.   
I've never really noticed before now…   
How cold his eyes are.   
They stare down at me now.   
I know that I've underestimated him.

He pulls back his sword.   
He's not smiling or laughing.   
Just stone-faced.   
Then he thrusts his blade into my forehead.

I'm only dimly aware of what happens around me.   
I know I'm being ripped from my new body.   
I can feel that I'm just myself again.   
I know that I'm travelling away from Hyrule…   
But not physically.   
I'm just…   
No longer… there.

Then, it all snaps back to me.   
I look around me.   
I'm in…   
No this cannot be right.   
I'm in the Sacred Realm?

I see a closing portal in front of me.   
It's closing me in this place.   
I can see Hyrule on the other side.   
I can see Link.

They did this.   
They're sealing me away in here forever.   
Link, Zelda and all those Sages!

"Curse you all!" I scream at them, "Curse you Zelda. Curse you Sages. Curse you Link!"   
I glare through the tiny portal.   
"Someday, when this seal is broken… that is the day I will eliminate your descendants!"

I watch as the portal fades away,   
I can't see him anymore.   
And I'm left in ultimate nothingness.

But…   
I can still feel it.   
I can still feel the Triforce burning in me.   
I know it will be with me until the very end.

It is now that I realize…   
Those who seek power, never have any intention of relinquishing it.   
Power is not a means…   
It is an end.

It shall be my end.

**Well, that only took one extremely long chapter. I was expecting two… but one still worked. I want you to know that Link and Zelda's will be about twice this long. Maybe Link's will be three actually. **

Oh well. I'll have the rest up soon. Sniff. Only three PoV's left.

Bye for now. Review and tell me what you thought, because this took me a long time. Lol.


	53. Navi

**Okay… the first thing that I'd like to say is that I am extremely sorry. You all must hate me, and I don't blame you.**

**But let me tell my story.**

**I finished writing everything and posted it all (supposedly anyway). All of my next entries are fully finished and ready to go. But… apparently the only one that posted up was the first of said entries. **

**I thought it odd that no one commented on them… But at the time my internet was in the middle of changing and I wasn't getting many e-mails anyway. It was just today that I got an e-mail of someone asking why I hadn't updated in a while and if I was going to finish the story. So I checked it out. And only my first entry was posted.**

**Whatever.**

**So. I'm here. Again. And because I still have most of entries saved to disk somewhere, I was able to locate the original copies of everything that I did. **

**With ANY further ado… Here my exact same entry:**

**I'm not sure how long this one will turn out exactly. Only because I might get carried away by the end of it. Anyway, this was… well… I GUESS it could be classified as a request. I was thinking about doing this entry a while, then I decided not to because it just seemed really pointless. But someone requested that it'd be done. And I was debating it.   
So… with a bit of luck… this entry is now being posted.**

**Enjoy!**

**Character- **Navi

**Setting- **Ganondorf's castle has just collapsed. Link, Zelda and Navi have all made it out alive… But so did Ganondorf. Navi, feeling bad that she wasn't able to help in the last battle, joins Link to fight the evil tyrant for the last time. But what happens when a hero falls?

1

1

I blink through the ever-spitting rain.

I gaze around at the piles of ruble.

…The only remains of a shattered empire.

Finally.

1

I'm met with two immense emotions…

One: Gratefulness that it's all over.

And two: Emptiness.

1

What…

What do I do now?

All I've know is this.

And now it's just… over.

1

I look over to Link.

He smiles at me.

1

"I knew you'd make it, Navi." He says, grinning.

1

"For a second there I thought none of us were." I retort.

1

Link snorts gently.

"We cut it pretty close that time, didn't we?"

1

I look at him, exasperated.

"Ya think?"

I hear Zelda huff in approval at this.

1

Link lifts up his hat.

He motions for me to get in.

I fly into it,

Happy to nestle down into his hair.

It's been quite a day.

1

I sigh.

1

I hear a soft thump outside,

Thinking that it's only lightening,

I return back to my thoughts.

But… then I feel Link seize up.

1

I think something's wrong.

1

I fly out from under the hat.

"What is it, Link?" I ask.

1

"Shh!" He hisses, pressing his finger to his lips.

1

"No." Comes Zelda's voice from behind us, "It can't possibly… just… no. Oh Goddesses."

She sounds panicky.

1

Link draws his sword.

It makes a soothing slick sound as it exits the sheath.

His eyes remain cold and focused on one bit of ruble.

He cautiously side steps towards it.

1

I look to the pile of debris.

Then… a tiny rock dislodges and bounces down the ruble.

It scuttles to a stop by Link's feet.

1

For a spilt second I tear my eyes away from the debris to glimpse at the fallen rock.

The air is filled with a resonating bang.

The debris from the pile spills across the ground.

I fly behind Link to avoid being hit.

1

I look up, completely bewildered by the explosion.

There, hovering ten feet from the ground…

Is the King of Evil.

1

Ganondorf survived.

1

"You think you can get rid of me that easy?" He screams.

His voice is deeper than usual.

He sounds so angry…

It causes my stomach to curl.

1

"I have the Triforce of Power! As long as my blood pumps… it is mine!"

He holds up his hand.

The top triangle glows once again.

It shines into my eyes and I have to turn away so as not to go blind.

1

I hear sickening crunches and cracks behind my turned back.

I can't help but feel a great well of dread inside of me.

These noises can't be good.

1

I wait until the last crunch has died into the distance.

I turn myself back around.

I look over Link's frozen shoulder.

And I see…

1

A monster.

1

Ganondorf has changed into some hideous beast.

Twenty feet tall…

At least.

Flaming red locks of hair tangle around his thick neck.

He clutches two cold steel swords in his hands.

The swords themselves are the size of Link.

1

I look over to Link.

His eyes are cold as always…

But I can see something in them as well…

Something I can barely recognize.

Fear.

Hidden deep in there I can see it.

I know that he knows we are in trouble.

1

Ganondorf let's out a huge beastly cry.

Flames shoot up around the clearing made by the ruble.

I realize that he has trapped us inside some sort of arena…

So he can fight us.

No way to get past those flames.

1

"Link," I say bravely, "There's no way he can hold me back this time. We'll fight together. Like always. I admit that I don't know much now… But I'm here. And I'll do what I can to help you."

1

I see a smirk dart across his thin lips.

"Thanks, Navi."

1

"Let's get him, then." I say.

1

But before I can even get myself ready,

I see Ganondorf preparing a blow.

"LINK LOOK OUT!" I scream.

1

Link sees the giant fist raised to strike him.

He sprints to avoid it.

My heart leaps as he seems to be doing it… but…

The boulder-sized hand comes down upon Link.

It crashes savagely into his side.

I hear a nauseating crack.

1

I watch as the Master Sword is thrown out of Link's hand on impact.

It soars off and lands on the far side of the firewall.

My stomach drops.

1

I fly quickly over to Link.

"Are you okay? That was a hard hit."

1

"I'm fine," he grunts, "just fine."

I see him clutching his left arm.

Blood stains his tunic and I can't help but notice…

That his arm is twisted and mutilated.

1

It's broken.

1

Oh Goddesses.

1

I hear the pounding footsteps of Ganondorf.

"Quick Link, here he comes." I cry out.

1

Link puts up his shield and dodges the sword… only just.

I see him whip out his old Kokiri sword.

The tiny blade glints in the burning firelight.

He drives it into Ganondorf's foot.

1

It doesn't seem to phase him at all.

Link jumps backward to avoid being hit again.

1

"Link. Quick! Get out your Goron Sword. It's the only thing we got that might hurt him!" I say.

1

He flashes me a quick glare.

"I can't. My arm." He spits.

1

Oh Goddesses please help.

He can't lift his only sword left.

He can't use the bow.

…Anything with two hands is out of the question.

Oh Nayru, what now?

1

Ganondorf brings down his sword again.

Link raises his shield above his head and deflects it.

I flutter underneath to avoid being struck also.

But Ganondorf swings his other arm round and strikes Link across his side again.

This time… he's sent flying.

1

I speed after him.

I fly down to his side when he lands twenty feet away.

"Link?" I whisper.

He moans in reply.

1

I hear Ganondorf tyrannous footsteps coming nearer.

"Oh, Goddesses, Link. Get up! He's coming!" I scream.

He groans

1

Link rolls over onto his hands and knees.

I can tell he's in bad shape.

He coughs.

A glob of blood comes out and runs down his face.

1

Ganondorf stops.

He looms over us.

He laughs in a deep, hoarse way.

I see Link's eyes fill with intense hatred.

He goes to roll out of the way.

But Ganondorf stomps his foot down and pins him.

I cry out.

1

Link lays helpless, on his back,

As Ganondorf leans more weight on him.

I hear a desperate shrieking in the background.

It's Zelda.

If only she was here, she could help us.

1

I feel so useless,

Standing beside this huge monster.

I panic.

All I can do is fly around Link's head…

Helplessly.

Link's expression remains steady…

Despite the increasing weight.

1

"So this is the best Hyrule can do?" Taunts Ganondorf, "Congratulations, boy. You get the honour of being killed by your King."

Link stares up at the beast.

His eyes full of disgust.

1

"You're no king of mine." He says defiantly.

1

My chest swells in pride at his stubbornness.

Something I usually detest.

Goddesses, Link, you are a piece of work.

1

"You know," Ganondorf says, continuing, "I was going to kill her in front of you."

He pauses.

Zelda's screams are heard.

"But I like this way so much better. Now, I get to hear her scream twice as long. One for you, when you're dying. And again when I split open her stomach and watch her bleed to death. A woman's screams are much more satisfying."

1

I know now that he's touched a nerve.

"You're sick!" Yells Link.

At this, I see the fear jump into his eyes.

What am I going to do?

How can I help him?

1

"Oh, Link… please get out of this." I whisper.

I know that this really won't help at all.

I feel hot tears run down my cheeks.

1

Ganondorf leans forward violently.

Link lets out a shattering cry of pain.

I can't help but cry for him.

I can't stand watching him suffer like this.

1

"Listen to her scream, boy." Growls Ganondorf.

He jerks his foot down.

"Listen. That and my voice are the last things you'll ever hear."

1

He leans completely on Link.

He bends downs.

I can feel his hot breath pass by me, he's so close.

"Just between you and me, boy," He whispers, grinning at Link's crippled form, "If you accept me as your true King, I might just go easy on you little girlfriend. Might."

1

Link rasps.

I watch as he struggles to find air.

Oh my Goddesses.

He's dying.

HE'S DYING!

1

Links eyes remain fixed on Ganondorf.

He opens his mouth.

He spits blood into the monster's face.

Ganondorf wipes it away, untouched.

1

I look on in horror as Link steel blue eyes begin to roll back.

His eyelids close halfway.

His chest stops rising.

His head tips backward.

1

He's…

Dead.

1

Shock fills me.

Ganondorf's foot lifts off his body.

I barely notice that he walks away.

I don't notice anything around me.

I tunnel vision onto Link.

1

I flitter drunkenly over to him.

I drop down onto his chest…

Expecting it to rise with breath.

But it doesn't.

I wail.

1

I beat upon his body with my tiny frail wrists.

I try to scream… But I can't.

I break down and sob into his soft tunic.

His bloody, scratched, bruised and lifeless body gives me no comfort in return.

1

I fly up into the air.

I pummel him as hard as I can by slamming my entire body at him.

I don't know whether or not I expect it to help.

I don't really know anything now.

But I keep doing it anyway.

1

I think I'm screaming at him to get up too.

But I don't have any sort of knowledge about what I'm doing.

All I can think is…

Why?

1

Suddenly…

As I slam down upon Link again,

I hit something hard.

A glass bottle dislodges from its carrier.

It scuttles across the rocky floor.

I forget that he had that on him.

1

I'm just about to have another go at hitting Link,

When I take a second look at the bottle.

Inside is a fairy.

I'm filled with the memory of when we found it…

1

I told him not to touch it.  
Because I didn't know what it could do.

But he told me I was a wimp and it was a fairy just like I was.

I told him not to touch it.

But he got out his bottle- that bottle- and caught it anyway.

And he kept it too.

Purely out of spite for me.

He'd bring it out occasionally.

He'd wave the glass in my face.

He'd tease me about how it would kill me soon.

1

Before I know it,

I'm crying again.

Remembering him hurts so much…

Now that I know he won't be doing the same in this land.

1

I try to not get too caught up in this.

In the back of my mind I know Ganondorf is out there.

But I can't say that I really care.

1

I sit down beside Link.

I try to think things through.

But I can't stop shaking.

And…

There's a load tinking noise coming from somewhere.

1

I look over to the source of the noise…

The bottle.

The fairy inside the bottle is banging to get out.

1

I fly over to it slowly.

"Listen, I'm trying to… to think." I say through sobs to the bottle.

The bottle rattles from side to side a bit.

1

"I can help." Comes a voice from inside.

1

I bust into a fit of mad laughter and cry at the same time.

"I don't know if you've noticed this," I croak, "but he's dead."

I cry even harder saying it.

It's like I just made it real by saying it.

1

I sit down by the bottle.

I rest my back against it.

I can feel the soft plinks on my back as the fairy beats to get out.

I'll let her out…

Soon.

I just don't feel like it right now.

1

Oh, Link.

Why now?

Oh Goddesses, why him?

What has he done but follow the course you set for him?

Did you set this for him too?

Am I to believe that you put him through all that pain just to have him die at the end of it all…

When he should have merited freedom from Destiny's hands?

Link…

I'd give my own life to have yours returned.

1

A thought smacks me so hard I nearly fall over.

1

… Oh Goddesses.

How could I have forgotten!

Fairies CAN give lives!

And I have one right beside me!

1

Quick as lightening,

I fly up above the bottle.

I pull on the cork with all my might.

1

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out!" Shrieked the fairy inside.

1

I pull on the cork again.

Errr! Link always made it look so easy!

I wiggle the spongy wood back and forth.

Slowly, it inches up.

1

I now become aware of the pressing situation.

I take in my surroundings.

The firewall is gone now… Ganondorf must have called it back.

And Ganondorf himself is…

Walking towards Zelda!

She's trying to pull the Master Sword from the ground.

It must have fallen there.

1

I realize that what had felt like hours of mourning to me,

Was really only about a minute.

I still have time.

Link still has time!

1

I give the cork one last yank.

It comes out with a soft plop.

The fairy shoots out from it.

1

"Do you have any idea how long I've been in that thing?" It asks me indignantly.

1

I don't bother to answer that question.

"Just shut up and get to work!" I scream.

1

The fairy flies over to Link's body.

She starts making circles.

The dust from her trail lands on him.

I begin to see as his smaller cuts magically heal over.

Then the larger ones do the same.

The huge gash in his leg soon disappears.

I watch as his arm shudders back into its proper place.

1

I hover above and watch the fairy work.

Soon, all of the cut and bruises are gone.

I can't help but smile.

"Come on, Link." I mutter.

1

Then…

Link's eyes snap wide open.

His pupils are tiny as his gazes up at me.

His mouth flops open and shut desperately.

Then, as if an invisible hand was lifted from his face,

He takes in a great gasp of air.

He starts coughing.

1

I turn around to thank the fairy…

But it's gone.

Guilt fills me.

It must have died.

Oh Goddesses, thank that fairy.

1

Link sits up,

Clutching his chest.

I hover around him.

"Oh, Link. You were dead!" I say.

1

"I felt like I was." Is his response.

1

I see his eyes glaze over.

I know he's thinking about something.

"Hold on…" He says slowly, "Where's… where's Ganondorf. I was fighting him, right?"

1

I open my mouth to tell him what happened,

But a scream from Zelda stops me.

Link snaps his head in the direction of her and Ganondorf.

He jumps to his feet and sprints towards them.

I hurry to keep up.

1

It's a shame that I didn't get more time to appreciate him being alive again.

1

Zelda has now successfully pulled the Master Sword from the ground.

We get about half way there when Zelda, who's facing us, sees us coming.

Link motions for her to stay silent.

But she's already broken into a suspicious grin.

1

"LINK! CATCH!" She cries.

She then launches the heavy sword into the air.

But… It's not even coming towards us.

1

Link smirks as Ganondorf turns around to look at him in awe.

Link raises his left hand.

For a spilt second, I see something like a tiny golden string stretching from his hand to the sword twinkle.

I watch as the Master Sword violently changes course.

As though they were magnets,

The Master Sword flies right into Link's hand.

1

Link raises his newly found sword.

He charges towards Ganondorf.

I follow, hot on his tail.

1

We get closer and closer to the monster.

I'm afraid that we'll run right into him.

But at the last possible second,

Link rolls between Ganondorf's legs.

I scream as I do the same.

I trust Link has a plan.

1

Just as Ganondorf goes to turn around,

Link slashes at his wavering tail.

The end of it flops uselessly to the ground.

I give a holler of achievement.

That was a great move on Link's part.

1

Ganondorf spots his tail bleeding on the ground.

He gives off a bone-shaking roar.

I fight to stay aloft.

1

Ganondorf raises both his long blades,

He prepares to strike.

But Link is much too fast.

I watch as he whips out his bow.

He loads a light arrow onto the string as quick as a flash.

1

He lets it fly.

A giant blast of light blinds me.

1

I hear Ganondorf screaming.

I know the arrow has hit him.

I blink rapidly and look to see what has happened.

1

Ganondorf lays sprawled out on the rocky ground.

Link walks towards him.

His face is like cold stone.

I'm filled with gratefulness that I'm on his side.

1

Ganondorf makes the move to get up.

I flinch…

Link doesn't…

Almost as though he knows that it will fail.

1

A beam of light wraps around Ganondorf.

I look towards the source of where it's coming from.

Zelda.

1

She stands with her slim arms outstretched.

She's holding Ganondorf down with some sort of barrier.

1

Link advances towards Ganondorf.

He flips his sword around gracefully.

1

"Link!" Zelda calls out, struggling to remain on her feet, "Deliver the final blow!"

She then collapses to the ground.

1

Light blazes around the Master Sword for a moment.

I squint to see.

The sword has a strange glow to it now.

1

I look up to Link.

How cold his eyes are.

1

He pulls back his sword.

He's not smiling or laughing.

He's not saying anything.

He's just stone-faced.

1

Then he thrusts his blade into Ganondorf's forehead.

1

"Six Sages, NOW!" I hear Zelda scream.

1

Then, six shoots of light dance around us.

They weave a path amongst us.

They then zoom around Ganondorf's body and surround it.

1

The lights merge together and form a white portal.

Ganondorf floats in it.

His eyes dart around.

When he spots us, he shoots a death glare.

1

"Curse you all!" He screams at us, "Curse you Zelda. Curse you Sages. Curse you Link!"

The portal begins to shrink.

"Someday, when this seal is broken… that is the day I will eliminate your descendants!"

The portal shuts completely.

1

He's gone.

1

I turn to Link.

His face is blank.

But I can see a small smile in the corner of his lips.

I look at Zelda.

Tears shine in her eyes.

1

"It's over." Is all she can bring herself to say.

1

Then,

The sun peeks behind Death Mountain.

The falling rain ceases.

The sun's golden rays pierce through the gray gloom.

It's the first real sunrise Hyrule has seen in seven years.

1

"It's all over." Zelda whispers again.

1

She then turns to us.

"Thank you so much for all you've done. But it is time you returned to your rightful time." She says, more to me than to Link.

I find this odd.

But there's no time to think about it,

Because I'm being swept up in a blaze of light.

1

1

1

The light stops and I'm in the Temple of Time.

I look over to Link.

He's young again.

We've gone back seven years…

For good.

He steps back to admire the Master Sword back in its place.

He sighs.

I notice he has red eyes.

As if he were just crying.

This strikes me as odd,

Because I was just with him…

And he hardly ever cries.

1

We both stare up to the stained-glass window above us.

The sun streams in and bathes us in light.

I should be feeling happy.

I know I should.

But I think I know what's about to happen next.

I guess it's something I've always known since day one…

I know that now we'll have to say goodbye.

And as I stare up through the window,

I'm not really looking at it…

But merely pretending to be interested in it to prolong what is about to happen.

Somehow, I think Link is doing the same.

It's not going to be easy.

1

I swallow hard.

I don't want to say goodbye.

Not really.

But I know it's for the best.

1

"Navi." Comes Link's voice.

It sounds so far off…

So somber.

1

"Yes, Link?" I ask, knowing already where this is going.

1

"Navi, I'm sorry." Is all he says.

1

I know he is.

Oh, do I know he is.

1

"I'm sorry too." I say.

1

"I'm… I can't go back to the forest. I can't. You know I can't. Not anymore. Not now that I know what I really am. I can't pretend to be a Kokiri."

His voice sounds croaky.

I decide not to comment.

A long silence passes.

I can hear birds singing just outside.

But the cold stone walls of the Temple cage us in silence.

1

Link gives out a heavy sigh.

"Hylians don't have fairies, Navi." He says calmly.

1

Silent tears run down my face.

"I know they don't… I know."

1

I look across at him.

He gives me a weak smile.

I try to smile back… but I can't.

1

I can't go back to the forest either.

Not anymore.

So much has changed.

Maybe not around me…

But in me.

And…

It won't be home without Link.

1

I have to find a new home.

1

"I'm not going back either." I tell him, "I'm going to find somewhere else. Somewhere more beautiful than Hyrule. Somewhere where I won't be reminded of the harsh memories… somewhere I can meditate over all the good ones."

I manage to smile at him.

"All the good times we've had."

1

"I hope one day I'll find you there, Navi." Link says.

He pulls his hair out of his eyes.

"Who knows, maybe someday I'll need to go there too."

1

I open my mouth to speak three simple words…

But a huge lump in my throat stops me.

All I can do is look at him.

I swallow hard again.

"I'll miss you." I manage to whisper.

1

"Yeah." Says Link.

1

"You're the best partner anyone could ever ask for." I say.

1

"Yeah." Says Link a little more hoarsely.

1

Another silence.

1

"I need to go now." I say.

1

"… Yeah. I know." He says slowly.

He splits his face into a childish grin.

"Goodbye."

1

"Bye." I say, smiling too.

1

I then fly up towards the window.

The sun surrounds me.

I turn to see Link blinking up at me.

He's waving.

I smile inwardly, tears running freely now.

I watch as the sun illuminates a tear on his face too.

1

I watch as I leave my partner in the distance.

I watch as I leave all I had.

All my accomplishments…

All my laughs…

All my fears…

All my hopes…

All my dreams…

All my sleepless nights…

All my excitement…

All my life.

Everything.

1

Goodbye Link…

My partner…

My hero…

My friend.

1

Awww. So sad. I was going to go on a little further… but not much after that scene is known about Navi. I didn't want go on with lengthy explanations that were unnecessary. Besides… I like how it ends like that. As if… Navi's last POV was meant to be when she and Link split because her real life ends then.

**Wellp… Next chappy is Zelda. It is going to be LONG. This is because I have several more scenes I need to get covered in it. Anyway… it will probably be split into two parts.**

**Until next time, read and review please! Thanks.**

**And there it is. Took me a while, huh? I'm sorry for all of the inconvenience that I probably caused you. But… You can bet that the rest will be up really soon, because, hey, it's already written out. I'm probably going to be updating on Monday, so look out. (If not Monday… then Tuesday)**


	54. Wisdom Part 1

**All right. What did I tell you? I'm back… and on time too. Which is good.**

**This chapter is fairly short compared to others, but that's only because it's the first part.**

…

**And since I already have the second part done up, I can tell you that the second part is a lot longer than this one. I should have that one up on Wednesday sometime. If not then… it will be definitely up before Friday.**

**Unless… I die or something. **

**Character- **Zelda

**Setting- **After being captured, Zelda awaits Link to come for her. She faces Ganondorf's wrath all alone and hopes that Link will come.

1

**Wisdom (Part 1)**

**1**

I stare out of the stained-glass window.

I look desperately for any sign of movement below me.

I know that I really can't see anything through this pounding rain…

But just incase I can see him…

Just incase there is hope.

1

I hope Link can find the castle

I hope that the Sages will help him.

I hope he knows just what he's up against.

1

Lightening flashes across the sky.

I take this brief moment of light to look frantically below me for him.

But I see nothing.

1

All I can hear over the storm outside,

Is the thick windy noise of Ganondorf's organ.

It's so repetitive.

Every time he goes to replay the verse,

My anger builds up.

1

But I can do nothing.

I know where my place is.

And if I was to stand up to challenge him…

I would be killed.

1

It is this fear that has plagued me for seven years…

It is this fear that I wait for Link to demolish.

1

I trust that he can rid this land of Ganondorf.

I trust that he can do what I cannot.

1

The organ finally trails off.

Thunder booms and lightening brightens the sky once again.

I look outside…

I keep staring.

I can feel Ganondorf's eyes bore through me.

I resist looking over at him.

I shudder.

1

"Do you like that song, Princess?" He asks,

His voice is carried along the huge hall.

It echoes off the vaulted ceiling.

I don't answer his question.

1

The thick rain is the only thing that fills the silence.

"Surely I am not that bad. I wrote this song myself." He says.

1

I remain still.

I will not give him the pleasure of knowing that I am listening

I continue to stare out the window for any sign of Link.

1

"Come on, girl," He spits harshly, "Talk. What can have you so occupied as to not respond to my questions!"

1

I smile inwardly.

Somehow… knowing that I've caused him so much trouble for seven years…

Then behaving like this to him now…

It's so satisfying.

After what he's done to me.

1

But I am not a fool.

I can sense the anger in him…

The anger he will soon release on me if I'm not careful.

1

"I am waiting." I respond so as to keep him happy.

I remain stiff.

I don't look up at him.

1

Ganondorf gives off a huff in reply.

"Waiting?" He jeers, "Waiting for your 'Hero'?"

He laughs.

1

It's a horrible laugh.

I feel it shake the very foundations of my body.

It grinds into me.

I hate that laugh.

The laugh that's haunted my dreams for years.

1

I can hear him walking towards me.

He's getting closer.

I remain seated on the windowsill.

I don't look at him…

Or get up to meet him face to face.

1

"Come. Stand and bow to your King, girl." He commands

1

I spit viciously at him.

It lands at his feet

At first, he seems not to have noticed.

But soon his huge fingers have wrapped around my arm.

I'm hauled up from my place on the floor.

He squeezes tightly.

I don't make a face to tell him he's hurting me.

His yellow eyes pierce into me as he glares down.

1

He's several feet taller than I am.

He looms over me.

His powerful body overshadows my own, ten-fold.

1

"Now bow." He demands, half whispering.

1

I remain standing of course.

I lift my eyes up to his.

I stare fiercely at him.

1

"I said bow." he growls.

1

I press my lips together.

I don't move.

1

I know now that I've made a mistake.

I've been foolish.

I've gone too far.

1

I have no time to react at all.

Ganondorf brings back his hand,

And strikes my face.

I stagger to remain standing.

Pain slashes through my cheek.

I bring my hand up to it.

I begin to cry in anger…

Cry that I can't do anything…  
Cry that Link isn't here this time to help me.

1

"Surely bowing would have been much less painful." He sneers.

1

I stare at him with the same ferocity.

Hoping and praying that Link will come soon.

1

"He will not come for you, girl." He barks.

His eyes bulge at this.

He turns to go back to his seat to play again.

1

Fury builds inside of me.

All these years of waiting… doing nothing.

All my people suffering…

Hiding in shadows…

Losing myself…

And even now…

Waiting for someone else to come and save me.

I've been helpless for seven years…

But no longer.

I don't care what he does to me.

I don't care!

He's wrong!

Link will come, I swear he will.

And before I can stop myself:

"No. You're wrong!" I blurt out spitefully.

1

Ganondorf stops dead.

I know he will hurt me now…

But I don't care.

Anger burns my veins.

1

"Wrong?" He asks, seemingly straining not to explode.

1

I swallow hard.

I find my confidence with my anger.

"He will come." I say unwaveringly, "He will come! He will save Hyrule, he will rescue me and he will _destroy you_!"

1

I spit the last two words at him in utter disgust.

He takes a huge step towards me.

I'm barely an inch from him.

Once again, he looms over my small stature.

He scowls down at me.

I try to remain confident.

I stare up at him…

My face set…

But his eyes…

I can't help but let fear spread over me.

1

All my anger is replaced by terror.

He's going to kill me now.

And I can do nothing.

1

He picks me up by the throat.

I feel his fingers constrict around my neck.

They get tighter and tighter.

I try to breathe… But I can't.

I cough and try to wiggle free.

But he pulls me off the ground.

I try to kick him.

But I can't concentrate hard enough.

I look into his face.

My vision's going blurry…

But I can still see his eyes.

He's killing me.

And he's watching me die.

Fear fills me.

1

I get the feeling that I'm flying across the room.

Is this what dying is like?

My vision returns in time for me to realize…

That Ganondorf threw me away…

And I am flying across the room.

Before I have time to brace myself,

I slam against a wall.

I curl up on the floor, confused about what just happened.

I bring my hands up to my sore neck.

I nearly died.

He nearly killed me.

I cough until my breathing returns to normal.

1

I hear Ganondorf coming closer.

I stay still and don't look up at him.

I don't want him to know that I'm scared anymore.

1

"Tell me Princess," He asks, "tell me with your great wisdom. Tell me what you can see… Does he ride to you on his stolen horse? Does he draw his borrowed blade at my gate? Does he fight with ersatz skills in my Fortress at this very moment? Tell me Princess… What do you see?"

I can sense him leering at me.

1

I know what he's doing.

He's taunting me.

And as much as I don't want to give in…

I know I have to.

1

I know now that he asks first…

And if I don't do it…

He'll hurt me again.

And I don't think I can push him anymore than I already have without being killed.

1

I close my eyes.

I prepare to use my power to search for Link.

Flashes and images come into view.

I see Hyrule in my mind.

I search it to find him.

But…

All I see are fields.

Endless fields.

And Link's not there.

I concentrate harder.

My heart starts pounding.

It's never taken me this long before.

I try to stay calm…

But my breathing skyrockets.

I can't find him.

… I can't find him!

1

I snap my eyes open.

I fight back what I know are tears.

"I… I see nothing." I whisper.

1

"Very well, then." Says Ganondorf mockingly, "I am sorry."

1

I look up at him just in time to see him bring his hand back.

I gasp and try to block it.

But I feel it hit my head hard.

I scream out.

I feel myself smash into the wall.

My head cracks into it.

I slide down to the floor.

My vision blurs over.

My eyes become heavy.

I fight to stay conscious.

But it's too hard.

1

Oh Goddesses let Link be alive somehow.

Let him save me.

Let him save us.

1

I close my eyes.

Everything goes black.

1

**That's all I have for right now. Next part will be up on… before Friday. Bye for now.**


	55. Wisdom Part 2

Whoo! I won't bore you with any long author's note today guys. Just enjoy part two! 

**Character- **Zelda

**Setting-** Zelda is still in Ganondorf's tower. She's unconscious. She's awaiting Link, whom she fears might be dead.

1

Wisdom (Part 2)

**1**

I feel a warm liquid slide down my throat.

I don't know what it is.

I'm only hazily aware of it.

My head is pounding.

1

I feel strong arms wrapped around me.

They're holding me upright.

I try to open my eyes…

But my head hurts too much.

1

I can't remember what's happened to me.

I rack my brains for any memory.

But again… it hurts me.

1

I'm dimly aware of someone's hand holding up my head.

Their thumb is rubbing back and forth gently through my hair.

I'm confused.

1

Slowly, I feel something pump through my veins.

It spreads from my stomach outwards…

All the way to my fingertips.

My aches and sores ebb away.

My head doesn't hurt anymore.

1

I think what I just drank was a healing potion.

1

I open my eyes.

Everything's all blurry.

I try to focus.

Tall, stained-glass windows swim in and out of view.

It suddenly hits me where I am.

1

Ganondorf's tower.

1

I panic.

I jump a little to get up…

But the hands wrapped around me stop me.

1

I force my eyes to focus.

Slowly, the blurred images become clear.

1

I look up into Link's face.

His childish eyes flash joyously.

1

But…

I can't help but think…

I couldn't find him before…

I thought he was dead.

I don't know if he's real or not.

1

I stare at him, confused for a minute.

But then he smiles.

And he has to real, because I can feel him.

1

I bolt up.

I throw my arms around his neck.

I start to cry.

1

"Thank the Goddesses! You're alive." I whisper.

I sob into his bold shoulder.

"I thought you were dead."

1

Link pushes his face into my hair.

"What?" He whispers jokingly to me, "You'd think that I'd miss this? I couldn't let Ganondorf down."

1

I smile.

"You'd best go and get him, then." I say.

He nods.

1

Link pushes himself off the ground.

He gives me a hand up.

I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Goddesses be with you, Link." I tell him.

1

"Are you quite finished?" Comes Ganondorf's voice.

I watch as he rises from his seat.

Link steps forward.

He stands ready to fight.

1

"All this time… I've spent it looking for the two missing pieces… the Triforce pieces that I was unable to retrieve… I never expected them to be hidden in you two!" Ganondorf announces.

He smirks.

"But now… we are all together. The Triforce is resonating. I will finally hold all three pieces. All that's left in my way… are your lives."

He holds up his hand.

The topmost triangle of the Triforce glows.

The Triforce of Power.

1

I watch as our hands glow too…

The Triforce burns on my hand once again.

1

"You're going to wish you were never even born, boy." Ganondorf spits, "These toys are too much for you!"

1

A blast of energy shoots from his body.

I fight to stay standing.

I watch as Link's fairy get knocked back by the force.

She hits the wall.

She falls to the ground.

Link stares, shell-shocked, at the unconscious body of his friend.

I don't think they've ever been apart.

1

"What is the matter, boy? Afraid to fight without your fairy?"

Ganondorf laughs.

1

I run over and pick up the fairy.

I cradle her small body in my hands.

1

Link tears his eyes away.

He glares at Ganondorf.

"You wish."

1

Ganondorf flies up into the air.

He prepares to slam back down.

I sprint to a corner to brace myself for the blow.

I see Link doing the same.

1

He manages to reach a ledge just before the whole floor collapses.

I watch as the immense pieces of marble fall fifty feet below us to the next level.

As they hit, shattering booms fill the hall.

1

I look back up to see Link.

I watch as Ganondorf fires an energy ball at him.

I close my eyes.

I can't watch this.

1

I wait to hear Link's cry as he gets hit…

But I hear Ganondorf's instead.

I open my eyes and see Link standing with his sword drawn.

He's smiling.

1

Ganondorf prepares another energy attack.

He fires it at Link.

But Link hits it in mid-air and launches it back at him.

Then Ganondorf hits it back to Link again.

Link deflects it once again.

This time, Ganondorf moves out the way and lets it pass him.

1

He starts to laugh.

I know he has something planned.

I only hope Link can handle it.

1

Ganondorf throws his arms up.

I feel him concentrating hard.

Slowly,

A giant black ball of energy forms above him.

My eyes widen.

It's huge.

1

Ganondorf fires it at Link.

It's much too big this time.

Link sprints down the edge trying to escape the ball.

But it breaks off into dozens of smaller balls.

They change direction and follow him.

Link looks back and starts to run faster.

1

Most of the black balls hit against the wall, doing nothing.

But I notice that the ledge is getting shorter…

There's hardly any room left.

Then, the final black stream hits Link in the thigh.

He cries out.

I see his blood splashed up against the windowed wall.

He stumbles.

He struggles to stay on the ledge… but he can't stop himself.

Link holds out his arms to slow down.

1

Oh Goddesses!

He's not going to stop in time.

"No, Link! Hold on!" I scream.

1

But…

At the very end of the ledge,

He manages to push off on his good leg.

He soars over the gap.

He grapples onto another ledge.

He scrambles up.

1

I jump up.

I give a huge sigh or relief.

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

1

My joy is short lived however.

Ganondorf focuses his energy again.

The black ball begins to form.

1

Link smiles.

I know he has a plan.

He pulls out his bow.

He draws an arrow.

1

Oh Din!

It's the light arrow I gave him!

I knew that I was right to give it to him.

I predicted that it might come in handy.

1

An all powerful flash of light explodes as Link releases the arrow.

It hurts.

I shield my eyes.

The light soon dies down

1

I let down my arms to see Ganondorf laying crippled on what's left of the floor.

Link walks over to him.

1

This is moment I've been waiting seven years for.

I wish that it could be me holding that sword,

Standing in front of that monster…

Ready to kill him.

But Link has earned it.

1

A grim smile crosses my mouth as Link raises his sword.

I know that I shouldn't be smiling…

But after what Ganondorf has done…

I feel almost no guilt.

He does not deserve this honourable way to die.

1

Link thrusts the blade into Ganondorf.

His cry resonates through the destroyed grand hall.

The King of Evil then falls, dead, to the ground.

1

I let out my breath.

Relief washes over me.

1

Link walks over to my side.

I glance at him, then at the body of Ganondorf.

"His stolen reign is over. Ganondorf was a pitiful man." I say grimly.

1

A small smile breaks across my face.

"It's over." I whisper.

1

Link looks at me, then stares down at my hands.

I suddenly realize that I'm still carrying his fairy.

I gently hand her to him.

I watch as his strong, callused hands wrap around her tiny frame.

They handle her with such a softness I never thought possible.

Link smiles down at her.

1

"Navi," he whispers smoothly, "Navi, come on. It's all over now. Wake up."

1

For a fleeting moment, I think that she may be dead.

But the thought is soon pushed aside as I watch Link nudge her awake.

1

She moves sluggishly in his rough hands.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, Link." Is the first thing she says.

1

Link smiles.

"That's okay." He tells her.

1

"I'll be there next battle." She assures him.

1

I see Link's eyes brighten.

His smile widens.

"I don't think there will be another battle, Navi."

He then begins to laugh…

Not an evil laugh…

Not a hysterical laugh…

But a genuine, childish laugh of happiness.

And I can't help but smile.

1

Navi flies up around his shoulder.

She takes back her usual position.

She completes Link… in a way.

I can't explain it…

I just feel it.

1

Then… I begin to feel something else too.

It's so small a vibration that I try to ignore it.

But it grows in force until small pebbles on the floor are shaking.

I look over at Link.

He's staring at the floor.

His gaze then shifts over to the body of Ganondorf.

1

Realization hits me.

I glance at Link fearfully.

"In his last breath, Ganondorf is trying to take down the castle with him." I gasp, "We must leave here, Link, as soon as we can. I know the way… follow me."

1

"What do you mean he's taking down the castle? He can _do _that?" Asks Link, astonished.

1

"Apparently." I say, "Now, come on. We have not the time."

I walk across the devastated room.

The stain-glass windows begin to shake and crack.

I break into a jog.

I look back and see Link following me.

1

I lead him down an external staircase on the outside of the castle wall.

As I hold on the outer wall of the castle, I can feel it shaking now too.

I see a door blocking our way.

I blast it with my magic to eliminate the need to stop.

We run right through the now blasted doorway.

1

"I didn't know you could do that." Says Link.

1

"It seems you don't know many things." I say quickly.

I'm unable to stop myself from joking around.

Despite this horrid situation…

Ganondorf is dead, and I'm happy.

1

We run across a stained marble floor.

Rubble starts to fall from above.

"It's worse than I thought. Come quickly!" I say, slightly panicked at the severity of the destruction.

1

Now inside the castle,

Dodging the falling ruble becomes increasingly difficult.

Every moment brings a heavier storm of falling rock and stone.

We round a corner and face another door.

I blast it apart again.

1

"Are you sure you still need me here?" pants Link with a hint of sarcasm.

I think he's feeling a little left out.

A large boulder crashes down just in front of me.

It misses by inches.

1

"I might need to borrow your shield in a moment." I say, shocked at my fortune.

1

We run through the doorway and into another huge vaulted hall.

The pillars are crumbling down.

The floor is littered with rock and wood.

We drag ourselves through the twisted labyrinth.

Bits of the ceiling fall down.

I can see the red, glowing sky above me.

Rain floods through the roof now.

I'm soon wet through.

1

I wipe my hair out from my eyes.

We run down another corridor,

Then another.

All the while dodging falling stones.

Finally we enter the main hall

The ceiling is completely gone.

Pieces of the vast walls crumble.

The red velvet carpet is covered with dust and rock.

1

We begin to run up the long staircase.

I can see the red glowing light outside.

We're nearly out.

1

I jump over the fallen rock and debris.

I'm getting so tired.

But I can't stop now.

Not now.

Only a hundred meters or so left.

1

I turn to see Link behind me.

He's hopping up the staircase too.

Navi bobs about his face.

1

Then, I see a shadow move to his left.

I look over to see what it was.

I small twisted figure steps into view.

It's dark naked skin hangs lose.

It's gaping mouth flaps uselessly.

It's eyes snap open.

I try to scream for Link.

But… I freeze.

1

I try to go up a step.

I can't.

I try to breathe in.

I can't.

I try to run.

I can't do that either.

1

I want to tear my eyes away from that thing.

But… I can't.

1

"Zelda?" Link's voice floats.

I can only barely hear it.

It sounds so fuzzy.

1

Oh, Goddesses, I'm going to die.

1

I feel my knees hit the floor hard.

I would have liked to cry in pain.

But my mouth won't move.

I see the thing getting closer to me.

And my vision darkens.

I begin to panic.

But I can do nothing.

1

Suddenly,

As though a giant weight had been removed,

I draw in a huge breath.

I begin to cough.

I clutch at my throat.

It feels as though someone had choked me.

I keep coughing.

1

My vision slowly returns.

I look up from the ground to see Link over me.

My eyes dart around.

I search for that thing.

1

My eyes fall on it's decapitated body.

I stare, disgusted.

1

"It's a ReDead." Explains Link shortly.

He grabs my arm and hauls me from the ground.

"Come, this place is coming down any minute." He says.

I'm too shocked to do much else.

1

I lean up against Link, still weak and coughing.

He manages to pull me up the stairs.

Almost nothing is left of the castle now.

1

He leads me through the door and out the castle.

I look back to see the state of it.

Only a skeletal body remains.

It sways from side to side.

1

"It's going to collapse." I say.

As soon as the words exit my mouth,

The entirety of the castle shifts left.

It swaggers.

What's left of the structure splinters off.

The rest tumbles down in unison.

1

Link pins me to a large boulder near by.

He covers my head with his arms.

I'm confused by this gesture at first.

But then a huge gust of air and debris flies by.

I'm nearly taken away by it.

The bits of rock bounce off Link's shield.

1

Slowly,

The wind dies down.

Link pushes himself away and brushes his hair out of his eyes.

Dust falls from it.

1

I walk away from the boulder.

The remains of the castle lay in a huge pile.

In fact…

The entire floating island the castle was upon has come back down to earth.

The moat of fiery magma no longer exists.

It's all been blocked up again.

Nothing but singed land and ruins are left.

1

The rain is still splattering down gently.

But it's calming now.

I close my eyes and let it splash against my hot face.

It's refreshing.

… Like a new day.

1

"I knew you'd make it, Navi." Comes Link's voice.

I open my eyes.

I look over to the pair of them.

He smiles at Navi.

1

"For a second there I thought none of us were." She squeaks.

1

Link snorts gently.

"We cut it pretty close that time, didn't we?"

1

"Ya think?" Says Navi, in disbelief.

I huff in approval.

1

Link lifts up his hat.

He motions for Navi to get in.

She flies into it.

1

Link walks over to me.

He looks across at the ruins.

Then he turns to me with a funny look on his face.

1

"So, you were Sheik the whole time?" He jokes.

1

I smile.

"Yes."

1

"You made a good man, you know," he says, "You had me fooled."

1

I grin harder.

"It wasn't meant to fool you." I say honestly, "Just Ganondorf."

1

"I can hardly say that I believe you," he says folding his arms across his chest, "I mean… you could have just told me you were a woman. I can keep secrets."

1

"Oh really?" I say, raising my eyebrows, "Well, I can hardly see you taking that very well at all, the state you were in most of the time. You wouldn't have believed me if I told you I was a woman."

1

Link nods in approval.

"You're right. I'd have probably asked you to show me."

1

"Which I couldn't do." I remind him.

1

"But you can now." He says softly.

1

A smirk spreads across his face.

I swallow, not really knowing how to answer.

1

But I don't have to.

1

A loud thump emanates from the mound of ruble.

I tear my eyes off Link to gaze at it.

I see Link tense up beside me.

1

I'm hit with the horrible feeling that something's wrong.

1

Navi flies from the hat.

"What is it, Link?" she asks.

1

"Shh!" He hisses, pressing his finger to his lips.

1

My mouth trembles.

I can't believe it.

Ganondorf can't possibly be alive.

It might have just been a shift in the pile.

1

I close my eyes.

I shake my head in utter incredulity.

1

"No." I say "It can't possibly… just… no. Oh Goddesses."

I can feel myself start to panic.

Link didn't kill him.

Link didn't kill him!

Now what?

1

Link draws his sword.

It makes a soothing slick sound as it exits the sheath.

His eyes remain cold and focused on one bit of rubble.

He cautiously side steps towards it.

1

I nearly hold out my hand to stop him.

But I find myself frozen in place.

I begin to pray in the back of my mind.

_Oh Goddesses, please, no. Please._

1

I look to the pile of debris.

Then… a tiny rock dislodges and bounces down the rubble.

It scuttles to a stop by Link's feet.

1

The air is filled with a resonating bang.

The debris from the pile spills across the ground.

Large chunks fall around me.

I'm lucky I wasn't hit.

1

I look up, completely bewildered by the explosion.

There, hovering ten feet from the ground…

Is the King of Evil.

1

Ganondorf survived.

I nearly cry out in frustration.

1

"You think you can get rid of me that easy?" He screams.

His voice is deeper than usual.

He sounds so angry…

Hatred breeds inside of me.

But fear dwells stronger still.

I begin to shake a little.

1

"I have the Triforce of Power! As long as my blood pumps… it is mine!"

He holds up his hand.

The top triangle glows once again.

1

I hear sickening crunches and cracks through the intense light.

I hate those sounds already.

They cannot be good.

1

The light dies down.

I see the huge silhouette of some grotesque creature.

The rain trickles down my face as I look into its eyes.

1

It's a monster.

1

Ganondorf has changed into some hideous beast.

Twenty feet tall…

At least.

Flaming red locks of hair tangle around his thick neck.

He clutches two cold steel swords in his hands.

The swords themselves are the size of Link.

1

I look to Link he seems to be steady.

He holds his sword out to his side,

He looks ready.

1

Ganondorf lets out a huge, beastly roar.

Flames shoot up around the clearing made by the rubble.

I have to jump to get out of the way.

I fall to the ground.

I skid my hands.

I see my blood on the acrid soil.

The rain soon washes it away.

1

I get up and brush myself off.

My blood smears down my dress.

I don't care.

1

The flames have closed me off.

I look for a way through.

But there's nothing.

I can barely see what's happening on the other side of the flaring red peaks.

The roar of the fire screens out most of the noise.

1

I can hear almost nothing but thunder and the booming of footsteps.

1

"LINK LOOK OUT!" I hear Navi scream suddenly.

Dread fills me.

I wish I could see properly.

1

I peer through the immense flames.

I catch a horrible glimpse of what's happening.

Link tries to dodge a blow,

But he's hit.

It crashes savagely into his side.

The flames regain their screen over me.

I hear a nauseating crack.

1

I close my eyes tightly,

Although I can't see what's happening,

I feel as though I'm the one who's been hit.

1

I open my eyes and catch sight of a metallic object flying over my head.

It lands just behind me.

It's…

The Master Sword.

My stomach drops as I see Link's blade sticking out from the dead ground.

The rain coats it completely.

The light from the fire gleams off the metal.

1

I turn back to the wall of fire.

I jump up to see over the towering flames.

I see Link.

His arm is badly twisted.

It's broken.

1

Oh Din!

1

"Ganondorf, you coward! Let me in!" I scream, "LET ME IN!"

1

Needless to say, nothing happens.

The wall still burns strong.

1

I run about, trying desperately to see anything.

I find the smallest of gaps in the flames.

I look through…

Just in time to see Link hit again…

Hard this time.

1

I scream out as he's sent flying through the air.

He lands not twenty meters away from where I'm standing.

"Get up!" I call out.

It's more of a wish than a command.

1

Please… Let him get up.

1

I see Navi fly over to him.

I try to jump through the flames but my arms are burnt.

I recoil, I double over in pain.

1

I hear Ganondorf tyrannous footsteps coming nearer.

He's walking towards Link.

1

I straighten up, despite the pain in my arms.

I look through the gap again.

1

Link rolls over onto his hands and knees.

I can tell he's in bad shape.

He coughs.

A glob of blood splashes to the rocky ground.

1

Ganondorf stops.

He looms over him.

Hate blossoms inside me once again.

He laughs in a deep, hoarse way.

1

Link goes to roll out of the way.

But Ganondorf stomps his foot down and pins him.

I scream.

1

"Stop it! Just stop, you bastard!" I yell, tears running down my face.

They blend with the rain.

Then they fall to the earth.

1

Link lays helpless, on his back,

As Ganondorf leans more weight on him.

"Stop it!" I call again.

1

I can't hear anything from Link.

He's not making any noise at all.

This causes me to panic even more.

1

I see Ganondorf's jaw move up and down,

He's taunting Link.

The hatred inside me swells.

1

"Ganondorf, get off him! Stop it!" I scream loudly.

1

"You're sick!" I hear Link shout viciously.

1

My heart lightens at this.

I know he's still alive.

I wipe the tears from my face.

1

Ganondorf leans forward violently.

Link lets out a shattering cry of pain.

It's the first time I've ever heard him make that sort of noise.

I scream unintelligibly.

Ganondorf jerks his foot down.

The tears start to come down again.

1

I feel so useless!

I wish I could do SOMETHING!

I cry more in frustration with myself.

1

Ganondorf leans completely on Link.

His jaw continues to move.

1

I hate him.

I HATE him!

1

I watch as Link spits blood into the monster's face.

Ganondorf wipes it away.

I don't know how much longer Link can last.

A great wall of dread stops me in my tracks.

I'm hit with the harsh reality:

Link is going to die.

1

I start to scream.

I don't know what I'm screaming.

Curse words,

Encouragement,

Threats.

Maybe.

I've no idea.

1

Then,

Link's head tips backward.

It's seems to happen in slow motion.

The rain slows its pace.

Navi's wings beat with less speed.

Link's hair slides down his face sluggishly as the rain drips.

I don't see him blink.

I don't see him breathe.

1

He's dead.

1

Shock fills me.

Ganondorf lifts off his body.

I wait to see Link get up…

As though…

As though, he were faking it.

1

He doesn't.

1

"No" I whisper to myself.

All of this…

It can't just end now.

Not with Link being crushed like a bug under someone's shoe.

"No."

1

My fists clench.

Pain shoots up my burnt arms.

My nails dig into my palms.

I can feel my warm blood ooze out.

I sniff viciously, trying to remain conscious.

1

He's dead.

That's all I can think.

1

He's dead.

1

"NO!" I scream out.

This can't be happening.

Not really.

1

Then…

I tear my eyes away and look at Ganondorf.

He smirks.

He begins to move towards me.

Panic shoots through me.

Without Link to protect me…

I don't know what to do.

1

The monster's heavy steps shake the earth as he approaches.

I have to do something…

Otherwise, he'll kill me.

1

I push away the immense grief,

I push away the pain in my arms.

I push away my doubts.

1

I sprint over to Link's fallen Master Sword.

…

If Link himself cannot wield it…

I will.

1

I tug on the Master Sword.

It doesn't move.

Ganondorf takes a step closer.

1

I try again, pulling harder this time.

It doesn't move.

A moment of panic washes over me.

Ganondorf takes a step closer.

1

I pull it again, grunting with the force I'm putting into it.

I feel it twist slightly in the rocky ground.

1

The wall of fire drops suddenly.

The monster walks right up next to me.

I can't take my eyes away from his.

Evil pours from them.

My efforts to pull out the sword double.

I pant as I try to haul it out of the earth.

1

With a huge groan,

I manage finally to get the sword out of the land.

It's too heavy for me.

I hold it with two hands.

I swing it round and point it at Ganondorf.

My arms quiver a little and the sword trembles.

1

"Get away! Don't touch me!" I scream at him.

I try to sound as though I'm warning him…

Trying to sound confident.

1

His face twists into a horrible sneer.

"Ah, Princess…" he begins,

But my attention is drawn away from him.

Instead, a flick of movement over his shoulder catches my eye.

I stare in disbelief.

1

It's Link.

1

He gets up off the ground.

He sways from side to side.

I cannot believe it.

I gape in shock.

I see Link begin to sprint softly towards me.

1

He's alive!

1

I smile.

I turn to look up at the face of the monster in front of me.

Now it's my turn to sneer.

I fight back a laugh.

1

"You must know exactly what's coming now. I can't imagine how-" Ganondorf says, trailing off.

His eyes widen.

I see fear in them.

1

"LINK! CATCH!" I scream.

I know that I have to get his sword to him.

I throw the heavy sword into the air.

I realize in horror that it's going in a completely different direction.

1

Link smirks as Ganondorf turns around to look at him in awe.

Link raises his left hand.

It was broken only moments ago.

And now he looks as though nothing has harmed him in the slightest.

For a spilt second, I see something like a tiny golden string stretching from his hand to the sword twinkle.

I watch as the Master Sword violently changes course.

The Master Sword flies right into Link's hand.

He summoned it to him.

1

Link raises his newly found sword.

He charges towards Ganondorf.

My heart pounds with hope.

1

Link doesn't show any signs of stopping.

He gets within two feet of the monster.

Then, Link rolls between Ganondorf's legs.

Something about this risky but ingenious plan makes me smile.

1

Just as Ganondorf goes to turn around,

Link slashes at his wavering tail.

The end of it flops uselessly to the ground.

I jump up at this.

I never thought that something this violent would bring me happiness.

But it is.

That was a great move on Link's part.

1

Ganondorf spots his tail bleeding on the ground.

He gives off a bone-shaking roar.

I feel the inside of my chest rumble.

1

Ganondorf raises both his long blades,

He prepares to strike.

But Link is much too fast.

He draws his bow with blinding speed.

He loads a light arrow onto the string just as fast.

1

He lets it fly.

A giant blast of light blinds explodes from the arrow.

I shield my eyes as light equal to that of the sun shines through the gloom and rain.

1

I hear Ganondorf screaming.

I know the arrow has hit him.

The light fades away.

I let down my arms to see him.

1

Ganondorf lays sprawled out on the rocky ground.

Link walks towards him.

His face is like cold stone.

I've never seen him so cold.

A prang of fear shoots through me.

But I push it away.

1

Thank the Goddesses he's on my side.

1

Ganondorf makes the move to get up.

Link stands still, almost lazily.

Not even noticing that the monster is ready to strike.

1

I have to do something.

1

I hold out my arms.

My palms face towards Ganondorf.

I concentrate hard.

I focus magic into my hands.

I shoot out a beam of light.

I force all of my mind onto keeping Ganondorf down.

1

Link strides towards the broken Ganondorf.

He flips his sword around gracefully.

1

His image blurs slightly in my head.

I cannot keep myself going like this for too long.

The beam I'm using is draining my energy fast.

1

"Link!" I call out, struggling to remain conscious, "Deliver the final blow!"

At this, the beam coming from my hands flickers out.

I'm overwhelmed by dizziness.

I fall to the ground.

I gasp for air.

My muscles feel as though they are on fire.

1

I look up to Link.

How cold his eyes are.

He swims in and out of vision.

1

He pulls back his sword.

He's not smiling or laughing.

He's not saying anything.

He's just stone-faced.

1

Then he thrusts his blade into Ganondorf's forehead.

1

I force myself to speak.

My body and mind scream in protest.

"Six Sages, NOW!" I shout.

1

Then, six shoots of light dance around us.

They weave a path amongst us.

They then zoom around Ganondorf's body and surround it.

They fill me with strength.

I push myself up from the muddy, rocky land.

1

The lights merge together and form a white portal.

Ganondorf floats in it.

His eyes dart around.

When he spots us, he shoots a death glare.

1

"Curse you all!" He screams at us, "Curse you Zelda. Curse you Sages. Curse you Link!"

The portal begins to shrink.

I know where that portal leads…

To the Sacred Realm.

He will remain imprisoned there forever.

1

"Someday, when this seal is broken… that is the day I will eliminate your descendants!"

This, I believe, is an empty threat.

The portal shuts completely.

1

He's gone.

1

Tears fill my eyes.

I try to wipe them away…

But they keep coming.

1

"It's over." Is all I can say.

1

Then,

The sun peeks behind Death Mountain.

The falling rain ceases.

The sun's golden rays pierce through the gray gloom.

It's the first real sunrise Hyrule has seen in seven years.

1

I close my eyes and let the light hit my face.

The rain and tears dry.

"It's all over." I whisper again.

1

I turn to Link and Navi.

I look at both of them.

Then I speak to Navi…

I want thank her first.

"Thank you so much for all you've done. But it is time you returned to your rightful time." I tell her.

1

I smile.

A blue light surrounds her tiny body.

Link looks to her, amazed.

Then…

She's gone.

1

"Don't worry Link," I say, seeing the look of slight fear on his face, "I've sent her back to your rightful time. You'll soon see her again."

I pause.

I let this comment sink in.

1

"You mean… You're going to send me back too?" Link asks, receiving the message.

1

I nod.

1

"But…" Links eyes dodge furiously around, searching for any reason to stay, "I… I don't want to go back."

1

"This isn't your time Link. You belong in your own world."

I pause again.

I fight back tears.

"I'm so sorry. All this is my fault." I choke out.

1

Link freezes.

"Er… you don't need to be sorry. It wasn't really." He says, trying to comfort me.

1

"If I had never had asked you to do this in the first place-" I begin.

1

"-Then who knows what Ganondorf would have done to this place? I was told this was destined to happen. I didn't want to believe it at the time… but now I see that that was true. It was because you asked me that I was able to save Hyrule."

1

I smile at this.

"I should never have-"

1

"-But you did. It's in the past." Link interrupts again, "If there's one thing I've learned from this whole… thing, it's that the past has… past. And that's all."

He smiles at his mediocre explanation.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I don't really… want to go back. I don't belong there. I… don't belong here either, really."

He sighs.

"You're going to send my back no matter what I tell you, aren't you?" He asks.

1

"Yes," I say quietly.

I've already made my mind up.

1

I look at him.

His blue eyes are no longer cold…

They're those of a lost child…

I must bring him… Home.

1

"May I have my ocarina back, Link?" I ask softly.

He holds it out to me.

I take it in my hand.

I hold his hand tightly in my own.

1

"When you get back… go and visit me, will you? I'm sure that my younger self would love to meet you." I say, trying to smile.

1

His lips curve into a half-smile.

The time for smiling is over.

Good-byes are never truly good.

1

I sigh heavily.

"You deserve something much better than this half dead world," I tell him.

I bring the ocarina to my chest.

"Go… Go back to your rightful place. To your rightful age. Grow as you were meant to grow… as you were meant to live."

I sigh.

"This is goodbye, Link. Enjoy the only thing I can give you now. Enjoy what I had stolen from you seven years ago. Enjoy your true life."

1

I close my eyes.

I play the notes of my lullaby.

They sound haunting and shill.

Then, I hear Link whisper quietly,

"This was my true life."

1

I pull the ocarina away from my lips.

The blue tunnel of light descends.

I look into his eyes one last time.

I tears me inside to look at him.

He smiles weakly.

1

His body is lifted from the ground.

I watch as he floats upwards into the sky…

Into his own time.

1

Then…

I watch as his lips form five words.

They rip at my heart as I see him say them.

I cannot hear him anymore…

But I read his lips as I burst into tears.

"I'll come back for you." He mouths.

1

I know I've done the right thing deep down.

But sometimes the right thing hurts.

I wish it didn't.

But that's just the way things work.

1

Soon the blue tunnel has disappeared completely.

I look up into the pink dawn sky.

Tears flood my face.

1

Why was I chosen to bare the burden of the Triforce?

How could I have been bestowed with wisdom…

When all I have brought so far is pain?

1

I wipe my tears away.

Link is gone now.

Ganondorf is gone now.

Hyrule remains.

… It is shattered… but it remains still.

1

I pull in a deep breath.

I let is out in a long sigh.

1

I must rebuild Hyrule.

And I will make up for my actions…

Whether they were wise or not.

1

That, is a wise decision.

1

I realize now, that it one's capacity that wisdom is based…

Not age.

1

I believe that I have gained that capacity.

1

All right. That's all done for Zelda now. Thanks so much for taking the time to read. I know it was pretty long… but another break in the story just didn't work out right.

**Um… I'm out all this weekend, so I won't be posting Link's P.O.V. until around Wednesday of next week. **

**I'll be back soon.**

**Bye for now.**


	56. Courage Part 1

**Okay, sorry about the late entry, but I've been a little busy as of late. **

**This is the lead-up chapter to the big fight, so I hope it sets the mood and you enjoy it.**

**1**

**Character**- Link

**Setting**- Link is in search of Ganondorf's Castle, looking for Zelda.

1

**Courage (Part 1)**

1

I trudge through the splintery, ashen landscape.

I can't see anything over the charred peeks of rock and stone.

The red, glowing sky darkens above me.

I can see no further due to the maze I'm trapped in.

1

And worst of all…

I'm beginning to lose hope.

1

It's been over an hour since Zelda was taken…

Over an hour that I've been trying to find my way to Ganondorf's castle.

1

I don't even know if I'm going in circles or not…

Let alone the right direction.

But something inside me tells me I am…

Destiny tells me I am.

Only now… after an hour,

I can't help but doubt that feeling.

And I guess that's not surprising… considering what Destiny had done for me so far.

1

Navi floats along beside me.

She hasn't said anything since we left the Temple.

I don't blame her.

I think she knows that if she does say anything…

I'm ready to bite her head off.

1

I climb over another twisted piece of rock.

I manage to slice my palm open on its jagged surface.

I curse myself silently.

I ignore the trickle of blood.

1

My frustration doubles as I look around at where I am.

I think I was hoping to magically see the castle.

But all I see is the broken landscape…

Black, dark and horrible.

And in my mind…

All I can hear is Zelda…

Screaming.

1

I try to push the sound out of my skull.

It stays implanted there.

Her shill voice breaks and wavers through her pain.

I wince.

1

The sky rumbles.

A fork of lightening slashes through the air.

1

I look over to Navi.

She's looking at me gently.

I stare at her… daring her to say anything.

She doesn't.

I can't help but feel a surge of anger at this.

1

Goddesses.

If she said something, maybe I'd be able to let some anger out.

1

I realize what I'm thinking and make myself stop.

I take a deep breath.

Another scream from Zelda echoes freshly in my mind.

I do my best to ignore it.

1

I pull myself up another splintered rock.

As I breathe in, a chalky, acrid taste enters my mouth.

The air is hot and dry…

It reminds me of the time I spent in Death Mountain Crater.

… A tang of sulfur in the air.

1

And now that I think of it…

It's much too hot.

Too hot to be normal anyway.

I must be by a volcano.

Am I by Death Mountain?

1

Panic shoots through me as I look around for the mountain.

If I'm anywhere close to Death Mountain, I'm off course.

I settle as I see it safely in the distance to my right.

I'm nowhere near it.

1

But it's still way too hot.

1

I close my eyes and try to concentrate.

If I listen carefully enough…

Maybe I'll hear which way I need to go.

1

The only thing that answers back is a scream from Zelda.

This one loudest of all.

I snap my eyes open.

I shiver slightly.

I can't decide whether she's actually screaming or not…

Whether it's only in my head.

1

I clamber over yet another jagged stone.

This time, I scrape my elbow.

It makes a rough scratching noise as my flesh rubs the stone.

But… I barely feel it.

I land on the pebbled ground unfazed.

1

A voice in my head comes in;

Just two more.

Just two more of these stone walls and I'm there.

1

I don't know what makes me think it.

But as soon as I do…

I know it's true.

I've never been here before,

But something (destiny) is telling me only two more.

1

My heart lightens immediately at this.

As though the end was already in sight.

My mind clears itself of the screams.

1

I scramble my way over one serrated rock.

Then push my way up the slope of another.

I stop dead at the tip.

I'm sure that my jaw dropped.

But I'm too busy staring to notice.

I look out on the wasteland in front of me.

1

The bloody sky casts an odd red glow on the torn and charred landscape.

Here the land is flat.

Too flat.

As though a terrible explosion wiped it clean of trees and life long ago.

The wind whips by me and skims a layer of soot of the ground.

In the center of this horrible clearing, sits a lake of magma.

It burns and boils, erupting jets of flame.

A wave of awful heat hits me.

I can feel the skin on my face dry immediately.

But I ignore it.

In fact, I look right past the soot and the magma and the flames.

I stare straight ahead…

At the skeletal structure of a castle,

In the middle of the magma lake.

1

Huge, lumbering walls coat its sides.

Giant metal spikes line all of its edges.

Spires shoot to the sky at random.

All together, the 'castle' looks like a twisted dark tower…

Rising up to impale the sun.

Thick, splintery chunks of wood serve as a door.

With the glow from the sky and the magma surrounding it,

The whole building seems to be coated in blood.

1

I gasp at the sight of it.

I once thought that no place in the land could be as dead as the Desert Wastelands.

I see now that I was wrong.

1

I jump gingerly down from my perch on the rock.

The flat, pebbly ground seems like a plush carpet after my hour-long trek through the rock maze.

I begin the cross to get to the castle.

A cliché lightening bolt flashes across the unpleasant silhouette of the castle.

1

My eyes dash from side to side.

I keep expecting something… anything… to come and attack me.

But all around me, I see nothing.

To my right, I see Navi searching with the same anxious look.

My heart eases slightly.

There is no chance for a surprise attack out here on such flat land.

For me or for Ganondorf.

1

He must know I'm coming now.

1

But I couldn't care less.

1

Let him be ready.

Let me beat him at his best.

Only then will I win a true victory.

1

My thoughts bring me to a stop at the edge of the fiery lake.

The castle is still over two hundred metres away.

The heat coming from the lake is savage.

I tug of my tunic and place in my pack.

I slip into my red one instead.

The heat seems to disappear.

1

But now…

I'm face with a more pressing problem.

How do I reach the castle?

1

I look across the huge gap.

I search for a bridge.

Nothing is there.

I feel panic and hatred building inside me.

1

Another bolt of lightening splits through the sky.

A giant clash of thunder breaks the silence.

For the first time in ages, I speak;

1

"Navi, how do you suppose we get across here?" I ask, trying to hold my temper.

1

Navi stays silent for a minute,

As though she were shocked to hear me speak.

I'm almost ready to repeat the question when she finally responds.

1

"Honestly Link," she begins, "I don't know. You'd think there'd be a bridge here."

She sighs.

"Why don't we try the hookshot?"

1

Half of me yearns to spit back '_We?_'.

But I hold my tongue.

I take a breath in and fish my hookshot out.

1

I hold it steady.

I aim at the wooden castle doors.

I breathe out in a long, steady stream.

I release the hookshot.

My arm flings back slightly due to the recoil, but I hold the tool steady.

1

The chain flies forward with blinding speed.

For a split second, I think that the hook had lodged itself into the huge door.

My body is almost telling me it did.

But my hope turns to sour as my body is jerked forward because the chain has run out.

1

It didn't reach.

1

The chain retracts back, twisting furiously.

It snaps back into the hookshot.

I whip the stupid thing towards the ground with a cry of anger.

1

Why couldn't it reach?

Who decided that the chain was long enough as it is?

Why didn't they make it any longer!

1

I don't know who I'm asking these questions to…

But it seems fair… really.

It's not – it can't be – my fault.

1

The dust stirred up by the hookshot stings in my nose.

I sneeze despite my efforts.

1

"Link- " Navi starts.

1

"- Shut up!" I spit.

1

Thunder rumbles.

Then silence falls.

1

I blink.

I stand shocked at what I said.

1

"Navi…" I say shakily, "I…"

I stop.

I don't know what to say.

I sigh.

I walk to the hookshot and pick it back up.

I dust it off and put it away again.

1

An inescapable feeling of dread fills me.

I'm not going to be able to get across that moat of fire.

I'm not going to get to Zelda in time.

Hyrule will be doomed.

Ganondorf will kill me.

Navi won't stay behind because I yelled at her.

I'll never get to say a proper goodbye to Saria.

I'll never grow up on my own.

The Goddesses will abandon me because I did not meet their wishes.

I will rot away in whatever Hell awaits me (perhaps this IS Hell).

1

My throat seems to swell up.

I feel like I'm choking.

I look over to the castle,

Then to Navi.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

1

Navi flies to me and rests on my shoulder.

We both gaze up to the black edifice before us.

1

A sudden twang of hope springs.

I whip out my bow and a single, arrow.

I search my pack for my length of rope.

The one I always carry.

1

I ignore Navi's questions about what I'm doing.

She flies off my shoulder, aggravated slightly.

I tie the end of the rope to my arrow.

"Hold this," I order, throwing the other end of rope to Navi.

She does.

1

I load the arrow and again aim for the doors.

I let the arrow fly.

"I get it!" Navi exclaims, "you'll hit the door then slide across the rope."

It soars through the air, the rope dangling behind it.

1

"Better than nothing." I say.

1

I should have known that it would have been too easy.

1

The rope pulls taught too soon to hit the door.

I arrow stops in its tracks.

Navi gets pulled three feet forward.

I grab her out of the air.

The arrow sinks down into the lava, the rope close behind.

Navi, still holding the tip of the charred rope, casts it into the magma hopelessly.

1

All the hope that I thought I had was wiped away.

1

I stand at the edge of the lake, dead-like.

I open my hands and let Navi back out.

She sees me and says nothing.

1

Again, we both look towards the giant dark castle before us.

1

"I'll go fly up to it and see if anything's there." Navi says quietly, without much hope.

I watch as she effortlessly flies over the burning lava to the wall of the castle.

But I feel no hope.

I already know that they'll be nothing there.

Ganondorf isn't that stupid.

1

I breathe out, shaking slightly.

I fall forward onto the hot, hard ground.

My knees knock against the stone and dust.

I stay there, still, on my knees in front of the most damned place I've ever seen.

I do something I haven't done in what seems to be years.

I pray.

Not just the stuff you do every night before sleeping…

But the kind of praying you do that's more of an all-out plea.

1

I bring my finger to the sooty dirt on the ground before me.

I draw the image of the Triforce in the grime.

I close my eyes.

1

"Oh Great Goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore," I say aloud, not bothering to keep my voice down, "hear me."

I pause, not really knowing what else to say from there.

A nasty voice inside my head awakens.

I start to feel a bit stupid, but push the feeling away.

"I need…"

(Need what?)

"I need your help."

(Original.)

"Please, of Great Ones of Destiny, do not abandon me now. Do not let what I have done so far be in vain."

(What do you think will come of it anyway?)

"Please, let me see what I must do now… for my emotions have blinded me."

(Bullshit… You're lost. Face it.)

"Give me the strength to find out what I must do. Give me a sign. Anything."

(A little desperate, are we?)

"I want to save Hyrule. I want to save Zelda. I can't let her die up there."

(Of course you can't… Not until after you're finished with her.)

"Please. Let me see as you see. Send me a sign. Let me save your land and children."

(You idiot, you honestly think they'll listen?)

"Amen."

1

I open my eyes.

I look around me, stupidly, for anything to have changed.

(See?)

Navi's back now.

I look up to the heavens.

The dark, cloudy sky swirls above me.

A single drop of icy rain drops onto my cheek.

It rolls down the side of my face.

I go to wipe it away.

But I think better of it.

More raindrops begin to hit my face now.

1

What's the point?

1

Tears swell up behind my eyes.

The rain falls a little harder.

Still looking up towards the sky, my salty tears join the rain on my face.

1

(Yeah… they sent you a sign, all right. What a good omen rain is.)

1

Goddesses, what am I doing?

What did I ever think I was doing?

Did I ever actually believe that this would work?

1

I cast my head down and look at the dirt floor.

My Triforce symbol is all but washed away now.

I fight the incredible urge to start sobbing.

Mud pools around me and stains my white leggings.

The magma lake hisses two feet in front of me.

I can see smoke rising.

1

I hear another roll of thunder.

The ground around me is suddenly illuminated by lightening.

The rain continues to drizzle.

1

Then…

Something strange catches my eye.

1

A raindrop falls down just above the magma lake,

And just before it hits the hot lava…

It hits… something.

It's as though a sheet of something invisible stopped the rain.

1

I soon notice that other raindrops are spattering just above the surface of the lake.

Like they're all hitting something that can't be seen.

I sit up straight to get a better look.

My tears stop.

1

Then I see it properly.

1

Right the way across the red lake,

In a thin band…

The rain stops… hitting something invisible.

The band stretches right the way across and stops on the other side of the lake.

Just in front of the wooden doors.

1

I fumble to get out my Eye of Truth.

It falls out of my hands and into the thick mud.

I pick it up roughly and wipe it clean.

I bring it to my eye.

1

But…

Nothing is there.

The rain seems to just…

Stop.

1

I put the Eye away.

1

"Navi?" I ask, "Can you… you know, see that?"

I'm afraid that I might be starting to see things now that the Eye hasn't shown me anything.

1

"I… think so, Link," she says, "do you think we've gone…"

She trails off, leaving out the word _crazy._

1

I shake my head.

"No."

1

I reach out my hand to where the rain is hitting the nothing.

I prepare to push down.

It looks as if I'm about to plunge my hand into the lava.

But, even Navi says nothing about this seemingly stupid act.

1

I bring my hand down,

Expecting to feel the sting of heat.

But I hit…

Something solid.

Something that won't let my hand pass through it to get to the magma.

1

I press down with my hand harder.

The invisible thing doesn't move.

Something's there all right.

1

I rub my hand gently from side to side.

I can feel the solid surface under my hand and the sleek of rain upon it.

Tiny veins of water run down my hand.

I begin to smile.

1

"Navi, look!" I say triumphantly.

I laugh.

I know this is no time to be doing so…

But now I know that I'm getting across.

Now I know.

1

It begins to rain harder.

The invisible shape begins to become more defined.

The rain falls upon it, allowing me to see exactly what's there.

1

It's a bridge.

1

I get up from the ground.

A grin sets in on my face.

I mop my wet hair out of my eyes.

Navi flies by my side.

1

I hold out my foot.

I put it down slowly on where the rain is outlining the bridge.

It stops a foot over the hissing lava.

1

I take another step.

Now all of my weight sits upon the bridge.

Nothing happens.

My grin widens.

1

I begin to walk across the slowly arching curve of the invisible bridge.

The rain collected by the unseen surface pours off the sides.

My walk turns into a jog.

1

Lightening flashes and thunder clangs.

The rain suddenly turns into a downpour.

I can feel its heavy weight on my shoulders.

The bridge now seems to be made of some sort of splattering, flowing glass.

1

I laugh aloud.

I begin to sprint across the Rain-Bridge.

My quick footsteps cause ripples to run across the surface.

The splashes caused seem to come from nowhere but my own boots.

1

How weird I must look, running across the air.

1

I reach the other side of the fiery moat.

I give out a short cry of victory.

The dark castle rests only feet in front of me.

The rain continues to pound down from the heavens.

It runs down the black metal of the castle.

I smile at the rain.

1

I have no doubt that the Goddesses sent it for me.

It was my sign.

Not an evil omen after all.

1

I raise my hand and place it upon the heavy wooden doors.

I can feel the wet, splintery wood under my fingers.

The doors rise up six feet above my own head.

Angry metal spikes coat them.

1

Navi comes up beside me.

She speaks nothing of what had just happened.

She simply looks at me.

Silence follows.

Then,

"This is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done… that you've ever done. Do you know that?" She says quietly.

1

I swallow.

Of course I know that.

And of course, Navi would have been the one to remind me.

But…

I think I'm ready for this.

1

No…

I _know _I'm ready for this.

1

The doubtful voice in head is gone.

There's no room for it anymore.

I can't afford to doubt.

1

"I know that Navi. You know I do." I say to her.

1

I go to open the huge, lumbering doors…

To go to battle.

1

"But…" Navi begins.

I stop, my hand raised halfway to the door.

"Aren't you even a little bit scared this time?"

1

I almost laugh at this.

Not because of being scared…

But because she actually asked me…

'_this time'._

1

"Navi," I say gently, "I don't know what you've thought of me up until now… but I've always been scared. Ever since day one. I was terrified in the Deku Tree. And I suppose I'm terrified now. But I deal with it. I go on anyway."

I smile a tiny smile.

"I'm afraid that when I go in there, I'll not last ten seconds. Ganondorf will be right there. And he'll kill me. I won't even get a chance. I'm afraid that I'll fail. Or that, I win but I'll find Zelda dead. I'm afraid that when I do find Ganondorf… I'll just… blank out and not remember anything."

I look over at Navi.

"Most of all, I guess I'm afraid of Destiny." I say quietly, "I always have been since it was explained to me. I'm afraid that it is my Destiny to die here… just as I was afraid that I was destined to die in every single other one of my battles."

I sigh.

"I can fight, I can shoot, I can run, I can think up strategies… but I can't tell my Destiny. And I hate that. Because everything else I do depends on that one thing."

My grin returns as I look back to the castle.

"But I go on anyway. Maybe it's because part of me knows that I'm going to die sooner or later. Especially in this line of work. I don't not have fear. I don't ignore my fear either. I just… I know that I'll die, and I keep on going anyway."

I pause for a moment.

I think.

1

"But… that's what courage is… isn't it?" I ask.

1

"Yes, Link," whispers Navi, "I have no doubt that that is exactly what courage is."

1

I smile briefly at her one more.

Then I move my hand to the giant door.

And I push it wide open.

1

Okay, I'm on vacation for about a week starting tomorrow. So… I will be updating again. Sooner rather than later. But it won't be any later than next Friday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye for now.


	57. Courage Part 2

**Character- Link**

**Setting- Link has fought his way through Ganondorf's castle and had found his way to the top. He now stands in front of the only doors that now stand between him and Ganondorf.**

1

**Courage **(Part 2)

1

I race up the seemingly everlasting steps.

I can see the huge golden doors just ahead of me.

My leg muscles scream in protest as I continue to climb.

I reach the landing and fight to stay on my tired feet.

I manage.

1

I sprint over to the doors.

Without hesitation, I press all my weight against them.

They're heavy, but they give way.

1

The gold from the doors glimmers as the torchlight from the hall hits.

During this time, I have only the chance to think briefly.

1

This is it.

This is the door he's been hiding behind.

And I'm ready.

The feeling of battle washes over me.

It replaces any fear I have.

1

As the doors open, the haunting organ music blasts through.

He's been playing that song ever since I got into this place.

But…

It'll stop soon.

1

I give the door a final jerk forward and run into the room.

It's a huge, cavernous hall.

An enormous pipe organ fills the far wall.

Floor to ceiling stained-glass windows line the side walls.

A milky marble floor swirls and changes colours due to the storm outside the windows.

Ganondorf sits, playing, on the organ's bench.

I grit my teeth.

1

I look around for any signs of Zelda.

I can't find her.

And I can't hear her either.

I start to panic.

1

"Where is she!" I scream.

1

The music stops.

Ganondorf turns around slowly.

His sickly, green skin and bright red hair stand out in the low light.

His yellow eyes seem to jump from his skull.

He eyes me.

I can see laughter in his eyes.

1

The man is huge.

Almost as big as I remember him to be since I saw him… seven years ago.

1

He lets a short burst of laughter out at the sight of me.

I remain as calm as possible… which isn't much.

He still hasn't answered my question.

1

His ugly smirk fades.

He looks almost disappointed.

I don't have time for this.

1

"I asked you, where is she, you bastard!" I scream again.

1

His face remains neutral.

He raises his hand and waves it lazily.

"Over there, somewhere." He drawls.

1

I look over to where he pointed.

A flash of lightening lights up the floor.

For a split second,

I see Zelda's body lying limp on the marble

1

I snap my eyes back to Ganondorf.

I glare at him.

1

I'll get him back for this.

1

I sprint over to her.

I kneel down to her side.

Please don't be dead.

1

I prop her up gently.

Her head lolls back.

But I can feel her warmth.

1

She's alive at least.

1

Navi flies about my head, saying nothing.

I try to shake Zelda awake.

Nothing happens.

1

She's been hit badly.

I can see a small amount of blood in the spot where her head was.

My anger doubles.

1

How could he have hit a woman?

1

Without really thinking, I fetch a healing potion from my pack.

The red liquid twinkles gently.

Zelda needs this…

More than I do.

1

At once, Navi interrupts.

"Link, you can't give her that! That was meant for our battle here! We paid lots for that potion. She'll get better soon. She doesn't need it, Link!" she pleads.

I look at her, disbelieving.

1

"No, Navi. I'm giving it to her. She does need it. When I beat this guy I won't be able to carry her all the way out." I tell her sharply.

I pull the cork out of a bottle.

I pour the thick red liquid into Zelda's mouth.

I wait.

1

Slowly, I can feel her stir beneath me.

I hold her head up, rubbing my thumb back and forth through her hair.

She opens her eyes slightly.

I begin to smile.

Then blinks and opens them all the way.

She jumps to get up.

I hold her against me to keep her still.

She looks terrified.

1

Slowly, she comes back to her full senses.

She stares at me, confused.

I burst into a smile.

1

Her face lights up immediately.

She throws her arms around my neck.

She starts crying.

1

I sit in shock.

Then place my arm around her shaking shoulders.

1

"Thank the Goddesses! You're alive." she whispers.

She takes a heavy breath.

"I thought you were dead."

1

I bring her into a hug.

Her sleek hair rubs against my face.

"What?" I whisper jokingly, "You'd think that I'd miss this? I couldn't let Ganondorf down."

1

She smiles slightly.

"You'd best go and get him, then." She says.

I nod, smirking at the thought.

1

I push myself up off the ground.

I lower my hand.

Zelda takes it and I help her up.

The empty bottle lies on the floor.

Navi stays silent.

1

Zelda wipes tears from her eyes.

"Goddesses be with you, Link." She says gently.

1

I take one more look at her.

Her tousled hair is brushed all about her face.

Her eyes are red from crying.

Her dress is ripped at the hem…

But…

I smile at her anyways.

1

She still looks just as wonderful as she did in the Temple.

1

"Are you quite finished?" Cries a harsh voice.

It takes me a while to snap back to the present.

A tidal wave of hatred hit me hard.

I whirl around to face Ganondorf.

He's standing now, staring at us.

I glare at him.

1

I step in front of Zelda, protecting her…

Just incase he tries something.

But he stands still.

He speaks instead.

1

"All this time… I've spent it looking for the two missing pieces… the Triforce pieces that I was unable to retrieve… I never expected them to be hidden in you two!" He announces.

He sneers at us.

"But now… we are all together. The Triforce is resonating. I will finally hold all three pieces. All that's left in my way… are your lives."

1

He talks as though we're family.

I hate that.

I could never stand being related to a monster like him.

1

He raises up right hand.

Blazed upon it…

The topmost triangle…

Is the Triforce of Power.

1

I feel a tingling sensation on the back of my hand.

Once again…

The Triforce of Courage shows itself.

Beside me, Zelda's piece does the same.

1

"You're going to wish you were never even born, boy." Ganondorf screams, "These toys are too much for you!"

1

All of the sudden,

He sends out a huge blast of energy from himself.

I've never seen nor felt anything like it before in my life.

I brace myself against what I guess could be described as a strong wind.

I can feel myself being pushed backwards.

I plant my feet to slow myself down.

1

The energy rush stops.

I look to Navi to get information about what kind of attack that was…

But she's not there.

I search for her.

1

I see her on the floor up against a wall.

Dread fills me.

She couldn't handle the blast and must have gone flying.

I curse myself for not protect her.

I want to go and run over to see if she's all right…

But I can't risk turning my back.

I can only pray that she's still alive.

1

"What is the matter, boy? Afraid to fight without your fairy?"

Ganondorf laughs harshly.

1

You bastard.

If she's dead…

1

I grit my teeth.

"You wish." I manage to spit.

1

I see Zelda run off to the corner of the room.

A bolt of lightening flashes.

Zelda gently lifts Navi from the ground.

The light from the flash ends and I can't read the expression on Zelda's face.

Maybe Navi IS dead.

My anger heightens once again.

But Zelda's still all right.

1

At least she's still safe.

1

My reassurance in Zelda's safety is soon replaced by thoughts of battle.

I watch Ganondorf closely as he slowly paces about.

Then, his feet lift above the ground.

I gape slightly in shock as he levitates upwards.

His eyes bulge.

I'm suddenly hit with the realization that he's going to do something.

I try to brace myself for anything.

1

Ganondorf's face twists into a grimace.

He crashes back to the floor, pounding it.

The shock waves run up my leg and I can feel the floor vibrate.

Then, the marble floor begins to crumble away because of this sudden earthquake.

1

I fight with myself over what to do.

I stand still for a split second.

Then the impulse to run takes over.

I scramble away from the tumbling chunks of floor.

I run in the direction of the wall.

1

I hope I'll be able to hang on to something there so as not to fall.

1

This thought leads me to look behind me.

The floor is still collapsing around me.

I look down.

I can see the next floor…

Fifty feet below me.

I begin to run faster.

1

I slam up against the windowed wall.

I grip the steel rods around the sections of glass.

I hold on tight.

But no floor disappears from beneath me.

1

I look at my feet.

The marble is still under them.

In fact…

There's a small two-foot wide edge remaining all the way around the room.

The rest is open to below now… except for a large pillar in the center.

Ganondorf stands untouched upon his hand-made platform.

1

I draw the Master Sword.

I swallow hard.

I can still see Zelda and Navi in the far corner of the room.

Good. They made it too.

1

I dance back and forth gently on my feet… ready for anything.

I hold my sword loosely in my hands.

1

Ganondorf flies upwards a few feet.

He summons up an energy ball.

He fires it directly at me.

It comes down fast and hard.

I can see him smiling already…

As though he thinks he's won.

1

I look at the ball coming at me.

This is just like in the Forest Temple.

I smirk at the thought.

I know exactly what to do.

1

I swing my sword and hit the ball right back at him.

His eyes grow wide.

It hits him square in the chest.

He flies backward.

My smirk widens.

1

He snarls at me.

I nearly laugh as he prepares another energy attack just like the last one.

I guess he hasn't learned.

1

He fires the purple energy ball at me again.

I do the same thing and hit it dead on with my sword.

It ricochets back to him.

1

Ganondorf brings back his shovel-sized hand and hits the ball back to me.

I do a double take at this.

Wow…

I guess he can think a little.

1

I deflect it again, easily.

This time, Ganondorf shifts to the side and dodges it.

He scowls at me.

His face is twisted and misshapen in the low light.

1

I remain untouched by any of his attacks.

I brush my hair out of my eyes in a taunting fashion.

I grip my sword and shield, smiling still.

1

Ganondorf raises both his arms up high.

A giant black energy ball forms above his head.

I watch in confusion.

What do I do now?

Ganondorf laughs maniacally.

The black boulder above his head swirls formidably.

1

I don't think I can fire this one back…

It's huge.

1

He lets the black orb go.

It's faster than the smaller purple ones before.

My eyes widen as I realize that I can't do anything.

A flash of panic hit me and then dissolves into adrenaline.

I begin run along the thin edge around the room.

1

The black ball is going to hit the wall and that'll be the end of it.

I look behind at where I was standing, expecting to see the ball smash against the window…

But it doesn't.

The energy ball breaks up.

All the smaller black streams turn towards me.

They dodge the wall and come fast in my direction.

I gasp out loud.

I snap my head forward again.

I put my sword and shield away.

I begin to sprint like I never had before.

1

I hear the smaller streams hitting the wall and floor…

Just missing me be inches.

I look behind me.

I can see a charred trail from where the energy streams have hit the wall.

I look ahead to see where I'm going.

Panic once again fills me as I see the ledge I'm on ends sharply.

I have no where to go.

1

I then see another ledge start up further along the wall.

All I have to do is jump across it.

But… I can't remember ever making a jump that far in my life.

The gap is huge.

…

What else can I do?

1

My thoughts are interrupted as a tremendous pain shoots through my right thigh.

I yell out in pain.

I begin to stumble.

I struggle to stay on my feet and on the ledge.

I look at my leg and can see where the black energy has hit it.

There's blood running down my leg and I can see that some of my skin is burnt badly.

How am I still running?

1

I look ahead to the gap.

I don't have enough speed anymore.

I throw my arms out to stop myself.

I hear Zelda shriek from her corner.

1

I can't slow myself down.

I can't speed up anymore.

Pain splitters every time I put my leg down.

1

I'm going to have to try to jump anyway.

1

The end of the ledge reaches me.

I manage to plant my good left leg down- thank the Goddesses.

I push off with all my strength.

I fly over the gap, holding my breath.

1

The other side the ledge hits me hard in the chest.

It knocks the wind from me and I struggle to keep a hold.

I scramble up slowly, drawing deep painful breaths in.

I prop myself up on my one good leg.

1

I look over to Ganondorf.

He looks fit to bursts.

He pants like a madman.

1

Just to piss him off a little more.

I step down on my brunt leg gingerly…

To show him that it didn't really hurt and that I'm fine.

I bite through the intense pain.

I manage a cocky smile.

1

Ganondorf succeeds in not screaming out.

Instead, he throws his arms up again.

Another huge black energy ball begins to form.

1

I glance over to see if Zelda is still all right.

Then… a thought hits me.

1

The arrow…

The light arrow that she gave me!

Oh my Goddesses!

That might just work.

1

I smile at Ganondorf as he floats with his chest fully exposed.

The half-formed energy ball sits atop his head.

1

I pull out my bow.

I load up the golden, glowing light arrow.

1

I watch as Ganondorf's eyes grow large.

He begins to panic and tries to call off his attack.

But it's too late.

I pull back my arrow and aim straight for his heart.

1

This is it.

1

I let it fly.

It shoots from my bow with blinding speed.

At once, the arrow explodes into light and I have to squint to see.

The room is lit up entirely for a split second as the arrow makes its journey.

1

The arrow hits Ganondorf dead in the heart.

He collapses to his platform,

Clutching his bleeding chest.

The arrow still protrudes from him.

1

I hop across to his platform, trying and failing not to hurt my leg.

I grunt a little as I land and the pain spreads.

1

…But I can ignore the pain.

This is the moment I've been fighting for.

This is where I kill the son of a bitch who ruined my life and world.

This is when Ganondorf dies under my doing.

1

I walk to him and stand over his body.

He looks up at me.

Hatred is pouring through his yellow eyes at me.

But I'm in control now.

1

I give him a twisted smile to say goodbye.

I don't bless him with hearing my voice again.

I simple raise my sword over him…

And then I drive in down with everything I have.

Ganondorf's cry resonates through the destroyed hall.

1

Then it fades into nothing.

Silence drifts in.

I can feel my cold sweat on my skin.

1

I slowly remove my sword from him.

I stare down at the body.

Greenish blood drips from my blade to the floor.

It joins the pool of green around Ganondorf's corpse.

1

I crouch down and wipe my sword off on his cape.

I then stand up and put my sword away gently.

I sigh.

1

It's over.

1

I stand still for a moment,

Looking at the body in front of me.

I half expect it to move.

To twitch.

To do anything.

1

I realize now that I'm having some sort of rejection to the fact that he's dead.

To the fact that it's over now.

Like… a strange feeling of guilty loss.

1

I shake these thoughts from my head.

Then I turn away slowly and walk over to Zelda.

1

She looks shaken.

Her hair is messy and tangled.

But otherwise, she's fine.

1

"His stolen reign is over. Ganondorf was a pitiful man." She says, grimacing slightly at the body.

1

She shifts her eyes back to mine.

A small smile begins to spread.

"It's over." She whispers gently.

1

She speaks exactly what I think.

I go to smile back at her…

But my eyes drift down to her lightly clamped hands.

A tiny flittering blue glow escapes the cracks between her fingers.

1

Navi.

1

I gesture down to her hands.

She raises them up and gently opens them into mine.

Navi's tiny frame falls into my hands.

I smile down at her, cradling her in my hands.

1

"Navi," I breathe, "Navi, come on. It's all over now. Wake up."

1

A twinge of panic rises as she doesn't stir.

Then, she rolls over heavily in my hands.

I grin down at her.

1

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, Link." is the first thing she says.

1

I nearly laugh.

The poor thing.

"That's okay." I assure her.

1

"I'll be there next battle." She promises.

1

Suddenly my eyes fill with tears.

Again…

The rejection of the end.

That guilty loss.

…

I won't be fighting anymore…

Which means that I won't need to have Navi anymore.

… Well… not necessarily, but I believe that that is what it will come down to.

I don't know how I know this.

But I do.

Navi will fly away.

1

I try to hide my thoughts with a smile.

"I don't think there will be another battle, Navi."

I then being to laugh.

1

The laugh is so… childish that it startles me.

I sound…

I sound like I'm ten.

This makes me laugh harder.

… Although I don't know why.

1

Navi flies up into her usual place on my shoulder.

I stop laughing to look at her there.

… To savour her there.

1

A small ground tremor catches my attention.

I tear my eyes from Navi and stare at the destroyed marble floor.

At first, I think it's just the light.

But… soon I realize that it's not…

The ground is shaking.

Small pebbles are shivering in their places.

1

I glance over to Ganondorf…

He's up to something.

He's making this happen.

I don't know how.

(He's dead)

But he is.

1

I feel Zelda tug at my tunic.

I snap my head over to look at her.

She gazes at me in fear.

"In his last breath, Ganondorf is trying to take down the castle with him." She gasps in almost a whisper, "We must leave here, Link, as soon as we can. I know the way… follow me."

1

Although I know what she's talking about…

I have to ask… because I need to understand.

"What do you mean he's taking down the castle? He can _do _that?" I ask, astonished.

1

"Apparently." She responds quickly, "Now, come on. We have not the time."

She walks across the devastated room.

The stain-glass windows begin to shake and crack.

I break into a jog behind her.

1

She leads me down an external staircase on the outside of the castle wall.

I brace myself on the castle wall and I can feel it shaking.

Zelda pink silk dress billows out in the wind.

1

I look ahead and see a door blocking our way.

I'm just about to say something when Zelda blasts it open…

With magic it seems.

1

"I didn't know you could do that." I remark, truly impressed.

1

"It seems you don't know many things." She retorts jokingly.

1

I hold in a laugh.

Despite the fact that we are running for our lives,

She jokes…

And I know that she's happy.

1

We run across a stained marble floor.

Ruble starts to fall from above.

"It's worse than I thought. Come quickly!" She calls out to me, panicking.

Navi follows along beside me, not speaking.

1

Now inside the castle,

Dodging the falling ruble becomes hard.

Every moment brings a heavier storm of falling rock and stone.

After we round a corner, there's another door.

I let Zelda do her thing.

It blasts open.

1

"Are you sure you still need me here?" I say, panting from running.

I smirk.

1

A boulder crashes down and misses Zelda be inches.

My smirk disappears.

Thank the Goddesses it didn't hit her.

1

"I might need to borrow your shield in a moment." She says breathlessly.

1

Then we continue running.

We run through the doorway and into another huge vaulted hall.

The pillars are crumbling down.

The floor is littered with rock and wood.

We drag ourselves through the twisted labyrinth.

Bits of the ceiling fall down.

The red, glowing sky bathes the place with ugly light.

Rain floods through the roof now.

I'm already wet from before…

But now Zelda is soaked also.

1

We run down another corridor,

Then another.

All the while dodging falling stones.

Finally we enter the main hall

The ceiling is completely gone.

Pieces of the vast walls crumble.

The red velvet carpet is covered with dust and rock.

1

We begin to run up the long staircase.

The red glowing light outside streams through the demolished doorway.

We're nearly out.

1

I jump over the fallen rock and debris.

Zelda does the same behind me.

She's panting hard.

She looks tired.

But she won't stop.

Not now.

1

I plow my way up the stairs.

I listen for Zelda's panting behind me.

But it stops abruptly.

1

"Zelda?" I ask hesitantly.

1

I look over to see what's wrong.

A small twisted figure stands over Zelda's frozen form.

A ReDead.

Its dark naked skin hangs lose.

Its gaping mouth flaps uselessly.

It staggers over to her.

1

"Oh no you don't!" I yell.

1

I sprint over to the thing, drawing my sword in a liquid motion.

I swing it back and bring it to the ReDead's neck.

The thing's head snaps back and then it slumps to the ground.

Its head rolls uselessly down the staircase.

1

I hear Zelda gasp for breath.

I walk over to her

She coughs violently.

She rubs at her throat.

1

She looks over at the ReDead's body.

She recoils slightly.

1

"It's a ReDead." I explain shortly.

I giant shudder from the castle speeds me up.

I grab her arm and haul her up from the ground.

"Come, this place is coming down any minute." I say.

1

She leans against me.

She weak and still coughing.

I manage to pull her up the last of the steps.

Almost nothing is left of the castle now.

1

I wrestle her out of the castle.

The remaining skeletal body sways from side to side.

1

"It's going to collapse." Zelda chokes out.

Then the castle sways far to the left.

I hear cracks and pops.

Then it splinters and fall away into nothing.

1

I drag Zelda over to a boulder to cover her from debris.

I pin her to it and cover her head with my arms.

The bits of rock bounce off my shield.

1

Slowly,

The wind dies down.

I push myself away and brush the hair out of my eyes.

Dust falls from it.

1

I walk away from the boulder.

The remains of the castle lay in a huge pile.

In fact…

The entire floating island the castle was upon has come back down to earth.

The moat of fiery magma no longer exists.

It's all been blocked up again.

Nothing but singed land and ruins are left.

1

The rain is still splattering down gently.

But it's calming now.

1

I look over to Navi to speak to her.

"I knew you'd make it, Navi."

I smile.

1

"For a second there I thought none of us were." She squeaks.

1

I snort gently.

"We cut it pretty close that time, didn't we?"

1

"Ya think?" Says Navi, in disbelief.

Zelda gives a huff of apporval.

1

I lift up my hat for Navi to go into and out of the rain.

She flies into it.

1

I walk over to Zelda.

I look across at the ruins.

Then I look to Zelda.

I decide to ask her something that's been on my mind since I saw her in the Temple.

1

"So, you were Sheik the whole time?" I ask jokingly.

1

She smiles.

"Yes."

1

"You made a good man, you know," I sneer, "You had me fooled."

1

"It wasn't meant to fool you." she says, "Just Ganondorf."

1

"I can hardly say that I believe you," I say.

I fold my arms across my chest.

"I mean… you could have just told me you were a woman. I can keep secrets."

1

"Oh really?" She says, raising her eyebrows comically, "Well, I can hardly see you taking that very well at all, the state you were in most of the time. You wouldn't have believed me if I told you I was a woman."

1

I nod.

"You're right. I'd have probably asked you to show me."

I continue to smirk.

1

"Which I couldn't do." She reminds me.

1

"But you can now." I blurt out softly.

I regret what I said immediately,

But Zelda says nothing to show her distaste.

1

But she doesn't have to.

1

A loud thump emanates from the mound of ruble.

I tense up immediately.

1

Something slowly dawns on me…

Like an egg cracked over my head…

It sluggishly trickles through to me that something is terribly wrong.

1

Navi shoots out from my hat.

She buzzes about my head frantically.

"What is it, Link?" she asks, almost demands.

1

"Shh!" I snap at her.

I'm staring intensely around for any signs of movement.

The sound came from a giant pile of rubble.

I scan it for anything.

… Even though I think I already know what lies inside.

1

Ganondorf.

1

"No." Comes Zelda's voice from behind me, "It can't possibly… just… no. Oh Goddesses."

1

That fight that I just had…

I wasn't the end.

I'm not finished yet.

I know that I must fight again.

1

A familiar feeling sweeps over me.

The feeling of battle.

… I thought that perhaps I would never experience it again after the last fight.

But here I am.

That steel-hard emotion blocking out everything…

1

It's what allows me to face my fears.

1

I draw my sword.

The slick sound it makes is almost lost in the tumbling rain.

I stare constantly at the pile of debris.

I begin to slowly walk towards it.

1

Suddenly,

A tiny rock dislodges and bounces down the rubble.

It scuttles to a stop by my feet.

1

The air is filled with a resonating bang.

The debris from the pile spills across the ground.

I grab my shield as quick as lightening.

I hold it up against the thick rain of rocks.

1

I look up, completely bewildered by the explosion.

There, hovering ten feet from the ground…

Is the King of Evil.

1

Ganondorf survived.

… But I guess I knew that.

I think I'd be able to feel if he were dead.

1

We have a bond.

1

"You think you can get rid of me that easy?" He screams.

His voice is deeper than usual.

He sounds pissed.

I stare up at him, my face blank as I can make it.

1

"I have the Triforce of Power! As long as my blood pumps… it is mine!"

He holds up his hand.

The top triangle glows once again.

I shield my eyes to stop the light from blinding me.

1

I hear sickening crunches and cracks through the intense light.

I grit my teeth at them.

I know almost at once what they mark;

Ganondorf is transforming.

1

But into what?

1

The light dies down.

I put my hands down to see the most hideous creature I have ever faced.

… and I've seen ReDeads.

1

It's a monster.

1

Ganondorf has changed into some gigantic beast.

Twenty feet tall…

At least.

Flaming red locks of hair tangle around his thick neck.

He clutches two steel swords in his hands.

I've never seen swords that size.

They must be bigger than I am.

1

I hold my sword at the ready,

Despite the fact that the thing is over three times my height.

1

Ganondorf lets out a huge roar.

I can feel my ribcage shake as he lets it off.

Flames shoot up around the clearing made by the ruble.

It closes me in before I can even move.

The fire forms a blazing circle.

1

Ganondorf takes a giant step towards me.

The ground shakes.

Bits of rock split open as his foot presses down on them.

1

"Link," Navi says, "There's no way he can hold me back this time. We'll fight together. Like always. I admit that I don't know much now… But I'm here. And I'll do what I can to help you."

I smile at her determination.

1

"Thanks, Navi." I say genuinely.

Then I realize that this might be the last thing I say to her.

I push that thought away.

… There's no room for doubts.

1

Lets get him, then." She says.

1

I look up at Ganondorf.

He begins to run towards me.

No… _sprint_ towards me.

I manage to roll out of the way before he squishes me beneath his foot.

1

I get up to my feet and turn around.

All this has happened in half a second.

But he's right there in front of me as I look up.

… As if he planned this exact thing to happen.

My eyes grow wide.

I realize that I'm caught off guard.

1

His arm is already raised up for a blow.

1

"LINK LOOK OUT!" Navi screams.

1

I try to sprint to get out of the way.

But I know that it's too late.

His arm comes crashing down on me.

It connects with my left hand…

My sword hand.

I feel hot pain slice into my shoulder and all the way down to my fingertips.

I hear a snap.

1

Not good.

1

I realize that I can't feel the Master Sword in my hand anymore.

I look to see the damage the blow did.

Then, through the blood and mangled mess of my broken arm, I realize that the sword isn't there at all.

1

I look for it around me.

I try to ignore the sharp and constant throb of pain.

Then, I see the sword.

It arches overhead and lands on the other side of the flames.

1

Oh well, I think bitterly.

I would be able to use it with my broken hand anyway.

1

"Are you okay? That was a hard hit." Navi asks.

1

"I'm fine," I grunt, "just fine."

I try to sound sarcastic…

But I can't.

It hurts too much.

I bite back any sounds of agony.

I clutch at my arm.

I can feel blood run down my hand.

1

I hear the pounding footsteps of Ganondorf.

"Quick Link, here he comes." Navi says, stating the obvious.

1

I curse myself silently for almost forgetting the stupid thing.

I put up my shield with my good arm and dodge the blow.

My arm screams in protest at the fast movements.

1

Okay… I need to attack…

With anything.

1

I place my shield back and whip out my tiny Kokiri sword.

It's the only other thing I can use with this one hand.

I drive the tiny blade into Ganondorf's foot.

1

It doesn't seem to phase him at all.

Like… a splinter.

I jump backward to avoid being hit again by any counter-attack.

1

I search my mind for anything else.

Bow: two hands.

Hookshot: what good's that gonna do?

Bomb: He'll dodge it. AND it takes two hands to throw.

Shit… I can't even play my Ocarina.

1

"Link. Quick! Get out your Goron Sword. It's the only thing we got that might hurt him!" Cries Navi .

1

I glare at her.

Like I haven't already though of that?

"I can't. My arm." I spit at her viciously.

1

Oh Goddesses.

Why me?

1

Another throb of pain causes me to grunt a little.

I don't know how much more of this pain I can take.

1

Ganondorf brings down his sword again.

I get my shield back out just in time and deflect the blow.

Navi floats in beside me.

But Ganondorf swings his other arm round and strikes me right across the side.

This time, I go flying.

1

I'm barely aware of my landing.

All I feel is another wave of pain tear through me.

My left arm screams in protest.

I try to ignore it.

I moan, trying to keep the cry of pain to a minimum.

The rocky, uneven ground jabs at my fallen body.

1

"Link?" I hear Navi whisper.

I moan again.

1

I hear Ganondorf tyrannous footsteps coming nearer.

"Oh, Goddesses, Link. Get up! He's coming!" She screams.

Her voice sound watery.

I groan again.

1

My head swims.

My arm is killing me and my body is battered.

I feel the cold rain trickle down me and pool around my resting place.

1

But I have to get up.

1

I roll over onto my hands and knees.

I feel as though I've been trampled by a heard of horses.

My head begins to swim more violently.

1

My chest if on fire.

I cough.

I feel blood fly up from deep in my throat and ooze down my face to the ground.

1

I can hear Ganondorf's footsteps stop.

He looms over us.

I'm caught in his shadow.

He laughs in a deep, hoarse way.

Hate bubbles up inside of me.

1

I can sense him bring his foot up to slam down on me.

I make to roll out of the way.

But Ganondorf stomps his foot down and pins me halfway.

His foot collides with my chest and stomach.

I'm stuck.

1

No… I'm dead.

1

I lay on my back.

Utterly helpless.

1

Not like this.

Please Goddesses, let me not die like this.

1

Ganondorf leans more weight on me.

Pain explodes inside my chest.

I fight not to scream.

But, it's so hard.

1

I think I can hear Zelda.

She's screaming.

I wish she would stop.

I don't want her to scream.

1

Navi floats reatlessly around me.

I can hear her whimpering.

I wish she would stop to.

… but I focus my efforts on keeping a straight face.

… showing no pain.

1

"So this is the best Hyrule can do?" Taunts Ganondorf, "Congratulations, boy. You get the honour of being killed by your King."

A wave of disgust hits me, despite all the pain.

I snarl up at him.

1

"You're no king of mine." He say, as strongly as I can.

I can hear my voice crack all the same.

I'm dying all right.

1

Ganondorf appears unfazed by my defiance.

"You know," Ganondorf continues, "I was going to kill her in front of you."

He pauses.

I hear Zelda screaming again.

More frantically this time.

1

I think she's watching me.

Watching me die.

1

"But I like this way so much better." He sneers, "Now, I get to hear her scream twice as long. One for you, when you're dying. And again when I split open her stomach and watch her bleed to death. A woman's screams are much more satisfying."

1

A wave of hatred so strong hits me, I forget about my pain completely.

I glare up at Ganondorf.

Hatred spills from me.

"You're sick!" I bellow.

1

How can he kill her?

Goddesses don't let him.

Oh Nayru, no.

1

I realize that I'm becoming afraid.

Not for me… But for Zelda.

The feeling of battle is slowing draining from me.

1

"Oh, Link… please get out of this." Navi whispers uselessly.

1

Ganondorf leans forward violently.

1

That's it.

That's all I can take.

The pain erupts inside.

It burns me.

Spots of black bloom in front of my eyes.

1

I open my mouth and scream in agony.

The sound is foreign to my ears and make me feel ashamed

1

I regain myself.

My entire body is throbbing.

1

"Listen to her scream, boy." Growls Ganondorf.

He jerks his foot down.

I grit my teeth.

"Listen. That and my voice are the last things you'll ever hear."

1

Then, a disturbing thought passes through me.

Goddesses, just let me die.

1

He leans down completely on top of me.

He bends down and puts his face to mine.

I can feel his hot breath on my face.

I can smell his rotten skin.

"Just between you and me, boy," He whispers, "If you accept me as your true King, I might just go easy on you little girlfriend. Might."

1

I gasp for breath.

I struggle so hard.

1

I'm dying.

I'm dying.

1

Goddesses let me die soon.

I can't take this anymore.

1

I keep my eyes fixed on Ganondorf.

The black is getting increasingly hard to see through.

I glare steadily upwards.

I open my mouth.

I spit in his face.

Most of it is blood by now.

… But I'm sure he gets the point

1

Ganondorf wipes it away, still staring at me intently.

Goddesses, I hate him.

1

I try to keep focused on his eyes.

The spots become darker.

I can't get breath into my lungs.

Every time I exhale, my chest is squeezed tighter.

I cough.

It doesn't help.

1

Then, an overwhelming exhaustion comes over me.

My vision fades completely to black.

I hear Zelda screams, wishing I could do something to make her stop.

1

I think this is it.

I think I'm done.

1

Goddesses, don't let Zelda die.

You'll be sorry.

Kill the giant bastard instead.

Let him…

Let him die.

1

The exhaustion takes over.

I can feel my eyes close.

Close forever… I guess.

1

I'm going to die hating.

1

I try to breathe in again.

But I don't.

1

But that's okay.

I'm too tired to care anymore.

Too tired to feel pain anymore.

I'm relieved at that.

… No more pain.

1

I feel heavy all over.

I think about trying to move.

Then don't.

1

I let the long sleep take me.

1

**Okay, I've run into a small problem. The next chapter is... well... missing. I have the final chapter, but Part 3 is just... not there anymore. So, I'll have to write it up again. This might take me a little while. Because Part 3 is huge.  
Anyway, I don't know how long it will take me, but I'll do my best to get it up as soon as possible.**

**I know you probably all hate me for the killer cliff-hanger, huh? But...you kinda already know what's going to happen.**

**And don't worry about the ending I have in store for you. I think it answers some questions that aren't even answered in the game.**

Until next time.


	58. Courage Part 3

Well, I've re-written this whole thing. I THINK it's about as good as it used to be. I'm really mad that I can't find it because it's a huge pain to have to rewrite something that was actually pretty good the first time through.

Please excuse any spelling errors. I sped through this so I could get it up nice and fast for everyone. I think I caught them all. But still… I don't admit I'm perfect.

**Meh. Here it is anyways.**

**1**

**Character- **Link

**Setting- **Link has just been killed by Ganondorf. But we all know that Death just can't stop him.

1

**Courage (Part 3)**

1

My eyes snap wide open.

I can see nothing but the black and stormy rain clouds above my head.

Rain falls down onto my face.

1

What the hell just happened?

1

I realize that I'm not breathing.

I try to take in a breath.

I can't.

I try desperately to get air in me.

My lungs are screaming.

1

Then, suddenly, air rushes through.

I take it in huge gulps.

I start to cough.

1

An amazed feeling passes through me.

I don't know why I feel so…

Energized.

1

I find the strength to sit up.

I feel a small, dull ache in my chest.

I can't place what caused it.

I rub it, massaging the ache away.

1

"Oh, Link. You were dead!" Comes Navi's voice.

It sounds watery.

I look over to where I heard her voice.

She's floating right beside me.

I can feel her joy and anxiousness.

1

"I felt like I was." I say.

Dead, I mean.

1

Goddesses my chest still hurts.

But it's fading away now.

1

What on Earth caused me thi-?

1

My mind reels

Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was stepping on me…

Killing me.

1

Holy shit.

He DID kill me.

1

But… I'm back now.

What is going on?

1

"Hold on…" I say slowly, trying to grasp the situation, "Where's… where's Ganondorf. I was fighting him, right?"

1

I'm all ready for an answer from Navi.

But a scream from Zelda erupts in the distance.

I snap my head in the direction of her scream.

Ganondorf is looming over her.

1

No time to worry about trivialities.

If I'm alive, I'm alive.

… But if I don't do anything now, Zelda won't be alive for long.

1

I jump to my feet and sprint towards them.

I don't think I've ever run this fast in my life.

1

I notice that Zelda has the Master Sword in her hands.

Again… I've no clue as to how she has it.

But that doesn't matter.

1

Zelda glances over in my direction.

She smiles.

I motion my hands in order to tell her to be quite.

I slow my sprint down enough so my footsteps make almost no noise.

Stealth.

That's what I need now.

1

Then Zelda opens her mouth.

Oh no.

Oh NO!

Don't you say anything.

Please don't say anything.

1

"LINK! CATCH!" She screams.

She then launches the heavy sword into the air.

1

On to Plan B, I guess.

1

I see Ganondorf turn around, his face full of a disgusted curiosity.

I smirk at him.

I see his eyes flash.

With what emotion I'm not sure.

Anger.

Fear.

Hate.

Rage.

Amazement

Maybe all of them.

1

I don't even bother to look up for my sword.

I know it's going to some straight to me anyway.

I raise my hand.

I can feel the pull of the Master Sword as it shifts towards me.

Somehow, I pull it to me. (Another triviality: as long as I have a weapon, I don't care how I got it.)

It snaps right into my hand.

1

It's only then that I remember that only minutes ago that my arm had been broken.

But wouldn't 'cha know?

I'm all better.

1

I spin the sword in my hand.

Then I prepare to charge.

1

I hope to the Goddesses that this surprise attack knocks him off his guard.

For a moment, Ganondorf looks stunned.

Even though it's probably because I'm alive again and not because of my attack,

It's still the reaction I wanted.

I run up to him as close I as dare to without making my move last second.

And at around two feet away from his tree-trunk legs,

I break into a roll.

The world flips round as I come out from under his legs.

I jump to my feet in a liquid motion.

I spin to his unprotected back.

1

Just as Ganondorf goes to turn around,

I lash out with the Master Sword and take off his tail.

It lands on the dirty, wet ground.

Blood splashes everywhere.

My boots become speckled with the stuff.

But the rain washes it away in seconds.

1

Ganondorf spots his tail bleeding on the ground.

He gives off a bone-shaking roar.

I can't help but smirk at the bastard.

1

Ganondorf raises both his long blades,

He prepares to strike.

I now realize how stupidly slow he his.

But I push aside my thinking.

I let my instincts take me over.

1

I whip out my bow.

I load a light arrow onto the string with a quickness that I've never seemed to have before.

1

I let the arrow fly towards Ganondorf.

Anywhere will do.

As long as it hits him.

1

A blinding flash follows.

1

I hear Ganondorf screaming.

I know the arrow has hit him.

I blink rapidly.

The light begins to fade.

1

Then I see what lies before me.

1

Ganondorf is sprawled out on the rocky ground.

Rain bounces off his twisted and broken figure.

Oozing blood pools out from his tail stub.

1

I walk towards him.

I'm not smirking.

Not now.

This is no time for that sort of thing.

I'm filled with a calm and stern feeling.

As though someone had erased all feelings other than those.

I know what must be done.

1

Ganondorf makes the move to get up.

I don't even flinch.

It's too late for him.

I know it.

He knows it.

The time for his failure is now.

1

A beam of light wraps around Ganondorf.

I look towards the source of where it's coming from.

Zelda.

1

She stands with her slim arms outstretched.

She's holding Ganondorf down with some sort of barrier.

1

Zelda knows it too.

1

I flip the Master Sword around gracefully.

I walk towards the fallen King of Evil.

1

"Link!" Zelda calls out, struggling to remain on her feet, "Deliver the final blow!"

She then collapses to the ground.

But I know she's all right.

I can feel it.

I don't even feel a burst of panic.

1

Suddenly

Light blazes around the Master Sword for a moment.

I can feel it's power exploding inside of it.

It hums softly in my hand.

The sword has a strange glow to it now.

1

I stare at Ganondorf.

1

Then,

I pull back my sword.

I keep my eyes fixed on his.

I say nothing

1

I thrust the blade into Ganondorf's forehead.

1

"Six Sages, NOW!" I hear Zelda scream, from her crumpled body on the ground.

1

Six shoots of light dance around us.

They weave a path amongst us.

They then zoom around Ganondorf's body and surround it.

1

The lights merge together and form a white portal.

Ganondorf floats in it.

His eyes dart around.

When he spots Navi Zelda and I, he shoots a death glare.

1

"Curse you all!" He screams at us, "Curse you Zelda. Curse you Sages. Curse you Link!"

The portal begins to shrink.

"Someday, when this seal is broken… that is the day I will eliminate your descendants!"

The portal shuts completely.

1

He's gone.

For good.

1

It's over.

1

A small smile blooms on my lips despite my efforts.

Zelda stumbles over to me.

She stands up as straight as she can.

Tears shine in her eyes.

1

"It's over." She whispers.

1

Then,

The sun peeks behind Death Mountain.

The falling rain ceases.

The sun's golden rays pierce through the gray gloom.

I feel the warm glow on my face.

My smile grows.

1

"It's all over." Zelda whispers again.

1

She then turns to Navi and I.

"Thank you so much for all you've done. But it is time you returned to your rightful time." She says, almost breathlessly.

But… It's not me she's speaking to.

She addressing Navi alone.

But, before I have time to question it, Navi is whisked away in a haze of blue light.

I'm left standing with Zelda in the muddy, rocky wasteland that was once Hyrule Castle.

1

"Don't worry Link," Zelda says gently, "I've sent her back to your rightful time. You'll soon see her again."

She pauses.

She stares pointedly at me.

1

Oh…

Oh.

"You mean… You're going to send me back too?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

Already knowing that it's going to happen.

No matter what.

1

Zelda nods, only slightly.

As though the thought hurts her.

1

"But…" I begin, losing hope that my words will have any effect on the outcome, "I… I don't want to go back."

I'm shocked to find that this is the truth.

The whole, honest to Goddesses truth.

But that won't make a difference.

I know I'm going back anyway.

1

"This isn't your time Link. You belong in your own world." Zelda replies.

Her eyes begin to swim with tears.

At first I mistake them for happy tears, like they were before.

But then she chokes out;

"I'm so sorry. All this is my fault."

1

"Er… you don't need to be sorry. It wasn't really." I say awkwardly.

I've never been in a situation like this.

1

"If I had never had asked you to do this in the first place-" She begins.

1

"-Then who knows what Ganondorf would have done to this place?" I cut in.

I gain more confidence, "I was told this was destined to happen. I didn't want to believe it at the time… but now I see that that was true. It was because you asked me that I was able to save Hyrule."

1

She smiles at this.

Only slightly.

But it's still a smile.

"I should never have-"

1

"-But you did. It's in the past." I cut in yet again, "If there's one thing I've learned from this whole… thing, it's that the past has… past. And that's all."

I smile weakly at my poor explanation.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I don't really… want to go back. I don't belong there. I… don't belong here either, really."

1

I realize that it's no use at all.

I sigh, heavily.

It make me realize how tired I am.

"You're going to send my back no matter what I tell you, aren't you?" I ask.

I already know the answer to this question also.

1

"Yes," She says in a near whisper.

1

She looks at me.

_Into _me.

It's eerie, but at the same time… welcome.

1

"May I have my ocarina back, Link?" She asks softly.

1

I pause, only for a moment.

Then a take the Ocarina of Time out.

I hold it out to her.

She takes my hand in hers.

Her pale skin is no longer hidden by her silk gloves.

They appear to have been burned off.

1

"When you get back… go and visit me, will you? I'm sure that my younger self would love to meet you." she says, a grim smile on her face.

1

I try to smile back at her.

But I find that I can't.

The time for smiling is over.

Good-byes are a lie.

There is no good.

1

Zelda sigh gently.

"You deserve something much better than this half dead world," she tells me.

She takes the Ocarina from me.

Her hands pull away from mine.

She brings the instrument to her chest.

"Go… Go back to your rightful place. To your rightful age. Grow as you were meant to grow… as you were meant to live."

1

I see tears dancing in her eyes again.

"This is goodbye, Link. Enjoy the only thing I can give you now. Enjoy what I had stolen from you seven years ago. Enjoy your true life."

1

She closes her eyes.

She plays the notes of her own lullaby.

They sound haunting and shill… but beautiful too.

1

I begin to feel lighter.

I know that soon I will be leaving.

I'll be leaving the one place I ever amounted to anything in.

I realize that in the past, there is no life waiting for me.

Not really.

"This was my true life." I say, mumbling.

1

Zelda brings the Ocarina away.

She looks at me.

One last time.

Our eyes meet.

She smiles… weakly.

Then, the blue tunnel of light surrounds me.

I begin to ascend into the sky.

1

I feel tears sting my eyes.

1

I make a silent promise to myself:

I won't just leave Zelda like that.

If I go back seven years,

I'll visit her younger self. Just like she asked me to.

Then… I'll wait seven years.

I'll wait for this day.

Then I'll be there.

And as soon as she turns around after sending me back…

She'll see me standing there.

After waiting and living seven full years.

1

I smile gently at this.

The tears in my eyes prickle.

"I'll come back for you." I say to Zelda.

1

Then the blue light floods my vision and I see no more.

1

I feel my feet hit something hard.

A stone floor.

The stone floor in the Temple of Time.

1

I am back.

1

The blue light fades away.

I look to Navi and see that the blue light around her is just fading away too.

We've both arrived at the same time.

1

I look down at my hands.

I'm back… to normal.

I guess.

1

I place the heavy Master Sword in its pedestal.

I step back and admire it.

I sigh.

Navi looks over at me.

I smile gently.

We both say nothing to each other.

My tears slowly ebb away.

1

We both stare up to the stained-glass window above us.

The sun streams in and bathes us in light.

I should be feeling happy.

I know I should.

But I'm hit with a sudden realization.

I think I know what's about to happen next.

I guess it's something I've always known since day one…

I know that now we'll have to say goodbye.

First Zelda and I…

And now Navi and I will have to part ways.

1

And I don't feel guilty saying that this goodbye will be much worse than the one I've just been through.

1

I stare up through the window,

I'm not really looking at it…

I stare through it.

I'm trying to think of what to say.

Goddesses, I wish that Navi would start.

It's not going to be easy.

1

I can't wait much longer.

I'm the one who has to start this.

1

"Navi." I say.

It sounds distant to my own ears…

So full of sadness.

So… little… childish.

1

"Yes, Link?" She asks, although she already knows where this is leading.

1

"Navi, I'm sorry." Is all I can choke out.

1

"I'm sorry too." Navi says gently.

1

"I'm… I can't go back to the forest. I can't. You know I can't. Not anymore. Not now that I know what I really am. I can't pretend to be a Kokiri." I say.

It sounds so strange to say it.

But I manage it anyway.

The home that I've had for so long can no longer bear me.

1

A long, steady silence passes.

I can hear birds singing just outside.

But the cold stone walls of the Temple cage us in silence.

1

I let out a heavy sigh.

"Hylians don't have fairies, Navi." I say calmly.

This sentence makes me burst inside.

My tears are back.

It hurts so much to say these things.

1

"I know they don't… I know." She whispers, as though she is trying to reassure me.

1

Navi looks at me.

I smile at her.

I feel as though my face is going to break.

She tries to smile back.

But she can't.

This causes my eyes to throb.

1

Oh Goddesses, don't let me cry.

Let me be strong for Navi.

1

"I'm not going back either." Navi says, suddenly and determinedly, "I'm going to find somewhere else. Somewhere more beautiful than Hyrule. Somewhere where I won't be reminded of the harsh memories… somewhere I can meditate over all the good ones."

She flashes me a small smile.

"All the good times we've had."

1

"I hope one day I'll find you there, Navi." I say.

A small voice in the back of my mind tells me that I most certainly will.

I push my hair out of my eyes.

"Who knows, maybe someday I'll need to go there too."

1

"I'll miss you." She whispers so softly I can barely hear her.

1

"Yeah." I say.

My voice is so small.

1

"You're the best partner anyone could ever ask for." She says.

1

"Yeah." I say again.

This time my voice cracks a little.

1

Another silence.

1

"I need to go now." Navi says.

Her words tear my apart.

1

"… Yeah. I know." I say slowly.

Then, I muster up all of my remaining energy.

I fight back my tears.

And I grin as big as I can.

"Goodbye." I say.

1

"Bye." Navi says, her face blooms into a smile at the sight of my own.

1

She turns around and flies up towards the open window.

The sun surrounds her.

I try to see her through the bright light.

I squint.

I wave to her, a small black dot amongst the bright golden sunshine.

My tears run freely now.

I can't hold them anymore.

1

Then… she's gone.

The one who led me through everything.

The one who gave me the chance to start this…

And to end it.

1

What would I have done without her?

1

What am I _going _to do without her?

1

She had to leave.

We couldn't be together.

Our time together ended.

1

And what a great time it was.

1

I don't think it was as good as it was the first time. But it never does, does it? It still turned out well though. I got everything across that I wanted to.

**And now…**

**I'm sad to say, that my next entry will be my final entry. Courage Part 4 is fully completed and not lost and ready to go. I'll have it up by the end of this week. Hope you enjoyed this chappy. Bye for now.**


	59. Courage Part 4

**Okay… Apparently, this isn't the final entry. I have a few more up my sleeve that I had completely forgot about until I found them just today. Sorry for the false alarm. But there are still a few entries coming. Enjoy!**

**1**

**Character**- Link

**Setting**- Navi has just left Link in the Temple of Time alone. Now he must figure out what his next move will be.

1

Courage Part 4 

1

Sunlight blares through my eyelids.

I squint to see properly.

The first thing I feel is relief.

1

There are leaves on the trees,

The stone pathways are in one piece,

The fountain to my left is working and spouting clear, clean water.

1

I look behind me…

As if to double check.

1

The white stone and marble of the Temple of Time glints in the sun.

Its glass windows twinkle.

Death Mountain lies behind it, a harmless ring of smoke around its crown.

1

I'm back.

1

I start down the steps.

I don't know where I'm heading.

But I need to go somewhere.

1

I would ask Navi…

But…

1

A sharp twang of sorrow strikes me.

I stop thinking about her.

1

I enter the market.

It's just as it was seven years ago.

… I mean.

Now.

It's the same as always in this time.

1

I look around.

People line the stalls and crowd the cobbled streets.

The sun is reflected in the central fountain.

Dogs are barking.

I smile.

1

I see the open draw bridge in one direction…

And in the other,

Up on top of a hill,

Is Hyrule Castle.

1

Without thinking,

I turn in its direction.

1

The cobbles soon turn to a small dirt road.

I follow it up the hillside.

The castle slowly becomes larger.

1

I turn left and head straight into a cliff wall.

I have been here before.

I know my way around.

So I know exactly where the vines are.

1

I climb my way up the cliff.

I cross the ledge.

I begin my way across the field in front of the castle.

1

Again.

I've done this before.

Enough times.

I know where to go not to be seen.

1

I climb a rocky wall and enter the gates of the castle.

I skirt around the fence, careful not to fall into the moat.

1

I look up at the castle.

It's pristine and white.

I admire it for a moment.

The last time I saw it… it was not a palace at all.

It was a black and horrible tower…

Ganondorf's tower.

1

I sigh as I climb up the milk boxes.

I jump across into the drain hole.

I crawl through.

1

Things haven't changed here at all.

Only me.

Everything's the same.

I'm going to have to get used to being ten again.

1

I don't even think about what I'm doing as I make my way through the maze.

I know where the guards walk and where I have to be to hide from them.

Before I know it, I'm outside the tunnel leading into Zelda's courtyard.

1

The whole way here seemed like a dream.

I just floated along.

I didn't even think.

But now the dream has stopped.

1

Why did I even come here?

What if she doesn't remember me?

Why didn't I just go back to the forest?

Why isn't Navi here?

1

Panic rises inside my chest.

I swallow it down.

I take a breath.

1

Something made me come here.

It really wasn't even my decision.

1

I force myself to walk through into the courtyard.

My legs feel like lead.

I'm sure not floating here anymore.

1

I enter the sunny open area of the courtyard.

Zelda is at her window.

Her back is to me.

Just like I remember.

1

A thought hits me.

1

What if I'm in a cycle?

A horrible cycle where I have to repeat everything all over again starting right now?

Oh Goddesses.

1

I try to shake that thought out of my head.

But it sticks.

1

Nevertheless, I clear my throat to get Zelda's attention.

1

She turns around.

Her eyes fall upon me.

Her face folds into an expression of puzzlement.

1

Oh shit.

She doesn't remember me.

Now I'm going to redo all that I've have done already.

1

Then…

Zelda's face relaxes into a smile.

… But her eyes still hold that puzzled look.

1

"Link?" She says tentatively, "What are you doing here?"

1

My heart leaps.

"You know my name?" I ask, amazed.

1

Her brow furrows.

"I spoke to you only two days ago, Link."

Her smile becomes nervous.

1

"Sorry." I say, in shock, "I was almost sure that you would have forgotten me."

1

She keeps smiling her nervous smile.

"I don't think that I could forget the job that I gave you." She says.

1

Job?

What job?

I just got here.

I was just transported to this world.

How could she have possibly given me a job already?

1

"You can't have gotten all the Spiritual Stones yet, have you? You only set out two days ago!" She says, perplexed.

1

The Spiritual Stones?

Oh my Goddesses!

I am in a loop.

1

Do I have the stones yet or not?

1

I pat at my pockets.

I find nothing.

1

"No." I reply.

1

"Then what are you doing here?" She asks politely.

Her face is completely relaxed now.

She smiles brightly.

1

"I… I don't know." I say truthfully, "I guess I came just to talk to you."

1

Zelda's smile widens.

"I don't think that there's much time to talk at the moment, Mr. Hero." She says, amused.

1

I enter into a shocked daze.

"Oh. Then I guess I'll just go now." I say in monotone.

I turn to leave.

"I have to… you know… get the Stones and that."

1

I have to relive it all again.

I feel disembodied.

My mind reels as my body walks away from Zelda.

1

"Link?" Asks Zelda.

My body turns around.

1

"Yes?" I reply.

My voice sounds far away.

1

"Are you all right?" She asks.

1

No.

No I'm not all right.

I never will be!

I'm trapped.

I'm Destiny's fool.

1

"I'm fine." I say.

1

She stares at me.

Her eyes pierce into me.

"You're… different. Aren't you?"

1

At once, my mind snaps back into myself.

I don't say anything.

1

"I know this sounds insane. But I have a gift with these things, Link."

She sighs.

Her eyes dodge around, as if she's looking for something.

"I can… You just… I…"  
She sighs again.

"You-"

1

"-Feel different?" I provide.

1

She looks at me, startled.

"Yes. You feel different to me. Like you're…"

1

"Older?" I say, knowing that I'm right.

1

Her started face becomes more intense.

"Yes. I was going to say mature. But older is closer, I think. No matter how crazy it sounds."

1

"Would it be crazy of me to say that I _am_ older?" I ask.

Her brow furrows.

"Or even… for me to say that I've already done this before."

1

Her nervous smile is back.

1

"I've already found the stones and gotten the Ocarina. I've already been sealed away for seven years. I've already been there. I've already been seventeen. I've already seen it all."

I can hear my voice breaking.

It sounds insane… even to my own ears.

1

Zelda continues to stare at me uncomfortably.

Then:

"Oh my Goddesses," she gasps, "My dreams. How could you have found out about them? You're the hero in the future, aren't you? You came back here."

1

Now I stare at her.

1

"You're right." She says. "It does sound crazy. But I know you're not the same boy I spoke to two days ago, no matter how much you resemble him. You're so different. And… my dreams…"  
She smiles more comfortably.

"I have no choice but to believe what you say, for I see no other way of explaining it."

1

Her smile fades.

Her eyes flash with sudden sorrow.

She pulls in a shuddering sigh.

She looks at me, more puzzled than ever.

1

"It was horrible. Wasn't it?" She says.

Her eyes shine.

"I can tell by the look on your face. It was horrible. You've changed so much."

1

I remain silent.

Zelda keeps her eyes fixed steadily on me.

"You need not worry about having to relive it all again, Link." She tells me.

I'm shocked at first at how she knows what I'm thinking.

Then she taps at her temple and I know she's been in my head.

"The other boy… The other Link I sent out two days ago is still out there I believe. You are not him. You do not have to relive anything. This is a restarted life."

1

She sighs heavily.

"Although I'm not quite sure how it works. Or how I know this."

She smiles again.

"But I do know that it's true. I trust my dreams. They have never mislead me. And that you'll just have to trust me as I trusted you."

1

I can't say that I really get what's happening.

All I know is that Zelda doesn't believe that I have to relive all that horror again.

And that's enough to set me up.

I feel a smile bloom on my lips.

"Thank you, your Majesty." I say.

1

Zelda laughs.

"You definitely have changed. The other you has never heard the word 'Majesty' in his life."

1

A silence fills the air.

I simply look at Zelda.

She looks at me.

The stream in the courtyard bubbles softly.

1

"Goodbye." I say. "I have a feeling that I'll see you again."

1

Zelda smiles.

"Me too."

She waves.

"Goodbye."

1

I walk out from the palace in a happy daze.

1

1

1

I reach Hyrule Field.

I let the ecstatic emotions filling me out.

I burst out laughing.

1

I'm free.

I'm free.

I'm not in a loop.

I no longer have to fight.

Oh Goddesses thank you!

1

I run over to the bridge on the river by Kakariko.

I jump in.

The water is freezing.

But I don't give a damn.

I swim around.

Still laughing.

Completely uncaring that if anyone were to pass by, I would look insane.

1

Then, I hear the most eerie sound I have ever heard.

… It's my own voice.

But I'm not the one speaking.

1

I swim to the bank of the river and look over to the Kakariko Village stairway.

That's where the voice came from.

I can hear a laugh…

My laugh.

1

It sends an shiver down me.

The water seems almost hot now.

1

Then, rounding the corner, sprinting down the steps comes…

Me.

It's me!

My eyes widen and my heart nearly stops.

I refrain from crying out.

1

I'm coming right towards myself.

I can hear voices now.

1

"That was harder than I expected, Navi." Says the Me.

1

"Well, we have the Stone now anyway. At least we can move on. The faster we can get the Stones back to Zelda the more time we'll have." Says the Me's fairy.

1

"Oh my Goddesses," I whisper to my own Navi, "Look, it's us!"

I look over my shoulder.

A harsh prang of sorrow hits me as I realize that she's not with me anymore.

1

I'm going to have to try to break the habit of talking to her.

Or… rather… myself now.

1

I swim under the bridge to hide from myself.

My heart is beating madly now.

1

"Come on then," Comes Navi's voice from above me, "Let's go on and get the last one."

1

I hear my own footsteps over my head as the Me crosses the bridge.

Then, a peculiar feeling erupts inside of me.

1

I remember this day exactly when it happened to me.

When I was the one getting the Stones.

I remember crossing this bridge and heading in the direction of Zora's Fountain.

I did this… a long time ago it seems.

Before I even knew that I was the Hero of Time.

1

So… If I was the one crossing the bridge then...

Was there another me under the bridge like I am now?

The 'Future' me?

1

My mind reels.

It's too confusing.

I need to talk to someone.

1

Not Zelda.

I just spoke to her.

I can't really go back to see her again.

1

Who then?

1

Saria.

1

It's been too long since I've seen her.

1

I wait until I see the Me enter the archway into the Zora Fountain.

I can't remember myself coming back out of there until later.

So I think it's safe to cross.

1

I push myself out of the river.

I shake myself off as best I can.

Then I begin to sprint in the direction of the Kokiri Forest.

1

1

1

It's late in the afternoon when I arrive.

The sun sets gold on the horizon.

All the trees glow orange and red.

It's beautiful.

But most of all…

Peaceful.

1

I think that's one thing I can get used to very easily.

1

I walk across the wooden bridge into the village.

No one is out at this time.

They're all inside, having dinner.

1

Well… all except Saria.

1

I guess there are advantages into already living something.

The fact that I know that Saria stays at the Forest Temple for days on end at this time is one of them.

1

I climb he vines leading up to the Lost Woods.

I can navigate through them without even thinking now.

The glow of the sunset makes things even more stunning in here.

1

Soon I reach the maze.

That too, I walk through without thinking.

I climb the stairs.

I enter the clearing of the Temple.

1

The sunlight is hitting the Temple's face exactly.

It appears orange in the light.

The golden trees sway gently around it.

The grass shines brightly.

All the colours of the world are heightened at this time of day.

1

I take a deep breath… to breathe them in.

The smell is wonderful.

Of moist dirt, leaves and life.

I smile.

1

Saria stands, with her back to me, facing the Temple.

Her arms are wrapped around herself.

As if she were cold.

1

"Saria?" I prod gently.

1

She whips around.

Her arms drop.

She smiles.

1

"I thought you wouldn't be back after I taught you my song."

She smiles wider.

"I guess I was being silly."

Then:

"Link? Where's your fairy?"

1

This question almost brings tears to me.

I say nothing.

1

Then her brow furrows deeply.

She knows something is not right.

"Oh my Goddesses, what's happened to you?" She asks.

1

I stop in my tracks.

She was quicker to figure it out then Zelda was.

But then again… I've known her my whole life.

Well… the first part of it anyway.

1

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

1

She doesn't seem to be amused at all by my laid-back comment.

"Link, come and sit down now," she says, "something's wrong."

1

I smile gently.

I walk over to the stump in the clearing.

I sit down on it.

Saria hunkers down by my side.

1

She looks at me.

Her eyes pierce into mine.

In this way… I believe her to be more powerful than Zelda.

1

Saria releases a shuddering breath.

Her expression grows worrisome.

"Oh, Goddesses." She gasps hoarsely.

1

I remain silent.

I wait to see if she knows what I am now.

She swallows.

1

"You're not the Link who left here only days ago, isn't that right?" She asks.

1

I smile.

"Saria," I say, "you are one of the smartest people I know."

1

Her expression doesn't change.

"Then how?" She asks.

Her eyes dart around madly.

I can see the beginnings of tears dance in them.

"I know that you're not the boy I saw two days ago… But you are Link. How can that be?"

1

I snort laughter.

It's more bitter than humourous.

"That's funny," I say, almost dryly, "I came to you to find the answer to that."

1

Saria's expression changes to puzzlement.

"What happened to you, Link?" She whispers, shocked.

1

At once,

The harsh images of my past fill my head.

The ReDeads.

The fighting.

The blood.

Like-Likes.

Navi leaving me.

Ganondorf.

The forest in ruins.

The frozen waterfalls of Zora's fountain.

The dead world.

… My own death.

1

"I went to the future." I say shortly.

1

Saria raises her eyebrows.

She wants me to elaborate.

1

"I was sealed away for seven years and I woke up in the future of this place."

I motion to the world around me.

"I had to fight for it. I saw Hyrule in its darkest hour and I had to fight for it. I fought hard."

1

Saria looks into my eyes again.

She does her little trick.

She recoils slightly and gasps after only a moment of looking at me.

"Was it really that terrible?" She asks, "Was it really as bad as I am seeing in your eyes now?"

1

"That and worse." I tell her.

1

"Then Zelda sent you back here when you were done?" she asks, guessing from what my mind just showed her.

1

I nod and smile again.

Saria is already well on her way to becoming a Sage.

She can read minds and hardly realize what she's doing.

She frowns slightly.

1

"I can't say that I fully agree with her choice." She says slowly.

She looks at me sorrowfully.

"Because from what I see now… you no longer fit into this world. Not without becoming someone you no longer are."

She smiles awkwardly.

"This is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."

Then;

"I'm so sorry, Link."

1

"I didn't think that I would fit in," I say.

I remember to back under the bridge.

With the other Me.

"Because… right now… there's another me in this time and world."

1

"What do you mean? I'm having a hard time just excepting that you're different… let alone there are two of you." Asks Saria.

1

"On the way here," I say, "I saw myself. Like I was when I was ten. I remember that moment in my life exactly. But I was watching the past me doing it."

1

"Ah." Says Saria, thinking, "I've never heard of such a thing. Going back in time to a point where you still exist as another. My Goddesses."

She shakes her head.

"I must be going insane to be believing all of this."

1

"Saria? What am I going to do?" I ask, desperate.

1

She stares off into the forest around us.

"I'm… not sure. This has never happened before as far as I know!"

1

She stays silent.

The wind blows the trees around gently.

They sigh.

The light is not fading faster and the once golden garden begins to become purple.

1

Suddenly,

Saria snaps her head towards me.

"Link? You said you got sealed away for seven years, right?" She asks.

1

I nod.

1

"Then… the other you will be sealed away soon also. Then you'll be the only one of you around."

She pauses.

"If that makes any sense."

1

"I'll be the only one until seven years down the road." I say dryly.

Then a thought hits me.

"Maybe… Zelda put me in this time for a reason! Saria… I think I'm supposed to stop the other Me from being sealed away."

1

Saria shakes her head immediately after the words are out of my mouth.

I feel let down.

It was a great idea to me.

"I don't think that's right, Link," she says, "that other boy IS you. You as you were before your… ordeal. Did anyone come and stop YOU from being sealed away?"

1

No.

Of course no one did.

But I wish someone had now.

"No." I say bitterly.

1

I can't let the same thing happen to the Me.

I can't let him be sealed away.

I'll defend the Me like no one ever did for me.

"If I get to the Temple fast enough, then I'll catch the Me! I'll tell him not to go- explain everything. Then Ganondorf shows up and I'll kill him and then none of my terrible future will ever happen!"

1

Saria puts a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Link… did that ever happen when you were at the Temple?" She asks.

1

I glare at her.

"No. But who cares. It will this time."

1

She shakes her head again.

"No. It won't. What you don't seem to be understanding is that the other boy is you. Whatever happened to you is happening to that other you right now. Can't you see that?"

1

"So?" I spit bitterly.

1

"So… no one comes to the Temple to save you. Not even yourself. And you get sealed away."

She pauses.

"And what would you have done if you had seen yourself walk in and tell you not to go? Would you have listened at all?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Would you listen to me?" She asks herself, "I'm speaking as though it's already happened. I have no idea what's going on. I've never even been outside the forest."

1

I let out a sigh.

The corners of my mouth are twisted into a frown.

"I'm going anyway. What do you know? I've only just explained this to you and you're acting like you know all about what's happening." I say, "This time will be different."

1

"No it won't. Can't you see?" Saria demands, sounding exasperated, "You don't make it. No one is in that Temple but you and Ganondorf that day. No one comes. And although you may set out to reach the Temple, you don't. No one came for you."

She sighs.

"It hasn't even happened yet and I know that you won't change anything. It's already been decided. You've already lived it, for the Goddesses sakes. You can't change it, Link. You can't change everything. And… because no one comes, if you DO set out to 'save yourself' you won't make it. You'll die trying or something. But the fact is…"

She looks at me, her eyes doing their trick.

"No one comes."

1

The reality of this hits me.

She's right.

No one comes.

Not even myself.

And if I do try… I don't make it… because in some strange way, it's already happened.

1

"I may be a bit confused over this whole business," says Saria, "but I have enough sense to gather that much from your story."

1

My anger fades away.

It transforms into a kind of deep hopelessness.

"Saria? What do I do?" I ask.

1

Saria puts her head down.

A moment passes.

The sky is now a deep blue and I can see the first stars making their appearances.

"Stay here." Saria says.

1

"In the forest?" I ask, taken aback.

"I didn't fit in here the first time around and now that I'm a real freak how do you think I'll do?"

1

This makes her smile a bit.

"Just for a little while." She says, "I guarantee you that you'll think of something. You'll start thinking about where you'd rather be. Then you'll set off."

1

"You expect me to just sit here in the forest while another Me marches off to his seven year sleep?" I ask, accusingly.

1

"No. I'm depending on you doing it." Says Saria.

1

"What other choice do I have?" I sigh.

I turn to go back to the Kokiri Village.

1

"Go home, Link," Saria tells me gently as I walk away, "wherever your true home may be."

1

I begin my descent of the staircase into the Lost Woods.

Saria follows.

1

**Okay, the next entry will be posted as soon as I can get it up. I'll try to do it quickly. It SHOULD be ready and posted by tomorrow.**

**Bye for now.**


	60. Courage Part 5

I won't talk for long today guys. Enjoy! 

**Character- **Link

**Setting- **Link is back in the Kokiri Forest it's been three days since his talk with Saria. She has told no one about who he is and has ever mentioned the conversation since. Link is beginning to realize that he needs to find somewhere else to settle.

1

Courage – Part 5 

1

I wake up on the floor of my tree house.

I've fallen out of bed.

Again.

1

The memories of my nightmare still linger.

I try to push them out of my mind.

But… I'm getting used to them by now.

How could I not have nightmares after all I've seen… and done?

1

In the early morning confusion, I look around for Navi.

It hits me that she's not there.

It hurts.

But a lot less now.

I wonder if I'll eventually forget her.

1

This thought hurts me too.

Because part of me believes it to be true.

1

I get up off the floor.

I dust myself off.

I walk over to the door.

The sun shines in.

1

But it wasn't shining yesterday.

Yesterday was the storm.

Yesterday the Me left and was sealed away.

Now I'm the only me in this world.

And I suppose that's a good thing.

1

Suppose.

1

I climb down the ladder onto ground level.

Saria's not up yet.

But I can see that most of the others are.

1

I can't stay here much longer.

They think that I killed the Deku Tree.

And now that I'm back… they think I've killed Navi too.

1

No one else had noticed that I 'look different'.

I guess that was only Saria and Zelda.

1

I need to leave this place.

I don't belong here.

Hell… I don't even know if I belong anywhere in Hyrule anymore.

Probably not.

1

I won't be able to go anywhere and find peace.

Not here anyway.

I need to leave.

Leave Hyrule.

1

But where will I go?

1

Shit.

Where's Navi when you need her?

1

My frustration builds.

I need to leave… but I have nowhere to go.

1

"Goddesses, give me some ideas. You owe me that much." I whisper.

1

Nothing happens.

1

"So that's how it is, huh?" I say, getting louder, "You use me to do your dirty work and then just leave me here to rot? Is that how it is?"

1

The Kokiri around me are staring.

Oh well.

1

Nayru…

I think I'm slowly going crazy.

1

If they start thinking I'm crazy, so what?

I'm already a murderer to them.

1

Well… at least they got that part right.

1

I sigh and walk behind Saria's house.

I sit down against the wall.

1

I try to reflect on anything that I might have heard during my travels.

Anything on another place.

I sift through all that I can remember.

Then… one thing jumps out at me.

1

When I was in Kakariko.

The bar.

That man.

'Termina'

1

I remember him saying that it was another land.

Similar to this one.

To the west of Hyrule.

1

I think it'll do.

I can start over there.

No haunting memories will come of it.

1

That's all I want.

1

A feeling

1

With that,

I jump to my feet.

I run into Saria's house.

She asleep.

But that doesn't stop me.

1

I run over to her bed and shake her awake.

"Saria." I say gently.

She grunts a little bit.

But she sits up groggily.

1

"What is it?" She mumbles.

She looks around, dazed.

Then she sees me and her eyes snap open.

"So… you've thought of a place?" She asks.

1

I'm not at all taken aback that she guessed that.

I nod.

1

"I guess this means you're leaving now?"

1

"Yes."

1

"For good?" She asks.

1

"Until I feel like I should return."

1

She casts her eyes downward.

"I'll come with you to the edge of the Forest, then." She says softly.

1

She gets out of her bed.

She dusts herself off.

We walk out of her house.

1

The other Kokiri are watching as we walk down the path.

We don't say anything to them.

They say nothing in return.

1

Although I'm glad that I've taken the first step in leaving,

I have that same lump in my throat as when I left here the first time.

I know that I'm still going to miss this place.

But mostly just Saria.

1

We enter the tunnel to the bridge.

Now no one can see us anymore.

None of them tried to stop us going through.

I don't think they really care what happens to me.

1

Saria stops in the middle of the bridge.

She looks around.

She sighs.

1

"I was here only days ago, you know." She says, "I was saying goodbye to the… other you, I guess."

I can see tears in her eyes now.

"And now you're leaving here too. And I don't know if you're ever going to come back."

1

"I do come back. In seven years. It just won't be… me." I say.

Goddesses, this is confusing.

1

"Seven years is a long time." She says.

1

"And it will be a hard seven years." I put in.

1

Her mouth twitches into a smile.

1

"Saria? Try to clear my name here, would you? I didn't kill the Deku Tree. Try and make them see that much."

1

She nods.

"Of course."

1

"You'll get a new one, if that's anything to look forward to."

1

Saria simply smiles at me.

Her eyes shine.

"I'm going to miss you."

1

I smile back at her.

"I'll be back to save you. I promise."

1

"Thank you. For all you've already done for Hyrule." She says.

1

Saria hugs me tightly.

"Bye."

1

"Bye." I say back.

The lump in my throat has grown, but my voice doesn't break.

1

I turn to walk out of the woods.

I won't run this time.

I turn and wave to Saria as I exit to Hyrule field.

1

I enter the wide-open grassy field.

The sun is much brighter here.

I squint to see properly.

1

I hesitate for a moment.

1

What now?

1

How could I not have thought of this earlier?

I'm a bit stupid for running out here with no plan.

But then again…

When did I ever really have a plan?

I have a habit of performing on the fly.

1

Termina is to the west.

I know that much.

I'll have to cross the Gerudo desert wastelands to get there.

But…

There's no way for me to get there with the small body I have now.

I'm not strong enough.

1

If only I had the Ocarina back.

I could warp there.

1

I realize that it's pretty important for me to have that instrument back.

I think that Zelda was wrong about taking it away from me.

The only one who has it now is…

Me. In the Sacred Realm.

And a fat lot of good it's doing there.

1

All it's going to do for the next seven years is sit there.

Unless…

Unless I get it back somehow.

As long as I bring it back before the Me wakes up again… it won't even be missed.

1

Now… How do I go about getting it.

It is sealed away in another Realm.

1

I guess that the best place to start would be the Temple of Time.

1

Without another thought,

I head off in the direction of Hyrule Castle Town.

1

I believe that this is the second to last chapter now. I'll be posting the final chapter in a few days time. It won't be quite as long as the others… but, it is the finale piece. Hope you enjoyed.

**Bye for now.**


	61. Courage Part 6

**All right. Now it's time for this story to end. It's been a while. 61 chapters. Over 250 reviews to date. And… a couple technical problems.**

**But it all came through in the end.  
Thanks so much to everyone who's read this and to everyone who's taken the time to review. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Points Of View.**

**1**

**Character- **Link

**Setting- ** After crossing the slowing changing Castle Town, Link has reached the Temple of Time, hoping to take back his Ocarina.

1

Courage Part 6 

1

My footsteps echo in the stone hall.

I've been in here one too many times for it to amaze me anymore.

I simple walk to the very back of the hall.

1

Sure enough,

The stone door to the Master Swords vault has been open.

I can see the empty resting place of the Sword glimmering in a ray of light.

I walk into the vault timidly.

I don't know quite what to expect.

1

I approach the sword block and look upon it.

Before… the first time I touched the sword, I was transported to the Sacred Realm.

I realize that I have no idea how to get there on purpose.

1

I curse myself for even coming here.

It was really a bit stupid.

1

"Goddesses," I whisper, "I just need one thing. And that one thing just has to be in another Realm entirely."

I sigh.

1

I guess Zelda would know how to get into the Sacred Realm.

Too bad she's gone into hiding right now.

1

It's a shame that I never found out where she hid.

Otherwise… I might have been able to ask her for some help.

1

Suddenly

A nauseating feeling passes over me.

The need to throw up surges and then dies away.

Dizziness overtakes me.

1

I slam down onto my knees.

They hurt as they hit the ground.

But another wave of nausea stops me from doing anything.

I prop myself up with my hands, ready to throw up.

1

Why is this happening?

Did I eat something?

What's going on?

1

I close my eyes tightly to make the floor stop spinning in front of me.

A high pitched noise fills the air.

I remain as still as I can.

I'm dizzy as hell.

But… the nausea is ebbing away.

1

I become aware to the fact that my hands and knees are soaked.

I open my eyes to find that I'm now on a blue floor covered in water.

I get up slowly.

1

What happened to me?

1

I look around.

Shock fills me.

1

I'm in the Sacred Realm.

But…

How?

1

The blue-glass walls and floor shine in the wet light of the water.

Pillars of the strange water fall in slow motion to the ground.

1

I turn around to see behind me.

I jump at the sight of another man.

It's Rauru.

1

"Wondering how you came here, are you?" He asks slightly amused.

1

"Yes." I say, cutting to the point, not amused at all.

1

He raises his eyebrows slightly.

"I brought you here. I knew that what you needed was here. So I drew you in to the Realm."

1

"Couldn't you have warned me or something?" I ask, still a little dizzy.

1

Rauru laughs gently.

"Listen. I brought you here because it is what you wanted. I owe you at least this small favour after what you have done for Hyrule."

1

So… He already knows what I've done too.

But then again… this Realm… it's timeless.

1

"Well?" I ask, "where's the Ocarina?"

1

"You have it over there." Rauru says, pointing to his left.

I follow his finger.

He's pointing over to the curled up body of a boy…

The Me.

1

I walk over to the Me.

He's sleeping… almost dead looking.

A sleeping Navi lies at his shoulder

This hurts me a lot to see her again.

It also reminds me why I'm here.

I need the Ocarina to get to Termina to find her.

1

Goddesses, I hope it works.

1

All his equipment has been removed carefully and lies in front of him.

I spot the Ocarina of Time.

I pick it up and pocket it.

1

I then look down at the Me.

It's very eerie…

Looking at yourself… not a reflection… but an actual you.

And the fact that I know that in seven years…

Well.

1

I've got what I came for now."

I look over to Rauru.

"Is there anyway I can get back to Hyrule without turning out my stomach?"

1

"I'll do my best." He says.

He smiles.

"Thank you for everything, Hero of Time. And remember; when you awoke here, you had that Ocarina. That means that you must also return it before this other one wakes."

1

Then,

A bright light flashes somewhere,

And he's gone.

… The whole Realm is gone.

I'm back in the Temple of Time, kneeling on the floor, just like before.

1

I get to my feet.

I can feel the weight of the Ocarina in my pocket.

I pull it out.

1

It's ivory sheen glows brightly in the sun.

I smooth it over gently with my fingers.

1

I'm coming to find you Navi.

I'll find you and then we'll both come back to Hyrule in seven years.

After everything.

Then I will be truly free.

All I have to do is wait a bit.

I've played my part.

It's done.

For now.

For this land anyway.

1

I will be back.

Just like I promised Zelda.

I'll come back for her.

I'll help her rebuild Hyrule.

But… for now… I can't stay here.

My Destiny is elsewhere for the moment.

1

Destiny.

That is what started all this.

That is the one thing that I will never be free of.

But… I'm fine with that.

1

That is what courage is... isn't it?

The ability to accept what is, but never being afraid of it and going on anyways…

Even though everything is against you and the things you're fighting for seem lost.

1

But I did fight.

Destiny allowed me that much.

1

I smile briefly.

1

And with that I raise the Ocarina to my lips and play the song that will eventually take me to Termina.

Told you it wasn't going to be long. I don't know whether this is what I imagined the ending to be like when I first thought of it… but this is the way it came out on paper… so I'm going with it.

Thank you so much for all of your encouraging words, requests and time spent. It was my pleasure.

Bye.


End file.
